Harry Potter et la guerre des Anciens
by Chris062b
Summary: Suite de mon Tome 6 Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce dernier, commencez par le lire sinon la compréhension de ce tome 7 vous serra difficile. Bonne lecture
1. Chapitre 1 : Espoir et désespoir

**Chapitre 1 : Espoir et désespoir**

Tout le monde mit du temps à se reconnecter à la réalité et se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient sauvés, quelques uns firent éclatés leur joies mais nombres d'entre eux n'en firent rien en voyant la détresse de la princesse de France. Tout ceux qui avaient connus Chris versaient des larmes mais leur état n'était rien en comparaison d'Emma et d'Hermione. Cette dernière paraissait en état de choc et ne bougeait plus comme pétrifiée. Emma était effondrée par terre et pleurait comme jamais. Harry se ressaisit bien que la douleur de cette disparition le touche lui aussi et il s'avança vers Emma pour lui apporter son soutien bien qu'il savait qu'aucun mot n'apaiserait sa peine. Arrivé à sa hauteur il mit la main sur son épaule mais celle-ci le repoussa d'un geste violent du bras et se mit à courir droit devant elle, vers où ils se trouvaient il y encore quelques minutes.

Harry resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes et se décida de la suivre. Hermione sortant de sa catatonie en fit de même et Ron la suivit en veillant sur elle. Emma arriva à l'endroit de l'origine de l'explosion et vit une silhouette debout les bras en croix. Elle couru en criant le nom de son frère et la silhouette tomba au même moment. Harry arriva juste après elle et la vit pleurer en tenant le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras. Cette vue fit repartir ses larmes quand il vit le corps sans vie et que sa sœur continuait à l'appeler. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour et virent eux aussi ce triste spectacle. Hermione s'écroula sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer, Ron la prit dans ses bras et ne sachant quoi faire se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard des personnes, les membres de l'ordre de pégase qu'il restait ainsi que Dumbledore et Lupin arrivèrent timidement vers le lieu du drame. Hermione tenta de se ressaisir et se retourna vers Emma, toujours penchée sur le corps de son frère, pour la soutenir quand quelque chose la frappa.

- Mais… les héritiers de la lumière ne sont pas censés se transformer en poussières d'étoiles après leur mort dit elle d'une petite voix.

Emma se retourna vers elle en état de choc puis regarda à nouveaux son frère.

- C'est vrai dit Harry, lorsque Chris nous a montrés cette vision de vos parents, ils sont tous les 2 partis de cette façon.  
- Mais son Aura n'émet plus aucune vibration dit Ron  
- Vivant … il est vivant balbutia Emma  
- Non c'est impossible personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle attaque et Chris nous a dit que c'était la mort assurée pour quiconque utiliserait cette technique dit Harry  
- Ne sous estime pas mon frère cria Emma en le regardant méchamment, je sais qu'il reviendra.

Elle téléporta tout le monde ainsi que le corps de Chris à l'infirmerie de Poudlard celle-ci était déserte car Mrs Pomfresh était certainement en train de soigner les blessés à l'extérieur et ces derniers étaient conduits directement à Ste Mangouste. Elle allongea son frère sur un lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je veux qu'on me laisse seule s'il vous plait dit elle en prenant la main de Chris

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à quitter l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester toute seule ? demanda timidement Hermione

Emma hocha la tête sans même la regarder.

- Cristales muros murmura t'elle une fois ses amis parti et le mur se dressa devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Emma resta une journée entière sans rien manger et à veiller sur son frère jour et nuit attendant son réveil. Le lendemain de la bataille, elle était la seule à ne pas s'être reposé même après les timides interventions d'Harry et Hermione lui conseillant de prendre un peu de repos. Elle entendit de nouveau frapper à la porte et la voix d'Anna se fit entendre demandant si elle pouvait entrer. Emma accepta ne pouvant de toute façon plus empêcher quiconque d'entrer étant donné que son énergie était au plus bas. La ministre Française arriva à pas lent s'inclina devant Emma puis devant le corps de Chris et s'assit en face d'Emma.

- Pas de changement ? demanda Anna  
- Aucun dit Emma en sanglotant mais elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer, elle n'avait plus de larmes en elle.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas, je sais qu'il reviendra parmi nous, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné dit Anna en voyant l'état de sa princesse.  
- Vous…vous pensez qu'il est vivant ?  
- Bien sûr, il est trop têtu pour mourir répondit Anna avec un mince sourire.  
- Je suis la seule à m'obstiner à penser qu'il reviendra, Anna est ce que j'ai tort d'espérer ?  
- Depuis tout petit vous avez un lien spécial tout les deux, vous êtes en communion tout lesdeux et vous vous comprenez mieux que personne. Vous êtes des héritiers de la lumière mais aussi des jumeaux, si tu penses qu'il est vivant, c'est qu'il l'est. En tout cas pour moi ça me suffit.  
- Merci Anna

Cette dernière lui sourit et repris une expression grave juste après.

- Emma, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Chris a pris des mesures au cas où ce genre de situation arriverait. Il a écrit une loi pour que ce soit vous qui preniez le pouvoir s'il venait à ne plus être en état d'assumer ses fonctions. Vous savez que la loi stipulait que seuls les princes héritiers de la lumière pouvaient accéder au trône, ce n'est plus le cas. Vous pouvez à n'importe qu'elle moment demander à être couronné reine.  
- Je vous donnerais la même raison que Chris, soit je combattrais au côté de mon frère contre Voldemort, soit je me battrais en son nom. Je ne veux pas le décevoir et vous le savez  
- Je savais que vous diriez ça, la population a dû être informé de l'état du prince. Je ne voulais pas que des journaux le décrivent comme mort donc nous avons dû publier un article concernant ces événements.  
- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, on ne doit rien cacher à la population, leur prince s'est comporté en héros et ils doivent le savoir  
- Tout le monde vous soutiens, nous avons eut beaucoup de perte mais les liens communautaires n'ont jamais été aussi forts depuis ces attaques. L'école de Beauxbatons a ouvert une filière pour que les 7 eme année puissent devenir Aurors s'ils le souhaitent. Mrs Maxime nous annonce déjà de très nombreuses candidatures. L'école est vraiment unie maintenant. Les membres de la garde royale qui ont survécus ont reçus beaucoup de courriers de remerciement venant de toute la France ainsi que des demande pour le recrutement de la garde. Les aigles et les centaures se sont établis non loin de Lumina et les Gobelins ont décidés de créer leur première ville non loin de la cité. En ce qui concerne les nôtres qui sont tombés au combat, une cérémonie va avoir lieu aujourd'hui pour les familles. Le jour de cette bataille sera maintenant férié en mémoire de ceux qui sont morts.  
- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, vous présenterez nos condoléances aux familles de notre part, je leur écrirais mais pour le moment il est hors de question que je laisse Chris il a besoin de moi.  
- Je comprends, quelles sont vos directives ?  
- J'en ai une seule, je vous demande de gouverner comme Chris l'aurait fait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. On a confiance en vous.  
- Je ne vous décevrais pas, une dernière chose de très nombreuses personnes ont envoyés du courrier au ministère pour pouvoir rencontré Chris pour le remercier. Que dois je leur dire ?  
- Dites leur que le prince n'étant pas en état de les recevoir, il est impossible de le rencontrer. Demandez que des représentants des diverses communautés voulant s'exprimer en leur nom soit nommés. Et qu'ils peuvent toujours lui écrire en ayant la promesse que leur lettre sera lu au prince.  
- Très bien, prenez soin de vous princesse et veillez bien sur lui.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, merci Anna.

La ministre lui fit un sourire et s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa de nouveaux à la porte. Harry demanda timidement s'il pouvait entrer et Emma acquiesça.

- Je venais t'apporter de quoi te nourrir tu dois avoir faim  
- Je te remercie Harry  
- Toujours aucun changement ? demanda Harry en regardant Chris  
- Aucun  
- Il faut être patient il a peut être des choses à régler avant de revenir  
- Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas  
- Disons que j'ai peur d'être déçu si tu te trompes.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là les yeux rougit.

- Hermione tu devrais te reposer dit Harry, les filles m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas dormi depuis hier.  
- Non, ça va je venais juste dire à Emma qu'elle pouvait aller se doucher ou se reposer, je me propose de prendre le relais pour veiller Chris.

Emma sembla hésiter à cette proposition.

- Je compte sur vous pour ne laisser entrer personne je ne serais pas longue.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça dit Harry

Emma s'en alla et Hermione s'installa auprès de Chris et fit les mêmes mouvements qu'Emma quelques minutes plus tôt en lui prenant la main.

- Tu crois qu'il reviendra ? demanda Harry  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande pour lire des livres susceptibles de savoir ce qu'il lui été arrivé sans résultat. C'est comme si son âme avait quittée son corps le plus étrange c'est qu'il continue à respirer sans assistance  
- Il faut lui faire confiance ainsi qu'à Emma. En attendant je vais réunir les membres de l'ordre et leur expliquer où on en est.

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry s'en alla. Elle fixa Chris et lui murmura :

- Reviens nous vite, on a besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma revînt et Hermione et elle discutèrent de ce qui pourrait expliquer l'état de Chris.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé dit Hermione dépitée  
- J'ai aussi réfléchie toute la nuit et je n'ai rien obtenu non plus  
- Il n'y a pas des livres ou des personnes qui pourraient nous en dire plus sur les effets de cette technique ?  
- Seules les personnes, ayant utilisées cette technique, pourraient nous aidés, mais elles sont mortes en l'utilisant.

Un long silence s'installa où chacune d'elle réfléchit à une solution qui pourrait enrayer leur impuissance. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Marie entra en saluant Emma après qu'elle lui ait dit de rentrer.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger princesse, suite à votre demande j'apporte les lettres des représentants des communautés des sorciers et des créatures magiques voulant vous apporter leur soutien. Il y aussi beaucoup de courriers de l'étranger ainsi qu'une lettre de chaque rangs de Beauxbatons dit Marie.  
- Je te remercie Marie dit Emma en allant récupérer le gros paquet de lettre.  
- J'ai croisé également le directeur de Poudlard, il vous demande une audience en présence du ministre Anglais.  
- Très bien, tu pourras lui répondre positivement.  
- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose princesse ?  
- Oui j'aurais aimé que tu m'apportes les livres de Chris, ceux qu'il a lui-même rédigé, nous trouverons peut être quelque chose dedans.  
- Je ferais vite  
- Merci Marie

Sur ce elle quitta la salle après s'être penché pour saluer la princesse. Hermione regarda le paquet de lettres tristement.

- On lui lit ? demanda t'elle  
- Pas pour le moment répondit Emma, Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder.

Et elle eut raison, quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore frappa à la porte et entra en présence du ministre.

- Bonjour commença Dumbledore merci d'avoir bien voulu nous recevoir dans ces circonstances.

Emma resta silencieuse et hocha juste la tête. Mrs Bones s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'elle.

- Je voulais être là en personne pour vous dire à quel point nous vous remercions d'avoir sauvé Poudlard ainsi que de très nombreuses vies. J'ai été dure avec vous lorsqu'on s'est rencontré et je m'en excuse. Je vous prenais pour des adolescents immatures ne pouvant pas comprendre les enjeux de cette guerre mais je me suis complètement trompée sur votre compte. Vous avez combattu mieux que n'importe quels sorciers l'a fait. Vous avez risqués vos vies alors que ce pays n'est pas le votre. Sachez que les Anglais n'oublierons jamais que le prince de France est tombé en sacrifiant sa vie pour les leurs.  
- Le prince n'est pas mort répondit sèchement Emma  
- Je ne comprends pas dit Mrs Bones en regardant Dumbledore  
- Emma vous êtes mieux placés que n'importe qui pour savoir que l'esprit de Chris s'est éteint. Il n'a pas pu résister à cette attaque, votre père lui-même n'y a pas survécu dit Dumbledore  
- Comme vous le dites je suis mieux placé que n'importe qui pour connaître la situation. Je vous remercie de votre reconnaissance j'en ferais part au prince lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Je vous demanderais de nous laisser s'il vous plait. Le prince n'a pas terminé son combat.  
- Je souhaite que vous ayez raison, je voulais vous avertir que de nombreux élèves de Poudlard souhaite vous remerciez personnellement répondit Dumbledore.  
- Ils pourront le faire de manière écrite comme je l'ai demandé à notre ministre.  
- Je le leur dirais, prenez soin de vous tous.  
- Merci professeur répondit Hermione

Dumbledore et Mrs Bones quittèrent l'infirmerie et les filles continuèrent à discuter de l'état de Chris pendant de longues heures. Pendant ce temps, Ron qui était maintenant en vacances rejoignit Harry pour une réunion de l'ordre à Utopia. De nombreux membres manquaient à l'appel, surtout dans les rangs de ceux qui s'étaient battus à Lumina. L'ambiance était morose, et personne n'osait prendre la parole après les terribles combats qu'ils venaient de vivre. Harry finit par se lever et prit la parole.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour tout le monde de se retrouver ici après les événements de la veille. Cette réunion a juste un but informatif, pour que l'on discute tous ensemble.  
- Nous devrions attendre d'être au complet pour tenir cette réunion suggéra un élève de Beauxbatons qui ressemblait à une momie tellement il était bandé.  
- Emma et Hermione ont préférés rester auprès de Chris, nous devrons nous passés d'elles pour aujourd'hui.  
- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ginny  
- En fait je dois vous avouer que nous en savons rien, son Aura n'émet aucune vibration mais son corps continue à vivre.  
- Aucune importance, il reviendra à lui s'exclama une fille de Beauxbatons  
- Comment le sais tu ? demanda Dean, après une attaque pareille c'est un miracle qu'il est encore un corps.  
- C'est notre prince et il ne nous abandonnera pas répondit celle-ci  
- Ecoutez pour le moment je pense qu'on devrait laissé ce sujet de côté, si nous observons le moindre changement vous serez tous prévenus. Le plus important pour le moment et de reconstituer nos forces, Marie ? dit Harry  
- Nous avons perdusdouze personnes,six sont encore en soin intensif enfinsept si on compte Chris. Nous sommes affaiblis mais ces batailles nous faciliterons le recrutement de nouveaux membres.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Parvati, ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse  
- Non, la cohésion entre les sorciers est devenue vraiment importante, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il se passe en France. La garde royale a doublé son effectif et les membres les plus anciens sont maintenant des formateurs. De très nombreuses candidatures pour devenir Aurors ont été enregistrées et enfin les élèves de Beauxbatons ont organisés un club de défense dans leur école en cas de nouvelles attaques.  
- Marie tu t'occuperas du recrutement de nouveaux éléments à Beauxbatons, il faut qu'on augmente notre effectif initial nous aussi. Il faut qu'on devienne une force sur laquelle on peut compter aussi bien dans les petites que les grandes batailles. Si Anna pouvait nous envoyés des personnes dignes de confiance pour former le plus rapidement possible les membres de l'ordre cela serait bénéfique. Quand aux élèves de Poudlard, je veux que vous me donniez chacun une liste d'élèves en qui vous avez une grande confiance et qui pourraient se joindre à nous. Nous les contacterons pendant les vacances. Pour le moment cela devrait suffire, nous essaierons de contacter des élèves venant d'autres écoles plus tard.  
- Très bien, je m'en vais à Beauxbatons de ce pas répondit Marie  
- Bien la réunion est terminée dit Harry

Tout les membres se levèrent et rentrèrent dans leur établissement respectif, c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances d'été et ils devaient préparés leurs affaires.

L'agitation des élèves dût aux vacances imminentes n'avait aucun effet à l'infirmerie. Emma et Hermione n'étaient pas du tout gagnées par cette euphorie, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Chris, elles songeaient à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Une culpabilité grandissante remplissant leurs cœurs de n'avoir pas pu éviter l'utilisation de cette technique. Une seule chose les faisait espérer, le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le conseil des Anciens

**Chapitre 2 : Le conseil des Anciens.**

Chris se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il essaya de se lever mais il s'écroula par terre après sa tentative. Il se sentait nauséeux et pris son temps pour réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé. La mémoire lui revînt peu à peu, l'odeur des créatures calcinées, les images de la bataille, la lourdeur dans son cœur quand ils furent encerclés, l'adieu à ses amis et l'utilisation de la technique interdite. Il sut tout de suite où il était. Son réflexe fut de regarder son corps et il constata qu'il avait gardé son enveloppe charnelle à son arrivé à Utopia. Il regarda ensuite Autour de lui, les paysages étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De grandes forêts recouvrant les montagnes, le ciel d'un bleu presque irréel, le parfum floral et boisé très prononcé et le bruit des cascades se jetant dans un grand lac visible de la hauteur où il se trouvait, rendaient l'atmosphère si reposante.

Rien ne paraissait hostile ici. Quelques architectures étaient visibles au loin, il décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt en direction de ces habitations. La forêt s'avéra dense et tout laissé à penser que l'activité humaine n'avait pas pris sa place ici, aucun chemin, aucun arbre coupé, de nombreux animaux. Il arriva enfin dans la clairière où il avait remarqué les habitations et vit des hommes étrangement vêtus s'affairer dans ce qui semblait être un village. Chris hésita puis se décida à aller à leur rencontre. A sa vue quelques personnes se mirent à fuirent, les autres le regardèrent avec méfiance, près à bondir sur l'étranger qui venait d'apparaître.

- Euh bonjour, je viens d'arriver ici et…  
- Que fait un ancien de la lumière sur nos terres, cet acte peut être considéré comme une déclaration de guerre dit un homme qui semblait être le chef du village.  
- Doucement, doucement je suis mort il n'y a même pas une heure, j'ignore tout de ce lieu, des lois ni ce que je dois faire. En d'autre terme je suis un peu perdu.  
- Pourquoi être apparu sur notre territoire ?  
- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, comme je vous l'ai dis je viens d'arriver.  
- Je vois tu es celui dont on m'a annoncé la venue, tu t'appelles Chris n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est exact mais comment est ce que vous savez que…  
- Suivez moi

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande maison en bois et après être rentré le chef invita Chris à s'asseoir.

- J'ai envoyé un émissaire auprès des tiens pour les prévenir que vous étiez ici, en attendant si ça ne vous déranges pas j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.  
- Si je peux y répondre allez y  
- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre, nous avons quelques informations par nos dirigeant mais on ne sait que très peu de chose.  
- Pour résumer, une guerre a éclaté depuis le retour à la vie de l'héritier des ombres. La guerre oppose des sorciers et des créatures magiques mais aussi les héritiers des anciens.  
- L'anarchie doit régner si tous les héritiers s'opposent.  
- Oh non, la guerre oppose l'héritiers des ombres aux autres héritiers qui sont tous amis.  
- C'est impossible, jamais depuis nos origines des héritiers ce sont entendus et ce sont alliés.  
- C'est pourtant le cas, ma sœur et moi nous avons pris conscience de nos pouvoirs il y a longtemps mais les héritiers de la terre, de l'air et de l'eau ce sont éveillés il y a peu de temps. Ils étaient déjà tous amis et nous nous sommes entraînés et battus ensemble.  
- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné que des héritiers si faibles est pu faire en quelques mois quelque chose qu'on a pas su faire pendant des milliers d'années.  
- Est-ce que je peux poser des questions à mon tour ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- J'aimerais savoir où je suis arrivé ?  
- Vous êtes sur le territoire des Anciens de la Terre, ce village s'appelle Phymène.  
- Tiga je pense que notre jeune invité en sait assez maintenant, les siens sont arrivés je vais l'accompagné à eux.  
- Très bien dit le chef en fixant Chris avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Ils sortirent de la maison et sans un mot l'homme guida Chris vers ce qui semblait être la place du village. Après un dernier tournant, un homme et une femme apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Chris ! dit la voix de la femme en fonçant vers lui.

La femme le serra dans ses bras sans qu'il ait pu dire le moindre mot. Un sentiment de familiarité l'empreignit, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

- Ma..Maman bredouilla t'il  
- Mon chéri je suis si heureuse de te revoir  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi même si je n'avais pas pensé vous rejoindre si tôt.  
- Nous rejoindre ? Chris tu n'es pas…  
- Solenne pas ici dit une voix grave derrière elle. Une voix que Chris reconnue tout de suite.  
- Papa s'exclama t'il en récupérant l'air grave, la joie d'avoir revu sa mère fut coupée net.  
- Chris nous devons y aller dit il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.  
- Très bien dit Chris  
- Prends ma main dit sa mère avec tendresse

Il s'exécuta et ils se téléportèrent devant l'attroupement de foule qui avait été réunis pour observer ces étrangers. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre village qui semblait trop bien gardé pour sa taille.

- Maman, Papa je vous demande pardon. Je n'ai pas su être un prince respectable et encore moins veiller plus sur Emma.  
- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, c'était sans doute trop te demandé. Je n'aurais par contre jamais pensé que tu aurais la bêtise de te sacrifier pour sauver ces gens alors que tu aurais pu partir avec ta sœur répondit son père  
- Je suis désolé  
- Il y a de quoi  
- Je suis vraiment désolé... d'avoir un père qui est aussi égoïste  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de chose, mais je n'aurais jamais honte d'avoir donné ma vie pour sauver ces gens, mes amis et ma sœur.  
- Tes amis parlons-en, que tu entraînes et les aides à s'éveiller je suis d'accord, mais n'oublies jamais que ce sont des personnes dont tu dois te méfier, ce sont des héritiers des autres éléments, ils finiront par te trahir. En plus de ça tu es sorti avec l'héritière de la terre, tu as donc perdu l'esprit.  
- C'est à cause de personne comme toi qu'il y aura toujours des guerres, cette méfiance et cette haine envers ceux qui te sont différents. Je suis content de ne pas être comme toi. Hermione, Harry et Ron m'ont plus apportés en un an que toi dans toute mon enfance alors ne t'avise pas de porter le moindre jugement sur eux sans les connaître.

Chris se retrouva projeté contre un mur et se tordait de douleur.

- Arrête cria la mère de Chris, c'est lui qui a raison et tu le sais.

Après avoir regardé sa femme fixement il arrêta son attaque et partit d'un pas décidé dans le village.

- Je suis désolée dit elle en aidant son fils à se relever. Ton père n'a rien contre toi, ni contre tes amis il est juste inquiet pour Emma et toi. Quand tu as utilisé la Lumina extinction il était effondré et culpabilisé de t'avoir montré cette technique.  
- Il cache bien ses sentiments  
- Tout comme toi répondit sa mère en souriant, vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne l'admettrez jamais.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il a à m'en vouloir autant, j'ai payé ma faiblesse je suis mort qu'est ce qu'il veux de plus.  
- Chris comme j'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt, tu n'es pas encore mort.  
- Comment ça ? Je suis bien à Utopia et j'ai utilisé la Lumina extinction comment j'aurais pu survivre ?  
- Les Anciens t'ont protégés au moment où tu as déclenché ton attaque.  
- Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?  
- Tu auras bientôt la réponse que moi-même j'ignore. Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années va avoir lieu le conseil des Anciens.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce conseil ?  
- Pour faire simple, disons que ce conseil réunit les 5 premiers Anciens pour débattre de différents sujets lorsqu'on est en crise.  
- En crise ? je pensais que ce qu'il se passait sur Terre devait être réglé par les héritiers ?  
- Il n'y a pas que sur Terre qu'il y a des problèmes mais tu auras bientôt toutes les réponses. Le conseil aura lieu cet après midi et tu y es convoqué  
- Très bien mais qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas de pas savoir les lois et les coutumes en si peu de temps.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.  
- Merci maman  
- Une dernière chose avant que nous allions rejoindre les autres. Je veux que tu saches que nous sommes très fiers de toi. Tu as réussis à créer une unité dans notre pays, les gens ont une vraie confiance en toi. Tu as respecté toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faites dit elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, tu as dû sacrifier ta jeunesse à cause de toutes les responsabilités que nous t'avions légués beaucoup trop tôt.  
- C'est ces responsabilités qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui donc ne regrette rien.  
- Tu as raison dit elle en souriant, allons rejoindre ton père il t'expliquera comment va se passer le conseil.

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande bâtisse de la ville où les attendaient bon nombre d'Anciens.

Arrivé l'heure du conseil Chris et ses parents se téléportèrent dans une grande salle qui devait faire office de siège des Anciens. La salle était immense et séparés en 5 rangés de chaises où étaient déjà installés 4 des 5 groupes d'Anciens. En face des rangés de chaise trônait une grande tribune où 4 hommes se tenaient et discutaient entre eux. Chris était un peu perdu et ne savait comment se tenir ni ce qu'il devait faire malgré les directives de son père. L'ambiance tribunal et le fait qu'il soit convoqué à ce conseil dès son premier jour sur Utopia ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre. Tout le monde encore debout s'installa et Chris se mit à l'écart sur une chaise en retrait des colonnes de chaises. Il remarqua qu'il manquait un membre du conseil à la tribune et que toute une colonne était vide. Bien qu'il ait déjà une idée sur les absents il porta son attention à l'orateur pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabondé.

- Nous avons décidés de réunir ce conseil car des faits de la plus haute importance ont été observés. Vous avez remarqués que les Anciens des ombres ne ce sont pas joints à nous. La raison en est simple ils sont à l'origine de cette réunion. Des Anciens des ombres, 4 pour être précis ont quittés Utopia et sont partis sur la terre. Ils se sont alliés à l'héritier des ombres qui possède déjà une puissance supérieure aux autres héritiers présents commença l'homme qui ce situé au centre.  
- Vous vous demandez alors le but de ce conseil. Tout d'abord un tel amas de force des ombres sur terre ne pourra être comblé même si on choisis d'autres héritiers parmi nos rangs respectifs. La présence des Anciens déséquilibre les forces en présence, un héritier étant de loin très inférieur à un Ancien qui a séjourné à Utopia et accumulé nos connaissance et nos pouvoirs poursuivit l'homme sur sa gauche.  
- Le conseil a donc pris des mesures pour que plus aucun Anciens des ombres ne rejoignent la Terre. Nous avons joint nos pouvoirs pour scellés le passage vers la Terre pour toutes personnes non autorisés. Cela a entraîné bien sur une monté de l'hostilité des Anciens des ombres qui se prépare à une nouvelle guerre.

Une main se leva dans l'assemblée et l'homme se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? La dernière tentative d'alliance entre les rangs a mis des centaines d'années de débats sans résultat.  
- Nous avons rédigés ensemble un texte qui devrait vous satisfaire et je tiens à rappeler aux plus pessimistes d'entre vous que les héritiers que vous avez choisis se sont alliés tout naturellement en quelques mois terrestre. Ils nous ont montrés que c'était possible quand on se battait pour le même objectif. Ils ne sont pas seulement des alliés mais aussi des amis. Je pense très sincèrement que même s'ils n'ont pas notre puissance, ils sont en avance sur nous dit l'homme le plus à droite.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Chris qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant une telle attention.

- Je demande maintenant à l'héritier de la lumière, celui la même qui a aidé les autres héritiers à s'éveiller, de se présenter devant nous.

Chris se leva et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers une estrade en face de la tribune.

- Je tiens d'abord personnellement à vous remercier pour vos actions sur terre, c'est en partie grâce à vous que nous avons pu rédiger le traité d'alliance des Anciens.  
- Je vous en prie dit timidement Chris devant ce qu'il pensait être un des ces ancêtres les plus lointain.  
- Vous vous demandez ainsi que les différentes communautés pourquoi nous vous avons sauvés et convoqués.  
- En effet.  
- Comme on vous l'a expliqué une nouvelle guerre est imminente ici, mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas mener une guerre sur deux fronts. Nous avons scellés le passage mais votre corps étant encore sur Terre cela ne posera pas de problème pour le retour.  
- Excusez moi mais si j'ai bien compris la situation, il y a sur Terrequatre Anciens sans compter Voldemort qui ne tardera pas à en devenir un. Ma présence sur Terre ne changera rien, leur puissance sera trop grande pour tous les autres héritiers. C'est comme si on avait déjà perdu la guerre.  
- D'où ta présence au conseil dit l'un des Anciens  
- Je ne comprends pas qu'est ce que je peux faire.  
- Nous allons être direct nous t'avons choisis pour devenir celui qui guidera les héritiers vers le chemin de la connaissance des Anciens. Nous allons te former et t'éveiller au statut d'Ancien. L'entraînement sera dur certains mettent des années à s'éveiller toi, tu devras le faire le plus vite possible ou tes amis et ta sœur mourront. Le temps ici s'écoule différemment que sur Terre donc ne panique pas excessivement.  
- Je commence quand ?  
- Je savais que tu allais me plaire… les plus forts et sages Anciens de la lumière se sont proposés. Dès que tu seras près ta formation commencera. Les détails de ta mission te seront donnés lorsque tu seras formé.  
- Allons y dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Un mois s'écoula. Sur Terre, Emma avait rapatrié le corps de Chris à Lumina pour pouvoir disposer des scientifiques et archivistes qui pourraient peut être lui donné des réponses sur l'état de son frère. Pour l'instant les recherches stagnaient, aucun manuscrit et aucun cas enregistré parlait d'un esprit ayant quitté son corps. Hermione dirigeait le groupe de l'ordre de pégase qui était chargé de faire des recherches sur les Anciens et les cités de légendes. Ron et Harry géraient quand à eux la formation des nouvelles recrues et les informations. Les dernière informations n'étaient pas bonnes, Voldemort multipliait les attaques sur des villages isolés. Un certain nombre commençait à envisager d'aider le mage noir en échange de la cessation des hostilités. L'ordre de pégase contenait maintenant une centaine de sorciers. Beaucoup encore inexpérimentés mais désireux de lutter contre Voldemort. Les missions d'espionnages se multipliaient pour avoir des informations sur le mouvement des troupes. Les escarmouches étaient elles aussi de plus en plus fréquentes, les membres de l'ordre et leur famille étant souvent pris pour cible.

Les seuls atouts étaient la motivation des troupes et l'entente et la solidarité entre les différents mouvements de résistance et des gouvernements. Emma était toujours au côté de Chris et ne cessait de lui parler dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende. Un jour alors qu'elle se préparait à lui donner sa potion quotidienne pour l'alimenter on frappa à la porte. Harry l'entrebâilla et demanda s'il pouvait entrer.

Emma acquiesça et lui montra une chaise non loin du lit de Chris et elle continua à préparer la potion.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?  
- Pas de changement, il y a une heure j'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire, un sourire qu'il a quand il se bat mais j'ai dû rêver.  
- Peut être pas ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'entraîne quelque part  
- On ne le saura que quand il reviendra, je commence à penser que je devrais peut être rentrer en contact avec Utopia pour qu'il me renseigne. Il faut une grande concentration et j'ai pas encore eut le temps de le faire.  
- C'est si difficile que ça ?  
- Les Anciens ne sont pas sur Terre donc il faut se concentrer son esprit au maximum pour les contacter.  
- Ca sera une possibilité à envisager mais je viens t'en offrir une autre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- On vient de recevoir des informations de l'ordre du phénix, d'après un de leur espions Voldemort entretiendrait le livre qui aurait permis de me survivre quand j'étais petit dans un temple en Transylvanie. Les défenses du temple devraient être réduite à quelques créatures car il le croit en sécurité. On pense que récupérer ce livre pourrait nous renseigner sur comment le battre et on pourrait peut être s'en servir pour ramener Chris. De toute façon si c'est trop dangereux on se téléporte hors du temple.  
- Je vais demander aux Elfes de s'occuper de Chris, je vous accompagne.  
- Très bien, étant donné que c'est une mission spéciale on a pensé ne mobiliser que les héritiers.  
- C'est une bonne idée, nos pouvoirs devraient suffire, quand partons nous ?  
- Ce soir, on va essayer de se montrer rapide et discret, on prends le livre et on repart aussitôt pas le temps de faire de l'archéologie.  
- Tu as raison dit Emma en souriant.  
- Tu sais Emma, je te préfère souriante dit Harry en souriant à son tour.  
- Merci Harry, je vous rejoint ce soir à Utopia on partira de là-bas.  
- Ne sois pas en retard où Hermione dira que je sais pas faire les commissions  
- Ne t'en fais pas, à toute à l'heure  
- Ca marche

Harry quitta la pièce en laissant Emma seule, celle-ci finit de donner des soins à Chris et lui murmura avant d'aller se préparer « On te ramènera, je te le promet ». Quelques instants plus tard elle se téléporta à Utopia où beaucoup de monde s'affaira, elle n'y était pas revenue depuis un mois et de voir autant de monde alors qu'elle ne quitta pas la chambre de Chris lui donne des vertiges.

- Content de te revoir Emma, prête pour une petite promenade nocturne dit Ron  
- Salut Ron, oui je suis prête, rien de tel qu'une petite excursion touristique pour se distraire.  
- Faudra faire attention aux vigiles, il paraît qu'ils sont pas commodes, surtout si on touche aux reliques.  
- On réussira bien à les amadouer, si on leur échange le livre contre quelques une de nos spécialités je suis sûre qu'il n'y résisterons pas.  
- Tu l'as dit  
- Eh dis donc vous deux, quand vous aurez finis de bavarder pour ne rien dire vous pourrez vous joindre à nous, on doit faire une analyse topographique des lieux.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione.  
- Oh Emma je suis désolé, c'est juste que c'est ma première mission depuis un mois et je suis anxieuse  
- T'en fais pas pour ça dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tout se passera bien.  
- Bon allons y répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion.  
- Elle prends les choses trop à cœur, depuis un mois on l'a pas vu se détendre ou s'amuser une seule fois bien qu'on est essayé de la convaincre que trop étudier pouvait entraîné une explosion cérébrale dû au trop plein de connaissance accumulés.  
- Elle cherche à s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser. Je suis comme elle tu sais, bon allons la préparer cette mission


	3. Chapitre 3 : La véritable mission

**Chapitre 3 : La véritable mission.**

Une fois la réunion terminée et le peu d'information enregistré, ils s'équipèrent en potions, capes d'invisibilités et produits confectionnés par les jumeaux comme des bombes de gaz somnolente, des explosifs et feux d'artifices pour les diversions et des bonbons de potions de régénération d'énergie. Ils se téléportèrent à bonne distance du temple pour observer le dispositif de défense. Il y avait quatre Mangemorts devant l'entrée du temple. Quelques Détraqueurs qui flottaient au dessus d'eux et 2 espèces de dinosaures sur les flancs du temple.

Ils mirent au point une stratégie pour se débarrasser du dispositif de défense. Ron allait attaquer sur le flanc gauche Hermione par la droite. Harry allait lancer les bombes somnolente après avoir placé les feux d'artifices derrières le temple. Emma fut chargée de s'occuper des Détraqueurs. Le déclenchement de la diversion étant le signal du déclenchement de l'attaque.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, ils se mirent en position et attendirent le début des hostilités. Le feu d'artifice se déclencha et comme prévu il attira l'attention des Mangemorts qui se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry lança les bombes et il vit Ron et Hermione lancer une pluie de sorts sur les deux dinosaures. De grands explosions de lumière illuminèrent le ciel nocturne sans lune. Les quatre s'approchèrent prudemment des Mangemorts pour vérifier que ces derniers étaient bien endormis. Il s'avéra que l'attaque s'était déroulé comme prévu, les Mangemorts endormis furent téléportés dans la prison de France et ils entrèrent dans le temple. L'obscurité régnait dans le temple, aucun filet de lumière n'était visible. Emma se chargea de l'éclairage en faisant apparaître son Aura et ils purent avancer à travers le long couloir qui menait à des escaliers qui descendaient. Après avoir traversés de longs couloirs sinueux ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle qu'Emma avait peine à éclairée. Elle lança une boule de lumière vers le centre pour pouvoir voir l'intégralité de la pièce. La pièce était étrangement vide, seule trônait en face d'eux une grande estrade sur laquelle était mise en évidence un livre ancien, le livre qu'ils recherchaient.

- Je n'aime pas ça c'est trop simple, si ce livre est aussi important qu'on le pense il devrait être plus protégé et pas autant en évidence dit Harry  
- Des pièges ? demanda Ron  
- Possible en tout cas je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le prendre.  
- Mais on n'a quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour arrêter alors qu'on est si près du but dit Hermione  
- Je vais me téléporté pour aller le chercher vous me couvrez dit Emma  
- Entendu mais soit prudente dit Harry  
- Comme toujours répondit Emma en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle se téléporta sur l'estrade, examina le livre, le saisit et retourna vers ses amis sans encombre.

- Tu vois il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter dit Ron quand Emma fut revenue.  
- Vous vous avancez un peu trop vite héritier dit une voix glaciale derrière eux, Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que j'aurais laissé un livre d'une telle importance entre vos mains.  
- Voldemort cracha Harry  
- Eh oui Harry Potter, nous revoilà face à face pour la dernière fois, je vais tué les héritiers qui ont eut la folie de s'opposer à moi.  
- Tu t'avances un peu, nous sommes quatre et tu es tout seul dit Ron avec rage.  
- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce que les yeux voient, vous êtes dans le temple des ténèbres, autrement dit vous êtes chez moi. Nous vous avons laissé entrer et avons désactivés tout les pièges pour vous amener ici.  
- Comment ça nous ? demanda Hermione  
- Mes chers créatures et moi-même Sang de bourbe bien que je n'ai aucunement besoin d'elle pour vous écraser.

Une aura sombre se dessina autour de Voldemort, elle grandissait de secondes en secondes.

- Voyez à quel point vous m'êtes inférieur, vos forces dérisoires d'héritiers même cumulées n'égalerons jamais la mienne, la force des Anciens.  
- C'est quoi la force des Anciens ? demanda Ron  
- Pour faire court disons qu'il s'agit de la force réel des Anciens originels.  
- _Harry tu m'entends, écoute moi la force qui émane de lui est beaucoup trop forte pour nous le mieux que l'on puisse faire et de s'enfuir_ dit Emma par télépathie  
_- Je crois que tu as raison, vous avez entendus Ron, Hermione on va lancer nos attaques combinés sur lui et s'enfuir tout de suite après, il ne devrait pas avoir le temps de nous stopper.  
__- C'est compris.  
_- Oh mais avant que vous rejoignez vos ancêtres laissez moi vous présenter mon compagnon. Ombre apparaît.

Une forme indéfinissable, une sorte d'œil ailé d'un noir très profond apparu devant les yeux ébahit des héritiers.

- Je suis à votre service maître dit la chose qui venait de se matérialiser.  
- Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'esprit élémentaire des ombres, une invocation en quelque sorte mais je n'en avais jamais encore vu, je pensais que ce n'était que des légendes.  
- Un esprit élémentaire ? une invocation ? dit Hermione.  
- Je vous expliquerais plus tard mais il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dit Emma paniqué  
- Tu as raison attaquons le dit Harry en se mettant sur ses gardes  
- Vous n'irez nulle part, Ombre montre le tes pouvoirs.

Une énorme vague noir les enveloppa et ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre l'estrade derrière eux. Ils se relevèrent avec peine, l'attaque n'avait pas fait de grands dégâts physiques mais ils étaient sonnés.

- Alors que pensez vous de l'extinction magique, cette attaque ne vous a pas seulement projetés, elle s'est insinuée en vous pour vous empêchez d'utiliser vos pouvoirs. Vous aurez maintenant bien du mal à vous concentrer pour lancer vos attaques.  
- C'est quoi ces voix dans ma tête et ces coups sourds qui résonnent dit Ron en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Ils n'étaient pas le seul, Harry, Hermione et Emma en faisaient de même. Cela ne les faisait pas souffrir physiquement mais ils leur étaient impossibles de combattre dans ces conditions.

- Pourtant quelques instants plus tard Emma retira ses mains de sa tête et releva celle-ci.  
- Comment est ce que tu… commença Voldemort.  
- Je suis une héritière de la lumière ne l'oublie pas, mes pouvoirs psychiques sont bien supérieurs à ce que tu peux imaginer, il m'a suffit d'isoler l'attaque. Grâce à l'entraînement de mon frère l'extinction magique est inefficace contre moi.  
- Ton frère… cet idiot m'a causé bien des problèmes mais il est mort de façon si pathétique, c'était risible.  
- NE T'AVISE JAMAIS PLUS D'INSULTER CHRIS cria t'elle la haine se formant sur ses traits.

Elle leva sa main vers le plafond et concentra son Aura qui apparut autour d'elle.

- On va voir si tu pourras résister à ça dit elle alors qu'une galaxie se formait au dessus d'elle.  
- Tu peux envoyé ton attaque si faible je ne bougerais pas.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, GALAXIA ESTRELLA cria t'elle

Une pluie d'étoile s'abattit sur l'endroit où se trouvé Voldemort. Quand l'attaque s'arrêta et que la poussière fut dissipée Emma resta sans voix. Son attaque avait certes détruit une partie de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient excepté un cercle de sol où se trouvait Voldemort et l'esprit élémentaire.

- Comment à tu fais pour te protéger de cette attaque ? demanda t'elle le souffle court, épuisé par l'attaque qu'elle venait de lancer.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, vos pathétiques attaques ne peuvent rien contre moi, ma force est infiniment plus grande que la votre.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir murmura Harry, on l'attaque tous ensemble en même temps.  
- On a plus tellement le choix dit Hermione, Emma ça va aller ?  
- Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas.  
- Vous êtes prêt dit Harry, MAINTENANT cria t'il  
«- Rayon pur », « feu céleste », « glacia », « furie terrestre » dirent ils en lançant chacun leur technique.

Leurs attaques combinées ressemblaient à une pluie de roches ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une pluie de comètes et des météores. Le temple trembla avec une très forte intensité. Quand l'attaque fut terminée il ne resta plus grand-chose du temple. Tout ce qui avait été devant eux n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Cette fois-ci Voldemort n'avait pas pu éviter l'attaque.

- On a réussi dit Ron encore fatigué par son attaque  
- Je crois que vous vous réjouissez un peu vite jeunes héritiers. Votre attaque n'a pas eut le moindre effet sur moi dis la voix de Voldemort derrière eux. Vous vous êtes épuisés pour rien.  
- Ce n'est pas possible dit Harry en se retournant. Comment est ce qu'il a fait pour l'éviter ?  
- J'ai mes propres méthodes, maintenant je vais laisser le soin à nos chères créatures de prendre soin de vous. On ne les a pas nourris depuis plusieurs jours, ils doivent être affamés.  
- Tes créatures ?  
- Vous ne les aviez même pas remarqués pourtant elles sont la depuis le début.  
- Quoi ?

A ce moment la des zones d'ombres se mirent à bouger, elles étaient très nombreuses. Elles prirent la forme de silhouette humaine, mais quand elles approchèrent de la sphère de lumière d'Emma. Des cadavres ou des zombies sont les termes les plus appropriés pour les décrire. Mais ces cadavres étaient imprégnés d'une énergie très sombre, comme celle qu'émettait les Détraqueurs.

- Ce sont nos nouveaux soldats, ce sont tous des êtres qui n'ont pus ni rejoindre le paradis ni allés en enfer. Les spectres d'Erebus vous poseront de gros problèmes, voyez vous ils sont immortels.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir dit Harry « Expulsion !»

Les créatures devant lui fuirent projetés contres le plafond et s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un craquement d'os sinistre. A la surprise de tous, les spectres se relevèrent et commencèrent à les encerclés, de nouveaux se mêlèrent aux autres, ils devenaient très nombreux. Les héritiers se mirent de façons à couvrir tous les côtés pour se protéger. Mais d'un coup Emma faillit et tomba à genoux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en la voyant tombé  
- Je suis une idiote, j'ai gaspillé trop d'énergie avec ma première attaque répondit elle  
- Bon écoutez moi on se regroupe autour d'Emma et on la protège et dès qu'elle aura assez récupérée on se téléportera ailleurs.  
- C'est inutile dit elle j'ai déjà essayé, le pouvoir de l'esprit élémentaire m'empêche de le faire.  
- Les portails ? proposa Ron  
- J'ai essayé aussi dit Hermione anxieuse, le temple des ombres doit avoir des sortilèges de protection beaucoup plus sophistiqués que ce que nous avons pus rencontrés.  
- On est mal barré dit Ron  
- Peut être mais ça ne va pas nous empêchés de nous battre dit Harry

Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent tous les sorts qu'ils avaient mis au point mais sans résultats. Les créatures se relevaient comme ci les sorts n'avaient pas plus d'effet sur eux que des courants d'air. Les héritiers étaient tous complètement épuisés et leur défense n'allait pas tardée à s'écrouler.

- Ecoutez moi, il nous reste une solution arrêtez d'envoyer des sorts et joignez vostrois pouvoirs pour créer une bulle de protection avec ce qu'il vous reste en force dit Emma  
- D'accord mais cela va nous servir à quoi on ne peut pas avancer en même temps qu'on utilisera ce bouclier dit Hermione.  
- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de bouger, il suffira de maintenir le bouclier quelques secondes pendant que je vais créer une diversion, une fois l'effet finit vous devrez sortir du temple le plus vite possible quand ils ne seront pas encore remis.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Harry  
- Ne t'en fais pas et ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous devez survivre tous ensemble  
- Tu comptes utilisés la même technique que Chris, on va pas te laissé faire ça dit Hermione, tu crois pas qu'on souffre déjà assez comme ça.  
- Ecoutes moi Hermione, si je ne fais rien on mourra tous ensemble et je ne veux pas qu'en arrivant à Utopia je doive dire à Chris que ce qu'il a fait n'a servi à rien. Il faut que vous surviviez pour continuer le combat.  
- On a besoin de toi dit Harry, on trouvera une autre solution.  
- Vos réserves d'énergie seront bientôt épuisées il n'y a pas d'autres méthodes. J'espère juste emmener Voldemort avec moi.  
- Te voir mourir serrait pire que de mourir avec toi j'ai déjà assez de morts sur la conscience je ne fuirais pas dit Harry  
- Alors Voldemort a raison, tes sentiments vont te perdre, Harry c'est ma dernière volonté, si on doit se retrouver ensemble à Utopia je t'en voudrais pour l'éternité. C'est toi l'élu ne l'oublie pas. C'est toi qui dois vivre pour tuer Voldemort et arrêter que les gens souffre.  
- Comment je pourrais sauver tous ces gens si je ne suis même pas capable de sauver la vie de mes amis.  
- Espèce d'idiot, tu sais très bien qu'on sera toujours avec toi, comme Chris l'est en ce moment avec nous. Le fait qu'on ne soit matériellement plus la ne change rien. Maintenant préparez vous.  
- Non, c'est hors de question.  
- Harry, elle a raison dit Ron qui avait un sanglot dans la voix  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ferais la même chose pour nous si tu le pouvais comme chacun de nous alors je la comprends.  
- Bon j'y vais, concentrez vos énergies au maximum et établissez le plus puissant bouclier que vous le pouvez.

Emma concentra son énergie et se mit à étinceler d'une lumière vive.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda t'elle.  
- Attends Emma, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant je te l'interdis dit une voix qui résonna dans toute la salle sans qu'on puisse discerner son origine.  
- Qui est la ? cria Voldemort.  
- Cette voix c'est… commença Emma

Soudain une énorme colonne de lumière jaillit du plafond et s'établit dans un grand bruit devant Harry. Tous se retournèrent et levèrent la tête vers le plafond. Une forme descendit doucement de la colonne de lumière et atterrit sur le sol. S'il fallait lui donné un nom on aurai dit que c'était un ange. Une silhouette humaine était de plus en plus visible mais elle avait une grande paire d'aile lumineuse qui était dans son dos. La lumière de la colonne s'estompa et laissa apparaître quelqu'un d'encapuchonnée tout en blanc, une lumière dorée sur sa silhouette et ses ailes resplendissante qui se détendirent en forme de M puis disparurent en particules de lumières.

- Quelle puissance incroyable, son Aura est au moins aussi forte que celle de Voldemort mais qui est ce ? dit Harry  
- Qui es tu ? demanda Voldemort et devant le silence de cet inconnu il continua. « Tuez le »

Les spectres s'approchèrent de l'individu mais arrivés àdeux mètres de lui ils ne purent avancés davantage. Ce dernier projeta tous les spectres contre les murs qu'ils restaient comme des fétus de paille et ces derniers restèrent comme cloués contre les parois.

- Je vois que nous avons là un adversaire de taille, très bien on va voir si tu es aussi doué avec moi dit Voldemort « Vague noir » cria t'il en projetant une forme d'énergie noir vers l'inconnu.

Celui ce mit en garde et concentre une lumière dans sa main et la projeta contre le rayon de Voldemort. Les deux rayons se fracassèrent l'un sur l'autre et quelques secondes après il y eut une grande explosion qui projeta les deux adversaires au sol.

Ils se relevèrent sans grand-peine et Voldemort regarda le visage plein de haine, celui qui osait lui tenir tête, cette inconnu ne voulant pas montrer son visage. Soudain un autre homme apparut à côté de Voldemort, lui aussi encapuchonné mais d'une cape noir.

- Cesse de t'amuser avec ces gamins, le maître te demande sur le champ dit le nouvel arrivant  
- Très bien j'y vais, quand à vous à notre prochaine rencontre je vous tuerai tous de mes mains dit Voldemort en reportant son attention sur les héritiers avant de disparaître avec son homologue.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma eurent du mal à encaisser les dernières minutes, ils étaient abasourdis par les deniers évènements. Tout d'abord ils avaient été sauvés par cette homme-ange aussi puissant que Voldemort. Ensuite Voldemort n'agissait pas tout seul, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui et pour que Voldemort soit à son service ce dernier devait être encore plus fort que lui. Après être sortis de leur pensées ils fixèrent leur sauveur.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés dit Harry, on peut savoir ton nom ?  
- Pas ici dit l'inconnu qui ne montré toujours pas son visage.

Il tendit ses mains vers eux et les joignit et forma une galaxie entre ses paumes, la galaxie tournait de plus en plus vite. Soudain Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma se sentirent aspirés à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il se retrouvèrent dans un endroit entièrement blanc et virent ou plutôt sentirent aucune gravité, ils flottaient.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Hermione  
- Nous sommes dans une autre dimension dit l'inconnu  
- Une autre dimension ? demanda Ron  
- Il y a une infinité de dimension dans l'univers, il s'agit de l'une d'elle ici le temps et l'espace n'existe pas.  
- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? demanda Emma  
- Pour être sur que ce qui va se dire ici ne sera entendu que par nous.  
- Un sortilège d'insonorité n'aurait pas suffit ? dit Hermione.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, les ennemis que vous devrez combattre sont beaucoup plus forts que vous l'imaginez, en fait il s'agit des Anciens des ombres.  
- Quoi ? mais je pensais que Voldemort était le seul héritier des ombres.  
- C'est la faute des nôtres,quatre des Anciens des ombres ce sont échappés d'Utopia en transférant leur esprit dans des corps qu'ils s'étaient créés. Il faut bien que vous compreniez que les pouvoirs des Anciens sont beaucoup plus grands que ceux des héritiers. Cette guerre ne peut être gagner si vous ne vous éveillés pas à la connaissance des Anciens.  
- Comment on peut faire ? demanda Emma  
- J'ai été désigné par le conseil des Anciens pour être votre guide, vous allez devoir me suivre, m'écouter et ne jamais me poser des questions.  
- J'ai une question demanda Ron, qui est celui qu'ils appellent maître, notre véritable ennemi ?  
- Il est l'Ancien originel des ombres, le plus puissant d'entre eux. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Thanatos.  
- Quoi ? Thanatos ? l'un des gardiens des enfers dans la mythologie Grecque ? dit Hermione  
- C'est exact, les mythologies sont devenus des légendes de nos jours mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'elles sont basés sur des faits réels.  
- Et par quoi allons nous commencés cette entraînement ? demanda Harry  
- Chacun de vous devra faire un pèlerinage dans les cités saintes, écouter ce que les sages des cités auront à vous enseigner sera votre début.  
- Vous savez l'emplacement des cités ? demanda Emma  
- Oui, le problème étant qu'à part Erebus et Lumina on ne peut accéder aux autres cités à notre époque.  
- Comment allons nous faire dans ce cas ? demanda t'elle  
- Nous allons devoir traverser le temps et aller dans le passé  
- Avec un retourneur de temps ? demanda Hermione  
- Non c'est bien au-delà de leurs capacités, je vous y emmènerais.  
- Tu…je veux dire vous avez les pouvoirs de voyager dans le temps ? demanda Harry  
- En effet, grâce à mon ami que je vais vous présenter. Chronos si tu veux bien te montrer.

Un petit lionceau ailé apparu avec un pendentif sur lequel était attaché une petite horloge.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron  
- Sachez petit rouquin que je suis l'esprit élémentaire du temps et je vous demanderais un peu plus de respect où je vous enverrais brûlé avec les dinosaures.

Ron sembla soudainement mal à l'aise et bredouilla des excuses.

- Les Anciens m'ont demandés de me lier à Chronos pour vous aider.  
- Très bien mais une question me brûle les lèvres depuis votre apparition, qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis le plus récent Ancien de la lumière, j'ai été formé plus rapidement que les autres car il y avait urgence. J'ai quand même mis un an à m'éveiller à la connaissance des Anciens.  
- Un an ? mais aucun héritier de la lumière n'a rejoint Utopia l'année dernière dit Emma- Je m'excuse j'aurais dû être plus explicite, sur Utopia le temps s'écoule différemment que sur la Terre. En fait 12 fois plus vite pour être précis.  
- Mais alors cela veut dire que tu es un héritier de la lumière qui a rejoint Utopia le mois dernier… dit Emma  
- Alors tu es… commença Hermione.

L'inconnu retira sa capuche laissant apparaître un visage connu que tout le monde avait deviné à ses dernières paroles.

- Chris cria presque Emma en se jetant dans ses bras.  
- Content de te revoir petite sœur dit celui-ci en la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.  
- Ne me refais plus jamais ça dit elle en pleurant, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'ai failli mourir de chagrin.- Je suis désolé Emma, les règles sur Utopia sont très strict je ne pouvais pas rentré en contact avec toi.  
- Ne me laisse plus toute seule.  
- C'est promis, vous avez tous l'air en forme dit il en regardant ses amis.  
- Bon retour parmi nous dit Harry  
- Content que tu sois de retour dit Ron  
- Chris je…  
- Je sais Hermione mais on en reparlera plus tard on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Notre première étape sera d'aller visiter la cité sainte d'Atlantide.  
- Alors je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble ma cité dit Ron avec enthousiasme.  
- A quel époque on doit se rendre ? demanda Harry  
- Dans l'antiquité, nous allons nous retrouvés parmi les Dieux et héros de la mythologie Grecque.  
- Pourquoi cette époque ? demanda Hermione  
- Parce que la cité est engloutie enfin disparaît à ce moment là, nous devons nous y rendre avant.  
- Très bien alors allons-y dit Ron qui n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme.  
- Attends un peu nous devons prévenir les membres de l'ordre que… commença Hermione.  
- C'est déjà fait la coupa Chris, j'ai deux points à vous faire part avant qu'on s'y rende. Premièrement ceci dit il en ouvrant sa cape. Vous devez revêtir des habits de l'époque, voila les votre dit il en fermant les yeux. Tous se retrouvèrent vêtu des vêtements de la Grèce Antique. Vous pouvez mettre des capes comme la mienne si vous le souhaitez mais nous devons nous fondre parmi ce que nous rencontrerons, interagir le moins possible avec eux. Le deuxième point est que je vous interdis d'utiliser vos pouvoirs tant que je ne vous le dirais pas. Il y aura des héritiers de tous les éléments à cette époque aussi donc nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer sinon cela entraînera de lourde conséquence. C'est bien compris ?  
- Oui ne t'en fais pas on suivra ce que tu nous diras de faire dit Ron  
- Je ne suis pas votre chef, juste un guide ne l'oubliez pas. Chacun de vous est libre de faire ce qu'il veut tout comme moi, je vous donne juste des conseils.  
- On le sais dit Hermione  
- Bon puisque tout le monde est prêt… Chronos je t'invoque, envois nous dans le temps des Dieux de la Grèce Antique et par tes pouvoirs fait que le temps soit toujours notre allié.  
- Préparez vous ça va secouer dit l'esprit


	4. Chapitre 4 : L’époque des Dieux

**Chapitre 4 : L'époque des Dieux**

L'air vibra et Chronos créa un grand portail bleu en face d'eux qui grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à les envelopper complètement. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur un chemin à proximité d'une forêt. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit des hommes à proximité. Il fut dans un premier temps effrayé à l'idée qu'on ait pu les remarqués puis il s'aperçut que ces hommes était complètement immobile comme des statues.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont comme ça? demanda t'il  
- Chronos fige le temps quand on change d'époque pour ne pas se faire repérer répondit Chris, suivez moi ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, ce dernier balaya du regard autour d'eux et s'arrêta.

- On devrait se trouver dans la région d'Athènes, on va devoir marché jusqu'à la ville si vous avez des questions à poser c'est maintenant car il ne faut pas qu'on nous entendes parler une langue qui ne sera parlé que dans plusieurs siècles.  
- Euh Chris, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais mon Grecque ancien est plutôt rouillé dit Hermione  
- C'est moi qui parlerais, si vous voulez vous exprimer faites par télépathie. N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas dans des démocraties alors faites attention à vos actions, si quelqu'un se fait maltraité on n'intervient pas, on ne doit pas changer l'histoire.  
- Entendu dit Harry  
- Vous avez tous vos épées ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Emma  
- Parce que si on se fait attaqué ça sera notre seule méthode pour nous défendre, bon il nous faut savoir où on est et s'il le faut trouvé des chevaux.

Ils partirent en direction des hommes qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt, il s'avéra que c'était des paysans et l'un d'entre eux ce proposa d'accompagner le groupe dans la ville la plus proche pour qu'il puisse louer des chevaux pour aller jusqu'à Athènes qui se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres. Arrivés dans la ville, ils remercièrent le paysan et allèrent en direction du centre pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Dis moi Chris comment on va faire pour louer des chevaux on a pas d'argent ? demanda Emma par télépathie.  
- On avait pas d'argent rectifia t'il  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- On a croisé beaucoup de monde en chemin…  
- Tu les as volés ?  
- Tu avais une autre solution ?  
- Non mais quand même, ça m'étonnes de toi.

Il ne répondit pas et ils arrivèrent devant une espèce d'écurie, Chris alla parler au marchand pendant que les autres restés en retrait. Des soldats avec de grands boucliers et des lances arrivèrent vers eux. Ils commencèrent à paniquer car ils n'avaient plus d'interprète au cas où ils seraient interrogés.

- _Chris dépêche toi, des soldats approchent_ dit Emma  
_- Attends une minute ferme les yeux_ répondit celui-ci

Elle s'exécuta et quand elle le fit elle vit des images et des mots défilés dans sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfaite, son frère venait de lui faire apprendre une langue en l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand les soldats les abordèrent Emma répondit le plus naturellement du monde dans leur langue et ils passèrent leur chemin.

- Tu sait parler le Grecque ? demanda Hermione  
- Depuis quelques minutes oui répondit elle  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry  
- Chris m'a donné un petit cours accéléré.  
- Je comprends mieux dit Ron alors que Chris leur fit signe d'approcher de l'écurie.

Ils prirent chacun un cheval et partirent en direction du nord vers Athènes. Chris leur transmis à tout le savoir qu'il avait sur la Grèce antique ainsi que la langue pour faciliter leur insertion à cette époque. Au bout d'une demi heure, Ron se plaignait déjà du moyen de transport inconfortable et vanté les mérites du confort de l'époque moderne sans arrêt. Soudain Chris qui était en tête s'arrêta. Ses amis le rejoignirent pour voir ce qu'il y avait pour toute réponse il montra du doigt la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait où de la fumée épaisse se formait. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait posé la moindre question, Chris reprit son chemin et mis son cheval au galop pour découvrir l'origine de cette fumée. Les autres le suivirent tant bien que mal, Ron criant presque à chaque seconde que le galop pour son postérieur déjà endolori était de la torture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent un véritable charnier, au moins une centaine de soldat avait péris de manière effroyable. Certains étaient décapités, il y en avait d'autres auxquelles il manquait des membres. Tous se mirent une main sur la bouche et le nez tellement l'odeur était abominable.

- Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille, je me souviens pas avoir lus que les batailles étaient aussi horrible dit Hermione.  
- Il y a quelqu'un là bas fit remarquer Harry

Ils se tournèrent tous et virent ce qui semblait être une jeune fille d'environ 12 ans qui se tenait au milieu du charnier. Ils s'approchèrent doucement vers elle mais arrivés à une dizaine de mètres d'elle ils s'arrêtèrent soudain pris de stupeur. La jeune fille était vraiment étrange, elle les regardait fixement. Elle avait les cheveux brun et mi-long, les yeux étaient aussi originaux que la jeune fille elle-même. Ils étaient d'un mauve sombre et son regard avec quelque chose de froid, aucun sentiment ne laissait paraître. Une vision d'horreur leur apparu soudainement et si c'était cette jeune fille qui était à l'origine de cette horreur.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Voyons comment aurait elle pu tuer autant de soldat, elle est plus jeune que nous et ce n'est pas une sorcière si on en juge par son Aura t'en penses quoi Chris ? demanda Emma

Celui-ci ne répondit pas son regard fixant intensément la jeune fille. Cette dernière le fixait également.

- Chris ? répéta Harry  
- Laissez moi seul avec elle dit il d'une voix lointaine.  
- Quoi ? mais tu as perdu la tête si c'est elle qui a fait ça on ferait mieux de partir loin d'ici dit Ron

Chris ne l'écouta pas et descendit de son cheval. Tous le regardèrent avec peur mais aussi avec surprise. Emma fixa son frère puis se retourna vers les autres.

- On t'attendra plus loin dit elle en reprenant la route.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas rassurés des comportements de Chris et d'Emma mais suivirent sans discuter cette dernière. Quand ils furent assez éloignés ils s'arrêtèrent et ne dirent aucun mot mais le silence qui régnait reflétait vraiment leur inquiétude. Pendant ce temps, Chris et la jeune fille se regardèrent toujours avec la même intensité, la jeune fille fut la première à rompre le silence.

- Qui est tu ? demanda t'elle d'une voix beaucoup trop adulte pour son âge.  
- Je m'appelle Chris et toi quel est ton nom ?  
- C'est étrange comme prénom, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu d'où vient tu ?  
- De très loin  
- Je vois…  
- Je peux savoir ton nom ?  
- Siléna  
- Dis moi Siléna tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?  
- …  
- Très bien ce n'est pas grave, où habites tu ?  
- Très loin  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, je me demandais juste si je pouvais t'aider  
- …  
- Ecoutes on se dirige vers Athènes, si tu veux venir avec nous tu n'as qu'à demander.  
- J'ai une question, comment se fait t'il que tes amis et surtout toi ayez une telle Aura ?  
- On a chacun nos secrets tu sais, mais comment se fait il que tu puisse sentir l'énergie des gens ?  
- Comme tu l'as dis on a chacun nos secrets  
- Tu veux nous accompagner ?  
- Tes amis ne m'aiment pas, ils se méfient de moi  
- Comment le sais tu ?  
- Je l'ai vu dans leur regard, je l'ai senti également. Je les comprends mais comment se fait il que tu ne sois pas comme eux ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Tu es étrange.  
- Nous le sommes tous, alors tu viens avec nous ?

Elle hocha la tête puis soutint le regard de Chris qui lui souriait mais elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. De leur côté Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma parlait de leurs impressions sur la jeune fille et sur le comportement de Chris.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a voulu rester seul avec elle ? demanda Ron  
- Je ne sais pas répondit Hermione mais Chris sembles avoir changer depuis son séjour à Utopia. Il parle beaucoup moins bavard comme dans les débuts de notre amitié ajouta t'elle en regardant Emma.  
- C'est normal non ? il pensait avoir retrouvé le repos éternel, il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à se battre mais les Anciens en ont décidés autrement. J'ose à peine imaginer l'entraînement qu'il a dû suivre là-bas pour être maintenant un Ancien répondit Harry  
- Mais cette fille me rend mal à l'aise vous avez vu ses yeux, son regard, son attitude… d'un autre côté on ne peut pas lui retirer un certain charme tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Ron à l'intention d'Harry  
- C'est vrai que malgré le mystère autour d'elle, c'est l'une des plus jolies filles que je n'ai jamais vu  
- Typique des mecs, ne vous laissez pas distraire par son physique dit Hermione  
- Elle a raison, quelque chose cloche chez cette fille mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi dit Emma  
- Oh ne soyez pas jalouse les filles, vous êtes mignonnes vous aussi dit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et puis on ne fait que donner notre avis.

A ce moment là ils entendirent des bruits de sabots et stoppèrent leur discussion. Ils furent stupéfaits de voir Chris arriver avec la jeune fille derrière lui sur son cheval.

-Les amis je vous présente Siléna, Siléna voici Ron, Harry, Hermione et Emma.  
-Enchanté de te connaître dit Emma après un court laps de temps

Siléna la regarda fixement et fit un bref mouvement de la tête pour saluer Emma à son tour.

- Allons y on doit arriver à Athènes avant la nuit dit Chris

Ils reprirent la route en compagnie de la jeune fille. Les 4 amis qui avaient discutés de la jeune fille jetaient des coups d'œil de temps en temps à la jeune fille comme ci elle allait leur sauté dessus à tout moment. Quand se fut Hermione qui la regarda, Siléna capta son regard et lui lança un regard mauvais, puis lui sourit étrangement et agrippa plus fort Chris par la taille comme si elle savait que cela ferait du mal à Hermione. Cette dernière détacha son regard, furieuse, oubliant presque qu'ils devaient passé inaperçu elle laissa monter son Aura avant de se ressaisir sous les yeux interrogateurs de l'assistance. Ils arrivèrent à Athènes peu de temps après et décidèrent de trouver une auberge pour s'installer pour la nuit avant d'aller au port pour trouver un bateau qui pourrait les amener à Atlantide le lendemain. Arrivés au port et après une discussion avec le commandant d'un navire marchand qui accepta de les emmener avec lui ils reprirent le chemin de la ville.

- Chris, je me demandais si je pouvais vous accompagnés là-bas demain ? demanda Siléna  
- Désolé mais on ne peut pas t'emmener dit la voix d'Hermione derrière elle  
- Alors ? demanda Siléna en regardant Chris sans prendre en compte la remarque d'Hermione  
- Que compte tu faire à Atlantide ? tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ta famille ? demanda Chris  
- Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, les seules personnes que je connais sont là-bas.  
- Quelle coïncidence dit Hermione agacée.  
- Hermione ça suffit dit sèchement Chris, tu peux venir avec nous Siléna  
- Tu ne nous demandes même pas notre avis dit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.  
- Ecoute moi bien Hermione, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis vous faîtes ce que vous voulez et moi j'en fais de même il n'y a pas de chef. Siléna viendra avec moi à Atlantide, si vous ne voulez pas d'elle on choisira un autre moyen pour nous rendre là-bas de toute façon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dit Chris en s'en allant  
- Attends Chris dit Emma en lui courant après  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron  
- Il lui prend qu'il est en train de se faire manipuler voilà ce qu'il y a dit Hermione en lançant un regard plein de haine à Siléna avant de partir de son côté.  
- Décidément dit Ron qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.  
- Tu dois trouver qu'on n'est pas très amical Siléna, excuse le comportement d'Hermione on est un peu sur le nerfs en ce moment.  
- Je la comprends dit cette dernière l'air triste, je n'aurais pas dû m'inviter parmi vous comme ça.  
- On a beaucoup d'ennemis donc on est sur nos gardes avec ceux qu'on ne connaît pas.  
- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, je vais retourner au port pour voir si un autre bateau se rend là-bas répondit elle  
- Siléna reste s'il te plait dit Harry  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, vous remercierez Chris pour sa gentillesse dit elle en faisant demi tour

Pendant ce temps Emma avait rattrapée Chris et tenta d'obtenir quelques explications.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? depuis ton retour tu n'es plus le même ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu es plus froid, plus distant, c'est comme ci un fossé énorme avait été creusé entre nous en un mois.  
- Et tu trouves ça étonnant ? Emma j'ai passé un an tout seul à subir l'entraînement des Anciens, tout cela pour une seule raison, réparer les bêtises de nos aînés et veiller sur l'élu.  
- Chris ?  
- J'en ai assez Emma, toute ma vie j'ai vécu pour les autres, je devais être un prince modèle, un frère protecteur, un grand héritier de la lumière, un professeur, un grand combattant et maintenant ça.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir était un fardeau pour toi dit Emma  
- Tu ne me comprends pas, ce que je dis c'est que j'ai besoin d'autre chose, je ne veux plus vivre pour les autres.  
- Qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire.  
- Une fois que je vous aurais guidé je partirais tout seul jusqu'au combat final après j'aviserais mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'espace sur les gens et les choses qui m'entourent.  
- Très bien, alors même si dans peu de temps je devrais me séparer une nouvelle fois de mon frère que je viens à peine de retrouver, promet moi de me laisser une place dans la vie que tu auras choisis.  
- C'est promis petite sœur dit il en la serrant dans ses bras  
- Bien une chose de réglé maintenant dis moi tout à propos de cette fille, pourquoi l'emmènes tu avec nous à Atlantide ?  
- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandée.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas tout si tu as demandé à lui parler seul à seule c'est bien pour une raison.  
- Ecoutes je ne suis encore sûr de rien, je te tiendrais au courant quand j'aurais des certitudes.  
- D'accord mais fait attention avec Hermione je crois qu'elle est jalouse de Siléna.  
- Qu'elle continue si elle a envie d'être ridicule  
- Je vois… je lui parlerais, allons retrouver les autres et ta petite protégée.

Ils firent demi tour et allèrent rejoindre Harry et Ron qui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir bougés ne sachant quoi faire.

- Où sont Hermione et Siléna ? demanda Emma

Hermione s'est emportée et disant que Siléna manipulait Chris et est partit de ce côté quand à Siléna elle a décidée d'aller au port pour trouver un autre bateau pour l'emmener à Atlantide dit Harry

- Bon je m'occupe de Siléna essayez de trouver Hermione, on se rejoint à l'auberge dit Chris.

Le groupe se réunit 2 heures plus tard à l'auberge, l'ambiance était tendue et personne ne parla pendant le dîner. Ils allèrent tous se coucher et se réveillèrent à l'aube le lendemain pour prendre le bateau. Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le bateau, ils partirent pour la cité perdue. Pendant les longues heures de trajet, Hermione resta à l'écart et ne parlait quasiment plus. Harry, Ron et Emma discutaient sur la cité légendaire à l'arrière du bateau et Chris et Siléna étaient à l'avant du bateau. Le voyage se déroula sans autre péripétie que le moment où le bateau cessa d'avancer et qu'Harry et Ron durent conjuguer leurs efforts pour donner un vent et des courants marins favorables, les marins présents remercièrent Poséidon pour ce changement de situation.

Quand le capitaine du bateau leur annonça qu'Atlantide était en vue, tous se regroupèrent à l'avant du bateau pour découvrir la cité.

Elle était encore plus resplendissante que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés, la cité disposait assurément d'une architecture proche de celle de la Grèce antique mais la différence était que chaque pierre, chaque dalle étaient parfaite et d'un blanc surprenant. De nombreux palais dédié à Poséidon trônés juste après le port. La cité était bâtit en cercle avec une multitude de ponts pour accéder à toutes les petites îles de la cité. Des fontaines et des jeux d'eaux étaient de toute beauté, le marché était l'un des plus grand qu'ils avaient vu, peut être même plus grand que celui d'Athènes. Mais tous ces éléments n'étaient rien en comparaison avec le majestueux palais qui surplombait les maisons, le temple des sages d'après ce qu'on leur avait raconté. Ils approchèrent du palais et allèrent en direction des gardes qui se trouvaient devant l'entrée du temple puis Chris les fit s'arrêter.

- Ron on ne peut pas t'accompagner, tu dois aller voir les sages tout seul, prends cette lettre, elle vient des Anciens de l'eau. Ils expliquent notre situation et ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Très bien j'y vais mais ne partez pas sans moi répondit il  
- Ca aucun risque qu'on t'oublie dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Euh… je ne sais pas comment le prendre dit il avec un demi sourire  
- Allez file on ne sera pas loin dit Harry  
- A toute à l'heure dit Ron

Sur ces mots il partit parler aux gardes dont une partie d'entre eux l'escortèrent jusqu'au temple.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ? demanda Harry  
- Je vais accompagner Siléna rejoindre ceux qu'elle connaît, profitez en pour visiter, vous ne reviendrez pas de sitôt ici dit Chris avec un sourire

Siléna et lui retournèrent sur l'île centrale pendant que les autres restèrent à planifier leur journée.

- Emma je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hermione  
- Oui bien sûr répondit elle  
- Chris t'a dit quelque chose sur cette fille ?  
- Non, rien du tout  
- Hermione arrête de t'inquiéter à son sujet, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, elle est étrange et peu bavarde c'est vrai mais de là à la haïr comme tu le fais… dit Harry  
- Alors tu es de son côté ? vous ne voyez pas qu'elle utilise Chris avec ses airs de pauvre petite fille perdue dit Hermione sèchement.  
- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire et il n'est pas influençable donc cesse de t'inquiéter, te dresser contre elle comme tu le fais ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. De toute façon, on ne devrait pas rester à cette époque pendant très longtemps.  
- J'espère répondit elle.

Au grand dam regret d'Hermione l'initiation de Ron dura une semaine entière et Chris dans le peu de temps qu'il passait avec eux leur affirma que leur voyage à cette époque ne faisait que commencer sans plus de détails. Une fois la semaine de formation écoulée, ils prirent le chemin du retour mais ils furent stoppés par un attroupement de soldats mais aussi d'héritiers de l'eau qui à cette époque n'étaient pas unique. Curieux ils se frayèrent un chemin et à leur grande surprise, ils virent que Siléna était au centre de ce rassemblement.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Harry  
- Ne restez pas là dit un soldat, elle est dangereuse  
- Tuez la ordonna ce qui sembla être le grand prêtre de la cité  
- Restez en retrait murmura Chris à ses amis  
- N'interviens pas, je croyais qu'on devait interagir avec les gens le moins possible dit Harry

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança quand quelques sorts des héritiers de l'eau fusèrent vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit et une très grande Aura de la couleur de ses yeux apparut autour d'elle et s'intensifia à chaque seconde, les sorts lancés la traversèrent sans la toucher. Tout le monde parut stupéfait par la force d'une jeune fille si jeune. Son Aura rivalisait avec celles des plus grands Anciens. Elle tendit sa main droite et fit apparaître un bâton. A sa vue la majorité des personnes fuirent.

- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils fuient tous ? demanda Ron  
- Regarde ce qu'elle a dans la main répondit Emma  
- Quoi c'est un bâton avec une lame bizarre dessus.  
- Ron c'est une faux, la faux de la mort…  
- Mais qui est cette fille ? demanda Harry sans attendre de réponse  
- Il faut la tuer cria le prêtre  
- Attendez ne faîtes rien, vous allez tous mourir si vous tentez quoi que ce soit s'exclama Chris en intervenant.  
- Je n'ai pas à écouter les balivernes d'un héritier de la lumière, faîtes ce que je dis.

Tous les héritiers de l'époque qui encerclaient Chris et Siléna se mirent à préparer leurs sorts et les lancèrent. Les sorts réunis firent tremblé le sol et se dirigèrent droit sur la jeune fille.

- Silence Wall cria t'elle

Toutes les attaques furent absorbés par le dôme blanc qu'avait crée Siléna puis elle sourit et sans un mot ils furent tous expulsés au loin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma y compris.

- Quelle force elle a, c'est incroyable dit Harry en se relevant.  
- C'est un monstre dit le prêtre qui se releva assez difficilement.  
- Je vous avais prévenu, bande d'idiots. Vous êtes loin, très loin de pouvoir imaginer quel est son véritable pouvoir dit Chris  
- Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration dit elle avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Attends laisse moi faire s'il te plait

La jeune fille le regarda intensément et mit sa faux à la verticale pour approuver sa demande.

- Maintenant vous allez tous nous laissés partir dit il en direction du prêtre.  
- C'est hors de question, cette fille ne partira pas d'ici répondit celui-ci  
- Ces pathétiques humains… dit Siléna une boule d'énergie à la main, je vais tous vous exterminer

Elle lança sa boule d'énergie vers le prêtre, Chris se téléporta devant celui-ci sorti son épée qui émie une forte lumière et donna un coup d'épée pour dévier la boule vers les cieux. Cette dernière explosa quelques secondes plus tard provoquant une grande onde de choc qui fit tombé au sol beaucoup de monde. Les héritiers d'Atlantide se relevèrent et devant cette attaque à leur dirigeant ils rétablirent le cercle autour de Siléna et se préparèrent à l'attaquer de nouveaux.

- Ca suffit dit Chris en se téléportant auprès de la jeune fille.

Il concentra toute son Aura et joignit ses mains qui créèrent des filets de lumière pour former une sorte d'atome puis l'énergie prit la forme d'une boule de lumière. La boule grossissait de plus en plus et il tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Maintenant, je vous laissedeux solutions soit nous repartons tous tranquillement, soit je détruis Atlantide dit il  
- Chris tu ne peux pas faire ça dit Ron effrayé  
- Je vous laisse dix secondes pour réfléchir, après quoi la boule de lumière deviendra instable et explosera.  
- Il ne plaisante pas alors écoutez le et laissez nous partir cria Harry au prêtre.  
- Il vous reste sept secondes.  
- Reprenez vous cria Emma, cette boule de lumière a le pouvoir de tout détruire vous devez le sentir.  
- Il ment, ça vous tuera tous dit le prêtre  
- Les héritiers de la lumière peuvent se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, on sera loin d'ici quand toute vie s'éteindra en Atlantide dit elle  
-Cinq secondes  
- Il ne le fera pas… non… dit le prêtre paniqué  
- Trois…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Beaucoup de questions sans

**Chapitre 5 : Beaucoup de questions sans réponses.**

- D'accord, d'accord on vous laisse partir mais ne remettez plus jamais les pieds à Atlantide.  
- Sage décision dit Chris

Il fit s'estomper sa boule de lumière et se dirigea vers Siléna qui maintenait une Aura menaçante et lui tendit la main. Elle regarda sa main puis le fixa droit dans les yeux et se décida enfin à lui prendre la main. Il lui sourit et se téléporta avec elle loin de la cité.

- Il aurait pu nous emmener dit Harry  
- Je crois qu'il ne voulais pas entendre nos commentaires répondit Emma  
- Il devra les entendre pourtant, cette fille a la même Aura que Voldemort, aussi malveillante et peut être même encore plus forte. Et cette faux… dit Hermione  
- Tu as dis que cette faux était le symbole de la mort c'est ça ? dit Harry  
- Oui, c'est un présage de destruction. Je ne comprends pas comment elle l'a obtenue, ni d'où lui vient son pouvoir ce n'est pas une héritière.  
- C'est peut être une déesse dit Ron hésitant  
- On ne peut pas négliger cette supposition dit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry à Emma qui venait de sourire.  
- Rien, je viens juste de comprendre mon frère et je suis heureuse.  
- T'as de la chance moi je le comprend de moins en moins, il a failli détruire Atlantide et il prend la défense de cette fille qui à tout pour être une ennemie… dit Ron  
- Il n'a pas pris sa défense, il a juste fait en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de casse possible dit Harry en réfléchissant.  
- Quoi ? mais il a failli détruire la cité dit Ron  
- Il ne l'aurait jamais détruite, il a juste mit la pression sur le prêtre pour qu'il laisse tout le monde partir y compris Siléna car elle les aurait tous tués dans le cas contraire et il n'aurait pas pu la téléporter contre sa volonté étant donné sa force.  
- Harry a raison dit Emma, maintenant écoutez moi on ne sait pas qui elle est, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veux mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage de laissé mon frère s'occupé de tout ça.  
- Je suis d'accord dit Harry  
- Ca me va aussi dit Ron  
- Hermione ? dit Harry  
- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix répondit elle.

Après quelques mots échangés sur le comportement à adopter ils se téléportèrent. A leur arrivée, ils virent que Chris et Siléna les attendaient. Cette dernière ne portait plus sa faux et avait laissé son Aura revenir à la normale. Chris les observa et voyant qu'ils ne posaient aucune question il prit la parole.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour que vous soyez tous au courant de ce que vous devrez faire. Nous avons encore à visiter Gaïa et Célesta pour acquérir la connaissance pour vous éveiller. Emma c'est moi qui me chargerai de t'enseigner ce qu'il faut que tu saches. Il nous reste à visiter le 15eme et le 19eme siècle, vous comprendrez pourquoi le moment venu.  
- Allons y alors dit Harry  
- Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai d'autres informations à vous communiquer. Il se peut que votre statut d'Ancien ne soit pas suffisant, c'est pourquoi j'ai aussi pour mission de vous guider vers les armes et les esprits légendaires.  
- Les armes et les esprits légendaires ? demanda Emma  
- La puissance des esprits n'est pas négligeable, loin de là. Vous avez fait la connaissance de Chronos et Ombre. Il y en a d'autres représentants nos éléments auxquels il vous faudra vous associer. L'esprit de la lumière Lumina, l'esprit de la terre Gnome, l'esprit des cieux Sylphide et enfin l'esprit l'eau Ondine. Il existe d'autres esprits originelles mais chaque personne ne peut s'associer qu'avec un seul esprit. Mieux vous vous entendrez avec l'esprit auquel vous serez associés plus vos compétences aux combats seront optimales. Vous devez savoir que vos esprits fusionnent quand vous vous associés, vous apprenez l'un de l'autres. Il arrivera un moment où vous n'aurez plus besoin de votre esprit car vous aurez acquis son savoir, cela mettra fin à votre association et l'esprit retournera à son endroit de naissance en attendant son prochain compagnon.  
- C'est intéressant et où se trouvent ces esprits? demanda Ron  
- Lumina dans le temple de la lumière en Egypte, Gnome dans un temple la grande forêt Amazonienne, Sylphide dans un temple se trouvant à Celesta et Ondine se trouvant en Antarctique.  
- En Antarctique ? demanda Ron affolé  
- Oui, vous devrez visiter les temples tout seul, on ne peut rentrer dans un temple que si on est héritier de l'élément en question. Vous trouverez également les armes légendaires dans ces temples. L'arc stellaire, le bâton Mana et fendeur des glaces.  
- Et moi ? demanda Harry je n'aurais pas d'arme ?  
- Harry il est temps de te dire pourquoi la prophétie te désigne comme l'élu seul capable de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu es l'élu car tu es le seul à pouvoir te servir de l'épée de légende, Excalibur.  
- Excalibur… mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Les héritiers de l'air sont ceux qui ont le cœur le plus pur, sache une chose Harry cette épée est celle que confie Athéna aux hommes pour combattre le mal. On ne peut l'utiliser pour autre chose. L'élu qui serait apte à manier Excalibur a été choisi quand il avait un an, une marque le désignant comme tel, tu vois où je veux en venir.  
- Ma…ma cicatrice…  
- C'est exact, elle a une forme d'éclair, la marque de ton élément. Tu as été désigné comme étant l'élu de la tribut Céleste. Beaucoup de monde a cru qu'elle était un lien avec Voldemort car l'élu peut par cette marque ressentir les forces obscures qui sont en mouvement, c'est pour ça que tu pouvais voir de ses yeux. Sans la pratique de l'occlumancie tu pourrais sans doute voir les pensées des autres Anciens.  
- Mais c'est impossible, à un an je n'avais pas encore été choisi par les Anciens.  
- Ce n'était pas nécessaire étant donné que tu es un de leur descendant direct au même titre qu'Emma et moi le sommes pour notre lignée.  
- Tu veux dire que mes parents…  
- Oui tes parents sont à Utopia, tu as du sang des Anciens par ton père. Je les ai croisés là bas, on a pas mal discuté et contre les lois d'Utopia ils m'ont demandés de te transmettre un message.  
- Un message ? dit Harry qui sentait venir les larmes à l'idée qu'un jour il les reverrait.  
- Ferme les yeux, plutôt que de te le transmettre de ma voix je pense que c'est mieux s'ils le font directement

Harry s'exécuta et ferma les yeux, après l'obscurité il vit des images dans sa tête comme quand Chris lui avait fait découvrir son passé. Mais cette fois aucun sentiments excepté les siens n'étaient présents. Il les vît et ils délivrèrent leur message pendant quelques minutes. A la fin du message quand la vision s'estompa, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait non pas de tristesse mais de joie. Ses parents venaient de lui dire à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui et qu'ils étaient avec lui constamment par la pensée. Ils avaient finit par lui dire à quel point ils l'aimaient. Devant la réaction d'Harry, Ron lui mit une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un grand sourire. Hermione elle aussi était radieuse tout comme Emma.

- Merci Chris dit simplement Harry  
- Chris est ce que tu as rencontré papa et maman là bas ? demanda Emma  
- J'ai aussi un message pour toi, je te le donnerais quand tu te seras associé à Lumina car ce message t'aidera à ce moment là.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, nous ne devons pas traîner, nous ne sommes pas en vacances  
- Dis moi Chris, tu as stipulé une seule arme de la lumière, comment vous ferez Emma et toi ?  
- Beaucoup de choses vont changés dans les prochains jours, mais de toute façon il y avait 2 armes de la lumière dont une se trouvait à Utopia, l'épée de lumière, cette épée dit il en la sortant de son foureau.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait tu n'aurais pas pu repoussé le sort avec une simple épée, c'est pour cela qu'elle a brillée avant que tu l'utilises dit Emma.  
- Les armes légendaires, une fois portés ne font plus qu'un avec leur possesseur, leurs pouvoirs sont aussi liés à ces derniers. Plus la personne qui en portera une sera forte plus son arme sera puissante également. Cela est vrai aussi dans l'autre sens, la personne et l'arme ne font plus qu'un, les armes ne pourront être détruite tant que son utilisateur sera en vie, si cette personne venait à mourir l'arme disparaîtrait également. Une seule exception à cette règle, Excalibur a deux possesseurs dont l'un des deux n'est autre que la déesse Athéna et comme elle est immortelle la lame l'est également excepté si c'est la volonté d'Athéna elle-même. Il faut bien que vous compreniez qu'Excalibur, quand Harry la maîtrisera, sera plus puissante que n'importe quelle magie. C'est pourquoi la prophétie dit qu'Harry est le seul à pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Avec ça je suis sûr de ne pas avoir la pression dit Harry en plaisantant.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as Hermione ? tu n'as pas dis un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant ? demanda Emma  
- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que quelque chose m'intrigue…  
- Quoi ? demanda Ron  
- Chris qu'est ce que tu entendais par beaucoup de choses vont changés ? tu sais quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? demanda t'elle  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, on doit se dépêcher. Siléna nous accompagnes dans notre voyage temporel et ceci est une affirmation pas une requête dit il en voyant le choc que son annonce avait engendrée.  
- On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, elle n'est pas de notre époque, les Anciens n'approuveront pas le fait que tu modifies les règles des voyages temporels comme ça.  
- Je vous ai dis ce qu'il en était maintenant allons y. Chronos donne moi ton pouvoir et envois nous dans les sphères du temps, de part le temps et l'espace, que notre chemin nous mènes à l'époque souhaitée.

Le voyage dans le temps se déroula dans les même condition que le précédent à ceci près qu'il y avait une voyageuse de plus. Ils arrivèrent sur une plage déserte et purent faire le point tranquillement sans aller se mettre à l'abris des regards.

- Nous sommes de retour en France, les mêmes recommandations s'appliquent que dans notre précédent voyage. A ceci près que vous pourrez utilisés vos pouvoirs, le moins possible mais je me suis aperçu que même lorsque l'on fait attention on se fait vite repérer, on doit donc agir le plus tôt possible. Emma voici une carte de la situation géographique de Gaïa tu guideras tout le monde là bas. Ce ne sera pas dur à trouver, l'arbre mana est très grand.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda t'elle en prenant la carte.  
- Non, Siléna et moi devons allés autre part. Je pense que la durée de la formation devrait durée une semaine également. Le fait est que vous ne deviendrez pas des Anciens en revenant à notre époque, vous aurez juste acquis les connaissance pour vous éveiller tout seul, le temps que vous mettrez dépendra de vous. Hermione écoute bien les mots de l'arbre Mana, c'est le conseil que je te donne.  
- Très bien mais… commença t'elle  
- On se rejoint ici quand vous aurez finis, profitez bien du voyage.  
- Chris attend les temples dans lesquels on doit trouver ces armes, ils ne risquent pas d'être détruit si on retourne à notre époque sans les avoir visités avant ? demanda Harry  
- Les Anciens m'ont assurés que non, Siléna on y va ?

Cette dernière acquiesça et ils se téléportèrent laissant ses amis perplexes devant la situation.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmené avec nous ? demanda Harry  
- Bonne question commenta Ron  
- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus est qu'il semble nous cachés quelque chose, quelque chose d'important sinon je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal à l'aise dit Emma  
- Oui c'est vrai que moi aussi cela m'inquiète mais on ferait mieux d'aller à Gaïa rapidement dit Hermione  
- Hermione ? qu'entendais tu par les règles des voyages temporels ? demanda Harry  
- Lorsque j'ai obtenue le retourneur de temps, je me suis renseignée sur les différentes règles qui existés quand à l'utilisation de cet objet. La règle essentielle consiste à ne pas provoquer d'évènement susceptible de changer le court de l'histoire. Si c'était si simple, on aurait pu tué Voldemort bébé ou d'autres actions du même type mais cela aurait créé un futur bien différent que celui que nous connaissons, bien pire certainement car quiconque change le cours du temps en subit les conséquences.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il va arrivé quelque chose à Chris demanda Emma inquiète  
- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que Chris est au courant de tout ça, mais je doute que ramener cette fille était dans sa mission. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui porte autant d'intérêt mais on risque d'en subir les conséquences rapidement.  
- Attendez une minute si cette fille était une ancêtre d'un de nos ennemis ? c'est peut être pour ça qu'il la ramenait avec nous, pour ne pas qu'elle donne naissance à ce qui sera sa famille dit Ron  
- Je pense que l'ennemi en question prendra une autre forme, le temps est une arme à double tranchant. Mise entre des mains maléfiques où inexpérimentés et c'est la catastrophe, c'est sans doute pour ça que Chronos se trouvait à Utopia dit Hermione  
- Tu insinues que mon frère n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait ? demanda Emma  
- Je ne sais pas, je pense non je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, les conséquences doivent déjà se faire sentir à cette époque.  
- Je… j'ai confiance en lui il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, il n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi.  
- On n'a pas le choix comme il nous l'a dit, même si on n'est pas tous d'accord avec lui dit Harry.  
- Ron je viens de penser, ta théorie est erronée. Cette fille ne peut pas être de la famille de nos ennemis. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir d'héritier et d'Ancien qu'elle possède, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle est mais vous avez tous sentis son Aura, une chose est sûre c'est une ennemie dit Hermione  
- Concentrons nous sur Gaïa, si tu as raison mieux vaut se préparer le mieux possible dit Emma  
- Oui allons y dit Harry

Ils se téléportèrent à leur tour là où Emma sentie une grande source d'énergie, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine jungle où l'humidité se faisait grandement présente. Emma se saisit de la carte et ils partirent en direction de la cité légendaire de Gaïa. Ils trouvèrent la cité sans trop de difficulté car l'arbre Mana surplombant les autres arbres sans mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils découvrirent des maisons ou plutôt des cabanes en bois qui n'avait rien qui pouvait refléter qu'une civilisation avancée vivait ici. Tout paraissait être conçu pour être en harmonie avec la nature. Ils s'attendaient presque à voir une des peuplades vivant en Amazonie de leur époque débarquer. Les personnes qui les aperçurent puis qui les abordèrent furent tout de même différentes de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Ils étaient vêtus de toge blanche et semblaient assez intrigués par les visiteurs qui venaient d'arriver. Après s'être retrouver encerclés, ils pensèrent avec justesse que Chris ne leur avait pas appris le langage des tributs Amazoniennes et qu'ils auraient du mal à communiquer. Ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir et commençant à parler gestuellement quand Hermione se raidit et un frisson la parcourut.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? demanda Ron  
- Vous avez entendus cette voix ? répondit elle  
- Quelle voix ? ces gens semblent muets et à part nos voix il n'y a rien dit Harry  
- Je vous dis que j'entends une voix  
- Tu es peut être fatiguée dit Ron  
- A moins que ce ne soit… commença Emma  
- Emma ? dit Harry  
- Souviens toi de ce que Chris a dit à Hermione, il a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute les mots de l'arbre mana, si c'était sa voix qu'elle entendait  
- Tu as raison, Hermione concentre toi et dis nous ce que cette voix raconte dit Harry  
- Elle dit « Vous qui venez du futur, présentez l'héritière de la forêt à mes enfants pour que le chemin vers moi vous soit ouvert ».  
- Bien fait ce qu'il te dit montre leur ton Aura dit Ron

Hermione hocha la tête et se concentra, son Aura apparut et cela eut l'effet escompté. Les habitants de Gaïa les prirent les héritiers par les bras et les emmenèrent auprès du tronc de l'arbre géant autour duquel toutes les habitations étaient construites. Arrivés devant l'arbre géant ils constatèrent à quel point l'arbre qui se tenait devant eux était différent des autres. Il y avait bien sûr sa grandeur qui le différenciait des autres mais aussi une étrange atmosphère régnait autour de lui, une sensation de bien être et de paix les envahissaient.

- Alors c'est lui l'arbre Mana, celui qui a donné naissance à toutes forêts et les arbres de la Terre. Il est tellement beau je comprends la vénération que lui portent les Anciens de la terre dit Emma  
- C'est vrai il est incomparable, il y a une telle atmosphère de paix autour de lui, il inspire le plus grand des respects dit Harry  
- Je vais vous servir d'interprète dit Hermione, il nous souhaite la bienvenue et dit qu'il sait la raison de notre visite.  
- Comment il peut savoir ? demanda Ron  
- Il dit qu'un visiteur du temps est déjà venu le voir pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait.  
- Chris… mon frère est déjà venu ici ? demanda Emma  
- Oui, il avait l'air préoccupé et m'a demandé si je voulais bien former l'héritière de la forêt de votre époque, j'ai accepté quand vous êtes arrivés j'ai senti qu'elle possédait l'amour et la bonté qui sont les grandes qualités que j'affectionne chez vous.  
- Mais quand est il venu ? demanda Emma  
- Une semaine avant votre arrivée ici  
- Mais s'il a déjà fait un voyage pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmener avec lui en même temps ? demanda Ron aux autres  
- Je sais que votre ami a été formé à Utopia, cela explique peut être qu'il ait voulu se montrer prudent. Il a reçu de lourdes responsabilités en acceptant de vous aider, les Anciens ont été très exigent avec lui je l'ai lu dans son Aura. Beaucoup de souffrance, de doute mais aussi de cœur envers ceux qu'ils aiment. Les heures qui s'annoncent à vous promettent d'être sombres, et même si vous pensez qu'il a changé n'oubliez jamais mes paroles. S'il vous plait dites à votre ami que désobéir au conseil des Anciens, même si ces intentions sont pures, pourraient avoir des conséquences qu'il ne peut pas imaginer.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry, il a désobéit en quoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'apprendre.  
- Mais que nous cache Chris… dit Emma à elle-même.

La formation d'Hermione dura une semaine et demi, l'arbre Mana lui appris beaucoup de chose sur la nature mais aussi sur les évènements passés ce qui poussa Hermione a rester plus que le temps prévu initialement tellement elle apprenait. Harry, Ron et Emma furent permis de venir avec elle mais devait restés silencieux pendant sa formation. L'atmosphère autour de l'arbre aidant à la méditation ils en profitèrent pour s'entraîner psychiquement. Au cours du temps, Emma sembla de plus en plus distance et préoccupée, les autres sachant déjà la raison de cette anxiété préfèrent la laisser tranquille ne pouvant trouvé les mots pour la réconforter. Avant de partir ils se recueillirent une dernière fois auprès de l'arbre mana.

- Avant de partir j'ai quelque chose à te donner héritière de la terre

Un cercle de lumière verte apparut sur le sol et un bâton en sortit.

- Ceci est une parti de moi, c'est le bâton Mana. Je n'aime pas avoir à donner cette arme pour faire la guerre mais j'ai lu dans vos cœur que vous vivez des heures vraiment sombres. Puisse ce bâton te fournir force et courage pour amener la paix dans ton époque.  
- Merci pour tout arbre Mana dirent en cœur tout le monde

Ils rejoignirent la plage après être passé par le village où on leur offrit des provisions et des herbes médicinales pour leur trajet. Chris et Siléna les attendaient assis sur la plage à parler. Quand ils les virent arrivés, ils se turent et se levèrent.

- Je vois que l'arbre Mana t'as reconnu comme une digne héritière dit il en voyant son bâton.  
- Oui dit Hermione mal à l'aise  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'il  
- L'arbre Mana nous a demandé de te transmettre un message, il a dit que tu pourrais payer très cher ta désobéissance au conseil des Anciens dit Harry  
- Il a aussi dit que tu étais allé le voir il y a une semaine, enfin temporellement parlant dit Hermione  
- Toujours aussi sage et bavard à ce que je vois dit Chris  
- Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda t'elle  
- Concentrez vous sur vos objectifs, ça ne vous regardes pas je sais ce que j'ai à faire répondit il  
- On s'inquiète pour toi, arrête de te montrer si égoïste cria Hermione  
- Parles moi sur un autre ton Hermione sinon tu pourrais très vite le regretter.  
- Vraiment ? tu t'attaquerais à moi que tu connais depuis un an et avec qui tu as dis que tu m'aimais alors que cette fille qui a tout pour être notre ennemi tu te lie d'amitié avec elle.  
- Maintenant ça suffit Hermione dit il en faisant augmenter son Aura de façon fulgurante. Si tu veux la vérité la voilà, le Chris que tu connaissais est mort sur le champ de bataille de Poudlard. Si tu ne veux pas l'accepter c'est regrettable mais je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce que j'étais avant, tout à changer, tu m'entends tout insista t'il  
- Chris s'il te plait dit Emma en s'interposant voyant que Chris ne baissait pas son Aura et qu'Hermione commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Il baissa son Aura et se retourna vers Siléna qui le fixait intensément comme à ses habitudes.

- Euh on y va dit Ron pour essayer de changer de sujet.  
- Oui on y va, plus vite cette quête sera terminé mieux ça sera pour tout le monde, préparez vous. Chronos c'est à toi de jouer dit Chris

* * *

**RARs :**

**Darkdea **: Quand j'ai fait "mourir" Chris, j'avais déjà en tête le début du tome 7 donc ne me remercie pas . Sinon pour les infos que tu me demandes, il y aura 32 chapitres pour ce tome ci et il y a un tome 8 qui en est à ces débuts. Je suis content que tu aimes toujours cette fic. A bientôt Bye.

**VDK** : J'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle est plus accès mythologie que la dernière enfin tu le remarqueras sûrement. Tu sauras pourquoi l'Atlantide à disparue dans ce tome c'est certain . A+ Ciao

**Mika** : Voilà je t'apportes Gaya J'espère que cette cité te plaira et plus généralement ces deux chapitres. En ce qui concerne Siléna... c'est secret, mais tu en apprendras plus sur elle au fur et à mesure que tu liras les chapitres. A bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les raisons du prince

**Chapitre 6 : Les raisons du prince.  
**

Une fois que Chronos les eut envoyé au 19eme siècle, ils atterrirent dans une zone montagneuse et Chris leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rejoindre Célesta.

- Nous sommes dans la chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya, vous allez devoir vous rendre au sommet de l'Everest. En son sommet vous allez rencontrés une sorte de passeur comme à Lumina. Il vous expliquera ce qu'il faudra faire pour rejoindre la cité.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda timidement Ron  
- Non, j'y suis déjà aller. Ne perdez pas de temps, allez-y

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à discuter vu ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes et commencèrent la longue escalade du sommet en utilisant leur pouvoir pour accéder au sommet rapidement. Chris les regarda disparaître le regard soucieux, Siléna capta son regard et lui dit :

- Tu ne vas pas leur dire ?  
- Ils le sauront bien assez tôt, quand ce voyage se terminera les Anciens voudront certainement que je leur rende des comptes.  
- Tu n'as aucun regret ?  
- Aucun  
- Pourquoi guider les héritiers dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que je veux clôturer mon dernier voyage avec eux de cette manière  
- Je comprends.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Emma arrivèrent au sommet après quelques heures d'escalade, l'utilisation de leur pouvoir à répétition et le manque d'oxygène à cette altitude les avaient complètement épuisés. Le passeur les emmena comme prévu à Célesta dès qu'il les vit.

Ils arrivèrent à la cité des nuages comme la nommée le passeur et ce n'est pas l'architecture qui les stupéfaits mais le fait que les habitants se déplaçaient en flottant dans les airs. Cette technique inconnue suscita la curiosité et l'admiration des nouveaux arrivants. En regardant de près la cité ils virent sur plusieurs bâtiments étaient construits dans les airs sans aucun support. L'architecture faisait pensé au style indien avec des toits typique de cette région du globe. Hormis ces détails, les décorations étaient peu nombreuses comparés à Atlantide et Lumina, ces gens semblaient dédiés leur vies à la méditation. On leur indiqua où se trouvait celui qu'ils cherchaient et désignant le bâtiment le plus haut de la cité, ne sachant pas volés Emma essaya de les téléportés en vain, un pouvoir les repoussaient quand ils essayaient de se rendre là bas. Voyant cela les habitants les emmenèrent eux même dans les cieux pour les aider. Un homme se tenait sur la plateforme vierge de toute architecture, il était assit les yeux fermés. Il les invita à s'asseoir et le dialogue s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fut le seul à rester et les autres durent redescendre. Une fois arrivés en bas ils s'installèrent dans une bâtisse qui leur était désignée et ils attendirent.

- J'aimerais bien volé comme eux dit Ron  
- Je suppose que seuls les héritiers de l'air le peuvent dit Hermione  
- De cette manière je suis d'accord mais les héritiers de la lumière peuvent volés également dit Emma  
- On ne vous a jamais vu voler pourtant répondit Ron  
- Je pense que seuls les Anciens le peuvent mais souvenez vous de l'apparition de Chris dans le temple de l'ombre.  
- Oui c'est vrai, il avait des ailes de lumière.  
- Je crois qu'on a encore beaucoup de surprise à avoir au cours de notre formation

Il se passa un peu plus d'une semaine avant qu'Harry redescende enfin de la plateforme où il était resté tout ce temps. Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et décidèrent de redescendre pour rejoindre Chris et Siléna et rentrer à leur époque. Ils leur restaient à trouver les éléments et armes légendaires ce qui n'était pas rien. Ils rejoignirent Chris sans dire un mot pour rentrer le plus vite possible sans poser de problème mais Chris ne se leva pas tout de suite.

- Je vais vous donner vos dernières instructions avant de rentrer, Emma tu devras te rendre en Egypte, au sein de la grande pyramide se trouve l'esprit de lumière Lumina. Elle te confira l'arc stellaire et s'associera à toi. Harry tu te rendras en Grèce, sur l'acropole, au sein du temple d'Athéna tu trouveras l'épée sacrée ensuite tu iras au mont Olympe où réside l'esprit élémentaire du vent. Hermione, l'île Mana t'attends il s'agit d'une île montagneuse légendaire en son sein vit l'esprit de la terre, tu trouveras son emplacement exact en toi. Ron tu iras au point le plus au sud de cette planète dans l'Antarctique, en dessous de la banquise se trouve le temple de l'eau, toi seul pourra trouver le moyen d'y accéder. Il faut que vous sachiez que pour traverser les temples il vous faudra subir différentes épreuves pour vous montrer digne de votre statut. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, vous devrez trouver votre voix tout seul maintenant. Emma je vais te confier le savoir nécessaire à ta formation dit il en augmentant son Aura.  
- Celui de sa sœur augmenta aussi sans qu'elle en ait le moindre contrôle et il lui transmit toutes les connaissances nécessaires directement dans son esprit.  
- Je t'ai aussi transmis le message de nos parents même si… enfin peu importe, en te concentrant suffisamment tu pourras le trouver dans tes souvenirs.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire en rentrant ? demanda t'elle  
- Je vais suivre ma voie dit il avec un sourire  
- Qui est ?  
- Cela ne concerne que moi petite sœur, mais tu en sauras plus très bientôt je pense.  
- Très bien

- Siléna prépare toi

Cette dernière hocha la tête et contre toute attente se mit à concentrer son Aura et fit apparaître sa faux. Ses vêtements aussi changèrent, elle portait maintenant une cape qui était à l'intérieur mauve et à l'extérieur noir, elle portait un haut noir, une jupe mauve lui arrivant aux genoux et des bottes de la même couleur que son haut.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire demanda Harry  
- On prends juste des précautions sur ce qui nous attends dans notre présent dit simplement Chris

Aucun de ses amis ne fut rassuré, l'Aura de Siléna était toujours aussi noire et ses nouveaux habits sombres n'étaient pas pour les rassurer.

- Maintenant j'ai une requête, je vais vous demander de ne pas intervenir dans les minutes qui vont suivre notre arrivée à notre époque. Cela pourrait légèrement compliqué la situation.  
- Mais quelle situation? demanda Hermione  
- Vous allez la connaître tout de suite. Chronos ramène nous à notre époque.

Le petit lionceau apparut et les enveloppa dans la bulle temporelle qui les ramena à leur époque. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière d'une forêt assez vaste, rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis le début de leur voyage.

- Au fait nous sommes quand ? demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui  
- Nous sommes une semaine après votre départ, cela vous laisse le temps d'aller visiter les temples avant la rentrée scolaire.  
- Très bien alors c'est maintenant qu'il faut se dire au revoir dit Emma en regardant tristement son frère.  
- Oui, Siléna et moi allons partir de notre côté et… commença Chris  
- C'est hors de question Chris dit une voix grave derrière eux.  
- Voilà la cavalerie qui arrive dit Chris a voix basse en souriant.

Il tourna sa tête vers Siléna et celle-ci lui adresse un regard et hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Personne ne sembla connaître cette voix excepté Chris.

Soudain une sorte de fantôme apparut suivit de 4 autres. Le premier d'entre eux était celui qui leur avait adressé la parole et Harry et Emma reconnurent immédiatement ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés, leurs parents respectifs.

- Pa… Papa, Maman ? dit Harry sentant venir les larmes  
- Contrairement à Harry, Emma recula d'un pas et ne sembla pas si heureuse de revoir ses parents.  
- Harry mon chéri tu as tellement grandit dit Lyly  
- Mais comment avez-vous pu revenir ? dit Harry

Pendant se temps, les parents de Chris et d'Emma semblaient plus triste que ravit de revoir leurs enfants.

- Ce qui nous amène ici est celui qui vous a guidé dit l'homme au centre d'eux.  
- Chris pourquoi a tu fais ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rempli la mission du conseil dit sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

Devant le silence de Chris qui les fixait avec intensité, l'homme continua.

- Ce n'est même pas de l'incompétence, c'est de la trahison ajouta t'il  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? Chris avait pour mission de nous emmener dans le temps afin de nous éveiller au statut d'Ancien non ? dit Hermione  
- Cela n'était qu'une partie de sa mission, la seconde partie était…  
- De tuer Siléna répondit Chris d'une voix glaciale.  
- Mais pourquoi la tuée ? demanda Harry  
- Cette fille est trop dangereuse pour qu'on la laisse vivre, nos sages ont eut une vision de cette fille et elle détruisait toute vie sur Terre, c'est pourquoi Chris vous a emmené si loin dans le temps dit le père de Chris et d'Emma  
- Ce n'est pas trop tard tu sais dit James, le conseil peut te pardonner si tu réalise ta mission maintenant.  
- J'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps et vous le savez répondit Chris  
- Très bien, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix dit l'homme en tendant la main vers Chris.

Ce dernier fut illuminé de son Aura avant que celle-ci ne parte vers les cieux, il mit un genou à terre et ne sembla pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Emma en se précipitant vers lui  
- Ca va Emma ne t'en fais pas pour moi mais souviens toi de ce que je vous ai dis, n'interviens surtout pas lui murmura Chris  
- A partir de cet instant Chris a été banni de la tribu des Anciens de la lumière, ses pouvoirs lui ont été retirés et il mourra comme n'importe quel sorcier dit l'Ancien  
- Quoi ? cria Emma, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
- Le conseil a déjà pris sa décision Emma, en refusant sa mission Chris a choisi par lui-même son destin

Leur mère était en larme et s'agrippa à son mari tandis que James et Lily regardaient tristement leur fils. Soudain Chris se mit à rire de bon cœur tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il adressa un grand sourire à l'Ancien.

- Le conseil a tendance à sous estimer les Anciens de notre génération on dirait dit il  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? dit l'Ancien  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je n'aurais pas pris de précaution avant de revenir à cette époque. Vous avez sous-estimés les pouvoirs du temps  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda le père de Chris

Pour toute réponse Chris se releva et concentra son Aura, une Aura encore plus forte que jamais qui rivalisée maintenant avec celle de Siléna. Tout le monde sembla effrayé par sa nouvelle force car elle n'était pas malfaisante mais n'était pas bienveillante non plus.

- Nous t'avons retirés tes pouvoirs c'est impossible dit l'Ancien  
- C'est exact je ne suis plus un héritier ni un Ancien de la lumière  
- Mais alors d'où viennent tes pouvoirs.

Il se retourna vers Siléna et celle-ci lui accorda son premier sourire non mauvais.

- En fait j'ai le même statut que celle que vous vouliez que je tue dorénavant.  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda sa mère.  
- Je suis un combattant indépendant, Athéna m'a accordé audience dans le passé, elle a été très compréhensive et après décision des Dieux, il m'a été accordé un statut spécial.  
- Athéna ? mais… commença l'Ancien.  
- En fait c'est un peu grâce à vous, les Anciens ont prouvés leurs incompétences à s'entendre une fois de plus. Les Dieux ont été irrités par cela, depuis les temps les plus reculés la paix du monde dépendait de vous hors vous n'avez engendrés que des guerres incessante, on le voit encore maintenant. Les dieux ont décidés que des guerriers devait être la véritable force protégeant les moldus et les sorciers de la folie des Anciens.

- Alors tu nous as véritablement trahis dit l'Ancien.  
- Votre voie n'a jamais été la mienne, je n'ai fait que suivre mes opinions depuis toujours.  
- Que va tu faire maintenant ? demanda sa mère  
- Je suis le guerrier du temps et de l'espace et je suis totalement indépendant tout comme Siléna  
- Chris tu vas nous dire à la fin qui elle est réellement ? demanda Hermione  
- Je suis la guerrière de la mort et de la renaissance.  
- Je comprends mieux la faux dit Emma  
- Bon on a perdu assez de temps avec vous, on a nos propres affaires à régler dit Chris en se retournant.  
- Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça nous ne laisserons pasdeux guerriers faire obstacle à toute notre civilisation.  
- Vous n'avez guère le choix, nous tuerons ceux qui s'opposeront à nous dit Chris froidement.  
- Emma, Harry, Hermione, Ron arrêtez les, on vous l'ordonne cria l'Ancien.

Avec écoeurement Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ancien ami et vers Siléna en se mettant en garde. Emma sembla en retrait comme terrorisée par l'ordre que venait de dicter son supérieur. Hermione sortit son bâton Mana et faisait face à Siléna en augmentant son Aura au maximum, elle avait attendue ce moment depuis sa rencontre avec elle.

Harry et Ron eux faisaient face à Chris mais avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir se battre contre lui.

- Je vous préviens, au moindre geste je vous tuerais sans aucun scrupule, comme je vous l'ai dis le Chris que vous avez connu est mort. En d'autres termes, vous n'êtes pour moi que des ennemis que je m'empresserais d'éliminer au moindre mouvement offensif de votre part. Quand à Siléna il n'est pas dans son habitude d'éprouver la moindre pitié et je ne la retiendrais pas cette fois. De toute façon les Anciens s'auto détruisent tout seuls. Oh pardon vous ne le saviez peut être pas mais si on a remonté le temps c'est pour cette raison. Atlantide a été engloutie par un immense raz de marée et Gaïa a subit un déluge d'orage continue, tout cela à cause des guerres que ce sont menés les Anciens dit Chris en souriant.

Hermione et Ron parurent horrifiés par cette annonce que Chris venait de leur faire.

- Tu mens cria Ron, « Vague glaciaire » cria t'il dans sa direction.

Chris leva la main et arrêta son attaque sans aucun problème.

- Si tu ne connais que cette faible attaque, tu mourras en quelques secondes dit il

Hermione s'élança, en saisissant son bâton, la haine dans son regard vers Siléna qui était pour elle, l'origine de tous ces maux. Cette dernière lui sourit et brandit sa faux et fit sauté le bâton Mana des mains d'Hermione en un seul coup. Elle lui tendit ensuite sa faux et arrêta la lame de sa faux juste au niveau de la gorge d'Hermione.

- Hermione cria Harry en courrant pour l'aider

Celui-ci fut stoppé par Chris apparut juste devant lui et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie juste au niveau de son ventre ce qui propulsa Harry loin dans le décor. Ron arriva à son tour mais Chris saisit son épée et se téléporta derrière lui, le saisit et pris son épée qui lui mit à la gorge.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas intervenir, « poing blanc » cria t'il et donna un grand coup de poing à Ron qui retomba sur Harry un peu plus loin. Tous deux se relevèrent des blessures au visage et s'apprêtèrent à lancer un sort conjointement.  
- Arrêtez cria Emma en s'interposant, ça ne sert à rien de se battre ensemble. Si la paix doit être rétablit c'est en tuant les Anciens des ombres ce n'est pas vrai Chris ?  
- Pour le moment c'est exact  
- Quand à nous je pense que vous avez tous remarqués que les pouvoirs de Chris et de Siléna sont bien supérieurs aux nôtres. Cette bataille ne servira qu'à nous envoyer à Utopia sans qu'on ait eut l'occasion de nous battre ceux qu'on se prépare à combattre depuis longtemps. Nos objectifs sont différents mais pas incompatibles donc partons chacun de notre côté maintenant dit Emma

Ron et Harry marmonnèrent leur approbation tout comme Hermione toujours sous la menace de la faux de Siléna. Chris regarda fixement sa sœur et puis se retourna vers Siléna et hocha la tête pour lui demander de baisser son arme. Elle relâcha sa prise et Chris se dirigea vers elle avant de se retourner.

- Ne vous mettez plus en travers de notre route, je ne vous le redirais pas, on aura pas la même pitié la prochaine fois dit il froidement aux héritiers avant de prendre la main de Siléna et de se téléporter en accordant avant de partir un dernier regard à sa sœur.  
- Nous devons retournés à Utopia pour rendre compte à notre hiérarchie dit l'Ancien, les évènements nous échappent.  
- N'oublie jamais que l'on t'aime dit Lily à son fils  
- Continue comme ça nous sommes fiers de toi dit James

Les parents d'Emma s'approchèrent d'elle et virent que cette dernière était en larmes.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie, c'est ton frère qu'il faut blâmer dit son père  
- Ce n'est pas à Chris ni à moi que j'en veux, c'est à vous. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cette guerre fratricide dans laquelle vous venez de nous mettre. Vous avez toujours été tellement exigeant envers lui que vous l'avez empêchés de vivre. Je vous en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas nous avoir accorder un soupçon de vie normal. Quelque soit les ordres du conseil, je ne me battrais jamais contre Chris, vous entendez jamais. Il sera toujours le bienvenue chez moi et bien qu'il ne soit plus un héritier de la lumière ce sera toujours mon frère. Si je dois être tué de sa main alors c'est que je l'aurais mérité. Je vous déteste, tout les Anciens. Si je me bas ça ne sera jamais pour vous, vous pouvez me bannir comme vous l'avez fait avec Chris ça ne changera pas ce que je pense de vous dit elle presque en criant avant de se téléporter à Lumina.  
- On rentre aussi dit Harry dégoûté par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Au revoir papa, maman je sais maintenant qu'on se reverra un jour, n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite ajouta t'il en leur souriant avant de faire apparaître un portail.

Il les regarda en dernier moment et traversa son portail. Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent. En partant pour cette mission au palais de l'ombre ils n'auraient jamais cru que la situation dégénérait à ce point. Voldemort ayant des alliés aussi puissants que lui, les cités d'Atlantide et Gaïa détruites, et surtout Chris changeant de camp. Ils avaient crus que seule Siléna présentait un danger mais ils n'avaient pas prévu un tel changement chez leur ancien ami. Les Anciens disparurent à leur tour, dans les bois proches 2 silhouettes debout sur une branche d'arbre observait les départs en série.

- Tu n'as pas été trop dur avec eux ? ils avaient l'air bouleversés.  
- Ils doivent s'endurcirent s'ils veulent combattre les Anciens des ombres  
- Ca fait quoi de ne plus être un Ancien comme eux, tu ne te sent pas seul ?  
- Je me sent libre et puis je ne suis pas seul dit il en lui souriant.  
- Si je crois qu'on est seul, personne ne pourra jamais nous comprendre, nous sommes des guerriers de l'ombre il faut l'assumer  
- Je voulais dire que toi tu étais là donc que je n'étais pas seul  
- Ah…  
- Tu es étrange, parfois si sensible et parfois si froide.  
- …  
- Je plaisante, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on a beaucoup de travail  
- Oui tu as raison, je ne connais pas le monde moderne où va-t-on ?  
- Allons nous renseigner sur les troupes des Anciens de l'ombre et voir si on ne peut pas dégoté quelles sont leur plans. Une des premières armes dans une guerre c'est les renseignements.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Je pense qu'on pourra causer un peu de misère à ces gens là qu'en pense tu ?  
- Ca me va je te suis.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle réunion

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle réunion.**

A leurs arrivé à Utopia, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'échangèrent aucune parole, ils s'isolèrent pour digérer les derniers évènements. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures seul, et quand Harry alla regarder s'ils allaient bien, il vit Hermione endormie sur le canapé du salon, ses joues encore humide d'avoir pleurer. Il fit apparaître une couverture et enveloppa Hermione. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir dehors là où devait se trouver Ron. Ce dernier était assis sur le sable et contemplait la mer. L'annonce de la disparition d'Atlantide était un coup dur, chaque héritier attachait un attachement tout particulier à sa cité, c'était une partie d'eux, une fierté. Il avait vraiment l'air déprimé Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui se retourna et Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Harry inquiet  
- Oui je pense, c'est juste qu'il c'est passé tellement de chose depuis que nous sommes partis dans le passé que quand on s'arrête on a tous les évènements qui nous revienne d'un seul coup.  
- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai une impression étrange comme si je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la bonne époque. Que tout ces jours dans le passé n'étaient finalement qu'un rêve.  
- Ou un cauchemar…  
- Ron je suis vraiment désolé pour Atlantide, moi aussi j'aimais cette cité.  
- Oui j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi là bas, tu crois qu'il est possible que Chris nous ait menti ?  
- Non je ne pense pas il avait l'air sérieux et les Anciens mal à l'aise à cette annonce.  
- Ca ne va pas être simple à gérer de l'avoir comme ennemi, il a été notre formateur pendant longtemps et un ami, tuer un monstre c'est facile mais…  
- Je sais, je ressens la même chose, le plus dur ce sera certainement pour Hermione et Emma.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il nous trahirait, sa famille, ses amis et celle qu'il aimait.  
- Je ne sais pas si on pourra compter sur Emma si on doit se battre contre Chris, tu l'as entendu, elle ne se battra jamais contre lui et dans un sens je le comprends Ancien ou non il est sa seule famille. On devrait peut être la laisser à l'écart de cette guerre…  
- C'est hors de question Harry, je veux me battre aussi dit une voix derrière eux.  
- Emma ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry  
- C'est chez moi vous l'auriez déjà oublié dit elle avec un sourire.  
- Je voulais dire que…  
- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, je ne tenais pas en place à Lumina comme vous apparemment donc autant qu'on soit tous ensemble dit elle en s'asseyant à coté d'eux.  
- Comment tu gères tout ça ? demanda Ron. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je devais avoir un de mes frères comme ennemi.  
- Chris n'est et ne sera jamais mon ennemi. En fait je ne pense pas qu'il soit le votre non plus.  
- Mais Emma tu l'as vu se battre contre nous, si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté… dit Harry  
- Ecoutez vous savez aussi bien que moi que Chris n'éprouve jamais de pitié pour ses ennemis et s'il nous considérait comme tel nous serions mort tout à l'heure.  
- Elle n'a pas tort dit Ron en regardant Harry  
- C'est qu'il a sûrement besoin de nous, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi les Dieux n'ont choisis que deux guerriers, s'ils veulent vraiment la paix ils auraient pus nous envoyer une armée.  
- Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'ils estiment que c'est à nous de régler le conflit que les nôtres ont créé et que Chris et Siléna ne sont là que pour observer ou équilibrer les forces en présence dit Emma  
- On ne peut faire que des suppositions pour le moment dit Ron, on devrait attendre d'avoir plus d'information avait de se faire une opinion  
- Tu as raison Ron, je suis aussi venue vous prévenir que j'ai convoqué l'ordre de pégase au grand complet pour demain, ainsi que Anna. Ils doivent savoir où nous en sommes avant que l'on parte chacun de notre côté pour les temples.  
- Oui c'est vrai, on devrait allés se reposer alors. Personnellement je compte partir pour la Grèce après la réunion dit Harry  
- On le fera tous, on n'a pas de temps à perdre dit Ron, juste une chose vous n'auriez pas un sort anti-froid car mes ancêtres n'ont pas été aussi sympas que les vôtres je vous le rappelle  
- T'en fait pas on trouvera bien quelque chose pour t'aider dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Bon il est tard, bonne nuit vous deux dit Emma en se levant  
- Bonne nuit répondirent ils en cœur en se levant également.

Le lendemain se fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première et elle alla aider les elfes à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle cherchait à s'occuper le plus possible pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Harry, Ron et Emma la rejoignirent peu de temps après et ils déjeunèrent ensemble en compagnie des elfes qu'Emma avait invité à se joindre à eux.

- Hermione, on n'a pas pu te prévenir hier car tu dormais mais il va y avoir une réunion de l'ordre à 10h. On va devoir discuter des actions à mener et on a décidé de partir pour les temples juste après dit Harry  
- …  
- Hermione ? répéta Harry voyant qu'elle était ailleurs  
- Oui ? Oh excuse moi Harry je rêvassais  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Ron  
- Oui oui je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste encore un peu fatigué c'est tout.  
- Tu peux aller te reposer on a encore le temps tu sais dit Harry  
- Non ça va aller, après une bonne douche je serais en forme dit elle en souriant

Harry lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle décida de partir elle aussi après la réunion pour l'île Mana. Harry et Ron continuèrent à parler de leur départ et alors que Ron se plaignait encore du froid qui l'attendait dans quelques heures Hermione tourna la tête vers Emma qui n'avait adressé aucun mot depuis le début du repas. Elle paraissait aussi perturbée qu'Hermione voir davantage. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas la réconforté elle détourna le regard et tenta de participé à la conversation en proposant à Ron d'aller chercher avec lui des formules pour le protéger du froid.

Quelques instants avant l'heure de la réunion les premières personnes arrivèrent et furent dirigés vers la salle de réunion qui avait été pour l'occasion agrandie. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Harry le dernier à rentrer ferma la porte et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il resta muet ne sachant pas comment aborder les derniers événements sans créer un trop grand mouvement d'inquiétude. Emma se leva et lui dit :

- Harry, je m'occupe de présider cette réunion d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête un peu soulagé et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

- Si on a organisé cette réunion, c'est que beaucoup d'événements on eut lieu c'est pourquoi on a tenu à ce que tout le monde soit présent y compris la ministre Française. Nous sommes rentrés hier d'un long voyage et je vais maintenant vous relater tout ce qui est arrivé. Vous savez que notre mission initiale de la semaine dernière était de récupérer le livre qui avait permit à Voldemort de survivre à Harry il y a 16 ans. Nous avons traversés avec facilité le temple de l'ombre et nous sommes arrivés devant l'autel où était placé le livre. Ce livre n'était qu'un leurre et Voldemort est apparu et nous a piégé. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien supérieurs aux nôtres et ils disposent maintenant d'alliés insoupçonnés.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment vous vous en êtes sortis dans ce cas ? demanda Dean  
- Je vais vous parler des nouveaux alliés de Voldemort dans un premier temps. Tout d'abord Voldemort est maintenant associé à un esprit élémentaire, Ombre. Les esprits élémentaire sont des créatures immortelles qui s'associe à une personne et lui accorde leurs pouvoirs. Ombre ne nous a lancé qu'une seul attaque mais elle nous a paralysée pendant quelques instants et si Voldemort n'avait pas été si orgueilleux nous serions probablement mort. Nous ignorons encore l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais on ne serait être trop prudent. Nous vous ferons un compte rendu complet à ce sujet à notre retour de mission.  
- Une autre mission est prévue ? mais vous venez à peine de rentrer… dit Ginny  
- Je vous expliquerais son objet tout à l'heure. Les autres alliés de Voldemort sont des spectres, ils sont très résistants et se sont révélés insensible ou presque à nos attaques. Ils sont ni vivant, ni mort et nous ne connaissons pas encore leurs points faibles.  
- Euh vous avez encore d'autres bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? demanda un élève de Beauxbatons  
- Effectivement j'ai une nouvelle bien pire à vous annoncer, nous avons appris que Voldemort n'est pas tout seul, il est appuyé par quatre Anciens des ombres. Les Anciens des ombres ont des pouvoirs bien supérieur aux nôtres pour le moment. Un d'entre eux et devenu leur chef, tout ce qu'on sait de lui est qu'il s'appelle Thanatos et que son pouvoir et supérieur à celui de Voldemort.

Un grand silence régna dans la salle et bien que ce fût l'été, l'atmosphère n'aurait pu être plus glacée.

- Quand je vous l'ai dis nous étions sur le point d'être tué quand Chris est intervenu.  
- Le prince a repris conscience ? demanda une élève de Beauxbatons presque en criant.  
- Oui, il s'est entraîné à Utopia pendant un an ce qui équivaut à un mois terrestre. Ses pouvoirs sont maintenant bien supérieurs à ce qu'ils étaient avant, nous pouvons vous affirmer qu'il est en mesure de tenir tête aux autres Anciens des ombres. Il a neutralisé les spectres sans aucun problème et nous a sauvé.  
- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous en ce moment ? demanda Parvati  
- Il nous a expliqué que pour réussir a combattre les Anciens des ombres, il nous fallait nous éveiller également au statut d'Ancien, c'est pourquoi nous avons voyagé dans le temps pour visiter les différentes cités légendaires pour recevoir une formation spéciale. Chris est associé à l'élément du temps Chronos, c'est lui qui nous a permis de retourner dans le passé. C'est le grand conseil qui lui a confié comme mission de nous emmener là bas.  
- Cela fait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler là… dit Marie  
- Je le sais bien, nous mêmes nous comprenons pas tout mais nous tenterons de vous faire un rapport plus complet dès que ça sera possible.  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Emma dit Parvati  
- J'y viens. La mission de Chris comportait deux éléments : nous guider et retrouver une fille dans le passé et la tuer. Cette fille s'appelle Siléna, les Anciens voyaient un danger en cette fille car dans une vision des sages à Utopia elle détruisait le monde. Nous l'avons rencontrés près d'Athènes et Chris a décidé de l'emmener dans le présent avec nous malgré le fait qu'elle dégage une énergie très sombre et surtout très puissante. Elle dispose d'une arme longue, la faux de la mort. Chris a donc désobéit aux Anciens et ne l'a pas tué. Les Anciens pour le punir de sa désobéissance …  
- Ils ne l'ont pas tués ? demanda Marie affolée en se levant.  
- Non, mais ils l'ont bannis. Il n'est plus un héritier ni un Ancien de la lumière.  
- Mais alors… dit Anna  
- Oui Anna, Chris n'est plus le prince légitime de France et de Lumina  
- Mais c'est impossible voyons dit une élève de Beauxbatons abasourdie  
- Attendez princesse, je crois que je me fais le porte parole de tout les Français ici en disant que pour nous Chris était beaucoup plus qu'un simple dirigeant et nombre d'entre nous ne seraient pas là si ce n'était pour avoir la fierté de combattre à ses côtés. Que ce soit clair nous ne voulons personne d'autre, tant qu'il sera en vie il sera notre prince, non notre roi dit un élève de Beauxbatons avec vigueur.  
- Je le sais bien dit Emma un sanglot dans la voix  
- Ecoutez dit Harry en se levant, les Anciens n'ont pas pris en compte l'avis d'Emma. Elle est autant voir plus attaché à Chris que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Cette réunion n'a aucun but politique, il semble qu'une loi suffirait à instaurer une démocratie pour choisir votre prince, là n'est pas la question. Laissez Emma finir s'il vous plait.  
- Merci Harry murmura t'elle avec un bref sourire aux lèvres. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Chris avait pris des précautions dans le passé. Il a été reçu par la déesse Athéna et celle-ci après s'être entretenue avec les autres Dieux lui a accordé des pouvoirs qui font de lui un combattant autonome. Son pouvoir est aussi grand que celui des Anciens. D'après ce qu'on a pu voir il a gardé sous une certaine forme ses pouvoirs liés à la lumière mais cela va plus loin, il possède également des pouvoirs temporels. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit il est devenue le guerrier du temps et de l'espace. Siléna est avec lui, elle est la guerrière de la mort et de la renaissance.  
- Combien y a-t-il de guerriers ? demanda Dean  
- A ce qu'on sait, uniquement Chris et Siléna mais il ne faut pas sous estimer leur puissance.  
- Pourquoi les Dieux du passé interviennent maintenant ? demanda Ginny  
- Ils ne sont pas satisfaits du comportement des Anciens. D'après eux c'est de leurs fautes si de tels guerres existent et s'ils ont désignés des guerriers c'est pour qu'ils mettent fin aux guerres par n'importe quel moyen.  
- J'ai une question : Est-ce que vous considérez Chris comme un ennemi oui ou non ? demanda une Française.  
- Je ne peux pas répondre au nom de tout le monde mais en ce qui ne me concerne jamais il ne sera mon ennemi et tout ceux qui me connaissent le savent. En ce qui concerne les principaux concernés, je parle bien sûr d'Harry, Ron et Hermione je respecterais leur opinion comme ils respecteront la mienne j'en suis sûr. Vous vous demanderez sans doute qu'elle sera alors la position de l'ordre si nos avis divergent. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore concertés à ce sujet, nous le ferons dès notre retour mais il va de soit que s'ils décidaient d'organiser l'ordre pour combattre Chris, je quitterais l'ordre pour ne pas créer des dissensions internes, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Je veux bien spécifier que ce n'est pas du chantage, je donnerais ma vie pour chacun d'eux et ils le savent. Mais en ce qui me concerne mes seuls ennemis sont les Anciens de l'ombre et on ne peut forcer personnes à combattre contre ses convictions.  
- Il en va de même pour nous princesse. Aucun Français ne réalisera de mission qui porterait préjudice à notre prince dit Marie  
- De toute façon il s'agit de quelque chose ne concernant que Chris et les Anciens, nous ne mêleront jamais l'ordre à ça. Vos missions seront exclusivement contre Voldemort et ses copains dit Harry qui fut approuvé par Hermione et Ron  
- Pour terminé, sachez que notre nouvelle mission sera d'aller dans différents temples pour trouver des esprits élémentaires et des armes qui pourront nous aider dans notre combat dit Emma et devant le silence elle ajouta que la réunion était terminée.

Tous les membres se levèrent mais ne partirent pas tout de suite ne pouvant se retenir à faire des commentaires sur la situation. Anna partit après avoir dit quelques mots à Emma en privée. Quand à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma ils décidèrent de partir après le déjeuner. L'anxiété de chacun se fit grandement sentir pendant le repas, ils ne touchèrent quasiment pas leur repas et se préparèrent en silence. Hermione appris rapidement un sort de réchauffement à Ron et elle étudia un sort de lumière plus intense que le « Lumos » afin de s'éclairer si elle devait se rendre sous terre. Emma et Harry se regardèrent sans dire un mot, un hochement de tête suffisant à dire qu'ils étaient tout 2 prêts. Quand Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent dans le salon et il y eut de brefs encouragements et chacun partis de son côté.

Harry partit pour le mont Olympe en premier, pensant que s'il devait aller chercher Excalibur elle serait sans doute bien protégée et ce serait un avantage d'avoir l'esprit du vent pour aide. Hermione avait localisé l'île Mana en plein centre de l'Atlantique sud. Ron quant à lui partit pour l'Antarctique avec tellement de vêtement qu'il ne pouvait presque plus marcher. Emma partit pour le Caire afin de se rendre aux grandes pyramides dont l'une d'elle dissimulait le temple de la lumière.

Arrivé en Grèce, Harry s'aperçu que le paysage avait bien changé. Il se retrouva dans l'agglomération d'Athènes et il eut du mal à retrouver ses repères, la capitale ayant beaucoup changée en plusieurs milliers d'année. A son grand soulagement il tomba sur une agence de tourisme qui lui permit de trouver quelqu'un parlant sa langue et pouvant le guider pour rejoindre le mont Olympe. Il se renseigna aussi sur l'Acropole mais celle-ci surplombant la ville et grand lieu touristique n'était pas dur à trouver. Il se dirigea donc au nord de la Grèce dans la chaîne montagneuse dans laquelle se situait la demeure de Sylphide, l'esprit du vent. Après avoir escaladé l'Everest cela lui sembla très simple jusqu'à arriver au pied de la montagne où des guides lui déconseillèrent son ascension car la montagne des Dieux était dangereuse ces derniers temps.

Harry ignora ce conseil et commença à escaladé la paroi en face de lui avec l'aide de la magie quand un coup de vent violent le fit tombé. Heureusement pour lui, ces réflexes d'attrapeur de Quiddich lui permirent de se réceptionner rapidement sans casse. Il réessaya mais il se produisit la même chose un vent semblait ne pas vouloir le laissé escalader. Il eut soudain une idée, il utilisa un sort de vent pour se propulser de parois en parois. Son sort de propulsion se révéla efficace. Le vent de la montagne le déviait certes de ses trajectoires mais ne le stoppait plus. Il arriva a mi-chemin lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre au dessus de lui.

Il vit avec horreur qu'une avalanche venait de se déclencher et qu'il serait prit dedans en quelques secondes. Ne sachant pas encore voler, il réfléchit à toute vitesse et il eut l'idée de créer une tornade défensive autour de lui avant qu'elle engloutisse la neige qui lui était destiné. Son plan réussi bien qu'il dut augmenter la puissance de sa tornade, la pression de la neige étant plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Quand tout fut finit il regarda autour de lui et estima qu'il s'en sortait bien, puis regarda le sommet de la montagne quelques instants.

Tous ces événements n'étaient pas de simples coïncidences, quelqu'un ou quelque chose voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre le sommet et Harry avait une petite idée du responsable.

Il se dépêcha d'arriver au sommet avant que d'autres catastrophes lui arrivent. Il lui restait 200 mètres à monter quand un gros rocher dévala sur lui, il se concentra et propulsa le vent le plus violent qu'il était capable de produire sur lui mais celui-ci de par son poids et sa vitesse ne fut que ralenti. Harry paniqua et essaya de se rappeler à toute vitesse de l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu à Célesta.

Rien ne lui vint à l'idée alors qu'il retraçait sa petite aventure dans le passé, il essaya de se ressasser les événements les plus marquants, c'est alors que lui vint le souvenir de Chris lui expliquant son statut d'élu, puis l'image de sa cicatrice en tête il rouvrit les yeux. Le rocher n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Il lança son sort de feu céleste en espérant qu'il serait assez puissant. La foudre frappa le rocher qui explosa sous l'impact en des centaines de débris.

Il sourit puis se figea les débris lui tombé dessus, il se colla au flanc de la montagne mais ne put pas tous les éviter. Il se retrouva avec une grosse bosse et des bleus sur son corps mais il avait échappé au pire. Il finit son ascension et arriva enfin au sommet. Ce qui le vit le déconcerta, rien, rien du tout. Pas le moindre bâtiment ou trace de vie n'était visible. Il fut estomaqué, se pouvait t'il que Chris ce soit trompé sur l'endroit ?

Non, toutes ces épreuves pour arriver au sommet devaient bien être déclenché par quelqu'un, cela n'avait rien de naturel. Il balaya le sommet en cherchant obstinément quelque chose pouvant sortir de l'ordinaire sans résultat. Soudain il entendit rire autour de lui, il agita la tête nerveusement pour trouver le rieur mais la résonance de la montagne ne l'aidait pas.

- Je suis au dessus de toi, dis moi comment quelqu'un d'aussi bête a pu arriver jusqu'ici

Harry regarda au dessus et vit ce qui semblait être un petit génie comme dans les dessins animés moldus. Ils se détaillaient tout les deux pendant quelques instants.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un héritier de l'air et je voudrais rencontrer Sylphide je suppose que c'est toi.  
- Evidement tu n'es vraiment pas malin. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
- Je veux que tu t'associes avec moi afin de combattre les Anciens de l'ombre.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? En es tu digne au moins ?  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on est toutdeux vraiment le choix. Les Anciens de l'ombre s'en prendront à toi si tu ne viens pas avec moi alors autant s'allié tu ne pense pas.

Le vent balaya les cheveux d'Harry et sa cicatrice apparue aux yeux de l'esprit élémentaire ce qui l'étonna fortement.

- Alors c'est toi l'élu… c'est intéressant. Tu n'es peut être pas si minable que ça.  
- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes de te joindre à moi ?  
- Ca ne te fera pas de mal de subir mon instruction, tu as de sérieuses lacunes petit héritier.  
- Tu as fini d'étaler ton sentiment de supériorité on peut y aller ?  
- Oh quel caractère ! j'apprécie ça. Nous devons d'abord fusionner nos esprits concentre toi.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Emma :** Je suis ravi de voir que mes fics te plaisent autant , j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'au bout. En ce qui concerne la suite j'espère que je vais quand même vous surprendre, sinon vous allez vous ennuyer lol. Pour répondre à ta question le trio deviendra bien des Anciens, enfin s'ils surviventassez longtemps pour le devenir:) Chris n'est pas méchant mais il n'est pas gentil non plus, il est plus dans le camps des Anciens mais il n'est pas non plus dans le camp de Voldemort. Il est dans son propre camp, au côté de Siléna et agit comme bon lui semble. C'est vrai par contre qu'il n'a pas été un modèle de gentillesse envers ses amis et surtout Hermione depuis son retour. Cette dernière en souffre beaucoup d'ailleurs. En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Bisous. Ciao

**Mika** : Chris change de camp pour être son propre chef, ce n'est pas une complète trahison, il n'a pas rejoint l'ennemi. Il fait juste cavalier seul en compagnie de Siléna. Emma prends du recul sur cette histoire, quoi qu'il arrive elle a confiance en son frère et une chose est sûre elle ne pourra jamais se battre contre lui. Quand à Hermione c'est une autre histoire, elle se sent beaucoup plus trahit et meurtrie, l'homme qu'elle aime l'a abandonné et prends la défense d'une inconnue qu'elle ne peut pas voir. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Bye.

**Sorcieres2Salem** : En ce qui concerne le couple Chris/Hermione il prend du plomb dans l'aile, ils sont non seulement plus ensemble mais ils ne sont plus alliés non plus, Chris faisant cavalier seul avec une fille qu'Hermione deteste. J'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé? Moi j'avais un concours de la fonction publique à Vannes, mais ça ne s'est pas bien déroulé, j'ai eut que des questions à la con auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Si je t'ai fait pleurer pour le dernier chapitre du tome 6 c'est que tu es bien rentrée dedans et je ne peux qu'en être satisfait. Ce chapitre se voulait relativement triste après la scène d'action qui s'est déroulé. Je sais que je suis méchant lol, on ne peut jamais se reposer avec moi. Les retournements de situations sont légions, bon en ce qui concerne cette fille, tu as quand même eut quelques informations et tu en auras d'autres que je te laisse découvrir. Chris préfère faire cavalier seul, il a décidé d'agir par lui même et pas par la volonté des Anciens. Il y a maintenant un nouveau clan, Chris et Siléna agiront indépendament. Ses responsabilités d'ainé ont finit par trop lui peser, il vient de s'en libéré. Les héritiers ont toujours comptés sur lui, son peuple aussi, pour se battre comme il le souhait il a du prendre ses distances et se trouver une nouvelle alliée en la personne de Siléna. Les personnes a qui il compte faire des misères sont Voldemort et ses alliés. Il a toujours le même but même s'il a prit une voie différente de celle de ses **amis. Voilà A bientôt. Bizzz**

**Tidus** : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise , pour te répondre, je poste quand j'ai le temps mais c'est par lot de chapitres et tu peux être rassuré, le tome 7 est fini donc tu pourras lire la fin de l'histoire. Pour l'instant rien de laisse supposer qu'Harry et Emma finiront ensemble, peut être dans l'avenir tu verras bien :). A+

**Charlie Black** : Tu n'auras pas trop eut à attendre lol, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ciaoo


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les temples légendaires

**Chapitre 8 : Les temples légendaires.**

Une fois associé à Sylphide, Harry redescendit la montagne et se dirigea vers Athènes pour chercher l'épée sacrée. Pendant ce temps Hermione était arrivée sur l'île Mana depuis plusieurs heures et cherchait encore l'entrée du temple. L'île n'était que difficilement praticable, une forêt dense recouvrait la haute montagne. La chaleur et l'humidité tropicale ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer elle se reposa et lança le sort aéra glacia que Chris lui avait appris quelques mois plus tôt pour se rafraîchir. Les vapeurs de glace furent comme aspirées vers un même endroit. Hermione continua d'en émettre et se dirigea dans la même direction que les cristaux de glace. Elle arriva devant un gros rocher en dessous duquel semblait provenir ce mystérieux phénomène d'aspiration.

Elle examina les alentours du rocher et vit que ce dernier avait été placé sur un passage souterrain. Elle sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même d'avoir trouvée ce passage. Le rocher était beaucoup trop lourd pour être déplacé manuellement, la magie était la seule solution. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, ses pouvoirs de feu ne servant pas à grand-chose contre la pierre elle décida d'utiliser un sort terrestre pour déplacer le rocher en utilisant des secousses sismiques localisées afin de le déplacer. Ce fut un échec, les secousses n'arrivant qu'à faire vibrer la roche. Elle s'assit, fatiguée par ses efforts et elle sentit quelque chose la gêner dans son dos, le bâton mana. Elle pesta contre elle-même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Elle se saisit du bâton et concentra son Aura. Quand elle fut prête, elle frappa de toutes ses forces le rocher se fracassa en de nombreux morceau, le passage lui était ouvert. L'obscurité régnait dans le souterrain.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de lumière dans une main et rattacha son bâton dans son dos pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle progressa doucement, en étant constamment sur ses gardes car elle entendit des bruits inquiétant venant de l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle arriva dans une salle éclairée, elle fit disparaître la boule de lumière et avança doucement en contemplant les moindres recoins de la pièce. Celle-ci était étrange, tout en longueur et l'air semblait venir de partout à la fois. Lorsqu'elle fit un nouveau pas, la terre se mit à tremblé et paniqué elle fit demi tour de peur que la pièce ne s'effondre. Quand se fût terminé elle se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'une grande partie du sol de la pièce venait de s'effondrer. Il ne restait qu'un tout petit chemin qui n'allait même plus jusqu'au passage en face d'elle. Ne se résignant pas à faire demi tour, elle avança, les bras en croit pour gagner un peu d'équilibre et essaya de ne pas regarder le vide autour d'elle.

Quand elle arriva au bout elle s'aperçut que le passage se coupé à deux mètres de l'issue. Ne pouvant faire un saut de cette longueur, elle réfléchit au moyen de passer, sa magie ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours, elle risquerait de faire effondré le passage sur lequel elle était. Elle prit enfin son bâton, essayant de lui trouver une utilité. Il n'était pas assez long pour qu'elle marche dessus alors elle décida avec une grande appréhension à s'en servir comme perche. Se satisfait de se connaissance des sports moldus, elle se recula de quelques mètres et commença sa course et sans réfléchir elle sauta au dessus du vide et atterrit avec grâce de l'autre côté.

N'en revenant pas d'avoir réussi un tel mouvement alors qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé elle se promit de faire un récit détaillé de son exploit à ses amis quand elle rentrerait. Puis elle continua son chemin et arriva dans une pièce sombre circulaire, la boule de lumière lui révélant la présence de torches dissimulées tout autour. Elle tenta d'en allumer une et cru réussir mais par malheur cette dernière ne s'éclaira que quelques secondes. Elle réessaya à de nombreuses reprises et sur chacune des torches avec le même résultat, dépitée, elle se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée en face de celle d'où elle venait et vit une inscription gravée.

La citation disait « Le passage ne s'ouvrira qu'à ceux qui montreront leur maîtrise du cœur de la forêt, quand la pièce s'illuminera le vrai défi commencera ». Elle réfléchit à cette énigme à voix haute. « Les pouvoirs de la terre, sont le feu et le terre, il faut donc que j'illumine la pièce avec mon pouvoir de feu. Seulement les torches ne s'allument que quelques secondes je ne pourrais jamais créer assez de lumière à moins que… ». Satisfaite d'avoir trouvée une solution, elle se mit au centre de la pièce. Elle fit apparaître son attaque du feu sacré mais la garda dans sa main. Puis se concentrant elle dessina un cercle de feu tout autour d'elle et quand elle eut finit elle écarta ses bras et lança son attaque. Toutes torches s'enflammèrent simultanément et une grande secousse se fit sentir. Une porte dissimulée à sa droite s'ouvrit mais une porte descendit sur le passage qu'elle avait utilisé pour venir.

L'euphorie de sa réussite pour allumer les torches fut de courte durée en voyant ça, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire demi tour maintenant et la porte qui était censé s'ouvrir ne semblait pas être la bonne. Puis elle entendit avant qu'elle ne vit que quelque chose s'approcher de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Des petits cris venaient de la porte récemment ouverte. Cela devait être ça le vrai défi dont parlait l'énigme. Elle se mit en garde et vit de nombreuses petites créatures de la taille des Elfes de maison avec des cornes et une queue, l'entourer rapidement. Leur apparence fit qu'Hermione les nomma aussitôt des diablotins tellement l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait leur ressembler.

Elle se ressaisit et lança un sort de feu sur l'un d'eux, ce dernier le reçu de plein fouet sans qu'il ne ressente le moindre effet. Il lui sourit en lui montrant ses petites dents acérées et pointues. Hermione réfléchit aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, puis eut une révélation, l'énigme parlait de la maîtrise du cœur de la forêt, hors le cœur de la forêt est l'arbre mana… la bâton mana. Elle sortit son bâton juste au moment où quelques unes de ces créatures s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle frappa le premier avec une grande dextérité et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur en face d'elle. Elle prit son bâton et, comme pour sauter le vide, l'utilisa comme perche pour sauter au dessus de l'encerclement et ainsi échapper à cet assaut. Les diablotins se rentrèrent dedans et Hermione en profita pour en envoyer deux autres dans le décor. Il en restait encore quatre de valide.

Deux d'entre eux foncèrent vers elle. Elle frappa le premier qui s'écrasa contre une torche, puis suivant le mouvement du bâton elle frappa le sol avec ce qui eut l'effet de la soulevé et elle en profita pour donner un coup de pied au deuxième assaillant pendant qu'elle était dans les airs. Les deux dernières arrivèrent sur elle et elle ne put éviter le premier qui lui donna un coup de tête dans le ventre ce qui la fit tomber contre le mur. Elle se releva péniblement et réagit juste à temps pour en voir un en train de lui sauter dessus. Elle saisit son bâton et écrasa la créature contre le plafond. Le dernier paniqué sautait partout autour d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser malgré la rapidité de ses mouvements. C'est alors que le bâton se mit à vibrer et à briller et se transformer en une lance. Hermione regarda quelques instants son bâton, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Après quelques secondes elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions et se concentra sur son dernier ennemi. Elle lança sa lance au moment où celui-ci se réceptionnait d'un saut qu'il venait de faire et la lance le transperça et alla se planter contre une paroi.

Hermione alla le récupérer mais quand elle le toucha le sol trembla de nouveau, la porte par laquelle elle était venue s'ouvrit ainsi que celle où était gravé l'inscription. Elle traversa le passage nouvellement ouvert et elle traversa un couloir assez étroit avant d'arriver dans une autre salle. Celle-ci semblait différente des autres, premièrement elle ne laissait apparaître aucune porte et il n'y avait aucun motif sur les murs ni aucun autre élément. Elle avança au milieu de la pièce et trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un magnifique motif représentant l'arbre Mana au sol. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'il y avait un socle sur lequel il y avait petit trou de forme circulaire. Elle sut tout de suite de ce dont il s'agissait en regardant son bâton. Ce dernier semblait être une clé ayant la même circonférence que le trou. Elle l'y glissa et entendit un clic sonore.

Cette fois encore la terre trembla mais à une plus grande intensité. Puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, elle sentit que le sol entier se soulevait devant elle. Elle regarda le plafond de peur d'être écrasée mais s'aperçue qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle en déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'ascenseur et attendit patiemment d'arriver à destination. Une fois arrivé, son cœur fit un bon avant que la plateforme ne se stabilise. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et vit une grande estrade qui était bien plus grande qu'elle et un très fort bruit venait de celle-ci. Un bruit familier car cela ressemblait fortement à un ronflement. Elle cria pour demander s'il y avait quelqu'un et les ronflements s'estompèrent.

- Qui c'est qui me dérange pendant ma sieste ? demanda une voix venant de l'estrade.  
- Je m'appelle Hermione, je suis une héritière de la terre.

Une toute petite silhouette se fit remarquer en hauteur et elle sauta pour arrivée à ses pieds. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des gnomes qui infestaient les jardins, hormis que celui-ci portait un chapeau vert et était habillé.

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison pour me réveiller  
- Je suis désolée mais…  
- Remarque t'es plutôt bien foutu, ça ne te dirait pas de rester avec moi ici ?  
- Je suis venu vous rencontré pour qu'on s'associe pour lutter contre les Anciens des ombres.  
- J'ai rien contre le fait qu'on s'associe dit il en la regardant de la tête au pied.  
- Pas de cette manière dit Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- Ne t'énerve pas ma chérie je plaisantais  
- Je ne suis pas ta chérie  
- Pas encore mais personne ne peux résister à mon charme  
- Tu parles, qui aurait envie d'être la compagne d'un gnome pervers habillé en clown. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu plairais aux gnomes du Terrier.  
- Doucement gente dame, je crois savoir que vous êtes venu pour moi ce qui signifie que vous m'estimez.  
- A vrai dire je commence à regretter.  
- Oh tu ne le penses pas je le lis dans tes yeux.

Hermione fit demi tour et se dirigea vers son bâton.

- Attends, attends tu ne va pas me laisser la tout seul quand même, ça fait des centaines d'années que j'ai pas eut de visites, tu ne veux pas un jus de veracrasses ?  
- Non merci, j'essaye d'arrêter je dois surveiller ma ligne.  
- Mais tu es parfaite poupée  
- Je ne suis pas une poupée et je dois y aller  
- Et où allons nous ?  
- Attends qui t'as dis que tu venais avec moi ?  
- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans ce trou à rat quand même, tu vas avoir besoin de mes pouvoirs et moi de prendre l'air.  
- Pour le moment j'ai surtout besoin que tu revoies tes manières.  
- Ca va, ça va quel susceptibilité, bon concentre toi si tu veux que nous nous associons.

De son côté Ron était arrivé au point le plus au sud de la planète et tournait en rond. Non seulement pour éviter de geler sur place mais aussi pour réfléchir il avait trouvé l'entrée du temple mais elle était bloqué par un mur de glace avec différent symbole incompréhensible ressemblant à des dessins d'enfants qui entourait une sorte de serrure qu'il n'avait pas réussit à déverrouiller. Il tourna encore et se demanda s'il n'était pas plus sage de renter et de revenir avec ses amis plus tard, les énigmes c'était le truc d'Hermione pas le sien. Soudain il reçu quelque chose sur la tête ce qui le déséquilibra et lui fit manger de la neige. Il se releva péniblement à cause de la glace et du fait qu'il était emmitouflé de vêtements. Une fois debout il s'énerva ce qui lui fit retombé sur les fesses. Une fois calmé il regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qui l'avait frappé et vit une sorte de clé orné de saphir sur le sol. Il regarda le ciel se demandant comment elle avait bien pu tomber du ciel et la prit enfin dans ses mains.

Il alla la glisser dans la serrure et elle entra parfaite, un mur de glace se disloqua et il put rentrer. Il arriva dans une grande salle où une estrade rectangulaire trônait en son centre. Il s'avança et vit que sur cette dernière se trouvait une grande hache. Cela devait être le fendeur de glace dont Chris avait parlé. Il la saisit et tenta de l'extraire de son bloc de glace sans résultat. Il concentra son Aura et retenta sa chance cette fois ci avec plus de chance, le bloc de glace se brisa et il put se saisir de la hache mais le poids de celle-ci et le fait qu'il y ait eut une rupture de la résistance de la glace le fit basculé en arrière et il tomba. « Décidemment c'est pas mon jour » pesta t'il. Il se releva et se mit en route vers la seconde salle un peu plus loin. Cette dernière n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire, il continua son chemin quand il se cogna contre… rien. Etonné et le nez endolori il mit ses mains en avant et senti une paroi invisible devant lui.

Il utilisa un sort glaciaire et vit que la paroi se retrouva givrée. Il pouvait maintenant voir l'invisible et il utilisa son sort sur toute la longueur. Il découvrit un passage un peu plus loin et s'aperçut après quelques pas qu'il venait de rentrer dans un labyrinthe de glace. Il tourna et retourna pendant de longue minute en tournant en rond et se retrouvant plus d'une fois au point de départ. Le manque de repère le désorienté complètement. Exaspéré il prit sa hache et donna un grand coup sur le mur en face de lui qui se brisa laissant découvrir un nouveau passage. A partir de ce moment il ne se posa plus de question et continua toujours tout droit en brisant toutes les parois qui se trouvaient en face de lui et il atteignit finalement la sortie.

Il traversa une nouvelle salle d'une grandeur assez impressionnante qui était étendue en longueur avec de nombreuses statues de glaces de chaque côté. Il continua son chemin quand les statues commencèrent à bouger et à foncer sur lui. Il recula et saisit sa hache des deux mains et commença à se battre contre elles. Il se retrouva rapidement épuisé du fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à manipuler une arme aussi lourde et surtout que les statues se régénéraient sans cesse. Il décida de foncer droit devant, tête baissée car les statues possédaient un gros point faible c'était leur lenteur. En chemin il faillit se prendre une lance dans la tête et se pencha en arrière pour l'éviter. Son mouvement n'étant pas contrôlé il tomba sur les fesses et glissa sur le sol de glace jusqu'à l'autre entrée.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas tombé dans le vide qu'il y avait dans la pièce suivante. Il regarda autour de lui et commença à paniquer. Un chemin de glace à peine large comme une personne surplombé le vide et allait jusqu'à une bonne hauteur où il rejoignait une autre plateforme. Les statues étant toujours à ses trousses, il avança sans réfléchir et après une ascension pour le moins périlleuse il arriva au bout du chemin en se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir la faire en sens inverse. Il regarda enfin en face de lui et vit une grande fontaine d'eau d'une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il se pencha pour mieux voir et un grand jet d'eau puissant se manifesta. Il eut juste eut le temps de l'éviter, quand l'eau retomba une partie resta dans les airs et pris forme.

- Je suis Ondine l'esprit de l'eau, qui se présente devant moi ?  
- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je suis l'héritier de l'Eau  
- Je te félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'à moi, cela témoigne d'une grande ingéniosité pour avoir pu traverser chaque salle.  
- Je … Merci, je suis venus pour m'associer avec toi  
- Et pourquoi recherche tu mes pouvoirs ?  
- Pour pouvoir me battre contre les Anciens de l'ombre  
- Il faut que tu saches que mes pouvoirs ne te suffiront sans doute pas contre de tels ennemis tout ce dont je puisse t'offrir c'est ma sagesse et mes connaissances. Puisse t'elles te mener vers le chemin de la victoire. Concentre toi maintenant.

Emma avait pénétrée depuis plusieurs heures dans la plus grande des pyramides et avait perdue son chemin plus d'une fois étant donné la grandeur de l'édifice. Elle avait enfin pu pénétrer dans le temple de la lumière, seul endroit inexploré par les archéologues moldus. L'entrée du temple était majestueuse et surtout très éblouissante. Elle traversa plusieurs salle sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans une salle où elle vit quelqu'un un peu plus loin. Surprise qu'il ait quelqu'un elle s'avança et la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer se referma derrière elle. Peu rassurée elle se dirigea vers la personne qui était vêtue de noir. La personne se retourna et Emma fut choqué, elle vit qu'elle avait le même visage qu'elle mais en plus sombre.

- Toi qui viens acquérir les pouvoirs de la lumière soit avertis, tu devras 3 gardiens des salles de l'esprit avant de t'associer avec l'esprit de lumière. Soit prête à mourir dit son reflet alors qu'elle se mit en garde.

Emma fit de même son double attaqua en utilisant les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Emma riposta avec ses pouvoirs mais fut repoussé contre le mur. Elle se releva et attaqua de nouveau en utilisant ses meilleures techniques en vain. Son adversaire arrivait non seulement à esquiver mais aussi à contre attaquer aussi comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Si c'était le cas elle serait vite battue car même si elle utilisait déjà ses protections psychiques au maximum. Elle réfléchit très vite, commençant à être épuisée elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de gaspiller son énergie s'il restait encore 2 adversaires après elle. Elle se souvint des entraînements avec son frère et des conseils que ce dernier lui avait donnés particulièrement sur l'effet de surprise dans un combat. Elle avait déjà imaginée une technique dans ce sens mais ne l'avait jamais appliqué dans un combat mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle se dressa face à son ennemie les yeux fermés puis elle se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière laissant apparaître plusieurs images d'elle-même en entourant son double. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat le double fit une erreur et attaqua une image d'Emma au lieu de l'originale. Celle-ci en profita pour l'attaquer avec son rayon pur ce qui eut pour effet de la projeter loin derrière avec un halo doré autour d'elle. Elle se releva péniblement et attaqua Emma cette dernière ne bougea pas et son double la transperça de sa main au niveau du ventre.

- Tu as perdu héritière dit son double  
- C'est ce que tu crois dit la voix d'Emma derrière elle, "Cristal réflexion" ajouta t'elle

Le double, encore dans le corps de la fausse Emma fut complètement détruit par l'explosion du corps de cristal qu'Emma s'était constitué. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, Emma souffla un peu et se reposa quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la prochaine salle. Arrivée dans l'autre salle elle eut la surprise de voir son frère. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui quand il se téléporta juste devant elle et la frappa.

- Chris… pourquoi ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et lui redonna un coup ce qui la fit tombé. Emma se posa de nombreuses questions, son frère pouvait t'il avoir changé autant qu'il puisse la frapper de la sorte. Elle se remit sur pied et le regarda fixement dans les yeux puis sourit.

- Qui est tu ? je sais que tu n'es pas mon frère, c'est une illusion grotesque.  
- Voyons Emma, tu ne reconnais plus ton propre frère  
- Tes yeux… ils sont vides, sans sentiments. Le regard de mon frère est différent.  
- En es tu si sûr ? Tu crois que je suis resté le même après que je sois mort par votre incompétence et que les Anciens m'aient bannis.  
- Non tu ne peux pas être…  
- La vérité est donc si dure à admettre, tu as toujours été un fardeau pour moi, toujours à pleurnicher, je n'ai jamais pu vivre normalement par ta faute, et tu trouves étonnant que j'agisse de la sorte.  
- Je…  
- Petite idiote dit Chris en se téléportant vers elle et en la criblant de coup sans que celle-ci ne se défende.  
- Tu ne te défends même pas tu es pitoyable tu n'as donc rien appris de mon entraînement, tu n'es vraiment bonne à rien, autant que tu meures maintenant pour renaître plus utile dit il en levant la main au ciel ce qui fit former une galaxie.

Emma remplit de doute, n'avait pas la force de contre attaquer. Si c'était réellement son frère. Toutes les choses qu'il a dîtes… Comment pourrait t'il savoir tant de chose si ce n'était pas lui ? Elle commença à se résigner à la mort quand elle sentit une douce Aura l'envelopper, elle était si familière, si réconfortante qu'elle cru qu'elle était déjà morte. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, cette Aura, c'était l'Aura de son frère qui l'enveloppait, elle en était sûre. La personne se trouvant en face d'elle n'était donc pas son frère. Elle concentra son Aura au maximum et envoya sa Galaxia Estrella en même temps que ce dernier. Les deux attaques se firent front à grand fracas. Emma remplit d'une énergie nouvelle prit l'avantage et terrassa le double de son frère qui partit en fumée après s'être fait transpercer par des centaines d'étoiles. Emma s'écroula au sol et regarda le plafond en remerciant son frère d'être intervenu.

Elle se reposa à nouveau et entra dans la dernière salle où l'attendait une gargouille. Le dernier test mettra donc à l'épreuve ses talents de psychokinésiste. Le combat fut court et Emma le gagna sans grande difficulté mais ce combat avait drainé ses dernières forces et elle s'écroula. Elle eut le force de s'asseoir et vit une forte lumière provenir du plafond. Elle leva les yeux en se les protégeant de sa main et vit apparaître un cheval ailé ou plutôt il s'agissait d'un poulain ailé. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et s'inclina avant de se redresser.

- Je m'appelle Lumina, je suis l'esprit de la lumière, ton courage et ta force ton permit d'arriver jusqu'à moi et m'ont réveillés de mon sommeil. Je sent la tristesse et le mal dans ce monde. Tes intentions pour t'associer à moi sont pures. Ensemble combattons les forces de l'ombre. Je t'offre le cadeau sacré de la lumière, l'arc stellaire ainsi que mes pouvoirs. Concentre ton esprit

Emma se concentra et s'associa avec Lumina, elle fit marche arrière en titubant par le manque d'énergie et sortit avec difficulté. Arrivés dehors elle décida de se reposer un peu avant de rentrer. Elle s'assit à l'ombre, adossée à un rocher et ferma les yeux quand quelque chose la frappa à la tête et elle perdit connaissance. En haut de la pyramide deux personnes assistaient à la scène.

- Il faut intervenir dit Siléna  
- Non pas encore répondit Chris  
- Mais ils vont la tuer dit elle avec vigueur.  
- Non regarde ils l'emmènent quelque part, nous allons les suivre.  
- Mais…  
- Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais mourir ma sœur  
- Je… d'accord suivons les.


	9. Chapitre 9 : La face cachée de Chris

**Chapitre 9 : La face cachée de Chris**

Chris et Siléna suivaient dans les cieux le groupe d'harpies qui transportaient Emma toujours évanouie. Chris avait enseigné à Siléna comment se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître des ailes et celle-ci avait maîtrisée le sort très rapidement. Ils volaient tout deux bien plus haut que les harpies et en retrait pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les paysages défilaient et les créatures n'arrêtaient pas de changer de direction sans doute pour ne pas être suivis. Après une heure de vol, les harpies amorcèrent leur descente vers une île. L'île en question était en fait un volcan et elles passèrent par la cheminée de celui-ci. Siléna et Chris s'arrêtèrent au sommet du volcan et se regardèrent.

- Quel est le programme ? demanda t'elle  
- On va baisser notre Aura pour ne pas se faire repérer et on observe ce qu'il se passe en dessous, c'est étrange il ne devrait pas y avoir d'île ici…  
- Il y a qu'une seule façon d'obtenir des réponses  
- Tu as raison allons y.

Ils descendirent à leur tour par la très profonde cheminée et ils arrivèrent au sol et se cachèrent rapidement derrière des rochers de nombreux ennemis étant présents. Ils observèrent l'agencement des lieux, le volcan ne semblait pas être en activé, la fumée s'en échappant était produite par plusieurs dragons qui alimentaient un grand feu. Il y avait nombres de Trols qui semblaient creuser des galeries au nord, des pioches et autres matériels de minage étant présents. L'est de la gigantesque pièce était sûrement des quartiers d'humains ou d'Anciens car été présent du mobilier et des matériels que les créatures vues jusqu'à maintenant ne seraient même pas utiliser. Le sud de la pièce ressemblait à une grande prison et enfin l'Ouest devait être réservé pour organiser des missions car une grande carte était visible avec des petits drapeaux collés dessus. Qui que ce soit qui est créé cet endroit, ils étaient plutôt bien organisés.

- Ecoute moi, tu vas chercher des informations dans les quartiers qui leurs sert de logement, je vais aller faire un tour pour voir ce que les Trols cherche on se rejoint au même endroit d'accord ? murmura Chris

Siléna hocha la tête et partit de son côté alors qu'il partait quant à lui vers le nord. Il s'avança prudemment en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les Trols étaient certes idiots mais l'endroit était trop bien organisé pour que l'on laisse ces créatures toutes seules. Soudain il entendit parlé et il se mit à l'abris pour écouter.

- Dépêchez vous, on doit finir cette galerie et récupérer assez de minerais avant l'arrivée du Seigneur Voldemort demain cria un Mangemort.  
- Les quotas de production sont assez bon, je pense que le maître sera satisfait on en aura bientôt suffisamment répondit un autre  
- Ou en est t'on avec la galerie ?  
- On devrait avoir finit en fin de semaine, si le maître ne s'est pas trompé nous devrions trouvés d'autres alliés dans la chambre souterraine.  
- Le maître ne se trompe jamais, l'avènement de notre Dieu Thanatos ne fait plus aucun doute  
- Et quand est t'il de nos ennemis ? Il paraît que les harpies ont réussit à ramener l'héritière de la lumière.  
- Oui, elles l'ont capturés alors qu'elle sortait de la grande pyramide, il paraît qu'elle n'était pas dans un très bon état.  
- Bah de toute façon après qu'on lui ai fait craché les informations et que le général ce soit amusé avec il ne restera plus grand-chose d'elle  
- Mais elle possède des pouvoirs spirituels développés non ? ne risque t'elle pas d'avertir ses petits camarades ?  
- Nous avons des gargouilles qui gardent la prison, cela l'empêchera de contacter qui que ce soit, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter, si le quota n'est pas atteint ce soir c'est au seigneur Voldemort que vous aurez à faire tout les deux dit une voix grave derrière eux.  
- Oui général, on a bientôt terminé  
- Je l'espère pour vous répondit il en faisant demi tour.

Chris décida qu'il en avait assez entendus, il se téléporta rapidement pour prendre une poignet de ce minerai que les Trols récoltés et alla rejoindre le point de rendez vous. Siléna le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? murmura t'il  
- Je te le fais pas dire mais on en reparlera plus tard j'ai saisit quelques parchemins.  
- Très bien, on va jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de réunion et ensuite on libère Emma, le problème est qu'il faudra sans doute se faire remarquer, donc il faut préparer une diversion.  
- On commence a en avoir l'habitude répondit elle.  
- C'est vrai dit Chris avec un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'est quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et virent un grand mouvement du côté de la prison, Emma chancelante et enchaîné par un matériel bizarre sortait de la prison sous bonne garde pour se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Chris fit signe de la main à Siléna de continuer son chemin pendant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il se passer. Elle partit de son côté et Chris du sien. Assez bien caché il essaya d'entendre ce que le général, qui avait rejoint Emma en compagnie de ses hommes, avait à dire.

- Alors c'est elle l'héritière de la lumière, pitoyable je dois dire, se faire capturer si facilement.

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Emma il continua.

- Bien je vais te poser quelques questions, si tu réponds gentiment nous te libérerons peut être, dans le cas contraire tu me feras le plus grand des plaisirs.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra dit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu ne serais pas aussi arrogante si tu savais ce qui t'attendant, maintenant dit moi où se trouve les autres héritiers ? pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés comme ça ?  
- On est en vacances vous l'auriez oubliés.

Il saisit une sorte de bâton que tenait un Mangemort et frappa l'air, une lumière noire s'en échappa et frappa Emma de plein fouet. Emma cria de douleur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Les Trols autour d'elle la relevèrent avec force.

- Cela s'appelle la fourche du diable, la douleur qu'elle peut infliger est proportionnelle aux nombres de fois qu'on l'utilise. Au bout de deux ou trois fois, tu perdras la raison et tu finiras par me dire ce que je veux savoir. Tu ferais mieux de me répondre maintenant petite sotte. Dis moi où étiez vous passés cette semaine ? Mon maître aimerait beaucoup savoir comment vous avez fait pour disparaître complètement.

Emma lui sourit en restant silencieuse et fut frappé une nouvelle fois par la fourche.

- Tu as épuisé tes jokers sale gamine, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, soit tu me réponds et tu garderas ton esprit soit tu ne le fais pas et tu me répondras de toute façon. Dis moi où et celui qui a tenu tête à Voldemort, nous savons que vous êtes revenus à 6 qui sont les deux autres personnes qui été avec vous ?  
- Allez au diable répondit Emma  
- C'est déjà fait, prends ça cria t'il en levant une nouvelle fois sa fourche.  
- "Silence Wall" cria une voix au dessus d'eux et Emma fut protégée par un bouclier blanc.  
- Qui a fait ça ? montrez vous !

Siléna et Chris apparurent entre lui et Emma, cette dernière semblait s'être évanouie après ses derniers mots.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?  
- De simples guerriers répondit Chris en souriant  
- Alors c'est vous les intrus que l'ont m'avaient signalés tout à l'heure ?  
- Je vois que vous pouvez sentir les Auras, c'est un gros progrès pour des personnes si faibles dit Chris  
- Pauvre idiot, nous n'avons pas besoin de sentir vos Auras, notre matériel le fait pour nous dit il en montrant ce qui semblait être une montre.  
- Ou avez-vous obtenu une telle technologie ? demanda Siléna  
- Notre maître la conçut grâce au minerai qui réagit à la magie qui recueilli ici dans le but détecter vos déplacements. Je savais que m'en prendre à cette fille vous ferez vous montrer vous êtes si prévisibles avec vos sentiments.  
- On est pas là pour cette fille sinon nous serions intervenu en Egypte, nous sommes venus récolter quelques souvenirs ici dit Siléna  
- Et vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser vous en sortir comme ça. Vous allez mourir ici en même temps qu'elle.  
- Siléna écoute moi, libère Emma et attends moi au sommet du cratère.  
- Chris ?  
- S'il te plait, fais le. Profites en pour la soigner mais ne la réveille pas maintenant.  
- Comme tu voudras, je te laisse 30 minutes avant de revenir te chercher par la peau des fesses.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je serais déjà remonté depuis longtemps et fais en sorte que personne ne rentre ni ne sorte d'ici.

Elle hocha la tête puis se retourna vers les Trols qui gardaient Emma, elle pris sa faux avec ses deux mains et sauta derrière eux sans qu'ils n'aient pus faire le moindre mouvement et en un seul coup elle décapita les deux gardes qui tenaient Emma. Elle brisa ensuite les chaînes de cette dernière, la serra entre son bras gauche et son corps et commença sa montée. Des Harpies intervirent en fonça vers elles. Siléna les vit et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie mauve qui grandissait de plus en plus à la base de la lame de sa faux.

- "Saturn révolution" cria t'elle et la boule se mit à tourner en émettant des anneaux très nombreux qui s'échappèrent de la sphère et s'abattirent sur les harpies en les déchiquetant de toute part.

Le spectacle macabre des morceaux de harpies qui tombaient telle une pluie pétrifia la majeur partie des créatures qui regardait la scène. Siléna regarda en direction de Chris puis reprit sa course vers le haut du cratère.

- Qu… qui est cette fille ? et d'où lui vient cette force si grande ? demanda le général encore choqué  
- Elle s'est juste amusée, sa force réelle va bien au-delà de cette petite démonstration répondit Chris.  
- Tu mens,tuez lecria t'il à ses hommes  
- Vous avez attaqués la mauvaise personne en vous en prenant à ma sœur, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais dit Chris en augmentant son Aura ce qui fit hésité à l'attaqué les créatures autour de lui.  
- Qu'est ce que vous attendez il est tout seul

Des Trols se précipitèrent vers lui, le premier essaya de frapper Chris avec sa masse mais celle-ci fuit réduite en miette avant de le touché juste en rentrant en contact avec l'Aura de Chris qui augmentait encore, faisant vibrer l'air. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas préoccupé de cette attaque et regardait fixement le général.

- Voici la vraie force des guerriers dit il en projetant le général sur une paroi du volcan avec sa télékinésie.

Il se téléporta et s'immobilisa dans l'air avec ses ailes dorées. Il utilisa son attaque Golden ring pour empêcher tout mouvement. Il sourit et fonça sur lui en l'assénant de coups, son Aura augmentant de plus en plus à chaque coups. Quand il s'arrêta, le général ennemi était en piteuse état mais vivait encore.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous. Le maître se ferait une joie de vous avoir à ses côtés. Vos Auras, à cette fille et toi sont si noires et pleine de haine que vous finirez par devenir comme nous, vous nous ressemblez plus que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre finit il par dire en riant

Sur ces mots Chris saisit son épée et l'enfonça dans sa gorge pour mettre fin à son rire définitivement, il redescendit, son Aura toujours aussi forte en colère envers ceux qui s'en sont prit à Emma. Un Mangemort s'approcha de lui par derrière, sa baguette dressé vers lui. Chris se retourna avec une grande rapidité, se saisit de sa baguette et la brisa et saisit le Mangemort par la gorge. Ce dernier le supplia de pas le tuer mais c'était trop tard Chris mit sa main de libre sur l'estomac de son ennemi et un grand rayon de lumière le traversa de part en part lui laissant un trou béant à ce niveau. Il relâcha le corps couvert de sang et se retourna vers les autres qui étaient terrifiés. Trois Trols foncèrent vers lui furent découpés en quelques instants par son épée acérée. Un dragon piqua sur lui, Chris prit son envol et alla à sa rencontre, le dragon cracha des flammes contre lui. Il établit un bouclier autour de lui ce qui lui permit de ne pas freiner sa route. Il saisit son épée et transperça le dragon au niveau de son ventre, il se téléporta à maintes reprises pour le cribler de coup d'épée et il finit par voir la créature volante s'écraser avec lourdeur sur le sol.

Les gargouilles de la prison foncèrent sur lui et se mirent en cercle autour de lui en usant simultanément de leur télékinésie pour le stopper. Chris fit briller de nouveau son Aura et mis ses mains comme s'il prenait un objet et créa une boule d'énergie qui explosa propulsant les créatures sur les flancs du cratère. Il les finit en lançant a chacune des boules d'énergie ne laissant que leurs corps calcinés comme preuve de leur existence. Plus aucune créatures ni Mangemorts n'eurent le courage de s'en prendre à lui. Il resta dans les airs et les regarda toujours autant en colère et concentra son Aura. Beaucoup de créatures sur mirent à fuir par peur, certaines par la voix des airs comme les dragons d'autres essayer de rejoindre les galeries dans l'espoir de se faire oublier.

- Disparaissez de ma vue cria t'il, "Shooting Stars"

Des centaines peut être mêmedes milliers de rayons lumineux se séparèrent de son Aura et s'abattirent partout autour de lui, aucune parcelle ne fut épargner par les déflagrations assourdissante des explosions qui ne cessa que quelques minutes plus tard laissant apparaître un véritable carnage, des membres et des lambeaux de chairs étaient éparpillés dans tout le cratères, l'odeur de la chair calciné était omniprésente. De nombreuses parois du volcan ainsi que ce qui avaient été les logements, prison, centre stratégique et la galerie été en ruine. Chris essoufflé, commençait à se calmer progressivement. Jamais auparavant il n'avait perdu son sang froid de la sorte. Il s'était toujours battu de manière réfléchit et propre sans jamais perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Cette fois ci la haine l'avait envahit et était responsable de ce massacre. Il n'en éprouvé pourtant aucun remords, il était même satisfait de lui-même. Il se décida à remonter non sans laissé un dernier souvenir avant de partir. Il tendit ses bras vers le haut et créa une boule de lumière entre ses mains. Celle-ci grossit jusqu'à atteindre un mètre de circonférence et il la lança sur le sol. Il déploya ses ailes et remonta à toute vitesse. Voyant que Siléna, qui tenait Emma dans ses bras, l'attendait un peu plus haut, il lui cria de s'en aller rapidement quand le sol ce mit à trembler violement. Soudain le volcan rentra en irruption juste après que les deux guerriers et Emma aient eut le temps de se mettre à l'abris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Siléna sur le chemin du retour  
- Oh c'est juste ma boule d'énergie qui a percé la roche entre le cratère et la magma.  
- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?  
- Je me suis dis qu'un petit cadeau d'adieu ne serait pas de trop et puis ils ne pourront plus accéder à la chambre souterraine comme ça.  
- Je vois… dit Siléna songeuse  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je repensais à toute à l'heure, j'ai senti une Aura pleine de haine en toi et ça m'a fait réfléchir…  
- Explique toi  
- J'ai senti tout tes sentiments à travers ton Aura, je sais que c'est pour venger Emma que tu as agis de la sorte, moi c'est pour venger mes parents… Je pensais qu'en ce qui me concerne personne ne me vengerais  
- Tu te trompes, Siléna tu crois que j'ai pas voulu te tuer pour quelle raison ?  
- A vrai dire je me suis posé la question, j'avais tout pour être ton ennemie non ?  
- Je n'ai pas voulu de tuer c'est parce que je me suis vu en toi, je me suis senti proche de toi dès la première seconde où on s'est rencontré. Siléna tu n'es pas qu'une coéquipière tu es aussi une personne à qui je tiens énormément et je serais dans le même état que tout à l'heure s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
- … Merci Chris  
- Je suis sûr que tu en ferais autant pour moi, toutefois on doit tout les deux apprendre à maîtriser nos sentiments. Tu sais ce qui arriva si on perd le contrôle, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de toute la haine qu'on a en nous, elle nous aveugle et nous dérive de nos objectifs.  
- Vous êtes très sage monsieur dit elle en souriant  
- Hey, te moques pas lui dit il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude  
- Je n'oserais jamais voyons  
- Mais bien sûr sainte Siléna, dis moi ça te diras qu'on se pose pendant quelques jours, tu n'as pas encore pu visiter mon monde et puis on a bien le droit de se détendre et s'amuser un peu tu crois pas ?  
- S'amuser ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu sais pas ce que ça veux dire ?  
- …  
- Oh la la tu as beaucoup à rattraper alors, s'amuser c'est rigoler, faire des choses agréable. Ca permet de ne pas oublier que la vie est belle si on passe notre temps à combattre on passera à côté de beaucoup de chose.  
- Je ne sais pas comment il faut faire dit elle timidement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'apprends très vite, je vais te faire visiter plein d'endroit sympa tu verras.  
- D'accord dit elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
- Bon cap vers Utopia, il faut qu'on dépose ma sœur avant d'y aller.  
- Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ?  
- Elle est solide, je vais lui écrire un petit message avant de la laisser. Elle va avoir besoin de repos les épreuves du temple de la lumière l'ont épuisés.  
- C'est vrai même si tu l'as aidé dit une voix au dessus d'eux.  
- Bonjour Lumina dit Chris en voyant le poulain ailé qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Tu n'es pas censé te montrer si on ne t'invoque pas normalement je me trompe ?  
- Non c'est vrai, mais je voulais te poser une question, toi qui connaît Emma tout à l'heure elle n'a pas voulu m'invoquer pour que je l'aide tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Elle n'a pas voulue courir de risque, non seulement cela aurait fait connaître à nos ennemis que les héritiers s'associés aux esprits élémentaires mais en plus cela aurait put te mettre en danger, il était trop nombreux.  
- Je vois elle a donc fait ça pour me protéger. C'est bien ce que j'avais ressenti en m'associant avec elle. Emma est vraiment généreuse et aimante avec les autres.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point dit il avec un sourire sans joie  
- Pourquoi ne te bat tu pas à ses côtés ?  
- Je ne peux pas, pour sa protection et la mienne on ne doit pas se battre ensemble, du moins pour le moment. Elle n'est pas encore prête, cela c'est vu lors de son combat contre mon double.  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas prête à te tuer ? C'est légitime non ?  
- Elle ne voit encore qu'avec ses yeux pas avec son cœur, elle est remplie de doute. Il faut qu'elle mûrisse en maîtrisant ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait pas du hésiter dans le temple.  
- Je vois, tu as beaucoup changé, prince de la lumière  
- Ex-prince tu veux dire, je ne le suis plus désormais je suis un guerrier indépendant.  
- Tu le seras toujours dans ton cœur et dans celui des gens, à bientôt dit Lumina avant de disparaître.

Ils arrivèrent à Utopia et entrèrent discrètement par la porte de derrière. Ils sentirent que Ron et Hermione étaient revenus de leur voyage mais qu'ils étaient allés se reposés sûrement épuisés de leur périple. Chris coucha Emma sur son lit et lui écrit quelques mots sur un parchemins qui lui mit sur la table de nuit. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire demi tour. Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna et lui murmura « Je t'aime petite sœur, ne l'oublis jamais » et il s'en alla en compagnie de Siléna. Hermione se réveilla juste au moment où ces derniers s'envolèrent. Elle les regarda partir avant de se rendre dans les chambres de ses amis pour voir s'ils étaient là, étant la première à être revenu. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron et devant les ronflements de celui-ci elle sourit et referma la porte. La chambre d'Harry était encore vide ce qui était logique car il devait se rendre à deux endroits. Elle ouvrit la porte d'Emma et celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et se redressa violement, choquée.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller dit Hermione  
- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda t'elle  
- Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es rentré ?  
- Non, je m'étais faites capturé en sortant de la pyramide, je me souviens avoir été derrière des barreaux puis conduis à un mec qui a utilisé une sorte de fourche pour avoir des informations sur nous et ensuite plus rien.  
- Hmm je me trompe peut être mais j'ai vu Chris et Siléna s'envoler de la maison à l'instant.  
- Alors ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvés…  
- Sans doute je ne pensais pas que… qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en montrant la lettre de Chris.

Emma s'en saisit et rayonna.

- C'est l'écriture de Chris

Elle l'ouvrit et la lit à voix haute.

« Emma, quand tu te réveilleras je serais déjà loin, saches que je suis fier de toi pour ta réussite au temple de la lumière mais aussi pour avoir résisté au général ennemi. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, leur base a été rayée de la carte. Continue à t'entraîner et à veiller sur les autres à ma place. Ton frère qui pense à toi. Chris »

- C'était bien lui qui est venu te sauver alors dit Hermione en lui souriant  
- Oui, il a dû assister à mon enlèvement en Egypte.  
- Mais pourquoi ne t'a t'il pas sauver à ce moment là ?  
- Il doit avoir ses raison, peut être pour découvrir la base ennemi je ne sais pas  
- C'était risqué…  
- Je suis revenue c'est le principal  
- Ca tu l'as dit poupée, c'est avec toi que j'aurais dû m'associer tu es trop mignonne dit une voix derrière Hermione  
- Qui a dit ça ? demanda Emma surprise  
- L'être le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais rencontré, Emma je te présente Gnome l'esprit élémentaire de la terre.

Le gnome sauta sur les genoux d'Emma encore assise sur son lit.

- Enchanté ma belle, ça ne te diras pas qu'on aille faire un tour tout les deux, sans la mégère ?

Hermione, furieuse, l'attrapa par le cou et le mit à la porte. Le gnome piqua sa crise pendant quelques minutes avant de se résigner.

- Excuse le, il est assez mal élevé dit Hermione  
- C'est ce que je vois dit Emma en rigolant, oh laisse moi te présenter Lumina.

Le poulain ailé apparu devant Hermione inclina sa tête devant elle.

- Ravie de te rencontré dit elle en inclinant sa tête à son tour.

Il alla enfouir sa tête dans les bras d'Emma qui lui caressa en lui souriant.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez déjà bien tout les deux dit Hermione  
- On a pas trop eut le temps de discuter mais je crois que ça va aller  
- Est-ce que tu as faim, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se raconter nos aventures en attendant que Ron se réveille et que Harry revienne.  
- Il n'est pas encore revenu ?  
- Non mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il ne va pas tarder.  
- Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée allons manger je meure de faim.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Excalibur

**Chapitre 10 : Excalibur**

Harry était arrivé depuis un moment à Athènes mais dû attendre que les touristes moldus soient moins nombreux pour chercher le temple d'Athéna. Il se demanda bien comment il allait le trouvé car il ne restait pratiquement que des ruines à cet endroit. Il alla envoyer un message par hiboux à ses amis disant seulement que ces vacances dureraient sans doute un peu plus de temps que prévu. A la nuit tombée, il se rendit de nouveau à l'acropole qui était fermée au public la nuit et s'y faufila. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes dans les différentes ruines des anciens temples, il s'arrêta au Parthénon, là où d'après la brochure il était écrit que les trésors d'Athéna s'y trouvaient. Il décida d'aller voir et entra à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes d'exploration il arriva devant une grande statue d'Athéna en or et en ivoire. Il la détailla et regarda autour mais ne vit pas l'ombre de ce qui pouvait ressembler à une épée. Il fit demi tour pensant visiter les autres architectures quand il ressentit une présence derrière lui, très agréable mais aussi la plus grande Aura qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il se retourna lentement et vit que la statue brillait d'une lumière vive, puis soudain plus rien. Il s'approcha prudemment de la statue lorsque qu'une femme apparue tel un fantôme ou plutôt un corps immatériel étant donné que cette apparition ne ressemblait aucunement aux fantômes qu'il avait déjà côtoyé. Il s'agissait d'une femme très belle, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, elle le fixait avec tendresse.

- Bienvenue Harry Potter, je suis Athéna n'ais pas peur et approche toi

Harry s'exécuta en restant sans voix devant l'apparition de la déesse.

- Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue  
- Vous… on s'est déjà rencontré ?  
- Pas comme tu pourrais l'entendre, on ne s'est pas rencontré physiquement mais j'étais présente lorsque celui qui se nomme Voldemort s'en est pris à toi.  
- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui m'avez protégé ?  
- Non je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir directement dans la vie des mortels, c'est bien ta mère qu'il faut remercier elle a utilisé un sort qui m'est cher, celui de l'affection. Le sort n'était censé que te protéger mais ton esprit combiné au sort a repoussé Voldemort cette nuit là. Le courage et la volonté dont tu as fait preuve quand tu n'avais qu'un an m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était toi l'élu et te voilà devant moi.  
- Je suis venu pour…  
- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu le coupa t'elle et posa son regard vers la statue qui la représentait.

La statue se mit à briller et quand la lumière fut dissipée, une épée magnifique était ancré dans un rocher.

- Voici la lame purificatrice, Excalibur. Prends la et utilise la avec sagesse.  
- Je vous le promet dit Harry en se saisissant de l'épée.

A son contact, des vibrations le parcoururent, il sentit alors toute la puissance de l'épée le traverser. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Ron, Hermione et Emma qui discutaient, ressentir un grand choc en eux, comme s'ils avaient reçus une décharge électrique. Chris et Siléna la ressentit aussi alors qu'ils étaient assis en train de manger autour d'un feu de camp. Chris se leva et sourit.

- Excalibur murmura t'il

Quand l'effet fut dissipé Harry la mit dans son fourreau qui lui était apparu sur lui et reporta son attention vers Athéna.

- Je dois te prévenir Harry, l'épée ne pourra déployer sa puissance que lorsque son porteur aura le pouvoir suffisant en lui.  
- Comment je le saurais ?  
- C'est à toi de le découvrir, je dois te laisser maintenant.  
- Attendez, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez désigné comme élu ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisis parmi vos guerriers.  
- Ce ne sont pas mes guerriers Harry, Chris et Siléna n'ont aucun engagement envers moi ni aucun autre Dieu.- Je ne comprends pas ? Quel est leur véritable but dans ce cas ?  
- Ils ont pour rôle de protéger les habitants de ce monde, la plupart du temps contre eux-mêmes.  
- Vous parlez des Anciens ?  
- Pas spécialement, il n'y a pas que ceux qui sont doués de pouvoir magique qui s'entretuent. Nous sommes dans une situation délicate. Les humains ne croient plus en nous et la plupart des Dieux se sont désintéressés de leurs sorts. Ceux qui se sentent encore concernés ce sont réunis et ont décidés de faire intervenir des guerriers avant que la situation ne devienne irréversible. Ils sont aussi présents pour assurer une certaine sécurité…  
- Une sécurité pour quoi ?  
- Dans le cas où tu échouerais.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolée, ne perd jamais courage et avec tes amis, rétablissez la paix sur Terre  
- Attendez …

L'image de la déesse ainsi que son Aura disparus. Harry resta immobile en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il secoua la tête et décida de rentrer.

A Utopia, Ron, Emma et Hermione attendaient le retour d'Harry avec anxiété depuis le phénomène qu'ils avaient ressentis. Quand celui-ci apparut, ils furent soulagés et ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit sur leurs aventures, les esprits et les armes qu'ils avaient obtenus puis ils allèrent se coucher.

La semaine qui suivit d'écoula rapidement et à part l'anniversaire d'Harry qui fut allègrement fêté en manquant de mettre le feu à la maison avec les nouveaux feux d'artifices expérimentales de Fred et George. Tous les membres de l'ordre de pégase excepté Chris étaient présents lors de cette fête et une autre fête était prévue square Grimmaud avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Bizarrement pour une fête, le rendez vous était fixé à 14h mais cela n'intrigua pas plus que ça le petit groupe trop occupé avec leur entraînement au maniement des armes et à l'apprentissage des pouvoirs de leur esprit. Quand le week end suivant arriva ils se rendirent à square Grimmaud à l'heure fixé et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entré. Lupin était là pour les accueillir avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis content de vous revoir dit il en serrant la main de chacun d'eux  
- Nous aussi répondit Hermione  
- Vous avez tous l'air en forme  
- Oui on est en pleine forme à part Hermione qui pique des crises de nerfs contre son nouvel ami et Ron qui se plaint de la chaleur depuis qu'il est rentré dit Harry en rigolant.

Devant l'air perplexe de leur ancien professeur il ajouta :

- On vous expliquera.

Il leur sourit en se disant qu'ils avaient bien grandis puis reprit son sérieux.

- Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi on vous a demandés de venir à cette heure alors que la fête a lieue ce soir ?  
- Ca nous a traversés l'esprit oui répondit Ron  
- On a voulu que vous participiez à une grande réunion pour que soit représenté les gouvernements Français et Anglais ainsi que les ordres de pégase et du phénix. Nous aurons ainsi à cette réunion les principaux mouvements d'Europe qui se battent contre Voldemort et ses compagnons.  
- Seulement les gouvernements Français et Anglais ? demanda Hermione  
- La situation est assez délicate, beaucoup de pays ont choisis d'être neutre dans cette guerre, leurs communautés étant moins bien préparés que les nôtres à se défendre en cas d'attaque comme celle que nous avons essuyés il y a deux mois. Ces attaques les ont effrayés d'où leur choix, les ministres Anglais et Français ont fait de nombreuses visites diplomatiques pour demander aux pays voisins de faire front ensemble mais pour le moment nous stagnons.  
- Et en ce qui concerne la position des créatures magiques demanda Hermione  
- Nous aussi en négociation mais elles demandent beaucoup de choses en contre partie donc cela prendra du temps. Nous devrions y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion et saluèrent tous les membres présents qui comptaient bon nombre de leurs professeurs ainsi que les ministres et s'assirent aux places qu'on leur indiqua. Les autres en firent de même et attendirent.

- Pourquoi la réunion ne commence pas ? demanda Ron a voix basse à Harry  
- Regarde il y a deux chaises vides, nous ne sommes pas encore au complet.  
- Qui est ce qu'il manque ? Remus a dit qu'il y avait que les gouvernements et les ordres hors on est tous là dit Hermione

Comme pour répondre à sa question deux personnes arrivèrent par la porte du hall, la luminosité de la salle l'empêcha de les distingués aussitôt mais quand ils se rapprochèrent, elle reconnue aussitôt les nouveaux arrivant : Chris et Siléna.

- Bienvenue dit Dumbledore en se levant pour les accueillir  
- Merci, je vous présente Siléna répondit Chris en la regardant.

Celle-ci hocha la tête pour saluer tout le monde et porta son attention sur Chris apparemment peu habituée à ce genre de réunion. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui montra sa place.

- Nous sommes au complet nous pouvons commencer dit Dumbledore  
- Albus il serait judicieux de désigner un représentant de chaque partie pour faire nos bilans réciproques dit Minerva.  
- Vous avez raison, je parlerais au nom de l'ordre du phénix, Amélia pour le ministère Anglais, Anna pour celui de la France et ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma se regardèrent aussitôt pour désigner celui qui allait parler et se fut Harry qui s'en chargea. Chris regarda Siléna et lui sourit « ça va je m'en charge ne t'en fais pas ».

- Donc Harry sera le représentant de l'ordre de Pégase…  
- Et des Anciens le coupa Chris, n'oubliez pas que ce sont deux responsabilités différentes.  
- Vous avez raison et dans ce cas vous serrez ?  
- Pour faire simple disons le représentant des guerriers, nous vous expliquerons plus en détails ce que nous sommes plus tard.

Les ministres et les deux ordres firent leur rapport sur les derniers évènements, Harry ne mentionna pas le changement de situation de Chris, ni leur combat à leur retour dans cette époque. Chris leur fit un court exposé de ce qu'il était devenu et de son alliance avec Siléna comme un groupe indépendant.

- Vous n'êtes donc plus le prince de France ni un Ancien de la lumière ? demanda Dumbledore étonné par la nouvelle.  
- C'est exact, mais ne vous y trompez pas mes pouvoirs sont au moins aussi élevé que si c'était le cas. Ma technique de combat est toujours basée sur la puissance des astres mais aussi sur le temps. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus à ce sujet, nous avons pour le moment le même objectif que vous d'où notre présence à cette réunion.  
- Très bien c'est suffisant pour moi dit Dumbledore avant de regarder les ministres et Harry qui hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation à leur présence. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les esprits élémentaires et les armes que vous avez recueillis si ça ne vous dérange pas  
- Mon esprit élémentaire s'appelle Sylphide, il possède la maîtrise du vent et de la foudre au même titre que moi. Les esprits élémentaires sont une sorte de guide qui nous permettes d'apprendre et de maîtriser des techniques de grandes puissances. Lorsque les esprits sentent qu'ils ne sont plus utiles ils se séparent de nous.  
- Pouvons nous les voir ou sont ils seulement visibles par vous seuls ? demanda Amélia  
- Oh tout le monde peut les voir, Sylphide apparaît s'il te plait

Le petit génie apparut l'air supérieur envers ceux qui le regardaient avec ébahissement. Emma, Hermione et Ron firent apparaître à leur tour leurs esprits ce qui émerveillèrent toutes les personnes présentes. Emma se retourna vers Chris en pensant qu'il allait faire apparaître Chronos mais il n'en fut rien.

- Non petite sœur, Chronos est retourné sur Utopia maintenant.  
- Quoi ? Déjà ? dit elle étonnée  
- Oui j'ai acquis toute sa science et il a décidé de rentrer de lui-même.  
- Tu maîtrises donc maintenant les pouvoirs du temps ?  
- Oui sans aucun problème

L'assemblée fut sans voix devant cette nouvelle surtout les héritiers qui étaient mieux placés que les autres pour savoir qu'il était difficile de maîtriser le pouvoir des esprits alors le voir réussir en si peu de temps.

- Et en ce qui concerne les armes ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Nous n'en avons pas encore suffisamment la maîtrise pour vous faire une démonstration mais nous pouvons vous les montrer dit Harry

Emma fit apparaître son arc doré qui était sculpté dans un matériau inconnu sur lequel étaient représentait les douze constellations du zodiaque. Hermione sortit son bâton ou plutôt sa lance Mana étant donné son changement. Ron sortit son imposante hache qui faillit renversée la table quand il la posa. Enfin Harry sortit son épée et c'est celle-ci qui retint toute l'attention quand il leur dit son nom et son origine. Les murmures devinrent de plus en plus nombreux, vantant la beauté de cette dernière. Chris se leva et s'avança de l'épée demanda à Harry s'il pouvait la prendre quelques secondes. Celui-ci acquiesça mais lui rappela que seul lui pouvait s'en servir donc qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un d'autre la prenait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en servir c'est vrai mais rien ne m'empêche de la touchée. Pour moi elle ne serait pas plus utile qu'une épée en bois c'est tout.

Il la saisit par le manche et fit quelques mouvements avec avant de la regarder plus en détail.

- Je suppose qu'Athéna t'a dit que l'épée n'avait pas encore toute sa puissance  
- Oui, je dois acquérir un pouvoir suffisant en moi d'après ce qu'elle a dit.  
- L'épée est trop fragile, tu ne pourras pas t'en servir efficacement dans cet état. La lame est déjà sur le point de se briser. Il faut la restaurer.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- Verse quelques gouttes de ton sang sur la lame  
- Mais…  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Harry regarda l'assistance qui ne savait quoi lui conseiller, il décida de le faire. Il se leva et rejoignis Chris et celui-ci lui fit une coupure au bras et laissa couler les gouttes de sangs sur l'épée. Il regarda ensuite Siléna et hocha la tête. Elle se leva et pris le bras de Harry et à la stupéfaction de toute l'assemblée, la blessure se cicatrisa jusqu'à disparaître et elle retourna s'asseoir. Harry bredouilla des remerciements et regarda son épée. Chris l'avait posé sur la table, avait joint ses mains au dessus d'elle et semblait versé de la poudre dorée sur l'épée qui se mit à briller de milles feux quand il arrêta après quelques minutes. Il la saisit de nouveaux et tendit le manche à Harry sans un mot. Celui-ci la pris, et quand il le fit, sentit une très grande puissance en émaner de même que toutes les personnes présentes.

- Qu'est ce tu lui as fait ? demanda Emma  
- Excalibur est une épée douée de vie, une vie divisée en deux parties : divine et humaine. Les deux parties sont vitales pour l'épée. La partie humaine de l'épée était grandement diminuée d'où l'état dans lequel elle était. Il fallait donc la restaurer avec les deux ingrédients essentiels. Le sang de l'élu et de la poussière d'étoiles.  
- Comment le savait tu ? demanda Harry  
- Parce que l'épée que j'utilise réagit à la même loi même si elle ne dispose pas de sang divin. Mon épée a été crée à l'origine par Lumina ici présente. C'est une lame sacrée des Anciens de la lumière enfin elle l'était jusqu'à ce que je mette ma part de vie dedans. Autrement dit cette épée dépend de ma vie et de celle de Lumina mais les esprits ne pouvant pas mourir mon épée est aussi indestructible que l'est Excalibur même si ses pouvoirs sont bien moindres.  
- Tu avais tout prévus comme d'habitude dit Emma en lui souriant.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers les autres sorciers.

- Bien ce petit aparté fini, je vais maintenant vous donner nos dernières informations. En secourant Emma nous avons obtenus des renseignements précieux. Tout d'abord nous avons localisés certaines bases ennemies comme celles où nous étions. Voilà un double des cartes que nous avons obtenus. Toutefois nous pouvons pas les attaqués tout de suite pour des raisons stratégiques, il nous faudrait les attaquer simultanément.  
- Pour quels raisons demandant Dumbledore en regardant l'une des cartes.  
- Car depuis peu ils extraient un minerai spécial dans les profondeurs de la terre qu'ils utilisent pour repérer toute activité magique dans les alentours.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un minerai ayant une telle propriété dit Anna.  
- Nous avons récupérés assez de minerais pour fournir à chacun des groupes présents un échantillon dit il alors que Siléna transmettait des petites boites à Anna, Amélia, Dumbledore et Harry. Il y avait aussi une carte stratégique de leurs futures actions, cela pouvant être un leurre ou de la désinformation nous vous demandons d'être prudent avec ces données. Il ne faudrait pas prendre des précautions démesurées, cela pourrait dégarnir vos défenses. Nous en venons aux deux points les plus importants, tout d'abord le fait que Thanatos et ses hommes essayent de trouvés de nouveaux alliés. Dans le volcan où nous étions, ils creusaient des galeries pour atteindre les profondeurs terrestres. Ils y arriveront certainement, il faut nous préparer à voir ressurgir des créatures très anciennes. Il faudrait que les héritiers ici présents prennent contact avec Utopia pour obtenir des informations. Il faudrait aussi pouvoir trouver un moyen de contrer les effets du minerai car cela pause de sérieux problème de sécurité pour les actions de chacun, nous pouvons masquer nos Auras mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et le fait même que cette réunion ait lieu est dangereuse. Le second point est que tout porte à croire que nos ennemies savent beaucoup de choses sur nous, le fait qu'ils aient attaqués Emma en Egypte en est la preuve. Nous avons donc eut des fuites et peu de personnes étaient au courant de ma mission. Il faudrait rapidement savoir d'où est venue la fuite. Une dernière chose j'ai détruit le volcan, il ne reste plus rien de leur base et il n'y avait aucun survivant.  
- Combien de créatures étaient là bas ? demanda Dumbledore  
- Il y avait une dizaine de sorciers, une trentaine de Trols mineurs, une demi douzaine de gargouille, quatre dragons, sept ou huit harpies et quelques orcs.  
- Et vous en êtes venus à bout tout seul ? demanda la ministre Anglaise  
- Oh non… Siléna s'est chargé des harpies  
- Je vois… dit Dumbledore songeur.

Siléna et moi avons à faire donc si vous n'avez plus de question…

- Si moi j'en ai une dit Harry, pourquoi nous aider ?  
- Notre but est de rétablir la paix par tous les moyens, si ça reste votre objectif alors nous ne serons pas ennemis du moment que vous ne nous gênez pas.  
- Et est ce que tu sais ce qui arrivera si je n'arrive pas à terrasser nos ennemis ?  
- Harry… dit Hermione  
- Non je veux savoir en quoi ils peuvent être une sécurité pour les Dieux.  
- Je vois qu'Athéna t'en a dit plus que tu devais en savoir, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Allons y Siléna répondit il en se préparant à partir  
- Attendez il y a une chose dont je voulais vous parler ça ne sera pas long dit Dumbledore.  
- Allez y  
- Voilà j'aimerais que l'échange entre Beauxbatons et Poudlard continue leurs échanges à la rentrée prochaine.  
- C'est à Mrs Maxime que vous devriez en parler, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème les élèves de Beauxbatons ont été satisfaits de cet échange.  
- Ce n'est pas tout j'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à eux.  
- Ca ne sera pas possible, je suis désolé mais nous ne pourrions pas respecter le règlement de Poudlard.  
- Quelles seraient vos exigences sur ce point ?  
- Albus ? dit McGonagall.  
- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi notre présence vous parait si importante ?  
- Je crains que les Anciens de l'ombre ne prennent Harry pour cible, ils ont dû ressentir qu'il est en possession d'Excalibur et si c'est la seule arme pouvant le tuer et après l'attaque qu'on a essuyé plus on aura de défenseur plus je serais rassuré pour la sécurité des élèves.  
- Je vois mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma seront bientôt en mesure de se défendre par eux-mêmes, notre présence n'est donc pas indispensable, la présence des Anciens dissuadera certainement toute attaque frontale.  
- Je suis d'accord avec lui dit Harry  
- Pas moi dit Emma, je n'ai pas peur de dire qu'en ce qui me concerne je serais plus rassurée s'il était avec nous. Je ne me sent pas prête du tout et si un des Anciens attaquait pendant que nous sommes encore en train de nous former, on se fera battre en quelques secondes, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les esprits et les armes avec nous que nous sommes plus forts.  
- Emma a raison dit Hermione  
- Très bien vous parliez d'exigences alors voici nos conditions, tout d'abord Siléna et moi serons dans la même maison et en 7eme année. Nous ne voudrons aucune remarque sur les cours que nous manquerons cette année car ne vous faites pas d'illusions nous en manquerons, nous sommes en guerre et nous la faisons. Nous ne voulons évidemment pas être consignés et nous sortirons de l'enceinte comme il nous plaira. Nous ne ferons aucun cours, ni aucune démonstration d'aucune sorte, nous ne sommes pas professeurs. Nous voulons le droit de nous promener la nuit et enfin nous n'aurons aucun compte à vous rendre sur nos activités extra scolaire. Nous essaierons de nous intégrer le mieux possible mais nous demandons par avance que nos demandes soient satisfaites.  
- Je comprends je pense que si Mrs Bones est d'accord pour vous accorder ses privilèges cela ne posera aucun problème.  
- Votre présence peut rassurer les élèves aussi bien de Poudlard et de Beauxbatons après la dernière bataille qui a eut lieu.  
- Attendez madame la ministre, je pense qu'il serait sage de fermer les yeux aussi en ce qui nous concerne, il y a pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard qui sont membres de l'ordre de Pégase et eux aussi font la guerre comme Chris l'a fait entendre. Quand à nous, héritiers, nous sommes les premiers à être concernés et nos missions seront nombreuses cette année. Nous voulons les mêmes privilèges pour nous 4 et un assouplissement du règlement pour la liste d'élèves que nous aurons établis dit Harry  
- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup Mr Potter, c'est aux familles que je dois en rendre compte, je suis responsable de vous et s'il arrivait quelque chose à un des élèves pendant qu'il aurait dû être à Poudlard cela poserait beaucoup de problèmes à votre directeur et à moi-même.  
- Une autorisation parentale ? proposa Hermione  
- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites dit la ministre en les regardant  
- C'est d'accord ? demande Ron  
- Oui, vous ne nous laissés guerre le choix répondit elle  
- On se revoit à la rentrée dit Chris, Oh Ron la prochaine fois pense à ne pas paumer tes clefs ça m'évitera de me mouiller ajouta t'il en lui souriant avant de se téléporter avec Siléna  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Hermione  
- Je vous expliquerais en rentrant dit Ron en souriant, c'est une histoire qui m'est tombé sur la tête

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis il leur annonça qu'il leur raconterait en détail une fois rentré. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et se téléportèrent à leur tour.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Comportement étrange et ré

**Chapitre 11 : Comportement étrange et révélations.**

Le mois précédent le retour à Poudlard passa relativement vite, les Anciens des ombres et leurs troupes s'étant étonnamment montrés discrets et les défenseurs étaient restés prudent et évitaient de se réunir en trop grand nombre pour ne pas se faire repérer. A Utopia l'entraînement s'était poursuivit tout le mois d'août sans relâche ou presque, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma furent d'autant plus motivés que de nets progrès se faisaient sentir, l'entraînement à plusieurs aidant. Tout le petit groupe avait été chercher leur fourniture au chemin de Traverse pendant la journée et le lendemain ils attaqueraient leur dernière année. Ils profitèrent de leur dernier soir pour faire une petite réunion entre amis autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage. Une discussion sur leur dernière année d'école s'était installée.

- Ca va pas être une année facile dit Hermione, avec notre entraînement, les ASPICs, les missions de l'ordre… Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir tout gérer  
- On a bien réussis à tout gérer l'année dernière et pourtant on avait de nombreuses heures d'entraînements si tu te souviens bien dit Ron  
- Oui mais là nous allons sûrement rater des cours qu'il faudra rattraper et nous aurons en plus les révisions d'ASPIC à gérer.  
- Si on se fait pas tuer avant… dit Harry

Un silence s'installa devant ses paroles.

- Ecoutez j'ai une proposition à vous faire… enfin c'est quelque chose dont je voulais vous parler depuis quelques temps maintenant mais… dit Emma  
- Emma, lance toi dit Hermione en lui souriant  
- Voilà, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne me sens pas vraiment rassurée depuis que nous sommes rentrés de notre voyage dans le temps. Le fait qu'en quelques mois mon frère ce soit sacrifié puis soit revenu avant de prendre ses distances avec nous, le fait aussi qu'on est passé d'un seul ennemi à cinq. Les nouvelles créatures magiques qu'on pensait disparu et encore beaucoup de surprise de ce genre. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a aucun contrôle sur les évènements.  
- Oui c'est vrai dit Harry mais où tu veux en venir ?  
- J'y viens. J'ai analysée maintes fois notre situation pendant de nombreuses nuits blanches et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous devions chercher des réponses au lieu de nous contenter d'accumuler les interrogations. Je parle principalement de Chris et Siléna. On les a jugé sans connaître tous les détails.  
- Ils ne nous ont guère laissé le choix, Chris nous a clairement fait comprendre que notre présence le gênait dit Ron  
- Je suis donc la seule à me poser des questions sur eux ? Je veux dire je connais mon frère mieux que n'importe qui et je sais qu'il n'agit pas de manière irréfléchi. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache un lourd secret. Quand à Siléna soyons francs, nous l'avons jugés avant de la connaître, juste à son Aura…  
- Moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose d'important mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous en faire part et il veut faire cavalier seul répondit Hermione  
- J'ai besoin d'éclaircir un point : Est-ce que vous avez confiance en lui ou non ?  
- Il y a quelques temps je t'aurais dis que j'avais des doutes mais en y réfléchissant bien il n'a pas cessé de nous aidé. Il nous a dit où trouver les esprits et les armes alors qu'ils auraient pu nous ramener à notre époque après avoir vu Athéna. Ensuite il a aidé Ron en lui donnant la clé du temple de glace et Emma dans le temple de la lumière. Il l'a sauvé dans le volcan et à restaurer Excalibur. Il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal s'il n'en avait rien à faire de nous et encore moins s'il était contre nous. Donc oui je lui fais confiance dit Harry  
- Moi aussi dit Ron  
- Harry a bien récapitulé ce que tout le monde pense je crois dit Hermione  
- Je lui fais aussi confiance c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec Siléna durant cette année scolaire et pourquoi pas devenir amie avec elle on s'entend bien. Après tout on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, pas vrai ?  
- Je veux bien faire des efforts avec elle dit Hermione  
- Oui moi aussi c'est vrai qu'on ne lui a pas laissé beaucoup de chance dit Ron  
- Harry ? demanda timidement Emma pour avoir son avis  
- Il est vrai que cette fille est une énigme, elle a une Aura qui me met sur la défensive mais d'un autre côté quand elle m'a soigné la dernière fois, j'ai senti une chaleur dans la manière dont elle s'y est prise. Et puis si je dois me battre à ses côtés je veux la connaître.  
- C'est bien. Tout le monde est d'accord je suis contente, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Maintenant j'ai autre chose à vous soumettre, une proposition en fait. Je pense que pour nous entraîner dans les meilleures conditions possible il faudrait que nous formions des groupes de deux.  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée ça permettra à tout le monde de progresser efficacement et en plus cela attirera moins l'attention répondit Harry  
- Quel équipe tu proposes, on est 4 cela ne sera pas très difficile dit Ron  
- En fait nous sommes 6 répondit Emma  
- Mais Chris et Siléna ne voudront jamais s'entraîner avec nous dit Hermione, en plus ils ne sont pas du même niveau, on ne tiendra pas longtemps face à eux.  
- Pour le moment je suis d'accord, mais une fois initié à la connaissance des Anciens on devrait être en mesure de leur tenir tête. Et puis je pense qu'ils seraient ravis d'avoir des alliés plus puissants et Chris doit être d'accord avec ça sinon il ne nous aurait pas aidé autant. Ce ne coûte rien de leur demander non ?  
- Très bien et supposons qu'ils acceptent, tu préconises quelles équipes ? demanda Harry  
- Bien c'est juste mon avis mais il me semble que dans un 1er temps Hermione et Ron devraient s'entraîner ensemble, cela permettrait d'améliorer leur performance en confrontant leurs éléments opposés, je pense au feu et à la glace. Quand à toi Harry, je pense que ce qu'il serait le mieux pour toi serait que tu te retrouves avec un épéiste tout comme toi, car il faut que tu apprennes à manier Excalibur. Donc je pense que Chris serait pour toi le meilleur choix, il ne te fera pas de cadeau et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Quand à moi je pensais m'entraîner avec Siléna, je crois que j'apprendrais beaucoup avec elle.  
- Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchis dit Hermione  
- Ca me parait le choix le plus convenable dit Harry, reste la partie la plus dure, le demander à nos deux absents.  
- Je m'en chargerais si vous voulez dit Emma  
- Oui je pense que tu es la mieux placée de nous tous répondit Hermione

Les discussions continuèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée jusqu'à ce que rendant compte de l'heure ils décident d'allés se couchés, le Poudlard Express les attendrait de bon heure le lendemain matin. La nuit fut courte pour les 4 amis, ils se rendirent à la gare encore endormis. Sur le quai ils saluèrent plusieurs de leurs amis et entrèrent dans le train afin de s'installer. Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets tandis qu'Harry et Emma allèrent en chercher un de libre. Ils durent s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour saluer principalement les membres de l'ordre de pégase. Ils croisèrent enfin Ginny qui leur indiqua qu'elle avait vu Chris en compagnie d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans le dernier compartiment avant de retourner voir ses amies.

Harry et Emma se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Ginny et y arrivèrent enfin. Emma toqua à la porte et entra avec un petit sourire.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda t'elle

Pour toutes réponses Chris hocha la tête en rendant son sourire à sa sœur. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se décide à parler.

- Dis moi Siléna c'est la première fois que tu vas à l'école ou tu y es déjà allé à ton époque ?  
- C'est la première fois, mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de m'envoyer dans la seule école de mon pays à Athènes donc ils me donnaient des cours à la maison quand ils revenaient du travail  
- Tu n'as pas peur ? Moi la première fois que je suis entré à l'école j'étais terrifié surtout que tout le monde me connaissait avant que je fasse leur rencontre.  
- Pour moi c'était la même chose dit Harry  
- Chris m'a un peu expliqué comment ça se déroulait et il m'a donné aussi quelques cours pour que je ne sois pas trop perdu dans les différentes matières.  
- Tu as choisis quoi ?  
- Les mêmes que Chris comme ça il pourra m'aider.  
- Tu pourras aussi nous demander si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas dit Emma en lui souriant  
- Merci  
- C'est naturel dit répondit Harry

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment, Chris ne participait que peu à la conversation mais quand sa sœur avait commencée à discuter avec Siléna, il lui avait sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Harry et Emma s'efforcèrent de parler de leur expérience scolaire pour la rassurer et lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent ensuite, ils arrivèrent tout les deux songeurs. Ils saluèrent brièvement Chris et Siléna avant de s'asseoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ? demanda Harry  
- Malfoy… il est bizarre… dit Ron  
- Quoi ? il est devenu gentil ? répondit Harry en rigolant  
- Non, il est encore pire dit Hermione mais il y a quelque chose de pas naturel dans son comportement, il a même insulté le prof de garde car il ne l'avait pas laissé passer. D'habitude il est plutôt mielleux avec les profs.  
- L'impérium ? proposa Harry  
- Non je ne pense pas il n'a pas un regard vide comme les personnes sous impérium, non ça serait plutôt de la haine, une haine vraiment forte, son Aura en est remplie.  
- On se souciera de lui plus tard, on a d'autres préoccupation que lui vous ne croyez pas ? dit Harry  
- Tu as raison, en parlant de ça, on a quelque chose à vous demander à tout les deux dit Emma en regardant Chris et Siléna  
- On fait partie de vos préoccupations ? demanda Chris en souriant  
- Non, en fait c'est à propos de cette année scolaire, on voulait vous demander si ça ne vous dérangerez pas de vous entraînez avec nous. Vous avez beaucoup d'expérience et on aimerait que vous nous en fassiez profités, on progressera plus vite si vous acceptiez.  
- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Si on doit se battre ensemble, tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux pour vous d'avoir des alliés de valeur ?  
- Vous proposez quoi ?  
- Tu es d'accord ?  
- Je veux entendre ce que vous proposez.  
- Un entraînement par groupe de 2. Ron et Hermione, Siléna et Emma et enfin toi et moi dit Harry  
- Je vois, très subtile ce choix, en ce qui me concerne c'est d'accord à condition que l'on puisse se rendre aux entraînements que l'on veux et que vous ne discutiez pas nos méthodes d'entraînement. Siléna t'en pense quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous apportez grand-chose mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez pourquoi pas dit elle en souriant.  
- Merci à tout les deux dit Emma en regardant ses amis avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup laissant apparaître Malfoy et ses acolytes, les dires de Ron et Hermione se vérifièrent dès son entrée il y avait quelque chose de changer en lui.

- Je me disais bien à l'odeur que j'approchais de St Potter et de ses amis. Je vois que vous avez ajoutés une gamine à votre cercle de déchet, décidemment vous êtes de plus en plus minable.

Siléna le regarda fixement et ils semblaient se défiés du regard mutuellement.

- Vous n'êtes que des bébés comparés à la force de ceuxque vous avez la folie d'attaquer. Des pauvres héritiers aux pouvoirs plus que limités comprenant une sang de bourbe, un balafré et un futur clochard et maintenant une gamine et un banni, quelle superbe équipe ajouta t'il en rigolant.

Ron fit apparaître une boule de glace dans une de ces mains et se leva mais il fut devancé par Siléna qui se mit juste en face de Malfoy et augmenta son Aura de plus en plus. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et la dévisagea. Les yeux mauves de Siléna le troublèrent et il se sentait de moins en moins rassuré par son Aura qui se formait autour d'elle.

- Alors c'est donc toi, la guerrière de la destruction, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ses perdants, tu aurais plus à y gagner à te mettre au service du prince du mal. Il a vraiment un intérêt grandissant en ce qui te concerne. Tu as un tel potentiel tu lui serais très utile. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton véritable pouvoir

Tous les occupants du comportement se regardèrent intrigués. Soudain Malfoy se retrouva projetait contre la vitre en face de même que Crabbe et Goyle. Chris se téléporta entre lui et Siléna avec une Aura vraiment hostile tout comme celle de Siléna quelques instants avant.

- Comme tu le vois Siléna n'est pas la seule à posséder ce pouvoir dont tu as parlé. Je suis peut être un Ancien déchu mais ma puissance elle n'a pas diminuée au contraire. Je suis un guerrier au même titre qu'elle. Mais dit moi tu me parais bien renseigné pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible et inintéressant que toi.  
- C'est toi qui a détruit la base du Volcan. Intéressant ils se demandaient qui aurait bien pus avoir la force nécessaire. Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion vous serez bien sous son emprise et alors le monde entier ne s'en remettra pas dit il en rigolant

Après quelques instants sans un mot Chris sembla hors de lui pour une raison inconnue. Il fit apparaître son épée et la mit à la gorge de Malfoy. Tous se levèrent, paniqués par son comportement.

- Chris non ! cria Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Son Aura augmentait de plus en plus sous la colère et les vitres à force de vibrer volèrent en éclats, de nombreuses personnes sortirent de leur compartiment pour voir ce qu'il se passait et furent figés devant la scène.

- Chris, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux qui croit être important laisse le dit Siléna.

Il tourna la tête et le regarda intensément, il reporta ensuite son attention sur Malfoy.

- Ecoute moi attentivement car je ne te le répéterais, et je te le dis devant témoins. Ne t'approche plus de moi ni des personnes derrière moi, ne leur adresse même plus la parole. Il n'y aura pas d'autres avertissements je te préviens, je te tuerais sans aucun problème et tu sais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule, pour moi tu es juste une créature de plus que j'aurais éliminée. Est-ce que c'est clair ? cria t'il en resserrant sa main sur la gorge de Malfoy.  
- Tu te laisses importer par la haine, tu nous ressembles plus que tu ne peux le croire, ça sera un jeu d'enfant de te rallier à notre cause.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra dit Chris en souriant avant de l'expulser à l'autre bout du couloir avec ses compagnons.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le compartiment sans un mot, Emma le regardait gravement et semblait terrifié. Chris leva ses yeux vers elle et tourna la tête en lui faisant un 'non' de la tête.

- Excusez moi faut que je prenne l'air dit elle avant de sortir du compartiment sans laissé le temps à ses amis de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.  
- Je vais aller voir dit Hermione  
- Non, c'est plutôt à moi d'y aller, on ne sera pas long à toute à l'heure

Il sortit du compartiment à son tour laissant tout le monde perplexe par la situation. Chris rattrapa sa sœur en queue de wagon, elle était sortit prendre l'air. Il se mit à côté d'elle et regarda le paysage défilé sans un mot.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis Chris je suis ta sœur… enfin si tu me considère toujours comme telle.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tout raconter, c'est une vérité dure à entendre tu sais.  
- J'aurais voulu l'entendre de ta bouche et non en le lisant dans les pensées de Malfoy. Maintenant raconte moi tout.  
- Il faudra que cela reste entre nous, cela aurait trop de conséquence sur Harry et les autres, je veux que tu me le promette.  
- C'est promis.  
- Très bien. Tout d'abord la raison qui m'a fait devenir un guerrier n'a pas seulement à voir avec mes désaccords avec les Anciens. Ce qui m'a poussé à en devenir un c'est principalement Siléna. Elle n'avait que douze ans quand on lui a confié des responsabilités énorme, elle est fragile et adorable quand on la connaît. J'ai beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Tu vois ses parents ont été tués par des hommes. Ils ont été torturés et sa mère violé sous ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'elle éprouve une telle haine dans son Aura. Elle s'est débrouillée toute seule pendant 6 ans, ses pouvoirs effrayaient les gens et ils la fuyaient. Elle n'a jamais eut d'amis avant que je la rencontre. Je n'ai pas pu resté indifférent, me souvenant que les Anciens m'avaient ordonnés de la tuée j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir Athéna. Maintenant tu dois savoir qu'on ne s'est pas fait attribué nos pouvoirs sans contrepartie. Tout d'abord cette fameuse sécurité dont Athéna a parlée à Harry. Si Harry échoue, les hommes en subiront de terribles conséquences.  
- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?  
- Siléna et moi avons des pouvoirs que tu ne peux imaginer. On n'a pas reçu nos titres pour rien. Si Harry échoue toute trace de vie humaine disparaîtra. C'est le châtiment des Dieux pour ne pas avoir su ramener la paix.  
- Quoi ? Vous avez le pouvoir de faire ça ?  
- En y laissant la vie oui, de même qu'en se sacrifiant on peut tuer n'importe qui et on le fera si on a plus le choix.  
- Je vois, donc Harry a bien plus de pression qu'il ne le pense. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris tes distances plutôt que nous aidés à veiller à ce que personne ne se meure.  
- Ce n'est pas facile pour nous, on a une vie vraiment différente de la vôtre. Nous sommes fait pour nous battre, rien de plus. Nous devons renaître à chaque fois que les Anciens se feront la guerre.  
- Renaître ?  
- Notre physionomie est aussi un cadeau des Dieux. Nos corps ne vieillissent plus après avoir atteint notre 20eme année pour que l'on soit toujours en pleine possession de notre force maximum. Et on ne mourra jamais complètement, les Dieux nous feront renaître chaque fois qu'ils auront besoin de nous.  
- L'immortalité ?  
- Non pas vraiment en fait, en ce qui vous concernes vous allez à Utopia une fois votre vie arrivée à son terme où il s'agit du dernier endroit où votre conscience reposera. Nous nous n'aurons pas cette chance, chaque fois que notre vie s'éteindra nos esprits seront mis en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'on nous rappelle. Toute notre vie ne sera qu'un éternel recommencement. Excepté que nous ne pourrons pas vivre auprès de ceux qu'on aime car ils ne seront plus de ce monde.  
- Tu parles de cadeaux mais c'est plutôt un châtiment  
- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses on peut vous aider plus efficacement avec nos pouvoirs  
- A quel prix ! Dis moi tu étais au courant de tout ça quand tu as fait ton choix ?  
- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Siléna être toute seule dans cette situation. On ne lui a pas demandé son avis à elle. Si tu devais renaître de nombreuses fois, tu n'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un que tu connais à tes côtés.  
- Si…  
- Je suis désolé Emma, j'aurais pu choisir la solution de facilité et rester un Ancien de la lumière mais Siléna avait besoin de moi et je ne la laisserais jamais tombé.  
- Je comprends… C'est donc pour ça que tu as pris tes distances. T'attacher aux gens te ferais trop mal. Chaque fois tu verras tous ceux que tu aimes mourir sachant que tu leur survivra toujours.  
- Ca a de quoi stimuler nos envies de devenir solitaire non ?  
- Il n'y a aucun moyen de stopper ce processus ?  
- Non, seuls les Dieux en ont ce pouvoir et nous sommes un peu leur création…  
- Ce n'est pas juste…  
- J'espère que tu me rendras visite chaque fois que je renaîtrais hein ?  
- Je ne te laisserais jamais tombé et tu le sais. Je suis même prête à faire le même choix que toi pour apaiser cette torture.  
- Je te l'interdit, j'arriverais à m'en sortir si je te sais heureuse. Si tu vis le même calvaire que moi par ma faute je m'en voudrais dans cette vie et dans les prochaines.  
- Je sais… tu devrais le dire aux autres, ils ont le droit de savoir.  
- Je nele ferais pasmais je ne t'interdis pas de leur en parler. Excepté ce qui concerne Siléna je veux que ce soit elle qui vous en parle.  
- Comme tu voudras  
- Une dernière chose si j'ai réagis si violement avec Malfoy c'est parce que j'ai lu en lui que Thanatos comptait se servir de nous contre vous en utilisant notre haine. Je n'ai pas trop de crainte pour moi mais Siléna n'a que douze ans et réagit par impulsion. Si elle passait dans le camp ennemi cela serait une véritable catastrophe. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle n'a pas d'expérience sur la vie et connaissait pas jusqu'au mois dernier la signification de l'amusement. Si elle ne connaît pas le bien elle ne pourra lutter contre le mal tu me comprends ?  
- Oui je crois, ne t'en fais pas on la fera s'amuser et aimer la vie  
- Je n'en doute pas, en tout cas j'apprécie ce que tu fais  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De donner une chance à Siléna avant même que je te parle de ça tu as essayée de la connaître.  
- C'est normal, elle ne nous a rien fait et les amis de mon frère sont mes amis dit elle en souriant.  
- On devrait retourné dans le compartiment, ils vont s'inquiétés.  
- Tu as raison.

Ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprirent les discussions sur le programme de l'année scolaire avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Au bout d'un moment Siléna s'endormit sur l'épaule de Chris. Celui-ci expliqua aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi à cause des entraînements et des missions qu'ils faisaient. Elle se réveilla peu de temps avant l'arrivé du train à Pré-au-Lard. Se rendant compte qu'elle était collée à Chris, elle rougit rapidement et se remit droite nerveusement en bredouillant des excuses. Emma la regarda en souriant face à son comportement. Siléna manquait d'assurance en elle et était très timide même envers la personne qu'elle connaissait le mieux et elle se trompait peut être mais la jeune guerrière n'était pas insensible au charme de son homologue.

* * *

Rars : Désolé à tous pour le retard, je répondrais brièvement à vos reviews. les RARs étant désormais interdites, si vous souhaitez que je réponde à vos questions, signez vos reviews de votre adresse e-mail, merci d'avance.

Phénix : Dumbledore est toujours vivant car cette fic ne prends tout simplement pas en compte le tome 6 de JKR

Mika : Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'esprit du gnome mais ce n'est pas du gout d'Hermione lol

L'héritier : Coucou, Les héritiers et les Anciens n'ont plus besoins de leurs baquettes une fois qu'ils maîtrisent leurs aura, la puissance de leurs sorts serait d'ailleurs trop grande pour que les baguettes la contienne. En ce qui concerne mon autre fic, tu en sauras plus assez vite pour connaitre celle avec qui Harry sortira. En ce qui concerne Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire de le laisser à l'écart mais j'avais que c'est un personnage que je n'apprecie pas vraiment, je le trouve trop fade. Comment faire d'un anti héro un héro? C'est assez dur enfin bref désolé si t'es fan de lui, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'arreterais les fanfics quand j'aurais terminé ma suite, je ne veux plus être plus libre de mes choix. Pour te répondre, les fondateurs n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire bien qu'il est possible qu'ils eurent été des héritiers à leur époque. La suite de la Malédiction de Poudlard s'appelle 'Harry Potter et le livre divin'. Merci pour ton soutien A+

Louna46 : Je suis très honoré d'être l'auteur qui recoit ta première review et je suis content que mes fics te plaisent autant. En ce qui concerne Chris, on peut dire qu'il est allié du l'ordre de pégase mais il n'en fait plus vraiment parti, il fait ses choix indépendament des autres. Ciao


	12. Chapitre 12 : La nouvelle rentrée

**Chapitre 12 : La nouvelle rentrée**

Le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves se mirent à descendre du train. Harry resta quelques minutes immobile en sortant du train. Ron arriva à sa hauteur et lui mit une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda t'il  
- C'est rien, je me dis juste que c'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ce trajet, je me rappelais la toute première fois que nous sommes arrivés dans cette gare et qu'on a pris les bateaux pour rejoindre Poudlard.  
- Oui c'est vrai, ces années sont passées vite.  
- Poudlard m'a tellement apportés, mes amis, le Quiddich et ma maison dans un sens.  
- Notre maison est l'endroit où l'on se sent le mieux dit Hermione en se joignant à la conversation. Ne t'en fais pas Harry on pourra revenir tous ensemble en pèlerinage après la fin de nos études. Qu'en dites vous on demande à Hagrid de faire apparaître une barque de plus ?

Il hocha tête en lui souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers Hagrid qui fut très heureux qu'ils se joignent à lui. Ils firent leur voyage en barque et silencieusement appréciant chaque moment et laissant leurs souvenirs vagabondés sur tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés dans ce château. Ils versèrent quelques larmes à cette nostalgie qui les envahit.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes et montèrent directement saluant le professeur McGonagall qui attendait les premières années pour leur donner les consignes. Elle leur sourit et leur dit de se dépêchés de s'installer avant la cérémonie de répartition. Ils s'exécutèrent et entrèrent discrètement dans la grande salle. Harry vit que le professeur Dumbledore les regardait en souriant, il sourit à son tour et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Beaucoup de monde les salua avant que McGonagall arrive avec les premières années derrière elle. Une fois la répartition terminée les élèves de Beauxbatons arrivèrent à leur tour et furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Chris, Emma et Siléna arrivèrent peut après car ils n'avaient pas à être repartis dans les maisons. A leur entrée, les élèves de Beauxbatons se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant leur prince et princesse. A la stupéfaction des derniers arrivants, ils ne furent pas les seuls à se lever. Nombre d'élèves de Poudlard se levèrent à leur tour et les saluèrent de la même façon. Ce fut d'abord les membres de l'ordre de pégase mais le mouvement fut très vite suivit par les tables des Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle ainsi que les professeurs.

Nous n'avions pas encore eut l'occasion de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Poudlard et ses élèves. Vous n'avez pas hésités à vous battre pour nous en vous préoccupant plus des autres que de vos propres vies dans la bataille qui a eut lieu l'année dernière. Pour cela Poudlard sera à jamais reconnaissant envers vous et nous avons tous décidés que votre emblème aura dorénavant sa place au côté de celui de Pourdlard dit Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître le drapeau de Lumina au côté de celui de Poudlard.

Chris et Emma sourirent à l'assemblée et s'inclinèrent à leur tour pour les remercier et allèrent s'asseoir avec Siléna à la table des Gryffondors.

- Toujours à vous faire remarquer dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Emma  
- Eh oui, les élèves de Poudlard voulaient faire quelque chose pour vous remercier et beaucoup sont venus nous voir quand tu étais retourné à Lumina. Donc on a pensé à ceci dit Hermione en lui tendant un livre.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Ouvre le dit Hermione et Emma s'exécuta. C'est un livre d'or ajouta t'elle, on a trouvé que c'était mieux que d'écrire chacun de notre côté des lettres. Il y a même des Serpentard qui ont écrit quelque chose. Ensuite Harry a profité de venir te voir à Lumina pour faire signer la plupart des habitants de la ville. Nous avons ensuite envoyés le livre à Mrs Maxime pour faire également participer les élèves de votre école et voilà…  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire dit Emma en parcourant les pages.  
- Garde le précieusement dit Chris qui regardait en même temps que sa sœur. Cela te rappellera que les gens nous soutiennent dans nos actions et en sont reconnaissant. C'est pour eux qu'on doit se battre.

Emma regarda son frère, lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de ranger délicatement le livre. Dumbledore venait de prononcer la fin de son discours traditionnel et les plats apparurent. Après le repas, Hermione et Ron ayant toujours leur rôle de préfet commencèrent à appeler les premières années pendant que Harry, Emma, Siléna et Chris partirent devant.

- Continuez sans moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air dit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Tu ne changes pas dit Emma en lui souriant à toute à l'heure, Siléna suis moi je vais te montrer où l'on dort et on va enfin pouvoir discuter toutes les deux.  
- Euh… d'accord répondit elle hésitante.  
- Sympa et moi je vais devoir inventer un sort pour me faire un ami virtuel en attendant Ron dit Harry faussement vexé.  
- Pauvre petit, tu n'es pas tout seul tu as Sylphide et puis tu sais les discussions de filles c'est ennuyeux  
- C'est ça défilez vous, maintenant que vous êtes trois filles je sens qu'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, bonne nuit dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre le bras de Siléna et de l'entraîner avec elle.

Harry rigola en les voyant toutes les deux et se dirigea à son tour vers la tour de Gryffondor où il attendit Ron et Hermione qui arrivèrent peu de temps après.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? demanda Hermione  
- Oh Chris est parti faire un tour et les filles papotent entre elles, « discussion de filles » apparemment dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel  
- Bon moi je suis crevé je vais me coucher bonne nuit à tout les deux dit Ron  
- Bonne nuit répondirent Harry et Hermione  
- Je crois que je vais le suivre, qu'est que tu fais toi ? demanda Harry  
- Je ne suis pas très fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour avant de me coucher répondit elle  
- Ok, dis à Chris de ne pas se coucher trop tard y'as école demain dit il en lui souriant  
- Comment est ce que tu sais que je comptais aller le voir ?  
- Je te connais répondit il en baillant, bonne balade  
- Merci

Hermione traversa le château pour la 1ere fois sans avoir à se cacher des professeurs, cela lui donna à la fois un sentiment de liberté mais aussi un manque d'adrénaline en se rappelant la sensation qu'elle avait à violer le règlement. Elle sourit et sortit dehors. Une fois s'être concentré pour détecter la présence de celui qu'elle cherchait elle se dirigea vers le lac où elle aperçut Chris allongé les yeux ouverts. Cela lui rappela le soir où elle lui avait avouée ses sentiments. Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un mot. S'allongeant à son tour, elle l'imita à contempler les étoiles.

- Dire que les étoiles que nous regardons sont peut être éteintes. La vitesse de la lumière ne parait pas si grande à l'échelle astronomique. L'apparition ou l'extinction d'une étoile peut mettre des milliers d'année à nous parvenir et les gens n'y prêtent aucune attention  
- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je ne suis plus un Ancien de la lumière mais ma condition fait que j'ai gardé la perception des astres. Je peux maintenant situer chaque étoile dans sa galaxie. J'ai encore du mal pour les planètes, je n'arrive pas à percevoir au-delà des 13 planètes du système solaire et leurs satellites.  
- 13 ? mais il n'y en a que 9 de recensés  
- Non, les hommes ont encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en astronomie. Les étoiles et les planètes sont dotées d'une énergie vitale et c'est ce qui nous permet de les situés. Mes connaissances en astronomie sont très avancées et rendraient obsolète beaucoup de théories actuelles. C'est frustrant de posséder autant de savoir et de ne pas pouvoir en faire partager l'humanité.  
- Pourquoi tu ne le peux pas ? Tu n'en as pas l'autorisation ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, je t'ai dis qu'on n'avait aucun supérieur. Le fait est qu'on ne doit pas interférer dans leur développement culturel. Ils doivent découvrir tout ça par eux-mêmes. La civilisation humaine est encore trop jeune pour qu'on puisse interagir ensemble. C'est les mêmes lois que pour les voyages dans le temps.  
- Je vois tu estimes que si tu donnes des informations en avance sur leur temps les hommes en subiront les conséquences.  
- C'est ça, pour illustrer imagine que je donnais aux hommes les informations nécessaires en chimie et en physique pour créer dans leurs centrales électriques une fusion solaire afin qu'ils puissent avoir une nouvelle forme d'énergie non polluante. Le résultat serait qu'ils utiliseront ces informations pour créer de nouvelles armes pour s'autodétruire.  
- Je vois… tu sais je serais intéressé par tout ça. Tu ne peux pas me faire quelques cours juste pour moi ?  
- Non, je ne ferais pas de cours mais par contre je peux te prêter ceci.

Il fit apparaître un livre épais mais ce qui était surprenant ce que ce livre n'avait pas de page.

- Ce livre est spécial, toi seule peux le lire et l'utiliser. Je compte en donner un à Emma également. C'est une partie de mes connaissances en astronomie, les plus basiques, sont renfermés dedans. Son utilisation est très simple, ouvre le en te posant une question ou avec un thème précis et il te donnera des réponses textuelles et holographique selon tes désirs. Essaye le.

Hermione se mit assise et se concentra sur un sujet le livre fermé devant elle. Soudain le livre se mit à briller et s'ouvrit. Une représentation extrêmement fidèle de la Terre fut projeté à quelques centimètres au dessus du livre. Hermione était stupéfaite par l'hologramme qu'elle avait devant elle, elle avait l'impression de voir la planète de l'espace. La Terre tournait sur elle-même et des informations sur la planète s'inscrivirent sur le livre.

- C'est extraordinaire dit elle.  
- Je savais que ça te plairais, avec ça tes devoirs d'astronomie seront du gâteau, tu en seras bientôt plus que ton professeur.  
- Merci beaucoup dit Hermione en baillant.  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es fatigué  
- Oui je vais y aller, tu ferais mieux de faire comme moi on commence tôt demain et tu n'auras pas le temps de beaucoup dormir si tu restes la.  
- Le temps…  
- Quoi ? j'ai dis quelque chose d'erroné ?  
- Non, c'est juste que depuis que je maîtrise le temps je n'ai quasiment plus besoin de dormir.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est un peu trop compliqué à expliquer, pense juste en 4 dimensions et tu finiras par comprendre.  
- Je vois…euh Chris je…  
- J'ai donné à Emma toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin sur moi, elle vous en fera part si vous lui demandez. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions mais je lui ai dis tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
- D'accord et bien bonne soirée alors et encore merci pour le livre  
- Bonne nuit Hermione dit il en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna et elle ne devînt bientôt plus qu'une ombre qui disparut quand elle entra dans le château.

Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron se réveillèrent tôt et allèrent attendre les filles dans la salle commune. Emma et Hermione descendirent peu de temps après eux et les saluèrent.

- Siléna n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Harry  
- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deux entraînements quotidiens avec Chris, diurne et nocturne, ils doivent sûrement être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner s'ils ont fait de l'exercice répondit Emma  
- Deux entraînements ? Ils se reposent quand ? dit Ron  
- On devrait faire comme eux si on veut progresser rapidement dit Harry  
- Je suis d'accord on s'occupera de nos emplois du temps tout à l'heure dit Hermione  
- Bon allons manger dit Harry

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et virent que peu de monde était encore là, il restait encore 2h avant le premier cours. Ils ne virent pas de trace des deux guerriers et s'installèrent et commencèrent leur repas.

- J'aurais bien envie de voir à quoi ressemble leur entraînement dit Emma  
- Pourquoi on n'irait pas voir ça après le repas proposa Harry  
- Tu es sûr qu'on ne va les gêner ? demanda Ron  
- On restera à bonne distance dit Hermione

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger et se précipitèrent dehors et n'eurent aucun mal à les trouver. Siléna et Chris étaient au dessus du lac et s'entraînés dans un combat aérien avec leur arme respective. C'était impressionnant à voir, le lac entier vibrait à chaque choc entre la faux et l'épée. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et puissants, Chris se téléportait à de nombreuses reprises mais Siléna semblait deviné où il allait réapparaître quasiment à chaque fois. Après 20 minutes de combat intense où de nombreux élèves étaient venus assister au spectacle, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde pensa alors qu'ils en avaient finis mais ils se trompèrent. Chris et Emma se concentrèrent et firent apparaître une boule d'énergie qu'ils s'envoyèrent. Les deux boules s'entrechoquèrent dans une détonation assourdissante. Leurs deux attaques étaient maintenant indissociable, une seule et énorme boule d'énergie stagnait au dessus du lac entre les deux combattants. Ils se concentrèrent de plus en plus et la boule grossissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose provocant un souffle puissant qui déséquilibra la majorité des spectateurs malgré la distance et envoya Chris et Siléna dans le décor. Quelques instants plus tard ils se rejoignirent et revinrent vers le château.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Emma  
- Oui ne t'en fait, on y est allé doucement regarde je ne saigne pratiquement pas dit Chris.  
- J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est quand vous n'y allés pas doucement dit Harry  
- Pour les entraînements plus sérieux on doit se rendre dans des régions désertiques pour qu'on puisse se battre sans réserve dit Siléna  
- Et bien on a encore beaucoup de travail avant d'être de votre niveau dit Ron  
- Cela dépend de la fréquence de vos entraînements et de votre motivation  
- En tout cas j'espère que vous ne nous ménagerez pas lors de nos entraînements ensemble dit Harry  
- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça répondit Chris avant de se diriger vers le château pour se changer car une bonne partie de ses vêtements étaient en lambeau.  
- Dire qu'avant il était quasiment du même niveau que moi dit Emma songeuse  
- Il a pratiquement un an d'avance sur toi souviens toi dit Hermione  
- Il y a autre chose, Hermione. Chris a un don pour les combats que je n'aurais jamais, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour arriver à son niveau.  
- On ressent tous plus ou moins la même chose. Mais personnellement de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi fort je trouve ça plus motivant, ça me donne envie de me surpasser dit Harry  
- Ouais c'est vrai dit Ron  
- Si on allait chercher nos emplois du temps, McGonagall doit nous chercher pour que l'on fasse la distribution dit Hermione  
- Oui je suis curieux de connaître les supplices qu'on nous a réservés cette fois dit Ron

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et virent que Siléna s'était installée toute seule pour manger quelque chose. Hermione alla directement voir le professeur de métamorphose pendant que le reste de la troupe s'installa auprès de la guerrière.

- Tu n'avais pas manger avant l'entraînement ? demanda Ron  
- Si mais c'était il y a deux heures et je besoin de reprendre des force  
- Deux heures à ce rythme je comprends que tu es faim répondit il  
- En tout cas moi tu m'épates, j'ai hâte de commencer l'entraînement avec toi. J'espère que je deviendrais aussi forte que toi dit Emma en lui souriant  
- Je ne suis pas si forte, il me reste beaucoup de progrès à faire.  
- Cesse de te dévaloriser il n'y a que Chris dans cette école qui peut te tenir tête alors que la majorité des personnes ici est plus âgé que toi…enfin si on ne compte pas le fait que tu sois né pendant l'antiquité  
- Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient Siléna se mit à rire franchement à la réflexion d'Emma.  
- J'ai fait distribuée les emplois du temps, merci de ton aide Ron dit Hermione irritée  
- Tu t'en sors tellement bien toute seule et puis je ne voulais pas te priver de ce plaisir.  
- Très drôle enfin je crois que tu ne prendras jamais ton rôle de préfet au sérieux de toute façon. Tenez voilà vos emplois du temps

Ils les regardèrent avec attention et virent avec horreur qu'ils commençaient par deux heures de potions. Devant leurs têtes dépitées Siléna les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Le professeur de potions n'est pas très aimable surtout avec notre maison dit Hermione en voyant son regard  
- Il nous déteste en d'autre terme et fait tout pour nous enlever des points et mettre des retenus dit Harry  
- C'est le type le plus invivable que je connais  
- On parle de moi dit Chris en s'asseyant à côté d'eux  
- Non grand frère on parlait de rogue… quoique tu es un sérieux concurrent dit elle en rigolant.

Il sourit et prit son emploi du temps que lui tendit Hermione.

- Bon Siléna tu te mettras à côté de moi étant donné que les potions ne sont pas ta spécialité je pourrais t'aider ça te va ? demanda t'il

Cette dernière hocha la tête pour affirmer son approbation et lui accorda un petit sourire.

- Euh Chris si tu te souviens de Rogue, il n'est pas du genre à nous laisser nous installer à côté de qui on veut dit Hermione  
- Il n'aura pas le choix dit Chris en souriant.  
- On verra bien dit Harry, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots et virent qu'ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards une fois de plus. Ils virent Malfoy tout souriant à leur approche et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention ce qui l'irrita profondément. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire malveillant.

- Alors… commença t'il  
- Mais il fut projeté contre le plafond avant qu'il ait eut le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
- Faudrait peut être prévenir Rusard qu'il y a une larve sur les plafonds avant qu'il ne nous bave dessus dit Harry en rigolant  
- Lâchez le cria Pansy Parkinson

Malfoy retomba violement sur le sol mais sa douleur la plus importante était sans doute l'humiliation.

- Je ne t'avais rien demander Pansy cracha t'il en se tenant le bras.  
- Mais…  
- Tais toi, maintenant vous allez tous me le payer « Endoloris » cria t'il en tendant sa baguette vers le groupe.

Les héritiers et les guerriers évitèrent le sort facilement ce n'était pas le cas des Gryffondors qui se trouvaient derrière et se fut Dean qui fut frappé par le sort. Il s'écroula prit de violents spasmes. Harry lança un puissant vent sur Malfoy mais qui engloba tous les Serpentards. Malfoy vola jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir tandis que les autres se retrouvèrent au sol.

Harry s'apprêta à lui lancer un autre sort quand une main se saisit de son poignet pour le stopper.

- Il a eut sa dose, ne gaspille pas ton énergie inutilement, Siléna tu peux t'occuper de Dean s'il te plait dit Chris en la regardant.

Cette dernière acquiesça et se dirigea vers lui lorsqu'un sort la frappa dans son dos et la fit faire un bon de deux mètres avant de tomber. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers celui qui avait fait ça et il s'avéra que c'était Malfoy qui ne paraissait pas avoir subit beaucoup de dommage de l'attaque d'Harry. Chris se téléporta vers Siléna et l'aida à se relever, il vit comme une grande coupure sur son dos.

- Ca va aller demanda t'il.  
- Oui ne t'en fait pas, le sort n'était pas très puissant répondit elle en concentrant son Aura ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître sa blessure.

- Occupe toi de Dean répondit il

Il se retourna vers Malfoy et utilisa sa télékinésie pour l'amener à lui. Arrivé à un mètre de lui il le laissa léviter. Il concentra son Aura et ferma les yeux. Harry et les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien faire plus habitué à ce que Chris réagisse plus violement.

- Je vois c'est très intéressant tout ça finit-il par dire  
- Qu'est ce qui est intéressant cracha Malfoy  
- Ta condition dit simplement Chris, je sais ce que tu es maintenant.  
- Vraiment ? alors tu dois savoir que tu ne peux rien contre moi

Malfoy se retrouva écraser sur le sol et Chris tendit sa main droit vers lui en créant une petite boule d'énergie. Il était sur le point de la lancer lorsque Rogue apparut et lui saisit le poignet.

Chris dégagea sans mal l'emprise de Rogue et lui lança un regard perçant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda t'il  
- J'étais sur le point de le tuer pour avoir utiliser deux sorts à mes amis dont un impardonnable quand vous êtes arrivés dit Chris  
- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'il advient de rendre justice j'enlève…  
- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, je ne suis pas sous votre autorité, si vous avez un problème parlez en au directeur en attendant je vous conseille de ne plus vous mettre dans mon chemin sinon la prochaine boule d'énergie ne sera pas pour Blondinet  
Vous…vous osez me menacer !  
- Je vous met en garde c'est tout, maintenant si on assistait à votre cours on est bien là pour ça n'est ce pas professeur ?

Rogue lui lança un regard haineux et ordonna d'un geste aux élèves d'entrer dans sa classe. Les Gryffondors s'assirent en fond de rang comme d'habitude mais l'humeur de Rogue devenue massacrant en décida autrement. Il repartit tout le monde à sa façon en mêlant les Serpentard avec les Gryffondors. Quand il ordonna à Siléna de changer de place, celle-ci se leva mais Chris la retînt par le bras, hocha la tête de dénégation et elle se rassit.

- Vous ne faîtes pas la loi dans cette classe Lefranc, c'est moi le professeur et vous ferez ce que je vous demande de faire.  
- Comme j'ai averti le proviseur, j'agirais comme bon me semble et cette demoiselle en fera de même. Notre emplacement dans votre salle n'influe aucunement sur notre capacité à faire votre potion ou non. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que Siléna change de place.  
- J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une semaine de retenue…  
- Si ça vous amuse  
- Je parlerais de votre attitude déplorable au directeur.  
- Faîtes donc.

Rogue fulminait devant l'insolence de son interlocuteur et décida de se calmer pour pouvoir faire son cours. A la fin du cours quand il demanda un échantillon de la potion, Siléna alla lui portait et il la fit tombé exprès.

- Je suis désolé, je suis si maladroit, voilà qui vous fera votre premier D de l'année dit il en souriant  
- Encore faut t'il que vous analysiez la potion dit Chris en tendant la main vers le verre cassé qui se reconstitua aussitôt et le liquide au sol retourna dans le tube.  
- Je le ferais  
- Je l'espère bien et nous en garderons un peu de côté au cas où votre maladresse chronique ressurgirait.  
- Demain soir 20h n'oubliez pas

Chris lui sourit et partit en prenant la main de Siléna.

- Je croyais qu'on devait faire des efforts de sociabilité dit Siléna en souriant.  
- Oui enfin je nous autorise une exception de temps en temps, il faut bien qu'il comprenne.  
- Pauvre grand frère déjà en retenue dit Emma en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.  
- Oh je crois que notre cher ami se fait des illusions s'il croit que je vais y assister, j'ai autre chose à faire de plus constructif.  
- Mais… commença Hermione  
- Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons de compte à rendre à personne et je crois bien que demain soir nous avons une mission n'est ce pas Siléna  
- Une mission ? demanda t'elle naïvement.  
- Oui la mission que je viens de nous trouver, je pense que nous reposer en sirotant un cocktail dans les caraïbes me parait une bonne mission qu'en pense tu.  
- Ahhh cette mission là je m'en souviens maintenant dit elle en souriant  
- Rogue ne va pas être content du tout dit Harry en souriant  
- Me voilà peiner dit Chris, maintenant on a quel cours ?  
- Défense contre les forces du mal dit Hermione  
- Quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur le nouveau prof ? demanda Emma  
- Delacour est partie ? demanda Ron  
- Oui elle fait maintenant partie de la garde royale répondit Emma  
- Je sais juste le nom du nouveau professeur, je crois que c'est Sismene  
- 6 semaines ? demanda Ron c'est pas un nom ça  
- Eh bien voyons voir quel visage se cache derrière se drôle de nom dit Harry


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 13 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

Arrivés devant la porte de leur prochain cours ils attendirent en compagnie des Poufsouffle l'arrivé du nouveau professeur. Elle arriva peu de temps après les élèves et les invita à entrer. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et longs, des yeux très sombres limites noires et une robe de sorcier bleu marine. Elle entra dans la salle et se présenta.

- Je suis le professeur Sismene, je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Tout d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir quel est votre niveau le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il y avait parmi vous des éléments prometteurs dans cette matière.

Hermione leva la main et lui cita tout ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de leur 6eme année.

- C'est bien, mais il vous reste énormément à apprendre. Mais j'ai l'impression que certains d'entre vous se démarquent des autres. Leurs Auras est nettement plus développés.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emma et Chris se trouvèrent choquer de savoir que le professeur semblait être capable de sentir leurs Auras. Chris eut pour réflexe de baissait son Aura même si c'était sans doute trop tard. Siléna le regarda et sans la moindre question fit de même.

- Cette semaine me servira a évalué le niveau de chacun pour ensuite adapter mes cours en fonction de votre potentiel. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous vous présenterez devant moi où vous essaierez de me désarmer.

Elle commença à faire l'appel, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma se sourirent en pensant que ça aller être facile pour eux. Puis Emma voulue parler à Siléna et se tourna vers elle. Elle s'aperçut que cette dernière fixait son frère intensément. Elle regarda à son tour dans la même direction et le vit, la mine grave, comme s'il était préoccupé.

- Hermione Granger appela le professeur.

Hermione se leva et s'avança en face d'elle.

- Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette ? s'étonna t'elle  
- Non, j'ai appris à utiliser la magie sans.  
- C'est très bien pour quelqu'un de votre âge. Allons y.

Hermione utilisa les sorts de sorcellerie habituels pour la désarmer mais son professeur sembla résister facilement à ses assauts. Elle jeta un œil à ses amis, toute impression de test déjà réussi à l'avance s'était dissipée. Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager à utiliser ses pouvoirs ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit tremblait la terre localement mais son adversaire lévita ce qui annula l'effet complètement. Hermione se concentra de nouveau et lança une attaque de boule de feu mais elle lui renvoya sans aucun problème. Hermione vit son attaque se retourner contre elle et ne put pas entièrement l'esquiver et elle se retrouva brûler à l'épaule.

- C'est très bien Miss Granger mais comme vous le voyez il vous reste des progrès à faire dit son professeur.

Hermione et les autres n'en revenaient pas, non seulement Hermione n'avait pas réussit à la désarmer mais elle ne l'avait même pas touchée.

- Vous devriez allés à l'infirmerie lui conseilla le professeur avant de reprendre sa liste d'élèves

Hermione sortit de la classe, plus vexée que déçue pendant que les autres la suivirent du regard puis ils regardèrent Chris qui fixait le professeur. Sentant les regards sur lui il hocha la tête en les regardant.

- Chris Lefranc appela le professeur.  
- Vous pouvez passé au suivant maintenant professeur lui répondit il  
- Et pourquoi donc jeune homme ?

Pour toute réponse il lui montra sa baguette sous le regard stupéfait de l'assistance. Elle fut abasourdie et regarda sa main la baguette ayant bien disparue. Il lui lança et elle la saisit au vol.

- Comment est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda t'elle.  
- C'est vous le professeur c'est à vous de me le dire répondit il en souriant.  
- Je dois dire que je ne peux l'expliquer, en tout cas c'est remarquable je n'ai absolument rien senti ni vue.

La cloche sonna à se moment là. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leur affaire alors qu'elle demanda une dernière fois leur attention.

- On continuera les tests demain et en fin de semaine vous me rencontrerez en duel pour que j'observe l'expérience que vous avez.  
- Professeur, j'aimerais passé en 1er pour l'exercice des duels c'est possible ? demanda Chris  
- Bien sûr, allez y maintenant je suppose que vous avez faim dit elle en souriant.

Le groupe sorti rejoint par Hermione qui revenait de l'infirmerie.

- Ca va ton épaule ? lui demanda Ron  
- Oui oui ça va répondit elle agacée.  
- Hermione si ça peut te rassurer je crois que seuls Siléna et Chris auraient pu réussir, peut être Emma grâce à sa vitesse dit Harry  
- Ce que je voudrais bien savoir c'est pourquoi ? à part les Anciens et les guerriers qui peut avoir la force de nous tenir tête ? demanda Hermione  
- Je ne sais pas dit Emma en regardant devant elle son frère qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Siléna, qui fronça les sourcils. Chris tu n'as pas une idée ?  
- Non  
- Pourquoi tu as voulu passé le 1er dans les duels ? demanda Harry  
- Ca, ça ne regarde que moi Harry, on se retrouve cet après midi pour les cours à toute à l'heure répondit il avant de se téléporter avec Siléna.  
- Il nous cache quelque chose dit Hermione  
- Comme si c'était la première fois rigola Ron

Ils allèrent déjeuner et pendant le repas Mcgonagall vint voir Harry et lui demanda de la suivre après qu'il eut finit de manger. Celui-ci se dépêcha de finir et alla la rejoindre, ils se dirigèrent dans son bureau et s'assirent.

- Mr Potter, j'aurais aimé parler avec vous de votre rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas équitable envers les autres équipes que vous continuiez dans votre rôle d'attrapeur je suis désolée.  
- Je comprends… dit Harry déçu.  
- Toutefois le directeur et moi-même avons pensés à vous laisser le titre de capitaine si vous le souhaiter. Vous pourrez ainsi entraîner l'équipe et la diriger, cela vous permettra de rester dans l'équipe en quelque sorte. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux.  
- Je vous remercie professeur, j'accepte de rester le capitaine mais est ce que je peux prendre Ron disons comme assistant ?  
- Bien sûr, je vous ai réservé le terrain de Quiddich toute la journée de samedi pour effectuer le recrutement de votre remplaçant.  
- Encore merci professeur dit Harry en se relevant.  
- Je vous en prie, et Harry faites moi plaisir, que votre dernière année ici se termine par une grande victoire de Gryffondor dit elle en lui accordant un de ses rares sourires.  
- C'est promis lui dit il en lui rendant son sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Il alla retrouver Ron en courant pour lui dire la nouvelle lorsqu'il rentra dans une élève et la renversa. Il s'excusa et l'aida à se relever, il eut juste le temps de voir à ses vêtements qu'elle était à Gryffondor avant que cette dernière ne se mette à courir très vite et disparut dans les couloirs. Harry se demanda si c'était lui qui lui avait fait peur ou si elle était simplement pressée. Il reprit son chemin et rejoignit les autres devant la salle de Flitwick pour leur cours de sortilège. Il expliqua tout à Ron qui fut ravit de pouvoir rester dans l'équipe d'une certaine façon. Chris et Siléna arrivèrent juste à temps avant que le cours ne commence. Les cours de l'après midi passèrent très rapidement et Hermione décida, avec l'accord des autres, de se réunir après le repas pour discuter des modifications de leurs emplois du temps en ajoutant les divers entraînements. Ils allèrent manger et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Ils discutèrent des différents cours de la journée quand Emma sentit des yeux braqués dans leurs directions et balaya la table du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur une jeune fille isolée des autres, sans doute de première année qui fixait Chris avec attention. Elle avait des cheveux bruns longs et ondulés et des yeux marron.

- _Chris j'ai l'impression que tu as une nouvelle fan _dit elle par télépathie.

Il l'interrogea du regard et cette dernière désigna avec ses yeux la direction de la jeune fille. Chris la suivit du regard et s'arrêta sur elle qui détourna aussitôt son regard comme si son assiette avait quelque chose de fascinant. Chris haussa les épaules en regardant sa sœur et celle-ci se leva devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci resta fixé sur son assiette quand Emma s'assit à côté d'elle après lui avoir dit quelques mots et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu la connais ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, elle fixait Chris comme si elle le connaissait donc je suis allé lui demander si c'était le cas et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce n'est pas le cas.  
- En tout cas elle est étrange, pourquoi s'assit t'elle toute seule ? on croirait une Serpentard au milieu des Gryffondors dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Mais oui c'est la fille que j'ai renversé ce midi, elle n'est pas très bavarde en tout cas dit Harry  
- Si elle nous porte trop d'intérêt il faudra s'en méfier dit Chris  
- La guerre te rends parano dit Ron en rigolant elle doit être plus jeune que Siléna.  
- Tu crois que nous sommes les seuls à envoyer des espions, et puis qui soupçonnerait une enfant comme elle.  
- Un cheval de Troie ? demanda Hermione  
- Non je ne pense pas dit Emma  
- Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? demanda Chris  
- Je ne sais pas, une impression. Elle dégage quelque chose de familier que je n'arrive pas à définir. Sincèrement je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une ennemie.  
- Il n'y a pas une solution simple pour vérifier ? demanda Ron  
- On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques pour scanner tous les esprits des gens. Ca ça serait de la paranoïa dit Emma  
- Je suis d'accord dit Chris d'autant plus que ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus.  
- La nouvelle prof ? demanda Harry  
- Oui mais je serais très vite fixé après mon combat contre elle.  
- C'est vrai ça sera un bon test répondit Emma qui se retourna vers la jeune fille qui la regardait maintenant.

Emma lui sourit et celle-ci lui rendit avant de quitter la salle. Après le repas ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour établir leur emplois du temps. Il fut décidé qu'il y aura 5h de combat par semaine en duo et 5 autres heures pour un entraînement individuel ou collectif suivant les besoins de chacun. Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires pour étudier à Utopia quand Hermione vit qu'Emma fixait la jeune fille de toute à l'heure l'air intrigué.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle  
- Rien, c'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que… je dois éclaircir un point avec elle, je vous rejoins plus tard répondit Emma  
- Comme tu voudras dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

Ils se réunirent et partir en se téléportant une fois sortis de la salle commune. Emma alla chercher à son tour ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi Lucy je peux te parler ? demanda t'elle  
- Oui, si vous voulez répondit elle timidement  
- Pour commencer tu pourrais me tutoyer s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une vieille quand tu me vouvoie.  
- Je vais essayer.  
- Voilà j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non, mais j'aimerais vous…te parler de ça dans un endroit plus calme  
- Pas de problème, mon frère m'a emmener une fois sur une île déserte dans le pacifique ça te convient ?

Lucy hocha la tête et elles se téléportèrent. Arrivés à destination, elles retirèrent leur cape et les posèrent sur le sable avant de s'asseoir dessus.

- Je voulais te demander, ton regard m'est familier est ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? demanda Emma  
- Non  
- Alors c'est peut être tes parents que je connais.  
- Je suis orpheline  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pas autant que moi… Mon père est mort avant ma naissance je ne l'ai pas connu quand à ma mère elle est morte de tristesse quand j'avais deux ans. J'ai été élevée par ma tante.  
- Mes parents aussi sont morts quand j'étais jeune mais heureusement j'avais mon frère qui était là. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi.  
- …  
- Mon frère, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'intéresse, je me trompe ? demanda Emma en souriant  
- Non enfin si ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est juste que…  
- Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais, je sais garder un secret.  
- Tu es sûre que quelque soit ce que je te dirais cela restera entre nous ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- C'est très important tu sais.  
- Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Voilà je viens du futur  
- Quoi ? cria presque Emma  
- J'ai fais un bon de 12 ans en arrière pour être exact.  
- Donc tu naîtras que dans un an c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui répondit elle songeuse.  
- Pour quelle raison as tu voyagée dans le temps et surtout comment ?  
- J'ai fais ce voyage alors que ma tante me l'avais interdit, en fait je voulais faire la connaissance de mes parents.  
- Qui sont tes parents ?  
- Je…  
- Je les connais ?  
- Oui  
- Donc si tu as les pouvoirs de voyager dans le temps ton père doit être…  
- Chris  
- C'est incroyable s'exclama Emma les yeux rondset ta mère ?  
- Je vais te donner un indice, elle lança un sort et ses yeux se colorèrent peu à peu en mauve clair.  
- Siléna ? mais ce n'est pas possible elle n'a que 12 ans ? mais je croyais que Chris était amoureux d'Hermione…  
- D'après ce que tu m'as dit dans le futur, papa et maman ont beaucoup voyagés dans le temps pour combattre vos ennemis actuels. Maman avait 17 ans quand elle m'a eut et papa en avait 18 quand il est mort mais comme ils étaient des guerriers ils pouvaient modifiés leur aspect physique à leur convenance pour pouvoir se battre plus longtemps. Quand à Hermione tu m'as dis que Chris avait pris ses distances avec elle de part son statut de guerrier, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui d'autant plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre Utopia. Puis papa et maman se sont rapprochés avec le temps et on commencé à sortir ensemble enfin je suis arrivé.  
- Alors je vais être tante… Et comment je suis dans le futur ?  
- Je ne peux pas te raconter les détails de ta vie pour des raisons que tu comprends, je met moi-même mon existence en danger si mes parents apprenaient qui je suis. Je peux seulement te dire que tu es très belle et que je te considère comme ma seconde maman. Tu t'es occupé de moi comme si j'étais ta fille et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.  
- Je suis contente que ma nièce me considère aussi bien  
- Tu es aussi ma marraine en fait…  
- Ca en fait des nouvelles répondit elle en souriant.  
- Et en tant que marraine en quoi puis je t'aider ?  
- Je veux être avec vous pendant ce combat, je veux combattre auprès de mes parents, de ma famille...  
- Mais tu n'as que 11 ans, on ne peut pas t'envoyer au combat si jeune.  
- Je ne serais pas un fardeau je te le promet, je veux connaître mes parents et c'est le seul moyen.  
- Montre moi ton Aura s'il te plait.

Lucy se concentra et une Aura dorée s'éleva, elle semblait être du même niveau que celle qu'Emma et Chris possédaient lors de la bataille de Lumina et de Poudlard.

- Ca m'aurais étonné que la fille de Chris et Siléna ne soit pas aussi forte à seulement 11 ans, je pense que tu dépasseras rapidement tes parents avec de l'entraînement.  
- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes de m'entraîner et de me laisser me battre à vos côtés.  
- Chris me tuerait s'il savait que je vais laisser sa fille courir autant de risque…  
- C'est ce que tu m'as dis dans le futur quand je t'ai demandé l'autorisation de voyager dans le temps répondit elle en rigolant.  
- Mais dis moi tu as dit que Chris était mort avant ta naissance, comment c'est possible je pensais qu'il pouvait renaître.  
- A cette époque il pouvait renaître quand les Dieux avaient besoin de lui. Mais beaucoup de chose changeront dans les mois à venir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que de terribles épreuves vous enfin nous attendent.  
- Ton avenir n'est pas rose… je vais tout faire pour changer ça dit Emma en tapant de ses poings dans le sable.  
- Moi aussi  
- On ferait mieux de rentrer, je devais rejoindre les autres il y a déjà une demi heure. Je te remercie de t'être confié à moi et je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. On va se serrer les coudes toutes les deux. Et pour commencer, accompagne moi à Utopia rejoindre les autres. Je trouverais bien une histoire à leur raconter mais relance le sort pour tes yeux, les yeux de ta mère ne sont pas commun tu sais. Allez on va chercher nos affaires et on les rejoints d'accord dit Emma en lui tendant la main.  
- D'accord répondit elle en lui saisissant.

A Utopia, l'absence d'Emma commença à se faire remarquer, ils étaient inquiets après la discussion qu'ils avaient eut pendant le repas. Chris les ayant mit en garde contre la possibilité que la jeune fille serve leurs ennemis. Quand elle apparut dans le salon et tenant la main de la jeune fille ils furent qu'à moitié étonné, Emma s'est prise d'affection pour la jeune fille dès le début.

- Je vous présence Lucy, ma nouvelle amie dit elle joyeusement.  
- Emma je te rappelle que ce lieu est censé être secret dit Chris, tu amènes une personne que tu connais à peine dans un lieu si important.  
- Je me porte garant pour elle alors ais un peu confiance en moi tu veux.  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais lui dit il en se retournant.  
- Je suis aussi très contente de te connaître dit Lucy en lui souriant.

Il se retourna à nouveau en la dévisageant, leur regard se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Chris ne relâche son attention.

- Tu m'as l'air très courageuse. Mais il m'en faudra plus pour te faire confiance lui dit il  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui dit Hermione en le poussant d'un coup de coude. Je m'appelle Hermione, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Lucy, voici Harry et Ron.  
- Enchantée de vous connaître dit cette dernière en hocha la tête pour les saluer.  
- Nous également dirent en cœur Harry et Ron.  
- Bon on a pris du retard dans nos leçons surtout toi Emma  
- Oui chef répondit avec amusement Emma

Ils se réunirent dans la salle de réunion et continuèrent silencieusement leurs leçons. Lucy jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à ses parents. Chris sentant ça s'en énerva.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à nous regarder de la sorte, tu n'as pas autre chose de mieux à faire dit il sèchement.  
- Je…je suis désolé répondit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Chris arrête de t'acharner sur elle, si t'as envie de te passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un passe les sur moi répondit Emma tout aussi sèchement que lui.  
- C'est toi qui nous l'a imposé alors assume maintenant  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse agir comme ça.  
- C'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le pensais  
- En effet…  
- Hey vous deux ça suffit, on est la pour étudier par pour s'engueuler intervint Hermione  
- Eh bien continuez à étudier je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dit il en se téléportant.  
- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? demanda Ron à Siléna  
- On est sous pression en ce moment et quelque chose le tracasse mais il ne veux pas m'en parler répondit elle  
- S'il ne te parle pas non plus, on va avoir du mal à se comprendre dit Harry. Ne t'en fais pas Lucy ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est mal luné ajouta t'il en voyant son expression triste.  
- J'aimerais rentrer à Poudlard si ça ne vous ennuie pas répondit elle  
- C'est comme tu veux de toute façon on avait finit dit Hermione  
- On part devant dit Emma en se téléportant avec sa nièce sans attendre de réponses des autres.  
- On a deux cas de bizarrerie ce soir, Chris et Emma, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien dit Ron  
- On en saura pas plus en restant ici, rentrons je suis fatiguée dit Hermione.  
- Moi aussi dit Harry les devoirs ça a un effet somnolent sur moi.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul dit Ron en baillant.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et n'attendirent pas le retour d'Emma et Chris et allèrent directement se coucher. Pendant ce temps dans le parc de Poudlard, Emma tenait Lucy dans ses bras qui pleurait.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais vu Chris de cette humeur, d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça.  
- Il ne m'aime pas…  
- Tout d'abord il ne te connais pas Lucy, pour lui tu es juste qu'une inconnue que je leur ai imposé sans leur avis. Nous sommes en guerre tu sais et ils se montrent tous méfiants.  
- Je sais mais comprends moi j'ai fait ce voyage dans le but de connaître mes parents et je ne peux pas leur dire qui je suis. Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée maintenant.  
- Je sais que c'est dur, mais dis moi quand Siléna est elle censée tomber enceinte ?  
- Dans 3 mois, mais elle le cachera aux yeux de tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas que nos ennemis se servent de moi ou me blesse donc elle est allée voir Athéna en même temps que Chris et lui à demander de me protéger ce qu'elle a fait. Me demande pas comment car tu ne l'as jamais su dans le futur.  
- Je vois alors tu ne crois pas que tu pourras tout leur dire une fois qu'elle sera enceinte ? tu ne risqueras plus rien je me trompe ?  
- Je ne pense pas…  
- Très bien alors c'est ce que l'on fera en attendant reste près de moi et ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que tes parents t'aiment et tu le verras par toi-même quand tu leur diras qui tu es.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Certaine dit Emma en lui souriant.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Duel au sommet

**Chapitre 14 : Duel au sommet.**

Le lendemain matin tout le groupe alla prendre leur petit déjeuner, Siléna et Chris étaient dans la grande salle quand ils arrivèrent. Lucy hésita à l'idée de les rejoindre, la scène de la veille était encore bien présente. Emma lui mit une main dans le dos pour la pousser à s'installer avec eux. Elle s'installa en face de Chris qui ne leva même pas la tête de son assiette. Un silence pesant s'installa, laissant juste place aux bruits des couverts dans les assiettes. Harry tenta de briser le silence.

- Quel est le programme du jour ?  
- On a rien les deux premières heures, on n'a plus besoin d'Occlumancie maintenant dit Hermione  
- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Emma  
- Je vais peut être faire une affiche pour le recrutement pour le Quiddich dit Harry  
- Je vais te donner un coup de main dit Ron la bouche pleine  
- Ca marche répondit Harry  
- Hermione ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je vais peut être jetée un coup d'œil à mon livre d'Astronomie, il y a encore plein de question que j'ai à lui poser.  
- Je vois, et toi Lucy tu as quoi comme cours ?  
- Euh Potions je crois.  
- Oula ma pauvre je te plains, Rogue est toujours si adorable avec les Gryffondors, il nous a renlevé déjà 100 points en une journée, il faut dire qu'à lui seul Chris a eut l'honneur d'en avoir la moitié dit Ron en rigolant  
- Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle  
- Parce que je l'ai remis à sa place en lui rappelant nos privilèges dit Chris  
- Quels privilèges ?  
- Je t'expliquerais dit Emma en souriant.  
- Nous on va s'entraîner à toute à l'heure dit Chris en se levant.  
- Penses à garder des forces pour ton duel de demain répondit Emma en souriant.  
- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai hâte d'y être répondit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
- Un duel ?  
- Un petit test que nous inflige le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour évaluer notre niveau.  
- Je vois…  
- Siléna tu es prête ? demanda t'il  
- Oui c'est bon

Ils commencèrent à sortir quand Chris se retourna.

- Oh Lucy, excuse moi pour hier j'aurais pas dû m'emporter dit il en lui accordant un sourire avant de disparaître dans la lumière du hall d'entrée.

Lucy rayonnait de même que sa tante qui appréciait les moments où son frère pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse comme ça.

- Il fait vraiment la pluie et le beau temps à certains moments dit Hermione  
- Moi j'aimerais bien voir ses enfants plus tard, s'ils héritent de son caractère je plains leur mère dit Ron en rigolant  
- C'est clair que des Chris miniatures faisant volés les biberons et faisant un carnage avec leurs pouvoirs psychique ça doit être difficile à gérer dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Non les pouvoirs psychiques ne se développent qu'à partir de 5 ans et ils sont maîtrisés dit Lucy  
- Comment le sais tu ? interrogea Hermione, tu en as ?  
- Oui mais pas très développés en fait  
- Même contrôlés, s'ils ressemblent à Chris leur mère va pétée les plombs dit Ron  
- Excusez moi je dois y aller dit Lucy qui sentit les larmes lui venir.

Elle marcha à pas rapides vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ? demanda Ron en voyant la jeune fille dans cet état.  
- Elle est orpheline, cela a dût lui rappeler de mauvais moments, je vais aller la voir pour voir si elle va bien dit Emma avant de se téléporter.  
- Si elle ne nous tient pas informer de ces détails comment voulez vous que je ne fasse pas de gaffes dit Ron en regardant ses amis.  
- Personnes ne t'en veux Ron, tu ne savais pas. Et puis Lucy est assez mystérieuse mais elle semble s'être prise d'affection avec Emma dit Hermione  
- C'est bien pour Lucy qu'Emma devienne son amie, elles ont l'air aussi sensibles l'une que l'autre dit Harry  
- C'est vrai, bon je vais allé chercher on se rejoint en cours de Botanique ? dit Hermione  
- Oui à toute à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent, sentant leurs privilèges d'avoir un emploi du temps plus souple que les autres. Ils pensaient que l'année serait facile en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal mais ils s'étaient apparemment trompés en voyant leur professeur tenir tête à Hermione.

Le cours de botanique se déroula très rapidement et les élèves se ruèrent dans la grande salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés alors qu'Emma était partit chercher ses affaires pour le prochain cours. Chris et Siléna n'étaient pas revenus mais leurs amis avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus les attendre tellement leur emplois du temps était irrégulier. Lucy allait arrivée dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle fut bousculée et elle tomba. Personne ne sembla enclin à l'aider à se relever et à l'aider à ramasser ses livres, elle entendit juste rigoler et vit celui qui l'avait faite tombé. Elle se releva et vit le garçon blond platine l'observer avec répugnance.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser dit elle  
- Moi ? m'excuser tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine de 1ere année et tu veux que moi je m'excuse parce que tu t'es retrouvé sur mon chemin

Lucy commençait à bouillir intérieurement mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça dit en la giflant ce qui la fit retomber.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et alla aider Lucy à se relever c'était Chris. Siléna arriva peu de temps après à leur hauteur, ramassa les livres de Lucy et soigna sa lèvre qui saignait.

- Merci dit elle à ses parents.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi répondit Siléna en souriant.  
- Tu pourrais emmener Lucy, je ne veux pas qu'elle se salisse avec le sang de Malfoy dit Chris en regardant Siléna.  
- D'accord répondit Siléna qui prit la main de sa fille mais celle-ci ne bougea pas et voulait rester.  
- Oh les sauveurs sont arrivés on dirait dit Malfoy, alors comme ça le prince prend au berceau maintenant. Remarque ça ne m'étonnes pas c'est sûrement plus facile a mettre dans son lit si on les dresse jeune.  
- Il me semble t'avoir prévenu dans le train, tu t'approches de mes proches et je devrais te tuer non ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
- Tu bluffes, tu ne le feras pas, pas devant tes amis et autant de témoins sinon tu leur prouveras que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce que tu combats dit Drago en rigolant.  
- Je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'eux et tuer ne me gênes pas, on est en guerre et je ne me contente pas d'attendre d'être attaqué pour réagir, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu vas mourir.  
- Attendez dit une voix derrière eux, celle du professeur Dumbledore.  
- C'est un duel à mort professeur et je vous conseille de ne pas intervenir sinon je serais contraint d'utiliser la force pour vous en dissuader.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as le mal en toi, pourquoi le renier ? dit Malfoy en rigolant.  
- Je ne le renie pas, c'est même un précieux présent que m'ont donné les Dieux, je n'éprouve plus de pitié envers mes ennemis c'est réjouissant tu ne trouves pas. Bon maintenant fini de parler, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il se téléporta et frappa violement Drago dans le ventre ce qui le projeta contre le mur. Il le frappa ensuite à la tête et lui attrapa la gorge en concentrant son Aura et le souleva d'une main. Drago essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Il saisit son épée et l'enfonça dans son adversaire sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assistance. Ce dernier s'écroula par terre sans vie.

Une sorte de nuage noir de la forme d'un visage s'échappa du corps et dans un cri strident disparu dans la boule de lumière que Chris lui lança.

- Siléna vite dit il

Elle se précipita et soigna la blessure de Malfoy avant de concentrer son Aura à un haut niveau et faire apparaître sa faux. Cette dernière se mit à briller et à vibrer et elle la dirigea vers le corps qui fut frappé par le rayon projeté. Il commença à bouger quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il faudrait le conduire à l'infirmerie où il devra se reposer dit Chris.  
- Mais… commença Dumbledore  
- On va manger ? demanda t'il naturellement à Siléna et Lucy qui acquiescèrent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et se frayant un chemin entre l'attroupement qui s'était réunis et ils virent Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'Emma les regardés avec étonnement.

- Là il faudra que tu nous racontes dit Harry  
- On a tout le repas pour ça dit il en continuant sa route.

Ils s'assirent à leur place, le regard des élèves fixés sur eux.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron en se saisissant une cuisse de poulet.  
- C'est simple lors de notre dernière confrontation avec Malfoy j'ai senti deux présences en lui dont l'une, très maléfique et différente avait le dessus. J'ai donc été me renseigner sur les parasites et les esprits pour savoir comment agir. J'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un esprit guerrier qui une fois en possession d'un corps ne peut en sortir qu'en tuant son hôte. C'est ce que j'ai fais, j'en ai profité pour détruire l'esprit qui a pu enfin trouvé la paix et Siléna s'est occupée du reste.  
- Du reste ?  
- Elle l'a soignée puis lui a insufflée son énergie vitale ce qui a eut pour effet de ramenerson espritdans son corps répondit Lucy  
- Je n'ai pas tout compris dit Ron  
- Elle lui a rendue la vie dit Hermione  
- Ah d'accord  
- Mais comment sait tu ça ? demanda Hermione en regardant Lucy  
- Oh j'ai beaucoup étudié la mythologie et les pouvoirs divins et puis ma tante me racontait beaucoup d'histoire de ce genre pour m'endormir.  
- Je n'ai pourtant lu aucun écrit sur ce genre de pouvoir.  
- Plusieurs récits mythologiques n'ont jamais été écrits, comme la présence de Chris et Siléna comme guerriers des Dieux par exemple dit Emma pour venir en aide à sa nièce.  
- En tout cas je tenais à vous remercier encore de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure dit Lucy en regardant Chris  
- C'est normal et puis tu pourras utiliser ça pour oublier la petite altercation d'hier lui répondit il  
- Quelle altercation ? demanda t'elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant.

- En tout cas c'est rassurant de savoir qu'on pourra toujours être ressuscité si jamais on venait à perdre la vie dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en voyant Chris reposer ses couverts.  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Ron sinon tu te doutes bien qu'on aurait attaqué sans relâche nos ennemis, Siléna et moi.  
- Qu'est ce tu veux dire ? demanda ce dernier  
- Il faut certaine circonstance pour que mon pouvoir de résurrection marche. La première est qu'il faut un corps pour ramener la vie en lui. Donc il ne faut pas que son corps soit en trop mauvais état pour que je puisse le soigner. Ensuite il faut que l'âme de la personne en question n'ait pas encore rejoint le royaume des morts. Cela me laisse un laps de temps très court, seulement quelques secondes après la mort. Il faut aussi que je redonne son énergie vitale au corps en puisant dans la mienne. Je ne pourrais donc pas ressusciter deux Anciens à la fois par exemple sinon je n'aurais plus assez d'énergie vitale pour survivre. Enfin nous sommes tout les 6 des cas spéciaux dans ce domaine.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Tout simplement que quand un Ancien meurt son âme et son corps sont envoyés directement à Utopia. Et en ce qui concerne Chris et moi, on ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous si nous venons à mourir. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que nos âmes resteront intacts afin d'être rappelés si les Dieux le veulent.  
- Ce n'est pas aussi réjouissant que je le pensais dit Ron songeur  
- Tu l'as dit répondit Harry  
- Mais quelle discussion morbide devant une jeune fille dit Emma en voyant la mine déconfite d'entendre parler ses parents de ce sujet, vous ne pouvez pas changer de sujet.  
- Euh oui c'est vrai, on a quoi comme cours cet après-midi ? demanda Harry  
- Soins aux créatures magiques et métamorphoses d'après ce que j'ai entendu le ministère à donner son accord pour que McGonagall puisse nous enseigner à devenir Animagus dit Hermione en souriant.  
- C'est un peu tard dit Ron

- Oui mais au moins ça sera des cours facile pour nous dit Harry d'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller, le temps qu'on arrive devant chez Hagrid et il sera l'heure.

Une masse vint foncée sur eux et en ralentissant sa course ils virent que c'était finalement Horus qui arrivait sur eux. Il se posa sur l'épaule à Chris et lui donna un coup de bec de mécontentement.

- Ca va excuse moi Horus, je sais que je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps mais tu sais pourquoi dit Chris en se frottant la joue.

Celui-ci balayant la tête haute le petit comité autour de lui et inclina légèrement sa tête quand il vit Emma et fixa ensuite Lucy avant de s'envoler et de se mettre sur son épaule. Horus frotta sa tête sur la joue de cette dernière par affection et celle-ci lui caressa machinalement la tête.

- Je pensais qu'Horus était seulement attaché à Emma et toi ? demanda Hermione  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… dis moi Lucy qui était tes parents ? demanda Chris  
- On va être en retard dit Emma en se levant brusquement, on ne va pas décevoir Hagrid en étant en retard à son cours. A toute à l'heure Lucy.

Tous se levèrent mais Chris regarda successivement sa sœur puis Lucy avant de se faire arraché sa robe de sorcier par Emma qui le poussa à accélérer.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches Emma ? demanda t'il sur le chemin  
- Chacun à ses secrets non ? je respecte les tiens à toi de respecter le mien dit elle en souriant.  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- C'est un secret entre Lucy et moi  
- Très bien je peux respecter ça dans ce cas dit il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Il leur donna comme programme toutes les anciennes créatures qui s'étaient alliés à Thanatos et ses alliés regrettant de ne pas avoir de spécimens à leur montrer. Ensuite vint le cours de métamorphose auquel Chris et Siléna n'assistèrent pas prétextant une mission. Les rumeurs furent bien fondées sur la formation optionnel que procurerait le professeur McGonagall pour ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient devenir des Animagus. L'idée fit l'unanimité et tous les élèves voulurent participer à ces cours excepté Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma qui savaient déjà le faire. McGonagall leur argumenta qu'en tant de crise il était utile de pouvoir devenir des Animagus et Hermione lui affirma qu'ils étaient d'accord et que c'est pour cela qu'ils en étaient devenus. Leur professeur fut estomaqué de n'avoir pas été mise au courant et surtout du faite qu'ils aient réussis sans son aide. Hermione lui expliqua que c'était Chris et Emma qui leur avaient enseignés et le professeur leur proposa de faire une démonstration à la classe et aussi dans le but de satisfaire sa curiosité. Ils acquiescèrent et à tour de rôle s'avancèrent devant les élèves en prenant leur formes de fauves effrayant ainsi la plupart des élèves quand ils montrèrent les crocs et grognèrent. Ils ne montrèrent qu'une seule forme pour ne pas tout dévoiler par sécurité. McGonagall les félicita et les invita à aider leur compagnon s'ils leur demandaient de l'aide.

La soirée passa rapidement et fut ponctuer que par l'absence de Chris et de Siléna qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Le lendemain matin avait lieu le duel entre Chris et le professeur Sismene. Les élèves assistants au cours furent impatients de voir ce combat. Certains avaient même demandés au professeur Dumbledore s'ils pouvaient y assister. Le professeur devant un afflux de demande banalisa la première heure de la matinée afin que tout le monde puisse profiter de ce duel entre deux combattants expérimentés. Le duel avait lieu à l'extérieur par sécurité et pour être visible de tous. Tout le monde attendait le professeur alors que Chris et les autres s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart des autres en attendant. Lucy les avait rejoint contente d'assister au spectacle. Quand le professeur arriva et se mit en place Chris se leva et regarda ses amis.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, personne n'intervient et observé attentivement ses techniques de combats.  
- Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? demanda Harry  
- Cela pourrait vous être utile c'est tout dit Chris en souriant avant de la rejoindre.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient de baguette ce qui étonna fortement ceux qui n'avaient pas assister à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils se mirent en position et se saluèrent avant de se mettre en garde. Chris se téléporta derrière elle et mis joints ses mains dans son dos ce qui la propulsa a quelques mètres devant mais elle parvint à se rétablir et lui lança une boule d'énergie il l'esquiva et elle en lança une autre, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour l'éviter mais la boule imita sa trajectoire, il décida de la contrer en lançant une boule d'énergie à son tour. Le choc de la confrontation des deux énergie projeta Chris qui se rétablit avant de se retourner vers son professeur qui avait disparue. Il se concentra et sentit son Aura au dessus de lui mais trop tard, elle lui assainit un coup qui le fit tombé dans le lac. Il ressortit du lac en trombe une boule d'énergie dans chaque mains et lui lança.

Elle les esquiva sans peine et les déviant avec ses bras comme pour chasser des mouches. Chris lança une nouvelle boule d'énergie sur elle, elle rigola et s'apprêta à la dévier comme les autres quand elle se transforma en centaines de boules plus petites et la frappèrent de plein fouet. Une fois la fumée dissipée elle voulu regarder son adversaire en souriant devant l'inefficacité de son attaque mais ne le vit pas, il apparut au dessus d'elle et l'envoya dans le lac à son tour. Il se posa aux abords du lac et attendit qu'elle refasse surface ce qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard et elle arriva à son tour sur les rives.

- Bon je suppose que ça suffit comme échauffement dit Chris en lui souriant.  
- Vous ne vous battiez pas sérieusement je m'en doutais…

A ces mots elle accrut son Aura qui aussi intense soit elle ne laissé apparaître aucun sentiment ce qui était très étrange. Son niveau était du même acabit que celle de Chris ou Siléna. Ce dernier se concentra à son tour et déploya son Aura.

- Je vois… je ne pensais pas que votre niveau en était arrivé là

Il la fixa en se concentrant puis fonça sur elle une nouvelle fois en déployant ses ailes mais avant le contact il se téléporta. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de le trouver au dessus d'elle, une galaxie s'était formée au dessus de sa tête.

- Galaxia Estrella cria t'il avait que la pluie d'étoile ne s'abattent sur le sol.

Son adversaire était très rapide et évita l'attaque en plongeant dans le lac laissant à l'endroit où elle était une multitude de cratère. Elle refit surface et fonça droit sur Chris, celui-ci en fit de même en fonçant en piquet. Il y eut un grand choc les repoussant tous deux avant qu'ils ne reprennent une valse de coups divers. Cet échange dura une bonne demi heure sans interruption avant qu'elle n'utilise une boule de feu qui blessa Chris à l'épaule. Celui-ci n'en prêta aucune attention. Elle concentra son énergie entre ses deux mains et forma une grande boule blanche au dessus d'elle. Chris en fit de même à l'exception faite que sa boule d'énergie était de couleur dorée. Elle la lança droit sur lui et il en fit de même les deux boules s'entrechoquèrent et explosèrent ce qui projeta Chris et son adversaire à grande vitesse contre le sol mais cette dernière réussi à amortir la chute en lançant une autre boule d'énergie ce qui freina sa course. Chris s'écrasa et se releva difficilement. Ses amis étaient de plus en plus inquiet de l'issus du combat l'adversaire de Chris semblait avoir plus d'expérience que ce dernier. Lucy en tremblait et Emma dut la serrer contre elle pour la calmer. Son père saignait au visage mais restait souriant malgré la douleur. Puis il s'écroula maintenant un genoux à terre, son professeur fonça sur lui pour en finir.

- Chris s'écria Emma en se levant  
- Attends dit Siléna en la retenant par le bras

Il ne resta que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et Chris se releva en déployant son Aura les bras écartés.

- Solaris Expansion cria t'il en une énorme boule de lumière dorée aveuglante se forma autour de lui et englobant son adversaire qui fut projeté en arrière par l'énergie dégager par ce dernier.

Ce dernier commençait à être essoufflé mais son adversaire n'avait pas pu esquiver son attaque. Elle se releva avec difficulté en grimaçant. Il se téléporta et l'assainit de coups avant qu'elle ait pu recouvrer ses esprits mais lorsqu'elle contre attaqua il ne put se défendre efficacement car il n'avait pas encore récupérer de sa précédente attaque et elle le projeta contre un rocher au sol. Mais avant l'impact une force le stoppa dans son course et le posa au sol, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était la jeune Lucy qui venait de lui évitée un sale coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t'il mais il eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse qu'une grande vague d'énergie fonça droit sur eux.

Il concentra son Aura au maximum en agrippant Lucy dans ses bras pour les protéger et déploya son Cristal Shields. L'explosion fut violente mais ne réussit pas à briser la protection de ce dernier mais il s'écroula dans les bras de sa fille avant de se ressaisir et de lui ordonner de retourner auprès des autres. Il se retourna et se redressa tant bien que mal face à son professeur. Il concentra son Aura et se téléporta ensuite derrière et la saisit pour bloquer tout mouvement. Il se mit à briller pendant quelques secondes pendant qu'elle chercher à se libérer de son étreinte.

- Shooting Stars cria t'il et des milliers de jets de lumières s'échappèrent de son corps de tous les côtés criblant son adversaire qui ne pouvait pas esquiver celles qui projetaient devant lui.

Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et il créa une immense boule d'énergie en levant ses mains au ciel comme pour la base ennemie qu'il avait détruite.

- Big Gang cria t'il et la boule fonça à très grande vitesse sur son adversaire.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et l'explosion projeta en arrière quelques élèves qui pourtant étaient très loin. Quand la poussière se dissipa il vit avec horreur qu'elle avait dressé un champ de force autour d'elle et que son attaque n'avait pas eut le moindre effet alors qu'il y avait mit ses dernières forces. Elle fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de joindre ses mains et de le faire s'écraser sur la rive du lac. Elle créa à son tour une boule d'énergie et la lança.

Lucy se téléporta et arriva devant son père mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit la boule d'énergie arrivait trop vite.

- Silence Wall cria une voix derrière elle et la boule d'énergie s'écrasa dessus avant de disparaître.

Lucy se retourna et vit sa mère derrière elle tenant sa faux et montrait clairement sur son visage son hostilité envers son professeur.

- Je pense que ça suffit vous ne croyez pas cria t'elle à son attention.

Elle se posa et alla à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait raison et que Chris avait été son plus grand adversaire jusqu'à maintenant avant de retourner vers le château sous les yeux des élèves effarés par la puissance de leur nouveau professeur. Siléna la regarda disparaître dans le château en se jurant que quand viendrais son duel avec elle, elle souffrirait atrocement.

- Chris répond moi, Chris cria Lucy paniquée au bord des larmes alors que leurs amis arrivèrent en se téléportant.  
- Laisse moi faire dit Siléna qui le prit dans ses bras et soigna ses blessures.


	15. Chapitre 15 : A chacun son entraînement

**Chapitre 15 : A chacun son entraînement.**

Chris reprit connaissance quelques instants après que Siléna ait finit de soigner ses blessures et vit que tous ses amis le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Hey, ne vous en faîtes pas je suis solide, merci Siléna t'as fait du bon travail dit il en regardant l'emplacement de ses anciennes blessures maintenant cicatrisées.  
- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, dit Lucy  
- Ecoutes moi, je vais bien alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ca m'a fait un bon entraînement.  
- Un entraînement ? tu rigoles vous avez faillis vous entretuez oui, s'exclama Hermione  
- Il fallait que je me batte sérieusement pour savoir quelle force elle avait et j'ai vu. Elle est aussi forte que les Anciens voir un peu plus. En tout cas elle est très expérimentée. Ecoutez moi pendant vos duels ne lui montrés pas toutes vos techniques cela pour être dangereux.  
- Si elle connaît nos techniques elle pourra facilement les parer à l'avenir dit Harry  
- Oui, rappelez vous que pour des combattants expérimentés une technique ne marche jamais deux fois.  
- Mais toi tu n'as pas peur que tes attaques soient maintenant inefficaces ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas tout montré, j'ai gardé en réserve mes attaques psychiques et temporelles. En tout cas je pense qu'il serait sage d'être sur nos gardes avec elle.  
- On le sera dit Ron  
- Oh j'oubliais, Lucy n'intervient plus dans mes combats, si Siléna n'était pas intervenue tu en serais morte.  
- Mais…  
- Je sais que tu as cru bien faire et je te remercie de m'avoir empêcher d'avoir une grosse bosse mais si tu veux rester avec nous tu devras nous écouter un peu plus.  
- Hmm toi aussi tu n'en as toujours fais qu'à ta tête dit Emma en souriant.  
- Peut être mais le fait même qu'elle nous côtoie la met en danger alors autant qu'elle ne soit pas exposé au cœur des combats.  
- Chris voulez vous me suivre je vous prie, quand aux autres je pense que vos cours vont bientôt reprendre. Miss Saria vos camarades sont déjà rentrés en cours depuis 15 minutes dépêchez vous de les rattraper  
- Tout de suite professeur Dumbledore répondit elle, à toute à l'heure dit elle à ses amis

Ils se séparèrent et Chris suivit le professeur Dumbledore pendant que les autres allèrent chercher leurs affaires pour le cours d'astronomie. Arrivé à son bureau le directeur invita Chris à s'asseoir et en fit de même.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que l'on discute des derniers événements qui ont eut lieu  
- Je m'en doutais un peu, que voulez vous savoir ?  
- Tout d'abord ce que vous pensez de notre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Vous l'avez évaluée pendant votre magnifique combat non ?  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose. Sa force et son expérience font d'elle une alliée de choix ou une ennemie redoutable. Elle utilisait seulement des attaques énergétiques et son Aura était étrangement complètement neutre. En gros si elle voulait rester inconnue elle a très bien préparée son coup.  
- Je n'ai pas plus d'information que vous si ce n'est qu'elle est originaire des Etats-Unis, qu'elle a enseignée pendant 4 ans au collège de Salem et qu'elle est venue à Poudlard de son plein gré. On a enquêté sur elle, toutes ses informations ont été vérifiés et authentifiés mais…  
- … Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est digne de confiance, quelques imperiums sur des moldus dans l'administration suffiraient à la créditer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave pour l'approuver.

- Je crois que nous devrons attendre d'avoir de plus amples informations. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé avec Mr Malefoy  
- Son attitude et son Aura avaient bien changés depuis que je l'avais revu dans le Poudlard Express. Quand il nous a attaqué devant la salle de Rogue j'ai analysé plus en détails son Aura et j'ai senti deux esprits dans son corps, dont le plus fort était remplit d'une haine rare. J'ai donc été me renseigner sur les esprits et les parasites. J'ai fais la découverte qu'il fallait tué la personne pour se débarrasser d'un esprit qui aurait prit possession de son corps. C'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai ensuite détruit l'esprit et Siléna a en quelques sorte ressuscitée Drago.  
- Des esprits… Ceux qui ne sont ni morts ni vivants et qui peuvent prendre des hôtes comme Voldemort l'avait fait avec le professeur Quirrel ?  
- Je le pense, très utile comme stratégie et beaucoup plus efficace que l'imperium. Je suppose que Thanatos les a mit sous ses ordres et tente de les implantés sur des personnes stratégiques.  
- Si c'est le cas c'est très grave, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir qui pourrait avoir êtes choisi.  
- Vous pouvez déjà analyser les personnes qui agissent étrangement à vous d'agir comme vous le sentez.  
- Bien on prendra des mesures, j'ai appris que vous aviez eut une altercation avec le professeur Rogue et que vous n'avez pas assistés à une retenue qu'il vous avez infligée.  
- Je vous avais prévenu que je tenais à une certaine liberté d'action si je venais à Poudlard. Je ne vois rien qui m'empêche d'agir comme un élève normal si le professeur Rogue montre un peu plus de compréhension. En fait je crois que le mieux pour nous tous serait qu'il nous ignore.  
- Je verrais pour trouver un arrangement qui satisfasse tout le monde.  
- Merci et pendant qu'on y est, j'aimerais que vous accordiez les mêmes droits que nous à Lucy Saria.  
- Mais c'est une première année… elle est trop jeune pour vous suivre et puis il faut l'accord de ses tuteurs.  
- C'est une première année c'est vrai mais je pense non je suis sûre que sa force dépasse celles des autres élèves de Poudlard. Elle cache beaucoup de choses mais son courage est grand. Je pense qu'elle pourra nous aider, même si ça ne sera sans doute pas à court terme. Elle sera sous ma responsabilité si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. En ce qui concerne ses tuteurs je suis sûr qu'il comprendront, elle est maintenant une cible pour nos ennemis.  
- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes…  
- Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûr monsieur.  
- Très bien, c'est d'accord vous pouvez retourner en cours d'astronomie, j'avertirais les professeurs pendant le repas.  
- Merci professeur dit Chris avant de quitter le bureau.

Il se dirigea vers le cours d'astronomie et s'excusa auprès du professeur Sinistra qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence trop occupée à débattre avec Hermione. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur et lui demanda ce qu'il avait raté et celle-ci lui dit qu'ils avaient commençaient à étudier en détails les différentes planètes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione affirme qu'il y en avait plus que neuf.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ? demanda le professeur  
- Certaines planètes non répertoriés ont une orbite extrêmement elliptique et n'apparaisse à nos télescopes qu'une fois tout les 100 ans voir plus.  
- Pouvez vous le prouver ?

Hermione regarda Chris car toute son argumentation venait de son livre. Celui-ci se leva et écrivit sur le tableau une série de chiffres et de données ainsi qu'un schéma du système solaire avec les orbites des différentes planètes avant de retourner à sa place.

- Voila la preuve que vous vouliez, vous pouvez vérifier toutes les données sont exacts  
- Je vérifierais tout ça scrupuleusement mais je doute de trouver quoique ce soit.  
- Utilisez ce cristal pour vos observations, il sera beaucoup plus précis que les lentilles que vous utilisez.  
- Très bien je le ferais.

Le professeur continua son cours en appuyant bien qu'il n'y avait jusqu'à preuve du contraire que 9 planètes dans le système solaire. En sortant du cours Hermione était excédée de ne pas avoir pu convaincre tout le monde qu'elle avait raison.

- Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à l'entendre, pour eux ce n'est qu'une théorie extravagante comme beaucoup l'on été avant d'être prouvé dit Emma pour la calmer  
- Ben il y en aura peut être bientôt plus queneuf car d'après le bruit que fait l'estomac de Ron on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il en mange quelques unes dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Oh ça va Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute le combat de ce matin m'a creusé répondit celui-ci  
- Mais c'est pas toi qui t'es battu dit Hermione  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors rien dit Hermione en souriant, allons manger avant que tu nous fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Ils allèrent manger en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui arrivaient tous au même moment. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par Lucy qui avait l'air énervée. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Emma  
- Rogue… il m'a collé en retenue pendant une semaine parce que je suis arrivée en retard et que je l'ai plus ou moins insulté quand il a fait exprès de faire tomber l'échantillon de potion que je lui avait donné.  
- Décidemment dit Hermione,Chris déteints sur toi, fais attentionquand même ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire des cours que tu dois en faire autant, tu n'es qu'en première année.  
- Eh Hermione t'es dans quel camp ? demanda Ron  
- C'est vrai, je suis sur que Rogue l'a en grippe parce qu'elle est avec nous dit Harry  
- Ce n'est pas une raison marmonna Hermione.  
- Lucy ? l'appela Chris, si je te dis que tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller en retenue tu me feras réapparaître ton sourire ?  
- Quoi ? mais…  
- Miss Lucy Saria, vous êtes à partir de maintenant sous ma responsabilité aux yeux du directeur ce qui implique que vous avez maintenant les mêmes privilèges que les 6 personnes autour de toi.  
- Mais quand ? pourquoi ?  
- Je l'ai demandé au directeur tout à l'heure. Si tu dois être avec nous et donc être plus exposé au danger que tout les autres élèves, il va falloir que quelqu'un te forme. Tu es sous ma responsabilité mais tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autres si tu ne veux pas que ça soit moi qui …  
- Je serais très heureuse que ce soit toi dit elle rayonnante.  
- Dans ce cas ça marche, on verra ce soir quand trouver du temps pour ton entraînement.  
- D'accord je te remercie.  
- C'est normal mais à partir de maintenant…  
- Je serais sage et je ne répondrais plus aux profs…  
- Non mais ça ne va pas, amuse toi et ne te laisse pas faire oui. Tu m'as montré que tu étais courageuse et obstinée, deux qualités qui te feront rapidement progressés. Et puis l'école ne serait pas vivable pour toi si tu étais trop studieuse dit Chris en rigolant.  
- Chris… dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard montrant son désaccord.  
- Ecoute ce que je voulais simplement te dire, c'est que je veux que tu fasses ce que je te demande pendant les entraînements, les combats et les missions, que si tu vas quelque part tu préviennes l'un d'entre nous et enfin et le principal…

Emma et Lucy pensèrent tout de suite à ce qu'il veuille que cette dernière lui confie ce qu'elle lui cache.

- … reste toi-même, ça te parait acceptable ?  
- Bien sûr répondit elle soulagée.

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

- Au fait Siléna, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu évites le duel avec la prof.  
- Pour quelles raisons ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?  
- Bien sûr que si, tu es sans doute plus puissante que moi, je pensais juste que si c'est une ennemie je ne voudrais pas qu'on lui dévoile toutes nos cartes.  
- Je comprends… même si j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler son sourire  
- Si t'as envie de te défouler je peux trouver de quoi t'occupé dit il en souriant.  
- Chris ! se choqua Emma  
- T'as l'esprit mal placé petite sœur, je pensais à aller taquiner quelques dizaines de Trols.  
- Hmm…  
- T'es pas obligé de me croire, on y va Siléna ?  
- Maintenant ? s'exclama Hermione  
- Bah bien sûr, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable quand elle est énervée  
- On y va affirma Siléna.  
- Ca te tente Lucy ? demanda t'il  
- Chris que tu te permettes de ne pas aller en cours je peux le comprendre mais n'influence pas Lucy, elle en a peut être le droit mais elle est ici avant tout pour étudier dit Hermione  
- On croirait entendre ma mère dit Ron  
- Bon ça va, Lucy on se voit ce soir dit Chris en lui souriant.

Elle hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire et les deux guerriers partirent alors qu'Harry et les autres se rendirent en cours d'histoire de la magie. Harry et Ron regrettèrent de ne pas les avoir accompagnés tuer du Trol après seulement quelques minutes de cours. Vint ensuite le cours de sortilège qui comme d'habitude passa très rapidement, les élèves pouvant parler entre eux pendant ce cours. Ils allèrent ensuite manger avant leurs entraînements en duo. Chris et Siléna les rejoignirent, trempés et une partie de leur vêtements en lambeau.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivés ? Les Trols avaient une grosse faim et on essayé de vous manger ? demanda Ron en rigolant.  
- Très drôle, non en fait on se balader tranquillement en tuant quelques ennemies ici et là, on ne demandait rien à personne quand on s'est fait attaqué par des espèces de grosses sauterelles qui comme vous pouvez le voir avaient des pattes particulièrement bien aiguisés. Siléna n'a pas voulu battre en retraite parce qu'elle supportait pas qu'on lui ait déchiré sa robe et on a dût faire un barbecue sous la pluie. Elles n'étaient qu'une dizaine mais résistantes et très rapides on a intérêt à s'en méfier.

- Juste pour une robe déchirée ? dit Harry en regarda Siléna

Elle hocha les épaules un peu gênée.

- Ca tiens toujours pour l'entraînement ce soir ? demanda Emma  
- Bien sûr si vous n'avez pas peur de vous mouiller dit Chris en regardant les nuages gris sur le plafond magique de la grande salle.  
- Euh Siléna ne met pas une robe à laquelle tu tiens pour notre entraînement  
- T'en fais pas j'étais juste sur les nerfs depuis ce matin maintenant ça va mieux mais ça veux pas dire que je te ferais de cadeaux.  
- J'espère bien.  
- Euh…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ? demanda Emma  
- Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais assister à votre entraînement.  
- Bien sûr mais tu sais en ça va être surtout basé sur la maîtrise de nos armes respectives dit Emma  
- Et vous avez quoi comme armes ?  
- Harry et Chris ont des épées, Ron a une hache, Siléna une faux, Emma un arc et moi une lance répondit Hermione  
- J'aimerais bien avoir une arme moi aussi…  
- Si tout le monde veux bien m'aider c'est possible répondit Chris en réfléchissant.  
- Comment tu compte t'y prendre ? demanda Harry  
- Lucy tu es prédisposée à quel élément ?  
- Euh …  
- Attends dit Chris en lançant le sort révélémentium permettant de révéler ses affinités élémentaire mais il ne se produisit rien, aucun halo de lumière apparu.  
- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire je n'ai pas d'élément particulier mais j'arrive à maîtriser un peu la puissance de la lumière.  
- C'est étrange mais bon j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions avec toi dit il en souriant. Bon je pense que ça marchera quand même, rejoignez moi à 21h ce soir dans le hall d'entrée.

Après le repas ils se mirent en tenue et se rejoignirent devant la porte du hall où Chris les attendait. Il les guida vers la grande salle où les tables avaient été retirées. Ils s'installèrent en cercle en plein milieu et ils attendirent que Chris leur donne les directives.

Il prit une épée basique bien que très belle et la posa sur le sol.

- Emma, toi et moi allons verser un peu de notre sang en augmentant notre Aura afin de transmettre à l'épée ses pouvoirs. Ensuite je me chargerais du reste.

Elle suivit ses directives et se fit ensuite soigner par Siléna pendant qu'il fit briller son Aura en déversant de la poussière d'étoiles comme il l'avait fait pour Excalibur.

- Lucy c'est à toi de verser quelque goutte de sang maintenant pour que l'épée soit tienne.

Elle le fit et l'épée se mit à briller et illumina toute la salle pourtant plongée dans l'obscurité. Quand le flash de lumière se dissipa, l'épée resplendissante avait complètement changé d'aspect, la lame étincelée et la manche n'avait rien à envier à Excalibur.

- Ecoute moi Lucy, cette épée est très spéciale, sa vie est liée à nos vies à tout les trois. Je pense qu'une fois que tu la maîtriseras se sera l'arme la plus puissante après Excalibur et la faux de Siléna.  
- Je vous remercie dit elle en se saisissant de l'épée et en faisant quelques mouvements avec ce qui impressionna l'assistance, elle bougeait l'épée avec une fluidité admirable.  
- Tu as déjà magné une épée avant ? demanda Chris  
- Une ou deux fois oui répondit elle timidement  
- Tu dois avoir un don d'épéiste affirma Harry  
- On devrait aller s'entraîner maintenant, j'ai hâte de m'y mettre dit Emma

Ils se dirigèrent dehors et se mirent par groupe ils commencèrent par des mouvements de bases avec leurs armes et ensuite les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Après 2 heures d'exercices ils décidèrent de rentrer au château.

- Lucy tu ne veux pas rester un peu pour me montrer ce que tu sais faire ? demanda Chris  
- Chris il est tard, vous aurez le temps de vous entraînez un autre jour dit Emma  
- On a déjà le temps petite sœur, on revient lui répondit il en prenant la main de Lucy avant de disparaître avec elle et ils réapparurent presque aussitôt mais ils étaient épuisés avec quelques coupures.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron  
On s'est entraîné pendant une bonne heure et demi enon ? demanda t'il en regardant Lucy  
- A peut près répondit elle.  
- Mais…  
- Les autres dimensions, n'est ce pas ? dit Hermione  
- Exact, c'est l'avantage d'avoir le temps comme allié, bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis épuisé, on ferait mieux d'aller se reposer.

Les entraînements furent de plus en plus dur au fil des jours et Harry mit un mois avant de maîtriser Excalibur et se battre au même niveau que Chris. Les autres aussi avaient fait de remarquable progrès. Emma arrivait maintenant à lancer des flèches de lumières avec une précision inégalable et pouvait en lancer plusieurs en même temps. Hermione maniait aussi bien sa lance que Siléna maniait sa faux, avec dextérité et précision dans les mouvements. Ron quant à lui avait eut du mal au début à se faire à la lourdeur de sa hache mais ne la sentait quasiment plus maintenant.

Il la maniait avec facilité et pouvait donner des coups très puissants pouvant créer des fissures dans le sol et découper tout ce qu'il voulait, arbre, rocher voir même de l'acier. Chris restait peu bavard sur les performances de sa jeune élève, il annonçait juste après chaque entraînement qu'ils avaient bien progressés. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre était remplie de complicité. Lors d'un repas peu de temps avant Halloween ils se réunirent pour un dernier entraînement avec les armes. Après deux bonnes heures à répéter les mouvements les plus complexes, ils s'arrêtèrent et se réunirent ensemble pour parler avec satisfaction de leurs progrès.

- On a tous fait de sacrés progrès je trouve dit Ron avec fierté.  
- C'est vrai on va pouvoir passé à autre chose maintenant dit Hermione  
- En parlant de ça… commença Chris  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron  
- Vous allez devoir continuer votre entraînement sans nous, vous devez ne faire qu'un avec les esprits et on ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Nous avons décidés de quitter Poudlard pour quelques temps, j'ai déjà mis Dumbledore au courant.  
- Quoi ? cria presque Emma mais…  
- On n'a plus grand-chose à faire ici, on sera plus utile sur le terrain à combattre l'ennemi.  
- C'est vrai mais tu as pensé à Lucy, t'étais censé l'entraîner  
- Je ne romps pas ma parole, Lucy vient avec nous…  
- Tu ne peux pas l'emmener c'est trop dangereux et …  
- Lucy a choisie elle-même je ne l'ai pas forcé et de toute façon je n'ai pas à vous demander votre avis. Nous partirons tous les trois demain matin.  
- Mais…  
- Nous sommes tous lestrois d'accord là-dessus on a pas a en discuter avec vous. Rappelez vous bien que nous ne sommes pas des Anciens. On a respecté notre parole, on vous a aidés maintenant on va suivre notre voie.  
- Ta voie n'est pas celle de Lucy, vous lui imposés ! dit Hermione  
- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Lucy de savoir où est sa place ?  
- Prenez soin d'elle dit Emma  
- Emma ! tu ne vas pas te ranger avec eux dit Hermione  
- Je suis d'accord avec elle, Hermione dit Harry, rappelle toi la frustration qu'on avait quand on nous forçait à rester à l'écart. Si Lucy souhaite les suivre alors on doit respecter son choix.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je sais me défendre maintenant dit Lucy en souriant et puis je suis bien entourée, je pourrais pas être plus en sécurité qu'auprès de Chris et Siléna ajouta t'elle  
- Elle marque un point dit Ron  
- Continuez à vous entraîner sérieusement, on se reverra sûrement bientôt dit Chris  
- Prenez soin de vous dit Lucy en saluant chaque personne  
- A bientôt dit Siléna

Ils disparurent juste après ces mots laissant les 4 amis perplexes.

- Je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée, vous devriez en faire autant les garçons n'oubliez pas le match de Quiddich demain matin et vous avez promis de me faire visiter Pré-au-Lard et la cabane hurlante l'après midi dit Emma  
- On n'a pas oublié dit Harry en lui souriant.  
- A ce propos on se demandait si on ne pouvait pas repoussé dit Ron, Hermione et moi aimerions avoir du temps pour aller voir ce qu'il en est d'Atlantide et Gaïa…  
- Mais les cités ont été détruites, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir y aller ? demanda Emma  
- Oui, elles sont une partie de nous quoi qu'il en soit dit Hermione  
- Je comprends et bien ce n'est pas grave, Harry me fera visiter pendant ce temps là  
- Tous les deux ? balbutia Harry  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mr Potter, vous avez honte de vous promener avec moi dit Emma en faisant la moue.  
- Non pas du tout…  
- Ben alors qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Tu as peur que les élèves nous voient comme un couple dit elle en souriant malicieusement  
- Oui enfin non…je… dit Harry en rougissant  
- Ca va Harry je te faisais marcher relax, bon moi je tombe de fatigue à demain les garçons, Hermione on y va ?  
- Je te suis répondit elle  
- Tu viens ? demanda Ron à l'intention d'Harry

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain les garçons se levèrent tôt pour réveiller et motivé la nouvelle équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor qui jouait leur premier match contre les Poufsouffle. Les joueurs encore somnolant par se réveil en fanfare, marchèrent comme des zombies jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les joueurs comme par tradition ne purent rien avaler ou presque avant le match et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires sous escorte d'Harry et Ron pendant que les filles allèrent s'installées dans les gradins pour avoir de bonne place. Après quelques minutes les joueurs firent leur apparition sur le terrain et le match débuta.

L'équipe mit du temps à se mettre en place et à être coordonnée ce qui permit au Poufsouffle de prendre un avantage de 30 points. Après avoir repris leurs automatismes d'entraînement les joueurs de Gryffondors arrivèrent à revenir au score et à n'être plus qu'à 10 points de leur adversaire 40-30. Soudain l'attrapeur de Gryffondor fonça en piquet comme lui avait appris Harry et tous virent la minuscule balle dorée qui brillait près de l'herbe. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle le suivit mais c'était trop tard, son homologue s'étant saisi du vif d'or avec facilité enfin jusqu'à ce que trop content de lui il lâche ses mains de son balai et tombe sur les fesses.

Heureusement il n'était qu'àun mètre du sol. Mais ce que personnes ne savaient ce que les filles avaient réservés une petite surprise aux élèves de Gryffondor en complicité avec les jumeaux Weasley. Une énorme boite de feu d'artifice explosa non loin du stade et vint éclairer le ciel de lions rouge et or. Le feu d'artifice dura quelques minutes et se termina par des messages des jumeaux vantant Gryffondor et leurs produits en se finissant par leur adresse au chemin de Traverse. Les Gryffondors applaudirent la surprise de toute leur force et les Serdaigle et même les Poufsouffle, beau perdant applaudirent à leur tour et ce qui choqua tout le monde quelques Serpentard s'y mirent.

En redescendant des gradins les filles allèrent rejoindre les garçons quand quelqu'un les appela derrière elle. Elles se retournèrent et virent que c'était Drago Malefoy.

- Euh… princesse est ce que je peux vous parler ? demanda il avec hésitation  
- Tu peux m'appeler Emma si tu restes aussi poli répondit elle  
- D'accord, je voulais vous… te demander de transmettre un message à Chris et à tes amis.  
- Lequel ? demanda Hermione  
- D'abord remercier Chris et Siléna de m'avoir libérés de l'emprise de cet esprit et enfin de vous mettre en garde. De ce que j'ai appris pendant qu'il était en moi, il y a peu d'esprits comme lui, le seigneur du mal a donc l'intention de les utiliser sur des personnes vraiment importante. Il… enfin à mon avis il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'en prennent à vous ainsi qu'aux guerriers. Il sait que vous pourrez pas vous libérez aussi facilement que Chris l'a fait avec moi. Soit il récupérera un allié de taille soit si vous tuez l'un des vôtres il perdra un ennemi. Il est gagnant dans les deux cas.  
- Je vois… on va se tenir sur nos gardes mais pourquoi viens tu nous dires ces informations, je croyais que tu nous détestais ? demanda Hermione  
- Les gens changent répondit il en souriant, je ne serais peut être pas votre ami mais le prince m'a sauvé la vie à trois reprises alors que j'étais son ennemi alors que mon père qui soit disant était un allié s'est servi de moi en implantant cet esprit en moi pour vous espionner, ça fait reconsidérer les choses. Faites attention à vous et euh on compte tous sur vous pour nous débarrasser d'eux dit il en partant rejoindre ses gorilles.  
- Pince moi dit Hermione à l'intention d'Emma en fixant Drago qui s'en allait.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle  
- Drago Malefoy aussi gentil qui nous met en garde et qui est dans notre camp on doit avoir changer d'univers.  
- Comme quoi les gens peuvent changés avec le temps, viens on va rejoindre Harry et Ron pour les féliciter.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons et allèrent manger en leur racontant la mise en garde de Drago et Ron et Harry furent tout aussi abasourdis qu'Hermione en entendant cette histoire.

- Vous êtes sûres que c'est bien son esprit qu'à ramené Siléna, elle s'est pas trompée quand elle lui a rendue la vie ? demanda Harry  
- Alors ça c'est vraiment répugnant dit Ron, je suis désolé mais je pourrais pas le considéré comme un ami après toutes ses années.  
- Moi non plus mais je crois que nous pouvons faire quand même un effort au niveau de notre comportement envers lui dit Hermione, on peut se respecter sans se lier d'amitié avec lui non ? après tout ça peut être un grand point positif pour Poudlard que les Gryffondor et Serpentard se respectent enfin.  
- Après tout s'il fait un effort pourquoi pas nous ? demanda Harry en regardant Ron  
- Ok dit simplement Ron.  
- Bon Mr Potter, vous m'emmenez faire cette visite de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Emma  
- On vous rejoint ce soir répondit il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione avant de se lever.

Il partit avec Emma alors que Ron et Hermione allèrent dans leur dortoir pour se changer pour leur voyage. Arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, Harry commença sa visite guidée des principales boutiques du village et après quelques courses ils décidèrent de s'arrêter prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Pendant ce temps Ron était arrivée en Grèce et avait réussi à se rendre à l'ancien emplacement d'Atlantide maintenant disparue. Il se souvint d'avoir entendu Chris dire que la cité avait été engloutie dans un raz de marée et décida de plonger pour voir s'il restait des ruines au fond de la mer.

Son statut lui permettant de filtrer l'oxygène de l'eau comme les poissons il n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le fond de la mer et vit avec horreur l'ancienne cité resplendissante détruite sur la plupart de son étendue et devenue le refuges des algues et des poissons. De son côté Hermione arriva en Amazonie ne trouva pas son chemin rapidement, l'arbre Mana ayant disparu. Elle finit quand même par y arriver et s'aperçu que rien ne restait de ce qui faisait le charme de Gaïa il y a des milliers d'années et l'atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité qui régnait dans la cité c'était transformé en tristesse. Elle resta plusieurs heures devant ce qui restait de l'arbre Mana, du bois brûlé en abondance, cela avait été un véritable carnage. Hermione en vint à pleurer de tristesse et de haine envers ceux qui ont fait ça. Les habitants de Gaïa s'étaient toujours montrés accueillants et pacifistes et ils ne méritaient pas leurs sorts.

Emma et Harry avaient décidés de finir leur visite par la cabane hurlante, celle-ci représentait beaucoup pour Harry car c'était l'endroit où son père, son parrain et les autres maraudeurs se réunissaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et visitèrent tout les deux les différentes pièces poussiéreuses. Ils allèrent visiter la dernière pièce quand Emma trébucha sur un morceau de bois et s'écroula sur Harry qui essaya de la rattraper en vain. Celui-ci se retrouva plaqué au sol avec Emma sur lui. Il rougit de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait tout les deux. Emma s'excusa et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la distance entre leurs visages diminuant de secondes en secondes ils finirent par s'embrasser.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une double mission

**Chapitre 16 : Une double mission.**

Hermione et Ron étaient rentrés depuis plus d'une heure et après avoir discutés ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient vus de ce qu'il restait de leurs cités respectives ils regardèrent l'horloge en commençant à s'inquiéter pour leurs amis qui n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Quelques instants après ils décidèrent d'aller à leur rencontre et sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor puis du château. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres lorsqu'ils virent deux personnes arriver à leur rencontre. Ils se rapprochèrent et virent se dessiner les silhouettes d'Harry et Emma qui se tenaient la main. Ils se regardèrent entre eux étonnés, puis accordèrent un sourire à leurs amis.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser une après midi tout seul sans que vous n'alliez faire des bêtises tout les deux dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Si tu appelles ça faire des bêtises, je crois qu'on va en faire souvent maintenant dit Harry en embrassant Emma  
- Non je rigolais on est content pour vous deux mais éviter de trop vous coller, pensez à vos amis encore célibataire hein ?  
- T'en fais pas pour ça Ron, on réservera nos câlins pour les moments où on ne sera que tout les deux répondit Emma en souriant.  
- On veux quand même des détails sur comment ça c'est produit dit Hermione  
- Oh c'est simple Emma m'est tombée dessus…  
- Pourtant t'as l'air consentant dit Ron en souriant  
- Non je veux dire qu'on était à la cabane hurlante et qu'elle a trébuchée sur moi, on s'est regardé dans les yeux et on s'est embrassé voilà…  
- Il était temps quand même, depuis l'année dernière que vous êtes en train de vous tourner autour dit Hermione  
- Il faut dire qu'on était pas mal occupé et on n'a pas eut beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose que s'entraîner ou les missions de l'ordre dit Harry pour se défendre.  
- Ouais enfin le principal ce que vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux, félicitation à tout les deux vous formez un beau couple dit Ron en leur faisant un clin d'œil  
- C'est vrai confirma Hermione  
- Merci… commença Harry  
… à tout les deux finit Emma  
- Vous en êtes déjà à finir les phrases de l'autre dit Hermione en rigolant.  
- Oh ça va dit Harry en faisant semblant de la frapper.  
- En tout cas je te plains Harry, ça va pas être de la tarte… commença Ron  
- Je te remercie Ron dit Emma boudeuse.  
- Si tu me laissais finir, je voulais dire que je n'aimerais pas être celui qui annoncera ça à Chris.  
- M'annoncer quoi ? dit une voix derrière Ron ce qui pétrifia tout le monde et eut l'effet de desserrer les mains d'Harry et Emma.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Chris apparaître à la lisière de la forêt.

- Alors ? insista t'il  
- Je... euh balbutia Ron

Siléna et Lucy arrivèrent derrière lui mais leurs amis ne les reconnurent pas tout de suite, en effet Siléna avait beaucoup changé et avait pris au moinscinq ans en une journée. Lucy elle avait le visage moins enfantin et avait pris quelques centimètres mais beaucoup moins que sa mère qui avait maintenant le même age que ses amis.

- Siléna ? Lucy ? vous avez tellement changés dit Emma en les regardant béatement.  
- Contente de vous revoir, ça faisait longtemps répondit Siléna.  
- Euh vous êtes partis hier dit Ron  
- En ce qui vous concerne une journée s'est écoulée mais pour nous c'est différent, en fait cela faitcinq ans et quelques mois que nous sommes partis.  
- Mais pourquoi Chris n'a pas autant changé que vous demanda Hermione.  
- J'ai voulu retourner dans le passé pour m'entraîner et recueillir des informations, Chris et Lucy sont partis s'entraîner dans une autre dimension où le temps n'existe pas ils n'ont donc pas vieillis. Ensuite Lucy m'a rejoint et est resté un an avec moi et Chris est revenu nous cherchés pour revenir à cette période. Donc j'ai maintenant 17 ans, Lucy en a 12 et Chris n'a pas bougé à quelques jours près et il a toujours le même âge.  
- C'est a en donner des migraines ces histoires de temps dit Ron en se tenant la tête.  
- En tout cas vous êtes très belles toutes les deux dit Emma.  
- C'est gentil répondit Siléna en rougissant.  
- Sympa de penser à ton frère… répondit Chris en faisant la moue.  
- D'accord, d'accord tu es très belle toi aussi dit Emma en souriant  
- Arrête Emma où il va bouder pendant des jours dit Lucy en rigolant.  
- Lucy tu ne vas pas t'y mettre répondit Chris en se retournant.

Elle lui accorda un grand sourire qui eut le mérite de faire fondre ses défenses.

- Bon alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle que vous craignez de m'annoncer ajouta t'il pour changer de sujet.  
- Euh c'est… commença Harry  
- Harry et moi sortons ensemble dit Emma très vite

Chris regarda fixement sa sœur puis passa à Harry le visage impassible. Il s'avança vers lui, ce qui fit paniqué ce dernier se demandant quel sort il allait lui réserver. Emma aussi semblait inquiète et se mit sur ses gardes prêtes à défendre Harry. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et son visage fermé se transforma en un sourire.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mon numéro de grand frère protecteur dit il en regardant sa sœur, tu sais déjà ce qui t'attends si tu la fait souffrir ajouta t'il en se tournant vers Harry  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je prendrais soin d'elle tu peux être tranquille  
- Je vais devoir m'y faire ma petite sœur a grandit, je vais devoir un peu te léguer mon protectorat. Deviens fort et protège la quand je ne serais pas là

Emma s'avança et pris son frère dans ses bras.

- Merci de réagir comme ça, à croire quepasser autant de temps avec des filles t'a fais nous comprendre dit elle en souriant.  
- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais dit il en rigolant mais j'essaie.

Tout le monde rigola surtout les garçons qui comprenaient très bien ses paroles.

- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais vous êtes venus nous voir pour une raison spéciale ? je pensais que vous deviez quitter Poudlard ? demanda Hermione  
- En effet, on est là parce qu'on a besoin de votre aide. On doit attaquer deux cibles simultanément et à trois cela se révèle difficile répondit Siléna.  
- Deux cibles avec deux objectifs différents, il faudra équilibrer les équipes. Mais avant de vous donner plus de détails on doit savoir si vous êtes d'accord dit Chris  
- Quand partons nous ? demanda Harry  
- Pendant la nuit, vous pouvez allés vous reposer si vous le souhaités, il nous reste 6h à attendre.  
- En ce qui me concerne je vais me changer dit Emma  
- Je te suis répondit Hermione  
- Vous nous suivez les filles ? demanda Emma à l'adresse de Lucy et Siléna

Ces dernières acquiescèrent et prirent le chemin de château, Harry et Ron les imitèrent avant de se retourner pour demander à Chris s'il voulait venir. Celui-ci refusa prétextant vouloir se reposer un peu près du lac avant la mission.

Dans les dortoirs les discussions filaient bon train pendant que les filles choisirent leurs tenues.

- J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à votre changement à toutes les deux dit Emma  
- C'est vrai, ça fait un choc confirma Hermione  
- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Chris, c'est plus pratique pour les combats d'être un peu plus grande et plus mûre. De plus je manie beaucoup mieux ma faux maintenant que j'ai une taille plus grande. L'ennui ce que je n'ai plus aucun vêtement à ma taille à part ceux là dit Siléna  
- On va t'en prêter le temps que tu t'en achète d'autre répondit Emma  
- Merci  
- Ca n'a pas été trop dur de resterquatre ans toute seule ? demanda Hermione.  
- Au début si, mais avant de vous connaître j'ai souvent été toute seule donc je m'y suis habituée  
- Et toi Lucy, ça c'est passé comment pour toi ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? demanda Emma  
- Non je n'étais pas toute seule et j'ai appris des tas de choses en m'entraînant comme je l'ai fait.  
- Je n'en doute pas, tu ne t'es pas entraînée avec n'importe qui affirma Hermione.  
- Bon vu qu'on est prête je propose qu'on retrouve Chris dehors pour qu'il nous donne plus de détails sur les missions dit Emma.  
- Oui, allons y dit Hermione

Les garçons eux n'avaient pas encore finis de se changer car ils avaient été retenus par des membres de l'ordre de pégase qui leur demandèrent quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion. Harry en décida une pour la semaine suivante comme ça ils pourraient leur faire un rapport par la même occasion. Ron resta étrangement penseur pendant qu'ils se changeaient.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Harry  
- Oui c'est juste que… non c'est bête….  
- Dis moi  
- Non je pensais à Emma et toi et je me disais que moi aussi j'aimerais bien être avec quelqu'un. Je vous envie tout les deux. Il y a d'abord eut Hermione et Chris même si leur relation a été et est toujours compliquée. Maintenant Emma et toi, même ma petite sœur à trouver quelqu'un. Je devrais peut être demander à Chris d'aller faire un tour dans le futur pour savoir si je vais finir tout seul…  
- Tu trouveras Ron, j'en suis sûr. Ca arrive sans qu'on s'y attende.  
- C'est facile de dire ça quand on est plus célibataire.  
- Tu n'as personne en vue? Pas une fille susceptible de t'intéresser ?  
- Eh bien tu sais avec nos missions et notre entraînement c'est dur de faire des rencontres.  
- Ben tu sais Emma et moi sommes le seul couple de noussept quand tu réfléchis bien, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là. Tu es entouré de jolies filles et tu ne fais rien, bouge toi dit Harry en souriant  
- Hmm, si Emma ne t'était pas tombée dessus tu serais encore célibataire, vous avez mis un an pour que ça se fasse.  
- Oui mais moi j'étais amoureux d'elle, toi est ce qu'une fille t'intéresse plus que les autres ?  
- On devrait y aller les autres vont nous attendre, on est déjà en retard dit Ron qui sortit du dortoir avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de le retenir.

Les filles sortirent du château les premières et elles entendirent un air de musique flotté dans l'air. Un air apaisant mais triste à la fois.

- D'où vient cette musique ? demanda Hermione  
- C'est la mélodie du temps répondit Lucy, cette musique associée aux pouvoirs de Chris permet d'influer sur le temps et l'espace pour la Terre entière  
- Comment ça ? Chris ne nous a jamais parlé de ça dit Emma  
- Il a découvert comment matérialiser son ocarina avec son énergie qu'il y a peu de temps. Son entraînement a surtout été basé sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs temporels. Il n'a pas eut à apprendre les diverses morceaux du temps, il les a su aussitôt ne me demandez pas comment. Chaque morceau a un effet spécifique sur le temps mais celui qu'il joue en ce moment n'en a pas, il raconte juste l'histoire du temps qui passe pour tous les êtres vivants.  
- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les pouvoirs temporels dit Hermione en lui souriant.  
- Chris m'a beaucoup appris pendant que j'étais avec lui. Il m'a dit que cela lui permettait non pas de multiplier ses pouvoirs mais plutôt de les contrôlés afin d'agir autour de lui pour pouvoir créer une bulle temporelle sur toute la Terre. La maîtrise des pouvoirs temporels peut prendre toute une vie et son apprentissage n'est pas sans risque. Utiliser les pouvoirs du temps sans les contrôler peut entraîner une véritable catastrophe.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Passé, présent et futur ne ferait plus qu'un et toutes vies serait anéanties. C'est ce qu'on appelle la compression temporel.  
- C'est effrayant dit Hermione qui arriva avec les filles à la hauteur de Chris qui était assis sur une branche d'arbre.  
- Tu ne parles pas de moi j'espère dit Chris en s'arrêtant de jouer.  
- Non, Lucy nous racontait ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un utilisait les pouvoirs du temps sans les maîtrisés.  
- Tu parles trop Lucy, je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention.  
- Excuse moi dit elle d'air un air triste.

Il descendit de la branche et se dirigea vers elle.

- Ecoutes, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je te laisse pas beaucoup de liberté et tu ne t'amuses pas beaucoup. C'est à moi de m'excuser pas l'inverse, à cause de moi tu as peu d'amis et tu n'as pas le temps de t'amuser.  
- Ce n'est pas grave je… répondit elle prise au dépourvue devant le changement de ton  
- Tupeux rester à Poudlard si tu le souhaites. Je suis sûr qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma seront ravis de t'avoir auprès d'eux.  
- Non, je reste avec vous.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Certaine et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dit elle en souriant.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment là et s'assirent en même temps que leurs amis. Harry s'installa derrière Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras et ils écoutèrent Chris exposer les deux missions qu'il proposait.

- La mission principale consiste à rayer de la carte une des principales bases ennemis qui est une sorte d'usine à monstre si vous le voulez. C'est là bas qu'ils font venir leur renfort. Le problème c'est que leur défense est très solide. C'est pourquoi la deuxième mission est nécessaire…  
- Une diversion ? demanda Harry  
- Exactement, seulement il va falloir que la diversion soit crédible. Nous allons devoir attaquer une autre base en faisant le plus de dégâts possible afin d'attirer le gros de leur force.  
- Une idée sur leurs effectifs ?  
- D'après nos estimations, il y a environ 200 monstres dans la base où la diversion se fera etcinq fois plus dans celle que nous souhaitons détruire.  
- Ca fait beaucoup dit Ron  
- Je sais d'autant plus que nous allons être divisés.Trois personnes iront faire la diversion,Quatre autre s'occuperont de la mission principale.  
- On ne devrait pas mobiliser l'ordre de pégase en soutien ? demanda Hermione  
- Je ne fais plus parti de l'ordre c'est à vous de décider mais n'oubliez pas que ces missions sont dangereuses et il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de pertes des deux côtés.  
- Je pense qu'on peut réunir l'ordre rapidement, leur expliquer la situation et demander aux volontaires de se joindre à nous dit Harry  
- Alors ne perdons pas de temps. La mission principale consiste à se rendre au Mexique, l'endroit de la base ennemie est une pyramide Aztèque, je propose que Siléna soit le chef de groupe car elle connaît bien les lieux. Je m'occuperais de la diversion avec deux autres personnes. Je propose que si vous obtenez les renforts de l'ordre, nous les utilisions pour la diversion, elle n'en sera que plus importante en crédibilité. La seconde base se trouve en Polynésie Française, sur une île supposée déserte. Une fois la diversion déclenchée, on suppose que plusieurs groupes de renforts seront envoyés, principalement des créatures sachant volés. On estime à une demi heure le temps avant l'arrivée de ces renforts. L'équipe au Mexique devra encore faire face à au moins la moitié des troupes. Il faut donc une équipe avec une grande puissance de frappe pour en éliminer la majorité en quelques minutes.  
- Quelles équipes proposes tu ? demanda Harry  
- Siléna fera partie de l'équipe A pour la mission Mexicaine, je pense que les filles devraient les accompagnés pendant que l'équipe B composée d'Harry, Ron et moi, ferons la diversion.  
- Pas très équitable au niveau mixité commenta Emma  
- Mets toi dans les circonstances petite sœur, Harry et Ron ont des pouvoirs dont j'aurais besoin stratégiquement. Nous serons sur une île, il n'y aura que deux voies pour nous attaquer, maritime et aérienne, les domaines d'Harry et Ron. Harry et moi savons tout deux volés donc nous pourrons nous occupés des renforts aériens pendant Ron et l'ordre de pégase s'occupera de protéger nos arrières.  
- Ca se tient stratégiquement dit Harry  
- Il ne faut pas oublier que vous vous retrouverez sans doute sous Terre, l'élément d'Hermione, vous aurez besoin des pouvoirs de lumière d'Emma dans votre progression souterraine et des pouvoirs de destructions de Siléna et Lucy pour éliminer les troupes et la base.  
- C'est bien pensé commenta Hermione  
- Vous aurez environ une heure de tranquillité avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la supercherie et vous envois des renforts.  
- Ok répondit Emma  
- Bon ce sera tout, ah si une dernière chose tant que la diversion n'aura pas commencer et que le gros des forces n'aura pas quitté la base, masquer complètement votre énergie. Ils ont des cristaux spéciaux permettant de vous détecter ne l'oubliez pas donc vous vous rendrez là bas en balais.  
- Il est temps de réunir l'ordre de Pégase dit Harry

A ces mots tous se dispersèrent Emma partie avec Harry prévenir les membres Français de l'ordre tandis que Ron et Hermione allèrent prévenir ceux résidant à Poudlard. Chris et Siléna partirent au point de rendez vous de chacune de leur équipe tandis que Lucy s'occupa des paquetage de chacun en se téléportant pour obtenir objets ou potions dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Quelques heures plus tard alors que la réunion se termina avec une soixantaine de renforts de l'ordre dépêchaient. Chris apparu à la fin de la réunion un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai quelque chose qui nous sera très utile dit il en faisant apparaître un chaudron plein.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Hermione en s'approchant  
- De quoi rendre inefficace les cristaux qu'ils utilisent pour repérer les signatures magiques, en tout cas provisoirement, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps à voyager en balais. Les chercheurs de Lumina viennent de la mettre au point.  
- Ca ressemble à la potion qu'on utilise pour cacher les sorts qu'on utilise au ministère.  
- C'est une variante en fait, en buvant quelques gouttes de cette potion on devrait être capable de stopper nos émissions magiques pendant quelques temps.  
- C'est génial répondit Harry, on a maintenant une discrétion assurée pour l'équipe B et on pourrait s'en servir pour camoufler une partie des troupes de l'autre mission pour surprendre l'ennemi  
- Tes progrès en matière de stratégie sont étonnant répondit Chris  
- J'ai été à bonne école dit Harry en lui souriant.  
- Bon quand vous aurez finis de vous lancés des fleurs tout les deux on pourra préparer les missions dit Emma en rigolant  
- Tu as raison, on fait comme on a dis rendez vous au point de rendez vous dit Chris en se téléportant

Des portails furent créés en toute hâte par les membres de l'ordre, le temps étant désormais compté. Harry et Emma furent les derniers à partir profitant des quelques instants qu'ils leurs restaient avant d'être séparés.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour notre première soirée ensemble dit Harry alors qu'il tenait Emma dans ses bras.  
- Ah ? et qu'est ce que vous aviez imaginés Mr Potter ? demanda t'elle en souriant.  
- Je ne sais pas, un repas tout les deux aux chandelles et ensuite une ballade à Paris en amoureux avant que tu ne t'assoupisses dans mes bras et que je te regarde toute la nuit dormir me disant à chaque secondes que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde  
- Hmm c'est très tentant dit elle en l'embrassant, mais maintenant que tu m'as mis ça en tête je ne vais plus être en condition pour me battre.  
- Il va bien falloir parce que plus vite on aura régler ces missions, plus vite je pourrais te reprendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser ajouta t'il en l'embrassant à son tour.  
- Bon on devrait y aller avant que Chris ne vienne nous chercher, tu es le premier de mes petits amis qu'il accepte, il ne faudrait pas que ça change dit elle en souriant.  
- Tu as raison, à toute à l'heure

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Harry arriva dans une forêt où les membres de l'ordre s'étaient réunis pour la mission de diversion. Il vit Chris leur faire signe d'approcher ce qu'ils firent.

- Ecoutez moi l'île dans laquelle nous allons allés est montagneuse et recouverte de forêt voila ce que je propose, nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Harry et moi allons descendre dans la base ennemie pour leur présenter nos hommages. Ron et Marie vous vous occuperez d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de la base, il faudra être prêt à nous couvrir que ce soit contre les attaques intérieures ou extérieures. Vous avez maintenant assez d'expérience pour choisir les endroits les plus propices pour la défense. Nous sommes invisibles à leurs radars mais leurs patrouilles ont encore des yeux et des oreilles donc faîtes bien attention. Quelque chose à ajouter Harry ?

- Une question oui, tu veux qu'on aille câliner 200 ennemis à nousdeux ?  
- Ca te fait peur ?  
- Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais bien compter car c'est hors de question que tu prennes ma part.  
- Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper d'une centaine de monstre en moins d'une demi heure ?  
- Tu penses que tu arriveras à ne pas trop dégoûter si je finis les miens avant toi ?  
- Hmm hmm fit Ginny  
- Excusez nous, allons-y dit Chris avant de téléporter tout le monde sur l'île en question


	17. Chapitre 17 : De nouveaux alliés

**Chapitre 17 : De nouveaux alliés**

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt en pente douce. La douceur du climat ainsi que l'air marin mêlés à celui de la forêt auraient pu faire de cet endroit un lieu de vacance idéal si leurs ennemis n'étaient pas tous près. Ron et Marie déployèrent les troupes de l'ordre par des gestes tandis que Chris et Harry se regardèrent et partirent de leur côté. Chacun avait une mission propre et le temps était compté. Ils descendirent dans la vallée à très grande vitesse en faisant des bons prodigieux pour arriver plus rapidement.

Chris fit signe à Harry de s'arrêter, un grand bruit se faisait entendre, un bruit constant et familier, celui d'une chute d'eau. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et la virent. Ils restèrent à couvert derrière les arbres et Chris montra à Harry la chute d'eau comme l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre et lui fit signe de d'abord faire une reconnaissance autour de la chute avant d'y entrer. Ceci fait et quelques créatures qui faisaient le guet en moins, ils traversèrent la chute d'eau pour arriver dans une grotte humide et sombre.

Ils avancèrent prudemment et finir par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient en suivant les bruits émis dans la base. Ils arrivèrent au dessus de ce qu'il semblait être une vaste pièce creusée dans la roche et bizarrement moderne. Ils furent très étonnés de trouver une architecture très semblable à celle qu'utilisait les Moldus pour construire leur complexe militaire. Beaucoup de métal et de béton à la place de la roche et des lampes à la place des torches. Cela mis très mal à l'aise les deux amis qui se regardèrent perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie à ton avis ? demanda Harry  
- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu et vire que de nombreuses galeries partaient de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

- Ca va pas nous faciliter la tâche pour nous repérés dit Chris, on va faire de l'exploration chacun de notre côté, je vais prendre les galeries de gauche et toi celles de droites et si tu te fais surprendre tu…  
- Je me dépêche de tous les tuer avant que tu rappliques répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Fais attention  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? dit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique  
- Non pour moi, ma sœur me tuerait s'il t'arrivais quelque chose  
- Je vois…  
- A toute à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent leur exploration chacun de leur côté. Harry s'aventura dans la plus grande galerie qu'il trouva et avança à pas lent. Il trouva étrange qu'aucun comité d'accueil n'ait été rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il entendit un bruit au loin et ralentit peu à peu son allure avant d'arrivés de nouveaux à une grande salle. Celle-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une usine, la chaleur des fourneaux, l'odeur de l'acier liquéfié et des étincelles jaillissant de tout côté. Il avança, et tâchant de toujours rester invisible, et ce qui le vit le frappa bien qu'il s'y attendait depuis la découverte de la salle précédente.

Des Moldus étaient en train de travaillait conjointement avec les Trols qui s'occupaient des tâches exerçant une forte force physique sous le regard de quelques Mangemorts qui supervisaient toute cette main d'œuvre pour le moins étrange. L'idée première d'Harry fut de les libérés mais ils devaient avant tout les regrouper car ils seraient pris dans la bataille s'il attaquait maintenant. Il s'approcha d'un ouvrier isolé des autres qui allait chercher une barre métallique et lui murmura d'approcher discrètement. Celui-ci retourna et Harry fut choqué de voir à quel point son regard était vide, ses yeux étaient voilés et son visage sans expression.

Quand l'homme le vit, il cria pour signaler Harry et se précipita vers lui le menaçant avec sa barre de métal. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait d'être découvert en voulant l'aider. Ces hommes étaient apparemment sous le contrôle des Mangemorts et il ne pouvait rien pour eux. Alors que ces derniers crièrent des ordres pour que leurs hommes et créatures se saisissent d'Harry, ce dernier couru vers la galerie d'où il était venu alors qu'une sirène infernale retentit. Il sentit que la terre tremblait au loin ce qui signifiait que Chris avait lui aussi des problèmes. Il allait arriver à l'entrée de la galerie quand plusieurs ouvriers tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin.

Harry considérant plus ses hommes comme des victimes que comme des ennemis les repoussa en contrôlant sa force pour ne pas leur porter un coup mortel et rentra dans la galerie. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put quand il arriva dans la première salle qui n'était plus vide de monde. De nombreuses créatures magiques étaient en train d'arrivés et d'autres se battaient contre Chris qui avait rebroussé chemin lui aussi. Il observa rapidement la galerie pour sortir et vu qu'elle s'était refermée par une porte métallique. Il rejoignit Chris et se mit dos à lui pour couvrir ses arrières.

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Harry  
- Comme d'habitude répondit Chris  
- Si mal que ça ?  
- J'ai découvert un plan dans la première salle que j'ai découverte, il y a quatre usines ici, je n'ai pas découvert à quoi elle servait mais on doit les détruire.  
- On ne peut pas, il y a des Moldus dans ces usines, et ils sont sur leur contrôle.

A ce moment là les ouvriers qui avaient poursuivis Harry arrivèrent par la galerie et foncèrent sur lui. Celui-ci resta paralysé n'osant pas les attaquer. Chris le fit à sa place et leur lança une boule d'énergie qui explosa causant la mort de tout un groupe.

- Chris ils étaient innocent cria Harry  
- Harry on n'a pas le temps de faire des sentiments, c'est eux ou nous. S'ils travaillent pour eux ce sont nos ennemis.  
- Mais…  
- Ecoute ils ne sont sûrement pas les seuls à avoir été kidnappés et endoctrinés si on veut avoir une chance de sauver les autres Moldus des autres bases on doit s'en sortir vivant tu comprends ?  
- Oui…  
- Retourne dans l'usine et détruits là moi je vais essayer de trouver les autres, on se retrouve ici.

Ils se séparèrent tout en continuant à faire pleuvoir les sorts sur les créatures qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Harry revînt d'où il venait et concentra une boule d'énergie provenant de sa maîtrise de la foudre et la lança sur la machine principale qui explosa sous l'impact, ceci entraînant une réaction en chaîne qui embrasa toute la pièce. Il eut juste le temps de sortir par la galerie avant que la pièce ne s'écroule sous les diverses explosions. Il rejoignit la pièce principale, le nombre d'ennemis ayant augmentés en leur absence il se saisit d'Excalibur et fonça sur eux après avoir envoyé un éclair qui frappa nombres d'entre eux.

Ne voyant pas Chris revenir et les ennemis gagner du terrain il décida de prendre une autre galerie afin d'aider Chris à trouver lestrois autres usines. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sous les explosions, sorts et cris des créatures et hommes se faisant tués. L'odeur devenait absolument abominable avec toute la chair calcinée et le manque d'aération de la base. Harry failli rendre son dernier repas à plus d'une reprise. Il rejoignit enfin la pièce principale après avoir détruit une autre usine. Chris l'attendait et lui sourit franchement en le voyant revenir, il avait quelques problèmes à tenir tête à autant de créatures qui émergeaient des différentes galeries.

- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que t'étais parti faire un somme dit Chris un peu essoufflé par ses combats.  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas entamé les miens dit Harry en lui souriant avant d'éviter un coup de masse d'un Trol qu'il n'avait pas vu.  
- T'en fais pas il y en as bien assez pour nous deux, le problème c'est que ça fait plus de vingt minutes qu'on est la dessous et qu'on va avoir besoin de nous là haut.  
- J'y pensais plus, une idée ?  
- Tu as détruis combien d'usine ?  
- Deuxet toi ?  
- Deuxégalement on a le compte. J'ai même eut quelques parchemins cadeaux qu'il faudra analyser une fois rentré.  
- Une suggestion pour nous sortir de là ?  
- Oui met en place ton bouclier  
- Ok répondit Harry en se concentrant.  
- Solaris Expansion cria Chris

Il fut aussitôt entouré d'un bulle de lumière qui s'accrut de plus en plus jusqu'à brûler tout ce qui se trouver autour d'eux. Le choc de l'attaque fit éboulé de nombreux bloc de pierre de la parois mais leur ennemis immédiat n'étaient plus.

- Il faudrait maintenant songé à trouver une sortie dit Harry en désactivant son bouclier.  
- On ne pourra pas détruire la porte de métal sans que toute la paroi ne s'effondre, je l'ai déjà fragilisé. Le problème ce que je pense qu'on les as pas encore tous exterminés, il faut vite trouver une solution.  
- Je… commença Harry mais il fut coupé par un bruit métallique très fort.

Ils se remirent dos à dos pour s'assurer une protection optimale et regardèrent autour d'eux. Deux énormes portes coulissantes dissimulées dans la roche s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître deux ombres gigantesques, deux géants.

- J'aurais été déçu si ça avait été si simple dit Harry en empoignant fermement son épée.  
- J'aurais finis le mien avant que tu ais le temps de commencer répondit Chris en souriant.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra dit Harry en courant vers le géant qui lui faisait face.

Chris de son côté se téléporta pour arriver juste derrière le géant et lui lança une vague d'énergie dans sa jambe ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tombé. Il se téléporta juste avant qu'il lui tombe dessus et réapparu au dessus de lui en lui lançant sa pluie d'étoiles filantes ce qui fit crier le géant et l'énerva. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés et essaya de se saisir de Chris en donnant des coups un peu partout. Soudain Chris se prit un rocher par derrière et se retrouva projeté contre la paroi. Il se releva en se tenant la tête et regarda en direction d'Harry qui lui fit un signe de la main en souriant pour s'excuser d'avoir laissé son adversaire lui lancé un rocher.

- Hey tu pourrais demander à ton nounours de me laisser en dehors de votre combat, j'ai bien assez à faire avec le mien dit Chris  
- Désolé mais c'est lui qui a décidé de jouer aux billes et comme il sait pas viser ça t'es tombé dessus.  
- Ouais bah… commença Chris mais il fut pris en tenaille dans une main de son adversaire qu'il avait oublié.  
- Lâche moi espèce d'ahuri, je te préviens tu vas finir par me mettre de mauvaise humeur lui cria t'il

Le géant pris un rocher dans son autre main et tenta de l'écraser sur la tête de Chris mais celui-ci utilisa une fois de plus sa technique de Solaris Expansion mais à un niveau moindre juste pour lui brûler la main. Cela eut l'effet escompté et le géant le relâcha.

- Bon puisque vous avez décidés de jouer avec les rochers je vais aussi participer dit il.

Il concentra son Aura et tous les rochers présents dans la salle se mirent à léviter.

- Ouh ça y est Chris est de mauvaise humeur dit Harry sans même se retourner en rigolant.

Chris ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et envoya la bonne centaine de rochers sur son ennemie qui tomba à la renverse sur le choc. Il se releva en écartant les rochers de son corps, des blessures étaient visibles sur tout son corps. Il chercha Chris dans toute la salle sans résultat. Celui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête, il saisit son épée et la planta à la verticale dans la tête du géant qui s'écroula pour de bon. Il sauta du corps de géant et regarda Harry qui avait apparemment aveuglé son adversaire et le criblé de coups d'épées. Après quelques secondes et un coup de poing évité, il sauta et lui trancha la gorge. Les géants étaient battus.

- T'en a mis du temps dit Chris en rigolant.  
- Je ne voulais pas finir trop vite sinon ta fierté en aurait pris un coup  
- Je vois, bon sortons d'ici.  
- Comment ?

Pour toute réponse Chris concentra une grosse boule d'énergie entre ses mains.

- Attends, le plafond va nous tomber dessus cria Harry mais c'était trop tard.

Chris lança sa boule d'énergie sur le plafond et creusa un tunnel vers la surface mais de nombreux débris tombèrent sur eux. Harry établit son bouclier mais n'eut pas l'occasion que celui-ci lui serve Chris ayant utilisé sa télékinésie pour les arrêter et les expulser vers la surface. Ils s'envolèrent tout deux et rejoignirent les autres avant l'arrivée des renforts ennemis. Ils arrivèrent près de Ron qui leur tendit une potion régénérante à chacun.

- Vous arrivez juste à l'heure pour les festivités dit Marie en souriant.  
- Vous avez été bien long et vous êtes couverts de poussière, vous avez eut des ennuis ?  
- Non, on s'est amusé dit Harry en souriant.  
- On parlera de tout ça plus tard, ils arrivent dit Chris

Arrivées à la pyramide en question, les filles s'installèrent à bonne distance de l'entrée pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elles n'attendirent même pas dix minutes avant que des centaines de créatures prennent leur envols vers l'ouest. Après quelques minutes où le flux de créatures stoppa elles se dirigèrent vers la pyramide et y entrèrent par une entrée dissimulée.

Les couloirs à l'intérieur de celle-ci étaient si étroits qu'elles devaient se mettre en file indienne pour y progresser. Elles finirent par arriver à la vue d'une pièce immense, on aurait pu y faire tenir 3 fois Poudlard dedans. L'endroit fourmillait de créatures magiques et d'humains qui effectuaient un travail de minage intensif.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda Emma  
- D'après nos renseignements, c'est ici qu'ils effectuent le plus gros travail de recrutement de troupe. Nous allons devoir tout détruire dit Siléna. On va former deux équipes pour attaquer sur deux fronts différents. Hermione tu viendras avec moi et Lucy ira avec Emma.  
- Regardez j'aperçois des humains qui n'ont pas d'Aura fit remarquer Hermione  
- Des Moldus ? ici ? demanda Emma  
- Allons voir ça dit Siléna en sautant de paroi en paroi avec dextérité et silence.

Une fois toutes arrivées en contrebas, elles se regroupèrent et se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe de 3 Moldus qui étaient les moins exposés aux regards. Siléna demanda aux autres de rester derrière pendant qu'elle allait tenter un contact. Elle s'aperçut très rapidement que quelque chose clochait à leurs visages et à leurs comportements et elle rebroussa chemin sans se faire repérer. Les filles lui demandèrent pourquoi elle n'avait pas été leur parler et elle leur raconta ses observations.

Quelques temps après et avec beaucoup de rancœur, il fut décidé qu'elles devaient tués toutes les personnes présentes sans exception. La mission ne pouvant pas être annulée car les défenses s'en retrouveraient renforcées. Elles se séparèrent et commencèrent leurs attaques en visant toutes les matières explosives à leur portée. Les explosions se succédèrent de toute part et les monstres prirent panique. C'était le moment qu'on décidé les filles pour lancé leur plus grosse attaque et les effrayer encore plus.

Hermione fit jaillir un volcan du sol et l'irruption de lave anéantis beaucoup d'ennemis qui essayaient de fuir. Emma utilisa la Galaxia Estrella, Siléna sa Saturn Révolution et enfin Lucy créa une boule d'énergie dorée entourée d'anneaux. Malgré le nombre d'ennemis important les filles n'avaient pas perdus l'avantage une seule fois et les dégâts dans les rangs ennemis étaient tels que certains commencèrent à fuir la pyramide.

Un escadron des drôles de sauterelles qu'avaient déjà rencontrés Chris et Siléna foncèrent sur elles. Siléna fit apparaître sa faux et Hermione, Emma et Lucy firent de même sachant que leurs adversaires étaient très rapide et que lancés des sorts auraient été une dépense d'énergie inutile. Elles s'en débarrassèrent assez rapidement, chacune maîtrisant à merveille leurs armes. Celle qui fut le plus de dommage fut Emma car son arc était une arme idéale pour les ennemis volants. Une demi douzaine de gargouilles foncèrent sur elles.

Emma fit apparaître ses ailes et Lucy en la voyant fit de même. Elles s'envolèrent et firent face chacune àtrois gargouilles. Leurs pouvoirs télékinésiques étant supérieur à leurs adversaire, elles n'en firent qu'une bouchée en les projetant violement dans les parois du sous sol de la pyramide. Au sol Siléna et Hermione durent faire face à une ruée de Trols. Elles en éliminèrent une bonne partie mais Hermione se fit surprendre par l'un d'eux qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Il s'apprêta à lui assainir un grand coup de masse, lorsque le gnome apparut et fit trembler la terre, ceci déséquilibra le Trols qui essaya de retrouver son équilibre en agitant les bras comme un moulin.

Le Gnome rigola en voyant son effet mais il perdit vite son hilarité quand le Trol bascula et s'écrasa sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard le Trol fut projeté dans les airs avec une grande force et le gnome furieux et avec une belle bosse s'acharna sur les ennemis aux alentours avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de créatures à éliminer, nombre d'entre elles avaient succombés dès les premières attaques et les autres effrayées avaient fuis. Elles se réunirent toute les quatre après en avoir finit et décidèrent de faire rapidement demi tour avant que des renforts arrivent car leurs réserves d'énergie avaient beaucoup diminuées.

- Ca va nous prendre toute notre énergie pour tout détruire, comment on va faire si on doit se battre en sortant ? On se téléportera ailleurs ? demanda Hermione  
- S'il y a des gargouilles on ne pourra se téléporter nulle part affirma Emma  
- Il faut unir nos pouvoirs dans une seule et même attaque, l'explosion engendrait ne sera pas multiplié parquatre mais sera considérablement plus puissante dit Lucy  
- L'union de nos pouvoirs ? Mais Emma et moi avons des techniques élémentaires tu crois que ça marchera quand même ? demanda Hermione  
- Pa… Chris et moi avons déjà travaillé sur ce genre d'attaque. Nous avons réussis à unir nos deux attaques dans une seule. D'après ce qu'on a travaillé, on a réussi a transférer de l'énergie sous deux formes : Externe en nous unissant dans une même attaque ou interne en fusionnant nos énergies dans un seul d'entre nous. Seulement fusionner nos énergie en un seul être est très compliqué donc nous n'avons guère le choix. C'est le seul moyen de sortir de là avec des réserves d'énergie acceptable dit Lucy  
- Chris m'en avait un peu parler mais j'ignorais que vous étiez allés aussi loin dit Siléna en souriant.  
- Essayons dit Emma  
- Très bien, éloignons nous un peu les unes des autres et concentrer votre énergie en notre centre.

Une petite boule d'énergie apparut quelques instants plus tard puis elle grossit soudainement jusqu'à arriver à leur niveaux. Elles ouvrirent les yeux, stupéfaites, la boule d'énergie faisait maintenantdeux mètres de circonférence et avait creusé le sol. L'énergie que dégageait la boule été sans égale. Emma, Hermione et Siléna regardèrent Lucy en lui souriant, son idée s'était révélée payante. Elles lancèrent la boule et utilisèrent toute leur vitesse pour sortir le plus vite possible de la pyramide qui allait être totalement détruite. Elles réussirent à sortir juste à temps avant que la déflagration ne se fasse sentir. Elles s'allongèrent, essoufflées dans les bois environnants quand soudain elles sentirent de nombreuses forces les entouraient et d'autres qui arrivaient. Etant donné leur nombre elles n'étaient pas certaines de remporter cette bataille.

Quand les créatures firent leurs apparitions dans le ciel, des centaines de sorts jaillirent de toute la forêt et s'abattirent sur les créatures. Surprises elles regardèrent les sorts afflués vers leurs ennemis devenus désorganisés devant un tel assaut. Un groupe apparut à leur yeux et elles se mirent en garde, prêtes à se défendre contre tout ce qui se présenterait devant elles. Cinq sorciers apparurent, leurs baguettes à la main mais pas en position de combat. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha des filles et dit :

- Vous devez être l'équipe envoyée pour détruire le complexe des mages noirs, nous vous remercions pour ce que vous venez de faire. Je suis le chef du groupe de défense d'Amérique du Nord. Nos hommes ainsi que nos collègues d'Amérique du Sud et Centrale sommes venus vous donner un coup de main comme l'avait demandé le prince de France.  
- Chris vous a demandés de venir en renfort ? Mais quand ? demanda Emma  
- Il avait déjà pris contact l'année dernière avec nous et à partager de nombreuses informations qui ont sauvés de nombreuses vies. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas hésité quand il est venu nous voir hier et qu'il nous a parlé de votre mission. Il voulait qu'une force de soutien soit là au cas où l'ennemi aurait envoyé plus de renforts que vous l'aviez imaginés ce qui est apparemment le cas.  
- Alors vous êtes nos alliés ? je pensais qu'aucune structure de défense n'existaient hors de l'Europe demanda Hermione  
- Depuis que les mages noires se sont installés sur nos terres beaucoup de chose ont changés. Nous sommes depuis peu en contact avec les dirigeants Européen pour coordonner nos efforts et partager nos informations.  
- En tout cas on vous remercie pour le coup de main, on aurait eut des problèmes si vous n'étiez pas intervenus dit Siléna  
- Je vous en prie, si vous voulez vous restaurer, il y a un village de sorcier non loin d'ici mes hommes vous guiderons jusqu'à lui.  
- Avec plaisir nous sommes épuisés dit Emma

De leurs côté, les membres de l'ordre de pégase et Chris avaient bien du mal a repoussés l'assaut des créatures qui semblait venir de partout. Ron était occupé à créer de nombreux tsunamis pour éliminer les espèces de tortues étranges qui leur servait d'artillerie en crachant des boules noires sur eux. Chris et Harry s'occupaient des harpies et dragons qui arrivaient en masse. Les membres de l'ordre de pégase se battaient courageusement mais cela ne suffisaient pas à les faire reprendre le dessus. Au dessus de leur tête Harry venait de se débarrasser de deux harpies quand il sentit de nombreuses Auras arrivés derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et vit avec horreur que des portails venaient d'apparaître en plein ciel et que des sorciers encapuchonnés de robes noires sur des balais apparaissaient, très nombreux.

- Chris cria Harry on va avoir des problèmes dit il en lui montrant les portails.  
- Continue à te battre Harry ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts lui cria t'il en plein combat avec un dragon.

Il avait raison, les sorciers qui venaient d'arrivés foncèrent sur les créatures en leur lançant des sorts. Une autre partie alla aidée Ron et membres de l'ordre de Pégase en difficulté. Ils paraissaient très expérimentés, leurs sorts étaient précis et puissant mais le plus étrange est qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de baguette en tout cas la plupart d'entre eux. Harry se rassura en sentant que leur Auras n'étaient pas maléfique et reparti dans la bataille. Une demie heure plus tard la bataille était finie. Il y avait par miracle que des blessés léger cela dû surtout grâce à l'arrivée de ces renforts. Chris et Harry allèrent à leur rencontre pour les remercier.

- Vous nous avez apportés une aide inestimable merci dit Harry au sorcier qui semblait être leur leader.  
- Héritier de l'Air, Prince Chris répondit celui-ci en les saluant.  
- Merci pour tout vous vous êtes très bien défendus dit Chris en lui souriant bien que le visage de ces alliés inattendus n'étaient pas visible.  
- Nous avons fait que notre devoir, nous allons rentrés maintenant.  
- Attendez qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry  
- Des combattants tout comme vous, à bientôt dit il en faisant apparaître un portail et il s'engouffra dedans.

Les autres le suivirent laissant les membres de l'ordre de pégase perplexes. Harry et Chris redescendirent sur la terre ferme pour voir si tout le monde allait bien.

- Vous savez qui ils étaient ? ils ont rien voulus nous dire dit Ron, ils nous ont aidés soignés et sont partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.  
- Non, il a juste dis qu'ils étaient des combats comme nous. Ce qui est étrange c'est la similarité entre leur technique et les nôtres.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils ont prouvés qu'ils étaient nos alliés ça devrait vous suffire non ? dit Chris  
- Comment a tu su que c'étaient des alliés avant de les voir combattre ? demanda Harry  
- Ca c'est un secret dit Chris en souriant, si on allait rejoindre les filles maintenant, je pense que leur bataille est terminée aussi.  
- C'est une bonne idée dit Harry qui resta songeur sur ce que Chris pouvait bien savoir sur ces combattants.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Convalescence

**Chapitre 18 : Convalescence**

Harry, Ron et Chris rejoignirent les filles dans le village où elles avaient décidés de se reposer pendant que l'ordre de pégase se séparait pour rejoindre leurs écoles respectives. Les 3 amis furent accueillis par de grands sourires de la part des filles à leur arrivés.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda Emma après avoir embrassé Harry  
- Oui plus ou moins grâce à de nouveaux alliés assez mystérieux et vous ? répondit il  
- Lucy nous a donné un grand coup de main pour détruire la base et quand nous sommes ressortis nous avons été soutenues par l'alliance des sorciers du continent  
- Comment ont-ils su que vous seriez là ? demanda Ron perplexe  
- Apparemment le prince de France leur avait demandé un soutien préventif répondit Emma en se tournant vers son frère en souriant.

Mais elle perdit vite son sourire, elle vit que son frère ne souriait pas, d'ailleurs il n'avait sans doute pas écouté le moindre mot de la conversation et il semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et virent à quel point il semblait fatigué.

- Chris ça ne va pas ? demanda sa sœur inquiète.  
- Si ça va … je suis juste un peu fatigué répondit il avec un air qui se voulait convainquant.

Emma n'insista pas, elle savait que son frère était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Tout le monde le savait du reste et Hermione tenta de parler d'autre chose pour ne pas lui montrer leur inquiétude.

- Qui sont ces alliés qui vous ont aidés ? demanda t'elle  
- On ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient vêtus de capes noires, qu'ils avaient une bonne maîtrise de la magie et que leur technique ressemblait étrangement à ceux de l'ordre de pégase dit Harry  
- Oui, certains n'utilisaient pas de baguettes et ils sont apparus par des portails. D'ailleurs on les aurait pris pour des ennemis si Chris ne nous avait pas averti, aucun d'eux ne montrait leur visages, ils sont très mystérieux ajouta Ron  
- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur eux ? demanda Emma en s'adressant à son frère.  
- Je les avais déjà rencontré c'est pour ça que je savais qu'il était nos alliés répondit il  
- Il faudrait pensé à rentrer à Poudlard il va bientôt faire jour en Angleterre dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.  
- Oui, je sent que je vais faire une de ces sieste s'exclama Ron en s'étirant ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Ils se téléportèrent tous dans le parc de Poudlard. Arrivés là bas ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

- Harry, je te confie ces parchemins, il faudra que vous les étudiez j'en ai fait une copie pour nous et pour Dumbledore dit Chris en lui tendant les parchemins toujours aussi essoufflé.  
- Chris tu es sûr que tout va bien redemanda Emma, tu es vraiment pâle et tu as l'air malade  
- Je… commença t'il avant de s'écrouler un genoux à terre.  
Chris ! dit Lucy en se précipitant vers lui.

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.

- Ca va aller je dois juste me reposer un peu dit il en ramenant sa main vers sa poitrine qui semblait le faire souffrir.  
- Arrête de jouer au dur, on voit tous que ça va pas répondit Hermione, laisses nous t'aider.  
- Ca va aller répéta t'il avant de s'écrouler complètement sur le ventre inconscient.

Tous se précipitèrent vers lui, paniqués de voir que son Aura était très faible.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron alors que Lucy et Emma le retournèrent.  
- Regardez il saigne au bras dit Hermione qui voyait du sang apparaître à travers son T-shirt.  
- Il fallait s'y attendre dit Lucy  
- Comment ça ? demanda Emma  
- Conduisons le d'abord à l'infirmerie répondit elle.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie en utilisant la télékinésie de Lucy pour porter le corps inconscient de Chris. En ce chemin ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui s'apprêta à leur demander ce qu'il se passait mais Harry la regarda et fit un geste de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment des questions. Emma ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et Lucy posa doucement Chris sur un des lits vides tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher Mrs Pomfresh.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? demanda t'elle en accourant.  
- Nous étions en mission et après la confrontation il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et tout à l'heure il s'est écroulé en se tenant la poitrine de la main répondit Harry  
- Je vais devoir l'examiner, vous viendrez le voir plus tard.  
- C'est hors de question, on reste ici répondit Lucy les yeux baignés de larme.  
- Miss Saria ce n'est pas à vous de décider, il y a trop de monde ici pour que je puisse faire mon travail convenablement dit Mrs Pomfresh  
- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici affirma t'elle d'une voix sonore.  
- Bien je pense que nous pouvons faire un compromis dit une voix derrière le groupe d'amis.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Dumbledore accompagné de McGonagall, il paraissait tout aussi inquiet que les jeunes gens devant lui.

- Je pense que Miss Saria peux rester, pendant que vous irez vous reposez un peu la nuit a été éprouvante pour vous tous, elle vous tiendra informée de la situation c'est d'accord ? ajouta t'il

Emma voulu protester mais elle fut retenue par Harry qui la regarda dans les yeux en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer. Tous les amis partirent à contre cœur de l'infirmerie, seul Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh et Lucy étaient restés à l'intérieur. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un douche, se changer et d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner le temps que Mrs Pomfresh leur dise ce qu'il avait. Dumbledore et Lucy regardèrent Mrs Pomfresh examiner son patient silencieusement qui posait des questions à Lucy sur la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- A votre avis que s'est il passait demanda Dumbledore  
- Je ne sais pas nous étions séparés pendant la mission répondit Lucy, d'après Harry et Ron il n'a pas été plus blessé que les autres.  
- Je vois… ce n'est peut être pas de blessures visibles dont il s'agit.  
- …

Lucy resta silencieuse pendant le reste du temps qu'elle passa à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière donna plusieurs potions à Chris mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient lui faire de l'effet ce qui l'inquiétait sérieusement. L'état de son patient semblait assez critique bien qu'elle ignorait exactement ce qu'il avait. Les visites furent autorisées quelques heures plus tard et tous rejoignirent Lucy pour avoir des informations et la soutenir.

- Comment va t'il ? demanda Harry qui ne lâchait pas la main d'Emma  
- Aucun changement répondit Lucy, l'infirmière lui a donnée des tas de potions sans résultats. Le directeur et elle envisagent de le faire transporter à Sainte Mangouste si son état ne s'améliore pas rapidement.  
- Tu m'as dis qu'il n'avait pas eut de blessures physiques dit Emma à Harry  
- Eh bien on s'est séparé mais il avait l'air en forme quand on s'est rejoint, je l'aurais vu s'il avait été blessé sérieusement répondit il  
- Sauf si ses blessures sont antérieures à la mission dit Siléna qui était en rentrait.  
- Oui, c'est fort possible, j'y ai pensé répondit Lucy  
- Tu crois que c'est à cause de…  
- Il y a de grandes chances tu ne crois pas?  
- Probablement.  
- Dîtes toutes les deux, vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Emma  
- On pense que c'est le contre coup de ses entraînements dit Lucy  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry  
- Vous vous souvenez qu'on vous avez dit qu'on s'était entraîné dans une dimension où l'espace et le temps n'existait pas. En fait, Chris se rend souvent là bas pour s'entraîner. Je ne sais pas si vous savez comment il s'entraîne mais il ne se ménage pas et se blesse très souvent. Quand je m'entraînais avec lui, j'ai pu l'observer. Il allait à chaque fois à la limite de ses forces et est tombé plus d'une fois inconscient après avoir utilisé toute son énergie. Il a passé l'équivalent de plusieurs mois dans cette dimension.  
- Mais il utilisait le temps pour se reposer non ? demanda Harry  
- Son esprit était reposé mais essayez un peu d'imaginer les dégâts que son corps a dû subir avec les entraînements et les effets relatif au temps. Il n'a pas passé une seule nuit réparatrice depuis qu'il maîtrise le temps, son corps avait résisté jusque là mais…  
- Mais vous pensez qu'il va quand même s'en remettre n'est ce pas ? demanda Emma  
- …

Emma se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Harry pendant que les autres se regardait tristement. Lucy, elle, semblait en état de choc, puis elle courut hors de l'infirmerie en pleurant sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de la retenir. Emma se détacha des bras d'Harry et courue la rattraper. Elle mit plus d'une demie heure à la retrouver car Lucy avait masquée son Aura pour être seule. Elle se trouvait au bord du lac en train de lire quelque chose, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Emma s'approcha d'elle doucement, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas dit elle, il va s'en sortir et tu veux une preuve irréfutable ? C'est que tu es encore là ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Je sais mais mes jours sont peut être compter si on trouve pas rapidement un moyen de l'aider.  
- On trouvera ne t'inquiète pas et puis ton père a plus de ressources que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
- Emma, je ne veux pas grandir sans mon père, je l'ai déjà perdue une fois je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je l'aime tellement…  
- Moi aussi Lucy… Tu sais ce que la ministre Française m'a dit quand j'ai cru le perdre cet été ?  
- Non quoi ?  
- Que ton père était trop têtu pour mourir.  
- Il y a du vrai là dedans, il est très têtu dit Lucy en rigolant.  
- Tout comme sa fille dit Emma en souriant, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.  
- Pendant mon enfance tu n'arrêtais pas de le dire  
- Il serait très fier de toi s'il savait qui tu étais, mais dis moi que lisais tu quand je suis arrivée.  
- C'est mon trésor, une lettre que mon père m'avait laissé avant votre combat contre les forces de l'ombre, tiens tu peux la lire si tu veux.

_Ma chérie,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Je n'aurais jamais les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Tu m'en voudras certainement mais jamais autant que je m'en veux de me lancer dans cette bataille au risque de ne pas pouvoir être là à tes côtés pour te voir grandir et t'épanouir. Mes amis, ta maman, ta tante et moi partons tout à l'heure pour notre grande bataille, celle que l'on prépare depuis notre enfance. Chacun à ses raisons de combattre, en ce qui me concerne c'est pour toi que je me battrais. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses dans un monde où tu auras à te battre toi aussi. Je grave ton sourire au plus profond de moi pour me donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je ferais tout pour protéger ceux que j'aime, je sais que tu en ferais de même si tu étais à ma place. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu n'auras jamais à livrer de tels combats. Je sais par avance que tu deviendras une femme exceptionnelle. J'ai demandé à ta mère de reconstruire sa vie s'il m'arrivait quelque chose donc ne lui en veux pas si elle est avec un autre homme que moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur à toutes les deux. J'ai aussi dit à ta tante Emma de ne pas trop te gâter mais la connaissant je sais que c'est peine perdue. Ne sois pas triste, je serais toujours présent à tes côtés, je veillerais sur toi d'où je serais. Je te confie une mission veille bien sur ta maman et ta tante. Il est temps de partir, j'espère sincèrement que je reviendrais pour brûler cette lettre mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Lucy. Mon cœur pleure déjà à l'idée de te laisser entre d'autres mains que les nôtres. Sois forte et surtout soit heureuse…pour moi._

_Ton père qui t'aime. Chris_

- Il trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut dit Emma qui avait laissée couler quelques larmes.  
- Tu m'as donné cette lettre dès que j'ai appris à lire et depuis je la conserve sur moi comme un talisman. Je sais que mon père est près de moi tout le temps en l'ayant toujours sur moi.  
- Tu n'as pas une idée sur la façon dont on pourrait l'aider, tu t'es entraînée avec lui pendant un moment il ne t'a pas appris quelque chose qui pourrait servir ? Je me demandais aussi, Siléna ne peux pas le soigner avec ses pouvoirs de guérison ?  
- Non il faut que la guérison se fasse en interne… mais  
- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- En interne… tante Emma tu as trouvée, suis moi fit Lucy en se téléportant.

Emma en fit de même et elles se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie sous les yeux interrogateurs de leurs amis.

- Qu'est ce que… ? commença Harry  
- Je vais avoir besoin de calme, je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher.  
- Qu'est ce qui va marcher, on pourrait avoir une explication ? demanda Ron  
- Je vais essayer de vous expliquer, lorsqu'on s'est entraîné ensemble Chris et moi avons développés un nouveau pouvoir, une sorte de septième sens. Pour détruire le complexe tout à l'heure, nous l'avons utilisés à petite échelle mais c'était loin de refléter tout le potentiel de ce pouvoir. Pendant notre entraînement nous avons réussis à fusionner nos pouvoirs pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un. Si une personne reçoit en elle une Aura égale à la sienne son pouvoir n'est pas multiplié par deux mais est beaucoup plus puissant. Nous avons réussis pendant des laps de temps très court car cela nous épuisait très rapidement. Chris pensait que nous pourrions l'utiliser contre nos ennemis si on parvenait à le maîtriser. Ce qui nous amène à ce que je veux tenter. Siléna m'a permis de développer des pouvoirs de guérison, pas aussi développés que les siens mais je pense que ça devrait suffire.  
- Mais si tu lui donne ton pouvoir et qu'il n'est pas conscient pour l'utiliser, ça ne servira à rien non ? demanda Hermione  
- Lors qu'on fusionne nos pouvoirs, nos esprits le font également seulement ça risque de me prendre du temps pour soigner son état et on perd du temps à parler, on vous expliquera tout plus tard mais pour le moment je vous demanderais de tous quitter la salle, il me faut la plus grande concentration et le moindre moustique pourrait me gêné, c'est pourquoi je demanderais à Siléna de créer un mur de silence avant de partir. Faites en sorte de prévenir l'infirmière et le directeur.  
- Pour combien de temps il te faudra ? demanda Emma  
- Je ne sais pas, l'esprit de Chris est très affaibli et il ne pourra pas m'aider efficacement je vais sûrement en avoir pour quelques jours.  
- Quelques jours cria presque Ron  
- Comme je vous l'ai dis je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ce pouvoir et je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience quand Chris était si faible, ça pourrait être dangereux si je lui envoie trop d'énergie, il pourrait en mourir.  
- Je pense que l'infirmerie pourrait être déplacée pour une semaine, on va parler à Dumbledore tout de suite. Bonne chance dit Harry  
- A tout lesdeux ajouta Emma en regardant son frère.

Une fois installée auprès de Chris, Lucy fit un signe de la tête à Siléna qui dressa son mur de silence et s'en alla. Lucy se concentra et augmenta son Aura qui se dirigea tel un nuage vers Chris avant que tout deux n'en soient enveloppés.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance qu'elle réussisse ? demanda Hermione, c'est quand même quelque chose d'extrêmement poussé pour quelqu'un de son âge.  
- Elle réussira, n'oublie pas qu'elle est l'élève de Chris et puis elle a une volonté et un courage impressionnant. On peut compter sur elle dit Siléna  
- J'en suis certaine, si quelqu'un peut réussir c'est bien elle.  
- Emma, toutes les deux vous semblez être devenues très complices. Tu sais d'où elle tient ses pouvoirs ? Il faut dire qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle, c'est intriguant dit Hermione  
- C'est un secret entre elle et moi, quand elle sera prête à vous le dire, elle le fera répondit elle avec un sourire.  
- Très bien j'insiste pas répondit Hermione

Les jours passèrent, Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh avaient donnés leur accord pour laisser Lucy essayait de soigner Chris. Une semaine entière s'écoula, le groupe avait décidé de faire des rondes pour s'assurer que Lucy ne dépassait pas ses limites car son Aura faiblissait de jours en jours. L'absence de repas et de sommeil y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais Siléna leur assura qu'elle ne risquait rien car elle avait assistée à un de leur entraînement et ils étaient restés plusieurs jours sans manger ni boire à faire leur exercice dans une espèce de transe. Pendant ce temps l'ordre demandait souvent des nouvelles de Chris et Emma dut refusé que la ministre ne se déplace pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils avaient deux de leurs amis ne pouvant pas se défendre. Le professeur Sismene était bien sûr privée de cette information et des sortilèges avaient étaient mis en place pour dissimuler leur présence.

Afin de changer les idées aux élèves qui lisaient et entendaient que de sombres nouvelles des agissements de Thanatos et ses sbires, le directeur annonça aux élèves qu'un bal aurait lieu à Halloween. Les élèves s'en réjouirent et commencèrent à organiser d'eux-mêmes les préparatifs. Harry et Emma étaient heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'avoir une soirée entre eux. Ron profita de la venue de Marie qui venait aux nouvelles pour l'invité au bal, Hermione quand à elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'intention de s'y rendre. Une semaine entière s'écoula et alors qu'ils déjeunaient l'aura de Lucy n'émettait quasiment plus de vibrations.

Emma se téléporta directement prise de panique tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir à travers la grande Salle sous les yeux des élèves et des professeurs. Siléna les rejoignit elle aussi en courrant alors qu'elle se trouvait dehors et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent à la porte quand une énergie l'ouvrit violement et les propulsa en arrière. Ils se relevèrent et virent des morceaux de harpies et de gargouilles éparpillées partout. L'aura d'Emma brillait comme jamais, elle était hors d'elle, les lits lévitaient autour d'elle et toutes les fenêtres se brisèrent. Harry courut vers elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer pendant qu'Hermione et Siléna courrait porter assistance à Lucy qui avait été ruée de coups.

- Elle va très mal dit Hermione  
- Laisse moi faire dit Siléna en poussant Hermione sur le côté

Elle lui soigna ses blessures mais son Aura ne remonta pas, elle était déjà épuisée avant l'attaque en tentant de guérir Chris. Emma se dirigea vers son frère en lui prenant la main.

- Chris je t'en prie réveille toi, Lucy a besoin de toi. Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie si elle venait à mourir.  
- Emma c'est inutile lui dit Siléna mais elle ne l'écouta pas.  
- Chris s'il te plait, tu dois te réveiller, elle t'a sauvée maintenant c'est à ton tour

Emma s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant désespérée à l'idée de perdre son frère et sa nièce. Harry la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Soudain une lumière jailli du corps de Chris et son Aura sembla reprendre vie. Elle grandissait de secondes en secondes jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Emma se jeta dans ses bras mais il la repoussa gentiment lui disant qu'elle devrait reporter les effusions, il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Il se leva et prit Lucy dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit qu'il occupait quelques instants auparavant.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie petite fille, je te dois tout je ne te laisserais jamais mourir.

Il augmenta son Aura et fit la même chose que fit Lucy, son Aura flotta entre leurs deux corps, il lui prit la main et son Aura entoura sa fille. Quelques minutes après Lucy serra la main de Chris ce qui prouva qu'elle récupérait son énergie. Au bout d'une demie heure, Chris arrêta et retomba sur sa chaise épuisé. Lucy ouvra les yeux et s'assit sur son lit en regardant les visages radieux autour d'elle. Elle se remémora ce qui venait d'arriver et chercha frénétiquement Chris qu'elle avait tenté de protéger durant l'attaque. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et le vit fatigué mais souriant. Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras tellement elle était heureuse. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès Lucy, je ne pensais pas que tu maîtriserais aussi bien ce qu'on avait travaillé. Je suis fier de toi et surtout merci lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte en lui accordant son plus beau sourire.

- Maintenant que tout le monde va bien je voudrais bien savoir ce que ces chères créatures faisaient ici dit Ron en regardant les morceaux.  
- Quelqu'un les a fait venir ici, quelqu'un qui savait que Chris et Lucy étaient vulnérables.  
- Vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

C'était le professeur Sismene au côté de Dumbledore. Siléna s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais ça viendra ne vous en faîtes pas. Je peux également vous assurer que quand on aura le coupable nous le traquerons et il souffrira atrocement. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes.  
- Me voilà rassurer répondit le professeur en souriant.  
- Bon maintenant que je vois que tout le monde va bien allons finir nos repas dans la grande salle, je suppose que nos deux convalescents doivent avoir faim.  
- Ohhhh oui dit Lucy en se levant d'un bon.

Tous s'éloignèrent sauf Hermione qui resta en retrait.

- Euh Chris je peux te parler une minute demanda t'elle  
- Bien sûr répondit il partez devant ajouta t'il aux autres

Quand ils furent tous sortis il se retourna vers Hermione.

- Je t'écoute dit il en voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas.  
- Voila Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y allait avoir un bal et je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi.  
- Ecoute Hermione, tu sais …  
- En toute amitié ne t'en fais, ce bal n'engage à rien je veux juste passer la soirée avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Oui  
- S'il n'y a aucun malentendu je veux bien t'accompagner.  
- Je suis contente maintenant allons manger tu dois avoir faim.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, rien de tel qu'un petit coma pour ouvrir l'appétit.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un repos bien mérité

**Chapitre 19 : Un repos bien mérité**

Le retour dans la grande salle ne se fit pas sans interrogation de la part des élèves qui avaient vu Harry, Ron et Hermione courir suivi peu après par leur directeur et le professeur Sismene. Pourtant le groupe d'amis retourna s'asseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chris et Hermione les rejoignirent peu de temps après ce qui poussa les élèves de Beauxbatons à se lever pour saluer leur prince. Chris vola littéralement vers son assiette et Lucy et lui se mirent à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis.

- Une semaine sans nourriture et cela donne deux petits Ron de plus dit Harry en rigolant  
- Hey répondit ce dernier la bouche pleine.  
- Excusez moi, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez après votre déjeuner, tous lessept dit le professeur McGonagall en passant  
- Très bien professeur répondit Harry

Quand ils eurent finis de manger ils rejoignirent le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il les invita à s'asseoir une fois arrivés et prit la parole.

- J'ai appris l'objet de votre dernière mission et je voulais attendre le rétablissement de Chris pour que l'on puisse en parler tous ensemble. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Notre mission principale consistait à détruire l'une des principales ressources de recrutement de Thanatos au Mexique. Pour déjouer la trop grande défense mise en place nous avons fait une autre mission comme diversion sur une île Polynésienne. Les volontaires de l'ordre de pégase ettrois d'entre nous se sont chargés de la diversion pendant que les autres se chargeaient de détruire la base ennemie dit Harry  
- Quelles étaient les forces en présence ?  
- A ce qu'on a pu en voir Chris et moi entre 150 et 200 à l'intérieur de l'île et 5 fois plus pour le reste.  
- Et vous avez réussis à les mettre en échec ? Je ne doute pas de votre force mais nous parlons quand même d'un millier d'ennemis.  
- Nous avons été aidés pour les deux missions, Chris avait demandé avant de faire ces missions à la résistance Américaine de nous appuyer en cas de problème et un groupe inconnu mais nombreux et bien entraîné sont venus porter main forte à ceux de l'autre mission dit Hermione  
- Je vois la résistance Américaine est donc mise en place, je n'en étais pas encore informé, il va falloir que je rentre en contact avec eux.  
- Ils vous contacteront dit Chris  
- Très bien… et aucune idée sur l'identité de ce groupe ?  
- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils utilisent le même genre de technique que l'ordre de Pégase, qu'ils sont habillés de capes noires, qu'ils sont particulièrement bien entraînés et que … dit Harry en regardant Chris  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai déjà eut des contacts avec eux, ils sont fiables c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire répondit Chris  
- Peut on les contacter ?  
- Non, ils sont totalement indépendant et ont des méthodes qui ne correspondent pas vraiment aux vôtres.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Disons qu'ils sont au dessus des lois et accomplissent leur mission par n'importe quel moyen  
- …  
- Je crois qu'on devrait parler du problème des moldus dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
- Des moldus ?  
- Oui nous avons rencontrés dans nos deux missions un certain nombre de moldus qui travaillaient pour eux, ils avaient l'air bizarre comme des zombies à ceci près qu'ils nous ont attaqués quand on a voulu les délivrer  
- Hmm ça ne me semble pas être un sort, peut être une potion d'après vos renseignements dit Dumbledore perplexe  
- Je pensais à une sorte de maladie, après tout qui sait ce qu'ils ont retrouvés dans les profondeurs de la Terre et puis je ne pense pas qu'ils perdraient leur temps à concevoir une potion juste pour avoir des moldus, ils ont assez des mains d'œuvre comme ça dit Chris  
- Je vois que vous y avez déjà bien réfléchi  
- J'ai eut une semaine de repos complète pour ça répondit il en souriant  
- Vous avez une idée sur un moyen de stopper cette « maladie »? demanda Hermione  
- Peut être, je pense qu'il faudrait mettre la main sur le livre sacré  
- C'est une idée répondit Chris en réfléchissant  
- Mais je croyais que ce livre n'était qu'une légende dit Hermione  
- Je pensais t'avoir déjà prouvé que la plupart des légendes se basent sur des faits réels Hermione lui répondit il  
- Qu'est ce que… commença Ron  
- C'est le livre de magie blanche le plus puissant au monde le coupa Hermione  
- Le problème est que je ne sais pas où il se trouve… dit Dumbledore songeur.  
- Asgard murmura Lucy  
- Elle a raison, confirma Chris, d'après plusieurs sources le livre se trouverait à Asgard en Scandinavie, mais on ne peut y accéder à ce territoire qu'en passant l'arche de Midgard. Bon pour faire simple Asgard est une sorte de dimension parallèle à la terre seulement on ne peut y accéder que par un portail qui se trouve en scandinavie. Le problème c'est que pour activé ce « portail » il faudra prouver sa valeur aux Dieux en trouvant lesquatre pierres élémentaires : le rubis représentant le feu, l'émeraude la terre, le saphir l'eau et le diamant le ciel. Elles sont incrustées dans des pendentifs cachés dans d'anciens temples.  
- De autre mission s'annonce, qu'attendons nous dit Ron enthousiaste  
- On devrait se reposer un peu Ron, on ne tiendra pas longtemps si on continue à ce rythme, tu crois vraiment que les pierres ne sont pas protégées répondit Hermione  
- Ce sera votre prochaine mission, Siléna, Lucy et moi partirons de notre côté mais Hermione a raison pour le moment nous devons nous reposer dit Chris  
- Je vois que tu deviens enfin sage dit Lucy en lui souriant  
- Il était temps affirma Emma en rigolant  
- Oh ça suffit toutes les deux

Devant l'ininterruption de leur fou rire il s'énerva.

- Emma je suis sûre que tu rigoleras autant quand je raconterais des petits détails croustillants sur toi à ton petit ami. Quand à toi Lucy, en fusionnant nos esprits j'en ai appris des choses sur toi, dois je les rendre public ? dit il en souriant  
- Ca va, ça va tu as gagné, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire du chantage à ta propre sœur dit Emma qui avait cessé de rire en entendant la menace.

Chris si tu nous parlais un peu du septième sens dont nous a parlé Lucy dit Hermione pour leur venir en aide

- Lucy vous a dit tout ce qu'il était possible de vous expliquer. Le septième sens et la fusion des esprits et des Auras des combattants. Pour que cette fusion se fasse il faut être en osmose avec une autre personne. Le moindre doute, le moindre reproche empêche la fusion. Mais une fois que nous l'aurons tous maîtrisés cela pourrait s'avérer notre plus grande arme. Une arme que nos ennemis ne pourront jamais acquérir car ils leur manqueront quelque chose de capitale.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron  
- L'amour dit Lucy  
- Tu veux dire qu'on a besoin d'être amoureux de la personne pour…  
- Non je parlais d'amour dans son sens général, cela comprends les sentiments de fraternité, d'amitié et autres. Ce dont nos ennemis en sont dépourvus.  
- Alors c'est ça qui est contenu dans une salle du ministère dit Harry

Dumbledore hocha la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le septième sens avant que vous en parliez mais apparemment ta mère l'a utilisé même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, c'est plus qu'un sortilège de protection qu'elle t'a donné, c'est son amour dit ce dernier.  
- Plus on aime la personne plus la force engendrée sera grande. On ne pourra pas vous aider cette fois, c'est à vous de trouver ce septième sens au fond de vous comme Lucy et moi l'avons trouvés. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas j'ai bien envie d'aller me détendre sur une belle plage ensoleillée dit Chris en leur adressant un signe de la main avant de se téléporter.  
- Croyez vous qu'il nous demanderait si on aurait envie de venir dit Emma en grimaçant.  
- Je crois que vous avez tous mérités un peu de repos, je vous dispense de cours pour la semaine, cela vous laissera le temps de vous préparer pour le bal d'Halloween dit Dumbledore  
- Merci professeur dit Harry, alors tous à la plage ajouta t'il

Ils se téléportèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Chris qui avait choisi de se poser sur une île déserte. On aurait pu le prendre pour quelqu'un d'échoué sur l'île s'il n'avait pas enfilé sa tenue de plage, mis ses lunettes de soleil et eut à la main une boisson fraîche avec des glaçons dedans.

Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais dit Emma en souriant face à cette image.

Ils s'installèrent à ses côtés et tous passèrent leur journée entre bronzage et baignade. Quand la nuit tomba, ils allèrent chercher du bois pour faire un feu de camp sur la plage et s'assirent autour. Harry avait Emma dans ses bras et ils parlèrent avec Ron, Hermione et Siléna de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois la bataille terminée. Chris était un peu en retrait et ne participait pas à la conversation. Quand à Lucy elle avait décidée de partir se dégourdir les jambes autour de l'île.

- Et toi ? Chris qu'est ce que tu comptes faire quand on en aura fini avec cette guerre ? demanda Hermione  
- Me préparer pour la prochaine, après tout je ne suis qu'un guerrier et mon destin est déjà tout tracé c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix répondit il  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry  
- Tu ne leur a pas dis ? demanda Chris à sa sœur  
- Non, je n'ai pas eut le temps avec les combats et notre entraînement… répondit celle-ci  
- Qu'est ce que tu nous as pas dit ? demanda Ron  
- Pendant qu'elle vous expliquera moi je vais voir ce que fait Lucy répondit il en se levant.

Emma leur raconta tout ce que Chris lui avait raconté dans le train ce qui fit un choc pour ses amis.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a voulu prendre ses distances avec nous songea Harry  
- Cela explique bien des choses murmura Hermione  
- J'avais déjà la pression alors maintenant c'est pire, si j'ai bien compris soit on réussit soit c'est la fin du monde ? demanda Harry  
- On réussira dit Ron sûr de lui  
- J'en suis certaine dit Siléna en souriant

Pendant ce temps Chris avait retrouvé Lucy assise sur la plage de l'autre côté de l'île. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, étant en train de fixé l'océan.

- Tu me paraît bien songeuse depuis ce matin petite fille lui dit il en souriant.  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda t'elle surprise  
- Assez pour voir que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller  
- Je… je réfléchissais...  
- Ah quoi ? si ce n'est pas indiscret dit il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle  
- Je veux que tu me répondes franchement, d'accord ?  
- Entendu  
- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu avais appris beaucoup de chose sur moi quand j'étais dans ton esprit, qu'est ce que tu as appris exactement ?  
- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de secrets, je sais aussi que ça te pèse de les garder mais si tu le fais c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons car je sais que tu me fais confiance. Je vais te rassurer tout de suite, j'ai juste voulu te faire peur tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que j'étais tenté de ne pas découvrir ce que tu me cachais. J'ai juste ressenti tes sentiments je n'ai pas lu tes pensées.  
- … et qu'as tu ressentis ? demanda t'elle timidement.  
- La peur de perdre quelqu'un, un courage sans faille pour me soigner même en mettant ta vie en danger. J'ai surtout ressenti beaucoup d'affection, le même type d'affection qu'il y a entre Emma et moi.  
- Chris je…  
- Je sais dit il en la prenant dans ses bras voyant qu'elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes littéralement pendant que Chris la serrait plus fort en essayant de la rassurer.

- Je vais te confier un secret, moi aussi j'ai peur peut être même plus que les autres. Depuis que j'aisix ans je n'ai pas cessé de me battre sans arrêt. Je devais assurer la sécurité de ma sœur et de mon pays. Maintenant les choses sont plus simples, je vais devoir me battre éternellement comme ça je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de mon avenir. Seulement je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à supporter le fait de ne plus revoir Emma et les autres. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une vie normale, avoir une famille, des amis et ne pas avoir à tuer sans cesse jusqu'à perdre toute humanité.  
- Pourquoi ne pas refuser ce destin que les Dieux ont tracés pour toi ?  
- Parce qu'il y aura toujours des combats à mener et que si je ne me bat pas ils utiliseront leurs pouvoirs pour détruire en quelques secondes ce que les hommes ont construit en des milliers d'années. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour construire quelque chose et seulement quelques instants pour que tout s'écroule…  
- Alors demande aux Dieux qu'ils annulent tout.  
- Siléna se retrouverait toute seule et c'est hors de question de plus je suis loin d'être sûr qu'ils acceptent tout retour en arrière.  
- Tentez le coup si vôtre vie est trop contraignante changez la.  
- Des paroles bien sages petite fille. Bon on en reparlera plus tard, les autres vont s'inquiéter.  
- Ca te dérange qu'on reste encore un peu de temps comme ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un  
- Si tu veux.  
- Chris…merci  
- Je t'en prie.

Après quelques instants ils rejoignirent le groupe et décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Les jours de repos passèrent très vite entre les promenades à pré au lard, les matchs de Quiddich et les siestes. La veille du bal d'Halloween les filles décidèrent d'aller faire les magasins pour se trouver une robe pendant que les garçons peu enclins au shopping restaient à Poudlard à se faire quelques figures avec leurs balais. Siléna et Lucy trouvèrent leurs cavaliers au sein des membres de l'ordre de Pégase. Siléna se fit inviter par Seamus et Lucy par Neville.

Arrivés au soir du bal, les garçons attendirent leurs cavalières dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les filles arrivèrent une par une radieuse et recevant une série de compliments, étant toute plus ravissante les unes que les autres. Seul Harry eut une récompense à ses compliments autres qu'un remerciement. Le baiser entre Emma et lui se prolongea tellement que les autres partirent devant. Quand ils eurent terminés ils regardèrent autour d'eux et s'aperçurent seulement à ce moment là que leurs amis étaient partis, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de se décider à les rejoindre. Ron alla accueillir Marie qui venait d'arrivée dans le hall et tous les couples se rejoignirent pour le repas. Après celui-ci les tables disparurent et un groupe arriva et commença à jouer.

Harry et Emma furent les premiers à aller danser, si on pouvait appeler ça danser car ils étaient tellement collés qu'on aurait cru qu'une seule personne. Hermione et Chris décidèrent de les rejoindre suivit des autres qui suivirent le mouvement.

- Chris je voulais profiter de ce moment pour te parler dit Hermione  
- Je t'écoute  
- Je… je voulais savoir si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ?  
- Hermione…  
- Je veux savoir, parce que je sais la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble, le fait que tu ais une sorte d'immortalité et moi non mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'outrepasser ce problème non ?  
- Ecoute je ne veux pas poursuivre cette discussion, tu te fais du mal Hermione. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Moi je ne pourrais jamais l'être alors sois le pour nous deux, tu veux ?  
- Je suis désolé je ne suis pas aussi fataliste que toi et j'ai appris à me battre pour ce que je voulais…  
- Même si c'est un combat que tu as déjà perdu ?  
- …  
- Hermione j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi et j'en aurais probablement toute ma vie …ou plutôt mes vies.  
- Mais alors pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas notre destin d'être ensemble, tu voudrais quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Imagines qu'on se mette ensemble maintenant, lorsque tu perdras la vie et que tu rejoindras Utopia tu seras toute seule et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés.  
- On pourrait demander aux Anciens de…  
- Je suis banni Hermione et de toute façon je pourrais pas faire des allers et retours et te laissant une centaine d'année avant de te retrouver et encore cela équivaudrait à 1200 années Utopienne.  
- Je t'aime Chris dit elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser ce soir là, non pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais si j'avais su que…

Hermione le stoppa en l'embrassant sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

- Dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti ? lui dit elle  
- Je pense qu'il est plus sage que l'on ne se revoit plus, je vais te faire du mal ce soir mais je t'en ferais encore plus en restant à tes côtés. Pardonne moi Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé dit il avant de se téléporter.

Hermione craqua et se mit à pleurer et sortit en courant de la grande salle. Emma demanda à Harry de l'excuser et elle partit la rejoindre en se téléportant à son tour. Harry alla s'asseoir suivit des autres couples d'amis qui avaient assistés à la scène.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Neville  
- Hermione est toujours amoureuse de Chris mais il a mit un terme à leur relation il y a de cela quelques temps dit Ron  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Seamus, il ne l'aime pas ?  
- C'est plus complexe que ça, on vous l'expliquera lors de notre prochaine réunion dit Harry.  
- Siléna se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette discussion et alla dehors se rafraîchir pendant quelques minutes. Lucy prétextant avoir oubliée de lui demander quelque chose la rejoignit en courant laissant lesquatre garçons sans cavalière.  
- Siléna attends moi dit Lucy en courant derrière elle  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lucy ?  
- Te parler de ce pourquoi tu es partie  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
- Tu peux peut être le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi tu sais.  
- …  
- Tu es amoureuse de Chris n'est ce pas ?  
- Je…  
- Je ne suis pas venue te blâmer, je veux juste m'assurer que tu auras le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressens  
- Je ne peux pas, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le bal non ?  
- Il n'est plus avec Hermione et ne le sera plus et nous savons tous pourquoi  
- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner un combat sans te battre… Dis lui avant qu'il soit trop tard, on est en guerre et si jamais l'un de vous deux venait à tomber demain au moins ça serait avec le cœur léger.  
- Lucy… Je… merci, tu es plus jeune que nous et pourtant c'est toi qui nous donne des leçons.  
- Je t'en prie c'est normal, on est une équipe tout lestrois non ?  
- La meilleure répondit Siléna en souriant.  
- Maintenant allons retrouver nos cavaliers avant qu'ils se mettent à bouder tu veux, de toute façon je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon soir pour parler à Mr-Je-me-téléporte-dès-que-les-choses-tournent-mal  
- C'est vrai, allons y.

Quelques instants plus tard elles rejoignirent les garçons, souriantes, ils étaient de leur côté ravis de voir qu'elles soient revenues, une soirée entre male était loin d'être ce qu'ils avaient planifiés. Emma réapparu une dizaine de minute plus tard, le visage un peu triste mais elle leur sourit dès qu'elle les vit et leur expliqua qu'Hermione avait besoin d'être seule et de se reposer un peu. Ils furent préoccupés mais profitèrent quand même du reste de la soirée. Quand elle fut terminée ils se rendirent tous à la tour de Gryffondor excepté Harry et Emma qui profitèrent d'un climat doux pour aller se balader tous les deux au bord du lac.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un retour inattendu

**Chapitre 20 : Un retour inattendu.**

Un mois s'écoula depuis le bal et chacun avait repris ces habitudes ou presque. Emma et Harry, toujours inséparable, s'isolaient dès qu'ils avaient un moment à eux. Ron se rendait régulièrement en France pour voir Marie, sa petite amie depuis la fin du bal. Hermione quand à elle semblait avoir changé drastiquement, elle ne parlait presque plus et même ces légendaires disputes avec Ron étaient de moins en moins fréquente. Elle se contentait de travailler, de passer son temps libre à s'entraîner et étudier.

Elle passait maintenant plus d'heure à s'entraîner que les autres et les progrès s'en faisaient sentir. En effet, il s'avéra que son esprit élémentaire la quitta au bout de trois semaines d'entraînement, n'ayant plus rien à lui apprendre il décida de retourner sur l'île Mana. Ces amis s'étaient inquiétés de son comportement mais elle leur affirma continuellement qu'elle allait bien. Siléna et Lucy avaient rejoint Chris entre temps et mis à part une petite visite de Lucy pendant quelques jours à sa tante, ils s'entraînaient tous les trois.

Dumbledore invita le groupe pour une réunion en soirée, Emma contacta Lucy par télépathie pour lui dire de les rejoindre avant d'aller à Square Grimmaud, histoire de dîner tous ensemble. Harry et Ron discutèrent ensemble sur la plage d'Utopia car les filles et les Elfes les avaient chassés des cuisines car leur définition d'aide à préparer le repas se résumer à tout engloutir avant que tout soit prêt.

- Quel est l'objet de cette réunion ? demanda Ron  
- Aucune idée, Dumbledore a juste dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit présent, peut être qu'il a des informations à nous communiquer répondit Harry  
- J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps, je dois aller à Lumina après moi.  
- Eh ben dis donc, on dirait que tu es accro toi, on te voit de moins en moins  
- Oh ça va répondit Ron en rougissant, t'es bien placé pour me dire ça tiens.  
- Mais moi je ne le cache pas, mais bon je trouve qu'on s'est un peu relâché ces derniers temps, on s'entraîne moins souvent et on passe moins de temps ensemble, je m'inquiète surtout pour Hermione, elle a changée de façon inquiétante.  
- Oui c'est vrai, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle ait le dessus sur nous maintenant. Et puis ça ne doit pas être drôle pour elle de nous voir en couple alors qu'elle est toute seule.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver, je sais gérer ma vie mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.  
- On ne voulait pas te vexé, c'est juste qu'on pense que tu devrais t'amuser un peu plus, tiens que dirais tu d'organiser une petite fête ici ce week end? demanda Harry  
- On verra répondit elle en souriant.  
- On prends ça pour un oui dit Ron

A ce moment là, Siléna et Lucy arrivèrent en se téléportant.

- Bonsoir vous trois, vous avez l'air en forme dit Lucy en souriant  
- Vous aussi, mais Chris n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Harry  
- Non, il avait quelque chose à faire comme d'habitude. Il fait souvent des missions en solitaire sans qu'il nous en tienne informé, nous le voyons que le soir la plupart du temps.  
- Je vois… encore un de ses projets secrets répondit il en souriant  
- Tu le connais… dit Siléna blasée  
- Ah vous êtes enfin là dit Emma, on pourrait peut être passé à table maintenant.  
- Bonne idée je meurs de faim dit Ron  
- Ca c'est étonnant dit Harry en rigolant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger quand Lucy retînt le bras de Siléna discrètement.

- Tu vas leur annoncer ce soir ? demanda Lucy  
- Annoncer quoi ? demanda Siléna paniquée  
- Que tu es avec Chris bien sûr mais dis moi tu ne me cacherais pas autre chose dit Lucy en souriant  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de leur dire ce soir, surtout vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Emma m'a confiée qu'elle n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps. Et non je ne te cache rien va pas te faire des idées.  
- Très bien, très bien puisque tu ne veux pas te confier à moi dit Lucy d'un ton enjoué en rentrant dans la maison.  
- Mais je n'ai rien à te dire, ce que tu es borné répondit Siléna en s'énervant  
- Relax, ou on va vraiment croire que tu caches quelques chose dit Lucy sans se retourner.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis tous ensemble. Enfin presque tous étant donné qu'il y avait un absent. Emma semblait attristée de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles de lui depuis Halloween, c'est à chaque fois Lucy qui lui donnait de ses nouvelles. Il semblait avoir mis de nouveau de la distance entre eux depuis la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Hermione. Harry vit son regard triste posé sur la chaise vide qu'occupait Chris d'habitude et lui pris la main en lui donnant un sourire rassurant. Elle lui sourit à son tour et se remit à participer aux discussions. Arrivés l'heure de la réunion ils se préparèrent avant de se téléporter au QG de l'ordre du phénix.

Lupin était la pour les accueillir comme d'habitude, il prit de leurs nouvelles avant de les guider dans la salle de réunion où ils étaient tous assis malgré le fait que la réunion ne débute pas avant quelques minutes. Ils saluèrent tous le monde et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et furent surpris que la réunion ne débute pas, ils devaient être au complet normalement. Dumbledore semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de Harry et lui répondit.

- Chris m'a envoyé un message comme quoi on aurait un invité supplémentaire  
- C'est bizarre il ne nous en a pas parlé ce matin dit Siléna  
- Horus vient juste de m'apporter le message mais il ne m'a pas révélé son identité répondit il  
- Toujours aussi énigmatique ton frère dit Harry à Emma  
- On s'y habitue à force de vivre à ses côtés dit Emma lui souriant

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand un bruit faible survînt dans le hall d'entrée.

- Remus vous devriez peut être allé voir si notre dernier invité est arrivé et le guidé ici dit Dumbledore.

Lupin acquiesça de la tête et se leva mais une ombre se dessinait déjà à la porte de la salle de réunion.

- Ne te donnes pas cette peine Lunard, je sais encore comment me diriger dans ma maison dit la silhouette qui était de plus en plus visible.  
- Non ce n'est pas possible bredouilla Lupin  
- Eh bien personne ne me souhaite un bon retour parmi vous ?  
- Si..Sirius dit Harry qui avait les larmes qui lui venait au fur et à mesure que la vérité lui apparaissait devant ses yeux.  
- Evidement que c'est moi je n'ai tout de même changer à ce point là dit il en souriant.

Harry se leva brusquement et couru vers son parrain en le serrant dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit l'étreinte et le regarda avec affection.

- Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir dit Harry en continuant à pleurer.  
- Moi aussi j'y ait cru, mais heureusement pour moi tu as un ami vraiment attentionné.

Harry le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Chris ? demanda Emma

Sirius hocha la tête en lui souriant.

- Je vais vous expliquer dit il pour répondre à toutes les interrogations qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux des personnes présentes.

Il s'assit à côté de Lupin qui le serra dans ses bras lui aussi très ému de retrouver son ami d'enfance.

- Comment est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harry avide de savoir.  
- Il m'a raconté qu'il avait fait des recherches sur l'arche dans laquelle je suis tombé et il a récemment trouvé de plus ample informations dans une base ennemie, apparemment ils comptaient s'en servir pour envoyer les moldus et les sangs impurs à travers pour se débarrasser d'eux. Chris a découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un portail vers la dimension des bannis. Je dois dire qu'elle porte bien son nom car si je ne m'étais pas caché, avec les monstres et les tordus qu'ils y avaient je n'aurais pas survécu. C'est une dimension où le temps est altéré, il passe plus lentement là bas. Enfin bref, en ayant réunis toutes ses informations, il s'est introduit au ministère et est passé à travers l'arche. Je restais toujours à proximité de l'arche et je l'ai aperçu et lui ai conseillé de se cacher avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer mais c'était trop tard. Des monstres se sont rués sur lui mais il s'est bien défendu, je n'ai jamais vu une telle force, malheureusement il a quand même été blessé. Après une accalmie on a discuté et après qu'il ce soit assuré de la véracité de mon identité il m'a ramené dans cette dimension là je ne sais pas comment et il a détruit l'arche. Il a tenté de me l'expliquer mais c'était un peu dur à suivre, apparemment il voyage souvent entre différentes dimensions. Seulement quand je suis arrivé je suis tombé malade et je suis resté un mois cloué au lit à cause des effets temporels d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà vécu ça peu de temps après être allé me chercher et que c'était la différence temporelle entre les deux dimensions qui provoquait une grande fatigue. Il m'a emmené dans une petite maison sur une île Grecque pour que je puisse reprendre des forces sans risques et il a fait venir une infirmière pour qu'elle me nourrisse et m'aide dans mon rétablissement. J'ai été complètement rétablis qu'hier et il m'a mit au courant des dernières informations et m'a dit qu'il y avait une réunion de l'ordre aujourd'hui et donc me voilà.  
- Dites moi Sirius, quand vous dîtes que Chris a été blessé… dit Lucy  
- Une entaille profonde au bras droit si je me souviens bien, il saignait mais ça n'avait pas l'air vraiment grave, et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais j'aurais l'impression d'être moins vieux répondit il en souriant  
- Ca explique pourquoi son bras saignait quand on est revenu, la blessure s'est rouverte. Ca explique aussi son état de fatigue, s'il a dût faire un combat si dur avant qu'on parte en mission, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qui lui ai arrivé dit Siléna  
- C'est quelqu'un de très courageux d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui. Et il tient beaucoup à vous. Tiens ça me fait penser, tu es Emma c'est ça ? dit il en la regardant  
- Oui c'est moi mais comment est ce que…  
- Ton air de famille, j'ai hésité entre toi et cette demoiselle mais l'âge ne correspondait pas, tu es une de leur cousine ? demanda Sirius à Lucy qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.  
- Non, je suis juste une amie dit elleavec un sourire peu convaincant  
- C'est étrange, tu lui ressemble beaucoup enfin peu importe, Emma, Chris m'a dit de te donner ceci dit il en lui tendant un pendentif avec un cristal incrusté dedans.

Elle le saisit et le regarda attentivement, des inscriptions étaient inscrites mais dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Il m'a dit qu'en faisant des recherches il s'est aperçu que deux autres pendentifs vous servirait une fois que vous aurez franchis le portail vers Asgard. Il vous donnera d'autres informations plus tard, je n'ai pas tout compris. Ces pendentifs ont des propriétés assez mystérieuses d'après lui.  
- Je vois, je te remercie Sirius dit Emma en l'enfilant autour de son cou  
- Je t'en prie, il m'a dit de transmettre aussi un message à Lucy comme quoi il voudrait que tu le rejoignes après la réunion.  
- Il a dit pourquoi ? demanda t'elle  
- Non désolé.  
- En tout cas tu le remercieras pour tout ce qu'il a fait dit Harry

Lucy hocha la tête en souriant et la réunion commença enfin. Rien de nouveau mis à part les derniers mouvements de troupes ennemies ne fut évoqué. La réunion se terminant Lucy se téléporta auprès de Chris pendant qu'Harry et Emma décidèrent de passer la soirée avec Sirius pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ron retourna à Lumina et Hermione demanda à Emma de lui prêter son pendentif pour faire des recherches. Siléna lui proposa son aide et toutes deux partirent pour la grande bibliothèque de Beauxbatons.

Lucy arriva dans un endroit boisé, assez froid et montagneux. Elle fit quelques pas et découvrit un grand chalet en bois placé non loin d'un grand lac. L'endroit était splendide. Lucy se dirigea vers le chalet d'où émanait l'Aura de Chris. Ce dernier se montra par la porte avec un plateau de différentes boissons qui lévitaient devant lui. Il aperçu Lucy et lui sourit et lui désigna de la tête une table située en terrasse et ils s'assirent tout deux.

- Pendant que j'y pense Harry te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour lui dit Lucy  
- Il aurait fait la même chose à ma place  
- Chris pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?  
- J'ai plus le droit de profiter de ta présence ?  
- Hmm…  
- Je vois, la patience n'a jamais été ton fort  
- Tout comme toi  
- Très bien, très bien je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer bien que tu dois déjà t'en douter.  
- Je t'écoute  
- Siléna est enceinte, elle ne me l'a pas encore annoncé car elle craint que je le prenne mal mais j'ai senti uneprésence en elle, douce et pure.  
- Je le savais mais je trouve ça génial pour vous deux… enfin à moins qu'elle est raison.  
- J'y ais beaucoup réfléchi, dans un sens je suis plus que ravi que la femme que j'aime est un enfant de moi  
- Et dans l'autre sens ?  
- J'ai toujours pensé que si j'avais un enfant, il ne connaîtrait pas la guerre et ne passerait pas par ce que j'ai vécu. Et puis j'ai peur d'avoir trop de sang sur les mains pour m'en occuper, je ne suis qu'un guerrier après tout, je ne sais faire que combattre.  
- Idiot, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu fais preuve d'autant de sentiments humains que les autres, tu n'es pas une machine de guerre. Tu l'as encore prouvé aujourd'hui en ramenant à Harry son parain. Sans compter toutes ces personnes prêtes à te suivre aveuglement tellement ils croient en toi. Tu es leur prince, non pas parce que tu as hérité de ce titre à ta naissance mais parce que tu leur as prouvé que tu en étais digne. Et je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent père.

Des larmes se formèrent sur les joues de Chris à ces paroles.

- Est-ce que ma fille pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit lui demanda t'il avec un sourire timide.  
- Co…comment l'as-tu su ? demanda t'elle avec des yeux exorbités.  
- Beaucoup de choses me l'ont fait deviné à commencer par ton prénom. Je l'adore et je me suis toujours dit que si un jour j'avais une fille, je l'appellerais comme ça. Lucy vient du latin signifiant lumière, c'est un prénom prédestiné. Ensuite ta complicité avec Emma, tes pouvoirs et enfin ton désire de me sauver quand tu m'as aidé. De plus j'ai toujours senti qu'on avait une complicité spéciale tout les deux, quelque chose qui dépassait le stade de l'amitié. Tous ces indices m'ont amenés à penser que tu étais ma fille, d'autant plus que tu disposes de pouvoirs temporels ce qui a rendu mon argumentation plausible.  
- Je vois, moi qui pensais avoir été discrète…  
- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eut peur, car je ne savais pas quand tu naîtrais ni qui serait ta mère puis je me suis dis que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser faire les choses et t'écouter mes sentiments et apparemment j'ai eut raison.  
- …  
- Ecoutes Lucy je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir remonté le temps mais si tu te doutes que je te demanderais des explications. J'imagine que si tu l'as fait c'est que dans ton présent je suis mort. Dis moi ce que tu peux me dire, il est temps maintenant.  
- Je crois oui, si j'ai remonté le temps c'est que je ne vous ai pas connus maman et toi, j'ai été élevée par Emma et Harry. Elle m'a raconté que tu étais mort dans la bataille contre Thanatos sans me donner de détails. Maman est morte deux années plus tard. J'ai remonté le temps pour changer ça, faire votre connaissance et me battre à vos côtés.  
- Je suppose qu'Emma n'était pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait.  
- En effet, elle me l'a interdit en me disant que changer le court de l'histoire peut avoir des répercutions dramatiques, surtout en ce qui me concerne. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il est possible que même si l'histoire se trouve modifié, mon présent à moi ne change pas et que ça sera seulement le futur de la Lucy qui n'est pas encore née qui sera changé.  
- Et même en sachant cela tu as voulu venir ?  
- Pour vous connaître, grandir en ayant des souvenirs de vous et aussi pour être capable de me battre comme toi et de protéger ceux que j'aime alors ne me demande pas de repartir à mon époque.  
- Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, on a besoin de toi mais promet moi de faire attention  
- C'est promis  
- Mais dis moi qui est au courant pour toi ?  
- Juste Emma et toi  
- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'ébruiter pour ne pas que nos ennemis ne s'en prennent spécialement à toi. Tu peux le dire au groupe mais à personne d'autre d'accord ?  
- Oui  
- Tu peux maintenant retirer ce sortilège de coloration de tes yeux  
- Tu le savais ?  
- Je t'ai entendu un jour le lancer.

Ses yeux reprirent le mauve typique des yeux de sa mère.

- C'est beaucoup mieux dit Chris en lui souriant  
- Comment on va leur annoncer ? Je pense surtout à Hermione, le fait que tu ne sois plus avec elle est déjà une épreuve alors savoir que tu es avec Siléna et qu'elle est enceinte de toi… Elle va me détester.  
- On va y aller progressivement je vais devoir partir maintenant mais avant j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
- Laquelle ?  
- J'aimerais prendre ma fille dans mes bras et aussi que tu m'appelles papa.  
- Avec plaisir papa dit Lucy en souriant

Ils se serrèrent tout deux dans leurs bras pendant quelques minutes et Lucy murmura à son oreille « Je t'aime papa, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de te le dire ».

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie dit il en la regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant je pense que tu devrais aller parler de ce qu'on s'est dit à ta tante, elle t'aidera à trouver un moyen de l'annoncer aux autres, elle est plus diplomate que moi  
- Dixit un prince faisant l'unanimité dans son pays, ralliant les créatures magiques et les autres sorciers venant d'autres continent… hmmm  
- Ce n'est pas pareil, là il s'agit de sentiment et je ne suis pas doué pour ça.  
- Moi je trouve que tu l'es au contraire mais tu ne veux pas le montrer, allez à toute à l'heure papa dit elle en se téléportant.

Chris se téléporta à son tour en direction de la Grèce et plus particulièrement le Parthénon. Il entra dans le temple et arriva devant la statue d'Athéna. Il mit un genou à terre et Athéna apparue à ce moment là.

- Je savais que tu viendrais mais relève toi je t'en prie, tu n'es pas mon serviteur.  
- Vous devez savoir ce qui m'amène ici dans ce cas.  
- Tu veux que je protège ta fille de cette bataille n'est ce pas.  
- Siléna également, elle ne pourra pas se battre convenablement sachant qu'elle risque la vie de notre enfant. Je n'aurais pas non plus l'esprit tranquille en sachant cela. Je voulais savoir s'il est possible de la protéger au moins jusqu'à sa naissance.  
- Je comprends ton inquiétude et j'accepte ta requête ton enfant sera sous notre protection jusqu'à sa naissance. Cela ne veut pas dire que Siléna sera immortelle, seul votre enfant sera protégé ne l'oublie pas. Sa grossesse sera invisible et insensible jusqu'à ce que Lucy soit prête à venir au monde.  
- Est-ce que Lucy…  
- Non Lucy ne sera pas une guerrière.  
- Mais alors d'où vient sa force ?  
- De ses parents  
- Je ne comprends pas, Siléna et moi avons de la force seulement parce que nous sommes des guerriers si vous nous retirés ça nous sommes des sorciers normaux.  
- Non tu te trompes. Si je te retirais le statut de guerrier maintenant, ta force n'en serait en aucun cas modifié, seul l'harmonie entre ton esprit et ton corps est responsable de ta force. Le statut de guerrier vous permet juste d'associer nos pouvoirs aux vôtres si cela s'avérait nécessaire et vous permet de revenir à la vie pour combattre le mal.  
- Vous voulez dire que Siléna et moi pourrions continuer à nous battre sans votre protection ?  
- Oui, mais votre enfant ne serait plus protégé tu dois en avoir conscience.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
- Tes oreilles entendaient pas ton cœur, tu dois continuer le combat pour que les humains puissent vivre, ne te pose pas trop de questions qui entraveraient ton esprit.  
- Je veux une réponse franche à ma question : Est il possible qu'après cette bataille nous pussions vivre comme n'importe quel mortel ?  
- Cette décision appartient à tous les Dieux qui ont souhaités votre présence, je ne peux t'apporter de réponses.  
- Je vois…  
- Mais dis toi bien qu'un retour serait inévitable et vous mourrez comme n'importe qu'elle sorcier.  
- Je comprends, je vous remercie pour tout Athéna.  
Chris la salua de la tête et se téléporta.  
- Ton destin sera parsemé de nuages, jeune guerrier, je lis en toi tes projets et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches dit elle avant de disparaître.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Changements

**Chapitre 21 : Changements**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis cette fameuse journée de retrouvailles. Le groupe d'ami avait été informé de la relation de Chris et Siléna ainsi que de l'identité de Lucy. Cette dernière nouvelle avait provoquée un choc parmi eux mais tout le monde ou presque étaient ravis pour eux. Hermione quand à elle n'avait rien dit, ni même réagit, elle se contenta de féliciter Siléna avant de se replonger dans ses livres. Emma avait essayée de lui parler pour qu'elle se confie mais elle lui avait juste répondu que c'était la vie et qu'elle était ravie pour eux.

Chris, lui partait encore aussi souvent en mission et quand il rentrait il passait son temps avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Il n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis leurs vacances. A Poudlard, les élèves étaient en effervescence, les vacances de noël étaient le lendemain et ils préparaient leurs affaires joyeusement. Siléna avait décidée de passer sa journée avec ses amis pendant que Lucy s'entraînait avec son père.

Ils décidèrent de faire un petit match de quiddich avec des membres de l'ordre de Pégase pour expliquer à Siléna comment se jouait ce sport. Il s'avéra qu'elle était assez douée pour voler avec un balai bien qu'elle ait eut quelques problèmes au début ayant appris à voler par elle-même. Après 2 heures de jeux ils allèrent retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque car elle leur avait donné rendez vous afin de préparer une future mission pour trouver un des pendentifs qui serait caché au beau milieu du Sahara. Après avoir travaillé avec Siléna à Beauxbatons, elle devait maintenant fignoler ses recherches afin de trouver un endroit précis à fouiller. Elle leur expliqua avec plus de détails comment se rendre là bas et les ennemis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrés d'après des mythes et légendes locales.

Enfin ils se décidèrent à aller dîner bien qu'en avance par rapport à l'heure habituelle du repas, le quiddich les ayant affamés. Comme ils s'y attendaient il y avait peu de monde encore arrivés, les élèves savourant leur dernier jour à Poudlard avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils finirent leur repas et après avoir discutés longuement ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis et il y avait seulement le quart des élèves en train de dîner. Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet lui aussi. Il vit le professeur McGonagall se pencher vers le directeur et après quelques secondes elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle allait franchir la porte quand elle fut projetée en arrière par une force invisible.

Plusieurs élèves l'aidèrent à se relever et pendant ce temps Harry et Ron essayèrent à leur tour de passé au travers de la porte de la grande salle mais ils furent tout deux arrêtés par un champs de force invisible. Ils se retournèrent vers le directeur pour l'interroger mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit des dizaines de Mangemorts firent irruption dans la salle en menaçant de leur baguette les élèves présents. Le peu de membres de l'ordre de pégase présents sortirent rapidement leurs baguettes et les élèves se regroupèrent dans les cris autour d'eux.

Dans la panique quatre élèves furent touchés par des sorts mortels et gisaient par terre. Les professeurs ne purent rien faire, ils étaient eux-mêmes menacés par une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts qui les désarma. Dumbledore voulu riposter mais le professeur Sismene le projeta contre le mur avant de le ligoter et lui retirer sa baguette. En voyant ça Harry, Emma, Ron, Hermione et Siléna se mirent en garde et se préparèrent à lancer des sorts mais la panique des élèves les en empêcha, ils les auraient blesser. Quand les élèves furent regroupés Emma dressa un bouclier autour d'eux pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'autres victimes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Siléna faisaient fasses aux Mangemorts.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire le moindre geste voyez vous, notre but est de prendre Poudlard dans les meilleures conditions qu'ils soient. Le reste des élèves sont en train de se faire capturer au moment où nous vous parlons. Des créatures et des sorciers sont en train de prendre position et à la moindre explosion suspecte ils tueront les élèves à leur portée donc réfléchissez bien à vos actes.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Emma par télépathie j'ai essayé de me téléporter sans résultats ils doivent avoir des gargouilles dans les environs.  
- Si on fait le moindre de geste des dizaines voir des centaines d'élèves mourront par notre faute lui répondit Hermione  
- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser prendre Poudlard, il nous faut des renforts dit Harry  
- Mes ondes télépathiques sont aussi bloquées par leur champ de force, je ne peux pas contacter Chris dit Emma  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pesta Ron  
- Emma ton cristal, Chris m'a dit que les pendentifs renforçaient les pouvoirs spéciaux des personnes hors pour toi il s'agit de la force de l'esprit dit Siléna

Emma essaya de toutes ses forces, le cristal se mit à briller un peu puis la lumière s'estompa. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi ou non mais si ce n'était pas le cas ils auraient des problèmes. Pendant qu'ils avaient discutés ensemble leur professeur ennemi ne cessait de les mettre en garde contre toute tentative ridicule de leur part, heureusement pour eux, elle était bavarde. Une demi heure s'écoula quand un autre Mangemort venait d'apparaître au seuil de la grande salle et franchi le champ sans difficulté.

- Déesse, selon vos ordres nous avons pris possession de Poudlard et fait prisonnier la plupart des élèves, il y en as qui se sont regroupés pour nous faire face mais nous aurons bientôt raison d'eux.

Harry et les autres eurent une pointe de fierté en pensant que les membres de l'ordre devaient se battre avec vaillance pour aider les autres élèves.

- Tuez tous ceux qui vous ont opposés une résistance dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous nous avez garantie que plus aucun élève ne serait tué, si vous ne tenez pas votre parole on ne le fera pas non plus dit sèchement Hermione  
- Faîtes ce que j'ai demandé dit elle en ignorant complètement Hermione

A ces mots la terre se mit à tremblée violement et l'Aura d'Hermione augmenta de plus en plus.

- Ecoute moi bien petite sotte, continue et tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs seront exécutés pas seulement ceux qui résistent

Hermione arrêta son action non sans lancer un regard haineux envers son adversaire. Soudain une douce mélodie retentit dans tout Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? cria Sismene.  
- Chris dit Siléna en souriant.  
- Il était temps murmura Harry  
- Trouvez moi celui qui joue cette musique et tuez le.  
- Bien déesse dit le Mangemort en sortant.  
- La musique se poursuivit sans interruption pendant quelques minutes et soudain la mélodie changea.  
- Mettez vous en garde murmura Siléna, on aura peu de temps.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions, Siléna ayant une plus grande expérience des combats auprès de Chris. Une série de grande explosion se produisit sans que la mélodie ne s'arrête quand soudain plus un bruit. Ce n'était qu'une impression car en fait le temps s'était arrêté. Chris et Lucy se trouvaient aux portes du château, Ginny avait eut le temps de leur envoyer un hibou au début de l'attaque car elle se trouvait dans la volière à ce moment là.

Celui-ci ayant miraculeusement échappé aux créatures magiques qui patrouillaient et a pu leur transmettre le parchemin. Ce message fut confirmé par un contact télépathique faible de la part d'Emma. Chris appela les membres de l'ordre de pégase qui transplanèrent peu de temps après auprès de lui tandis que Lucy alla avertir les membres de l'ordre du phénix et ces derniers après s'être mobilisés avec les renforts de plusieurs Aurors transplanèrent à Pré au Lard. Lucy rejoignit ensuite Chris, et ils téléportèrent les membres de l'ordre de pégase qui étaient avec eux dans la forêt bordant Poudlard. Ils attendirent les renforts et passèrent à l'attaque.

Pendant que Chris sortit son ocarina et joua une mélodie pour prévenir ses amis à l'intérieur, Lucy se chargea d'éliminer toutes les gargouilles aux alentours pour qu'ils puissent téléporter tous les élèves et les mettre à l'abri. Elle rejoignit son père ensuite et s'enferma dans une bulle d'espace temps pour ne pas être touché pour l'arrêt du temps. Chris et elle étaient les seules à pouvoir agir mais ce dernier ne pouvant s'arrêter de jouer laissa le soin à Lucy de se rendre dans le château et de téléporter tous les élèves à Beauxbatons pour les mettre à l'abris, ils pourraient retourner à Poudlard quand le château sera sécurisé.

Après deux bonnes minutes de téléportation intensive, elle arriva dans la grande salle et téléporta le dernier groupe d'élèves qui étaient sous la protection du bouclier d'Emma à Beauxbatons puis elle rejoignit Chris. Quand il la vit il s'envola et se dirigea vers le toit de la grande salle, par l'endroit ou passait les hiboux pour apporter le courrier. Ils se mirent en positions bien cachés et Chris arrêta le morceau et fit disparaître son instrument. Le temps repris son court normal, ils s'aperçurent très vite du changement qui avait eut lieu

- Où sont passés les élèves, hurla t'elle puis elle se tourna vers les professeurs qui eux aussi avaient été téléportés à l'entrée du château auprès des renforts qui entrèrent à ce moment là avec fracas par la grande porte.  
- Eh bien professeur, vous ne savez pas qu'il faut toujours garder son calme en toutes circonstances dit la voix calme de Chris qui résonna dans toute la grande salle.  
- Qui est là cria t'elle  
- Pour toute réponse, deux boules d'énergie frappèrent le sol en tuant la plupart des Mangemorts présents. Les autres furent tués par Siléna, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient préparés à toute éventualité.  
- Vous vous retrouvez bien seule maintenant professeur Sismene, au plutôt Némésis dit Chris  
- Tu rigoles ? dit Hermione stupéfaite.  
- Non, c'est bien elle dit Chris d'une voix parfaitement calme  
- Hermione ? demanda Harry  
- Si c'est vrai Némésis est dans la mythologie grecque la déesse vengeresse, elle assouvissait les vengeances de Dieux et des hommes et …  
- Elle est la sœur de Thanatos finit Chris  
- Je vois, ça explique sa force.  
- Ron, Hermione allez aider les membres des ordres et les professeurs à faire le ménage le champ de force n'est plus présent.  
- Très bien dit Ron en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.  
- Bien nous allons pouvoir en finir avec toi maintenant dit Chris  
- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus j'ai eut l'avantage répondit elle en souriant  
- J'ai fait quelques progrès depuis sans compter que la dernière fois je n'avais pas l'aide de deux guerriers et deux Anciens avec moi.  
- Je croyais que tu étais un combattant loyal et fier, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre à cinq contre moi.  
- Oh bien sur que non, Siléna, Lucy

Les deux filles concentrèrent leurs Aura en même temps que Chris et les trois Auras fusionnèrent en une seule et Chris lança une grande vague d'énergie qui lorsqu'elle percuta Némésis fit trembler tout le château par sa puissance et causa une gros cratère là ou l'impact avait eut lieu. Cependant leur ennemie avait réussis à activer un champs de force avant l'impact ce qui eut pour effet de la protéger un peu mais pas totalement étant donné les blessures qu'elle avait au visage et à son bras gauche.

- Alors qu'en dit tu ? demanda Chris  
- Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès c'est indéniable, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu combattrais aussi efficacement si c'était contre tes amis. « Black spirit » cria t'elle et une ombre poussant un cri strident fonça vers Siléna à grande vitesse.  
- « Saturn révolution » cria cette dernière en essayant que les différents anneaux émis par sa boule d'énergie touche sa cible.

Mais c'était peine perdu l'ombre était bien trop rapide et évitée facilement ses attaques. Chris se téléporta devant elle et envoya sa Galaxia Estrella avec les même résultats. L'ombre arriva sur lui et il créa un mur de cristal mais l'ombre le traversa sans aucun mal et se fondit en Chris qui s'écroula à terre en se tenant la tête. Les membres de l'ordre de pégase arrivèrent à se moment là et dirigèrent leurs baguette vers Némésis pendant que Ron et Hermione reprenaient place avec leurs amis.

- Chris ça va ? cria Emma  
- Papa cria Lucy en s'approchant de lui mais il la repoussa d'une main

Emma se dirigea en face de lui et se baissa pour voir ce qu'il avait et elle fut effrayée de voir qu'il se tenait la tête qui semblait le faire horriblement souffrir puis il sembla se calmer. Elle vit avec horreur que ces yeux commencèrent à devenir rouge. Il lui fit un faible sourire et sortit son épée. Tout le monde eut un instant de frayeur pensant qu'il allait l'attaquer mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit son épée par la lame et lui tendit le manche et Emma comprit en paniquant le message qu'il voulait lui faire parvenir en faisant ce geste.

- Tu dois le faire petite sœur, tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais.  
- Ecoute moi, je préfère cent fois mourir de ta main que de devenir l'esclave de cet esprit et vous faire du mal à toi et aux autres. Je ne pourrais pas le bloquer très longtemps il est en train de rompre toutes mes barrières psychiques et me contrôlera bientôt, je suis immortel tu l'as oublié, fais le dit il en poussant un cri de douleur.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça dit elle en pleurant et elle n'était pas la seule, ses amis, Siléna et sa fille avaient compris qu'ils étaient trop tard pour lui.

Chris tendit son épée vers Harry avec un regard l'implorant. Celui se rapprocha de lui et saisit son épée et se mit en position pour frapper Chris. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Merci Harry, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, veille sur Emma et aussi sur ma famille pour moi.

Harry se mit à redoubler de larmes mais se ressaisit et concentra son Aura, il se mit à la place de Chris et lui aussi aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse ça pour lui.

- Non cria Lucy en se mettant entre eux. J'ai déjà perdu mon père une fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise je ne le supporterais pas dit elle en implorant Harry  
- Lucy pardonne moi dit Chris en l'assommant d'un coup sur la nuque et elle tomba inconsciente. Fais le.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il fut frappé par un rayon que lui envoya Némésis. Chris s'écroula de douleur et Emma l'aida à se redresser voyant qu'Harry se relevait sans peine. Chris releva la tête les yeux fermés et son aura augmenta brutalement mais pas son Aura habituelle, celle qui émanait été remplie de haine.

- Emma sauve toi cria Siléna mais celle-ci était terrorisée.

Chris ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus complètement rouges et sourit, il tendit une main vers Emma et créa une boule d'énergie très puissante et la lança contre sa sœur qui se trouva projetée sur Harry et tout deux s'écrasèrent contre le mur. Chris se releva et se téléporta auprès de Némésis en lui souriant. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis qui étaient choqués de voir avec quelle puissance il venait de frapper sa propre sœur.

- Chris ressaisit toi, tu peux lutter contre lui, tu es plus fort que lui cria Siléna  
- Votre ami a bien résisté mais à vite renoncer, la douleur que je lui ai infligée était trop grande, sans compter la haine qui se cachait en lui m'a grandement aidée, ses pouvoirs psychiques ne lui ont été d'aucune aide. Je dois dire qu'acquérir un corps possédant une telle puissance est un merveilleux cadeau.  
- Je ne te crois pas tu ne l'as pas vaincu je sais qu'il est encore là quelques part.  
- Vraiment, je vais devoir te prouver le contraire alors

Il tendit sa main vers eux et concentra une petite boule d'énergie puis soudain il bougea son bras et visa l'attroupement des membres de l'ordre et lança un petit rayon vers eux. Il y eut des cris puis une explosion. Il s'avéra qu'il venait de toucher Ginny. Ron courra vers sa sœur mais il était trop tard, le rayon l'avait mortellement touché. Chris rigola et se téléporta en compagnie de Némésis.

- Ce salaud, je vais le tuer cria Ron en augmentant son Aura avec une haine comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit.  
- Calme toi Ron dit Siléna en faisant apparaître sa faux, je peux encore la sauver.

Ron la regarda d'un air suppliant et toute sa haine s'envola quand elle eut dit ces mots.

Siléna se concentra et, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Malefoy, la ramena à la vie. Ron sauta dans les bras de Siléna quand il vit que sa sœur ouvrit les yeux puis se rejeta sur cette dernière qui avait un regard signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris. Siléna alla ensuite soigner Harry et Emma avant de s'occuper de Lucy. Tous se regardèrent la mine grave, ils avaient repoussés cette attaque mais pourtant ils venaient de subir une défaite énorme. Si Chris était bel et bien passé à l'ennemi avec ses connaissances et sa force, il serait aussi redoutable que Thanatos lui-même. Siléna raconta à Lucy se qui venait de se passer car elle insistait pour savoir et elle s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

- Je suis la seule à me poser des questions ? demanda Emma  
- A quel propos ? demanda Harry  
- Sur l'attitude de Chris enfin de l'esprit après qu'il ait pris possession de lui  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je veux dire que si mon frère est devenu notre ennemi il nous aurait tous tué, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses ennemis vivants.  
- Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nous battre tous ensemble dit Ron  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr dit Hermione, après tout Harry et Emma étaient blessés, Lucy inconsciente et nous étions dans un tel désarroi qu'il aurait pu nous battre facilement et ça Chris en aurait eut conscience avec son expérience, non ?  
- Mais dans quel but jouerait t'il la comédie ? ça n'a pas de sens demanda Ron  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il jouait la comédie mais c'est peut être la preuve que l'esprit n'a pas prit totalement possession de lui  
- Vous êtes trop optimiste je trouve, vous ne voulez pas vous rendre compte d'une évidence, Chris est notre ennemi maintenant que ça nous plaise ou non. Je vous rappelle quand même qu'il a tué Ginny, si Siléna n'avait pas été là.  
- Justement Chris savait pertinemment que Siléna pourrait la ressusciter, il aurait put tué l'un d'entre nous ou tous les membres de l'ordre en une seule attaque et pourtant il a choisit qu'une seule personne qui pourrait ressusciter, cela fait trop de coïncidence pour que l'on n'en tienne pas compte.  
- Désolé Ron mais l'argumentation d'Hermione tiens la route dit Harry, nous devons en savoir plus.  
- Et son Aura, vous avez senti la haine qu'il dégageait non ?  
- Tout comme la tienne il y a quelques instants quand tu as vu Ginny morte ou comme Siléna quand on l'a rencontré dit Hermione agacée de devoir argumenter.  
- Je crois que le mieux c'est d'attendre, on n'a pas encore suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir tirer des conclusions définitives, nous devrons être prudent et rester tous ensemble, nous changerons l'endroits des réunions des deux ordres c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire dit Harry  
- Je voudrais pourtant rajouter une chose, quand un esprita prit possession de Drago, Chris nous a dit sentir deux esprits en lui ce qui signifie que l'esprit dominant à le contrôle mais que l'esprit dominé subsiste donc il nous faut faire des recherches pour l'aider dit Emma  
- Je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque de Durmstrang, j'y suis déjà aller avec mon père, étant donné qu'ils ont plus de documentation sur la magie noir je trouverais peut être quelque chose dit Lucy  
- Je viens avec toi dit Hermione  
- Maman je pense que tu devrais aller voir Athéna, même si les Dieux n'agissent pas d'eux-mêmes ils peuvent peut être nous donner des informations  
- Je vois que ton père t'a bien formé dit Siléna en souriant à sa fille  
- Je pense que de notre côté Harry et moi pourrions nous rendre à Utopia et demander des renseignements aux Anciens.  
- Et moi qu'est ce que je fais ? demanda Ron  
- Je pense que tu devrais prévenir Marie de ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Elle et toi pourriez contacter nos alliés et leurs raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer pour qu'ils soient près en cas de visite de Chris.  
- D'accord.  
- Et nous ? demanda Ginny en parlant au nom de l'ordre.  
- Aidez Dumbledore à organiser les défenses de Poudlard on organisera une réunion de crise bientôt dit Harry.  
- Bien allons y on a pas de temps à perdre dit Lucy  
- Bonne chance à tous dit Hermione

Toutes deux se téléportèrent, Ron créa un portail et s'en alla, Siléna préféra la voie des airs et après avoir réparer les dégâts de la grande salle Harry et Emma s'en allèrent à leur tour. Les membres de l'ordre de pégase durent expliquer à Dumbledore ce qu'il venait de se passer une fois que ce dernier allié de l'ordre du phénix et finit de faire l'inspection de Poudlard pour tuer les créatures qui s'y étaient introduite. Ce dernier fut songeur pendant quelques minutes et donna des directives aux élèves pour qu'ils fassent des rondes pendant que les professeurs s'occupaient de prévenir les parents des défunts élèves qui étaient aux nombres de douze.

Des élèves de toutes les maisons demandèrent à ceux chargés de la défense de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire l'ordre de pégase, s'ils pouvaient les aidés dont des Serpentards avec en tête Drago Malfoy. Cela en surpris plus d'un mais ils acquiescèrent. En temps de guerre, toute aide est précieuse et même si une confiance franche n'étaient pas encore d'actualité entre les quatre maisons, tous portaient le deuil, la mort ayant touchée chacune d'elles. Le camp du bien venait certes de subir une grande défaite mais il se retrouvait plus uni que jamais.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Alliance Malsaine

**Chapitre 22 : Alliance Malsaine**

Némésis et Chris réapparurent dans une forêt lugubre en pleine Russie du Nord.

- Pourquoi a tu voulu qu'on s'arrête ici ? demanda Chris  
- Pour te poser quelques questions avant de te présenter aux autres.  
- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
- Tout a fait  
- Très bien, vas y  
- Est-ce que tu as le contrôle intégral de ce corps ?  
- J'ai le contrôle de ce corps même si son esprit lutte encore, il n'est pas assez fort contre moi.  
- Bien je me doutais que c'était un esprit fort je l'ai vu en me battant contre lui, le fait d'avoir ses capacités et son expérience sera un atout appréciable.  
- C'est bien mon avis dit une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme encapuchonné d'une cape noire s'avancer vers eux entouré de six autres personnes habillées comme lui.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Chris  
- Insolent s'exclama un des hommes, comment oses tu parler sur ce ton à notre maître.  
- Bien alors j'ai affaire au célèbre Thanatos, votre réputation vous précède.  
- Tout comme la tienne répondit il en retirant sa capuche laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec une barbe et des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs.  
- Incline toi devant ton maître s'exclama la personne qui était à ses côtés.  
- Je ne m'inclinerais devant personne je suis mon propre maître, j'ai suivi Némésis pour vous rencontrer car nous avons des objectifs communs pour le moment.  
- Maître, laissez nous nous charger de lui.

Il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et dévisagea Chris longuement.

- Tu as beaucoup de courage pour t'adresser à moi de la sorte et j'apprécie ça. Malheureusement je n'ai confiance qu'en mes serviteurs. Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin de tes services ?  
- Vous ne vous seriez pas déplacé pour un simple recrutement, de plus je dispose d'informations qui vous intéresses j'en suis certain.  
- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, qui te dis que je ne dispose pas de ces informations ?  
- Si c'était le cas vous auriez déjà gagné cette guerre, à moins que ce soit vos serviteurs qui ne font pas leur travail convenablement.  
- Tu marques un point mais des informations aussi importantes soient elles ne suffisent pas pour gagner une guerre.  
- Il me semble que mon combat contre Némésis vous a fourni assez de preuve pour vous montrer mes capacités. A moins que vous vouliez que je vous fasse une petite démonstration avec l'un de vos toutous ici présent.

Thanatos le regarda fixement puis lui sourit tandis que les autres se mirent en garde prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste.

- Très bien tu viens de me prouver que tu n'avais peur de rien et que tu me serais très utile et qu'exige tu en retour ?  
- Laissez moi agir comme bon me semblera sans que je sois surveillé ou suivi, je ne vous dois rien et je pourrais mettre un terme à cette pseudo alliance quand bon me semblera. D'autre part il n'y a qu'Harry et ses amis qui m'intéresse, je ne m'abaisserai pas à combattre des minables qui n'en valent pas la peine, eux je vous les laisse. Enfin je veux être clair sur le fait que ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des objectifs qui s'accordent que je vous obéirai.  
- Je vois et peux tu me donner une preuve que tu es de mon côté, après tout tu n'étais jusqu'il y a encore quelques temps un ennemi.  
- Vous en aurez bientôt la preuve, mais si vous ne me faites pas confiance, Némésis ou l'un d'entre vous n'aura qu'à m'accompagner pendant quelques temps, du moment que j'ai pas a jouer la nounou pour avoir à défendre qui que ce soit. Vous pourrez ainsi savoir de ce qu'il en est mais je peux vous retourner la question.  
- Tu t'estimes meilleur que nous ? demanda l'un d'eux avec haine  
- Ca ne fait aucun doute répondit il avec un sourire.

Celui qui avait posé la question coura vers Chris mais ce dernier envoya une boule d'énergie sur le sol ce qui provoqua une explosion qui souleva beaucoup de poussière et il en profita pour se téléporter. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa l'adversaire de Chris regarda dans tout les sens et n'avait pas vu que la boule d'énergie que ce dernier lui lança et fut projeté avec violence contre les arbres.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous, j'ai à faire. Thanatos notre marché tiens ou non ?  
- Némésis restera avec toi pendant quelques temps pour voir comment tu te débrouilles, je ne demande pas aux autres car j'ai besoin d'eux en un seul morceau dit il en souriant.  
- Elle pourra me suivre pendant les combats je suis d'accord, en dehors je veux rester seul.  
- Ca me convient  
- Que dois je faire pour prendre contact avec vous lorsque je partirais en excursion ?  
- Prends cette montre, tu appuieras sur ce bouton quand tu voudras nous contacter.  
- Et où sera le point de rendez vous ?

Il changera à chaque fois pour ne pas vous faire repérer, le prochain sera à l'est de la forêt noire en Allemagne.

- Entendu répondit Chris avant de se téléporter.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Lucy étaient arrivés à Durmstrang et la nouvelle directrice accepta de les laissée étudier ne pouvant refusé de rendre un service à une personne de sang royale comme Lucy. Malgré leurs attraits prononcés pour la magie noire, les élèves et les professeurs de Durmstrang avaient montrés leur soutien à Chris lors de ses dernières visites.

Les deux jeunes filles étudièrent pendantquatre heuressans interruption lorsqu'elles décidèrent de faire une pause.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? demanda Lucy  
- Oui je veux bien merci

Lucy se téléporta et revînt quelques secondes après avec les bras remplis de boissons et de nourriture.

- Aprèstoutes ces heuresde recherches moi j'ai faim pas toi ? dit Lucy avec un petit sourire pour répondre au regard interrogateur d'Hermione  
- Où as-tu trouvé tout çaà deux heuredu matin ?  
- Ne me pose pas de questions et je te mentirais pas dit Lucy en élargissant son sourire.  
- Il n'y a pas que physiquement que tu lui ressembles dit Hermione avec un sourire triste  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je tenais à te remercier pour être venu avec moi, on n'a pas eut l'occasion de beaucoup se parler toutes les deux et j'imagine que ce n'est pas simple pour toi d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui est le fruit de l'union de celui que tu aimes avec une autre.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Lucy, si je suis venue c'est parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai autant envie d'aider Chris que toi. Je serais stupide de t'en vouloir à toi ou à tes parents. C'est la vie qui a fait que je ne sois pas avec lui et du moment qu'il est heureux je le suis aussi.  
- Penses un peu à toi, dans le futur tu es exactement la même à toujours penser aux autres avant toi. Si Emma a tenu un rôle de mère pour moi toi tu étais ma tante préférée, toujours à me défendre contre Oncle Ron quand il m'embêtait.  
- Tu veux dire que Ron et moi on…  
- Non ce que je veux dire c'est quand mes parents sont morts, vous êtes restés unis tout les quatre et vous vous voyez régulièrement. Vous formez ma famille c'est pour ça que je vous ais toujours appelé tante 'mione et oncle Ron. C'était plus facile à prononcer quand j'étais petite et vous ne m'avez jamais corrigés.  
- Je suis contente qu'on soit restés unis malgré les années et les épreuves. J'espère que ça ne changera pas.  
- Si tout le monde le veut il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.  
- Dis moi en revenant à l'objet de nos recherches, Chris a réussi à débarrasser Malefoy de l'esprit en le tuant. Nous savons qu'en tant que guerrier Chris ne mourra pas complètement. Mais est ce qu'on peut pas simuler sa mort, juste pendant quelques instants le temps que l'esprit sorte de lui et qu'on le détruise.  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir, on devrait orienter nos recherches dans ce sens, en espérant que l'esprit n'est pas réussi à soumettre Chris complètement car si c'est le cas, l'expérience et les connaissances de mon père seront un gros obstacle à notre plan.  
- On va devoir se dire que ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que ses défenses psychiques le protégeront. On devrait s'y remettre tout de suite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.  
- Tu as raison.

De leur côté, Emma et Harry s'étaient rendus à Utopia sans aucun problème ce qui était assez étrange, l'endroit étant supposé être interdit d'accès. L'atmosphère leur paraissait lourde comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire.

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour nous informer de la situation ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment dit Harry  
- Tu as raison

Emma se concentra et capta un groupement d'Aura pas très loin d'eux et ils s'y téléportèrent. Arrivés à destination ils eurent un choc en voyant l'équivalent d'une petite ville complètement en ruine ou presque, de nombreux blessés jonchaient les rues. Emma s'avança vers une personne qui leur portait assistance.

- Excusez moi, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda t'elle  
- Je ne vous ai jamais vu, de quel camp venez vous ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas d'Utopia, nous sommes les Anciens de l'air et de la lumière sur Terre, nous sommes venus pour vous demandez quelques renseignements.  
- Je vois, vous êtes dans le camp Abysse, sur le territoire des Anciens de l'eau enfin ce qu'il en reste.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry  
- Nous sommes en guerre ouverte depuis bientôt un mois contre les Anciens de l'ombre, ces monstres ont détruits beaucoup de ville comme celle-ci sans compter le nombre de personnes qu'ils ont condamnés au néant en les éliminant.  
- Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes censés être plus nombreux qu'eux en vous alliant avec les autres Anciens dit Harry.  
- Le problème c'est que quand les Anciens de la terre ont subis les premiers assauts, le conseil des Anciens s'est enlisé dans un débat interminable pour l'organisation d'une défense commune. Les Anciens de la terre n'ont pas du tout apprécié qu'on ne leur vienne pas en aide immédiatement et ils se sont retirés du conseil. Les Anciens de l'ombre se sont servis des rancoeurs et dissensions pour attaquer un peuple à la fois dans l'indifférence des autres.  
- Je vois… et vous savez où se trouve les membres du conseil ? demanda Emma  
- Oui vous devriez les trouver en train de se quereller au siège du conseil dans cette direction à environ 800 km.  
- On vous remercie beaucoup dit Harry.  
- De rien, faîtes en sorte de protéger plus efficacement votre monde que nous l'avons fait avec le notre.  
- Promis dirent le couple d'une même voix avant de se téléporter.

Siléna quand à elle était arrivée en Grèce et s'entretenait déjà avec Athéna.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas aider Chris, je ne dois pas me mêler des affaires des mortels.  
- Mais Chris est un guerrier, il se bat en votre nom  
- S'il a été assez faible pour ne pas résister à cet esprit…  
- Assez faible, il m'a sauvé ainsi que notre enfant et il se bat encore contre lui qu'attendiez vous de plus ? cria Siléna  
- Ecoute moi, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est assez fort pour combattre ce mal tout seul, il a la force en lui de s'en débarrasser à condition qu'il le veuille vraiment. Il a beaucoup de haine et de frustration en lui, il a sûrement eut trop de pression sur ses épaules depuis tout petit. Tes amis et toi comptiez beaucoup sur lui, c'est le plus expérimenté et sans doute le plus fort d'entre vous. Il a aussi beaucoup de connaissance et est un expert en stratégie. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait supporté le fait que vous attendiez beaucoup de lui mais cet esprit lui a offert l'occasion d'obtenir une certaine liberté.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est laissé capturé par cet esprit délibérément ?  
- Pas intentionnellement mais il a une partie sombre en lui comme chacun d'entre vous. Et cette partie a pris une place importante en lui donc je te donnerais cette unique conseil. Si vous voulez sauvés Chris, il faudra dans un premier temps le sauvé de lui-même. Ses sentiments et son désir de protection sont forts, utilisez les pour le ramener et le forcer à se battre.  
- Très bien mais si on y arrivait pas qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ? Je veux dire est ce que si nous prenions des mesures extrêmes pour le débarrasser de l'esprit, est ce que ça ne changera pas son statut de guerrier et que vous le ressusciterez ?  
- Oui car son esprit sera libéré et nous pourrons agir  
- C'est déjà ça dit elle soulagée.  
- Siléna, puisque tu es la femme qu'il aime je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Chris est venu me voir récemment pour me demander de protéger Lucy durant ta grossesse ce que j'ai accepté. Je lui ai aussi affirmé que Lucy ne serait pas une guerrière par ascendance mais ça je t'en avais déjà parlé. Le fait est que j'ai l'impression que Chris me demandera certainement après la bataille à le libérer de son statut de guerrier pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa famille sans avoir le sort du monde sur ses épaules.  
- Je le sais, enfin j'ai deviné que Chris fera passé en priorité sa famille avant tout le reste.  
- Mais en faisant cela il deviendra mortel tout comme Lucy, je suppose que tu voudras certainement en faire de même.  
- Oui je pense, on préfère vivre une vie courte et remplie de bonheur qu'une éternité de souffrance.  
- Réfléchissez bien, nous pouvons donnés la possibilité à Lucy de devenir une guerrière tout comme vous, cette décision vous appartiens mais il faut que tu saches que notre condition sera bien sûr que vous rameniez la paix.  
- Je m'en doutais, merci de m'avoir reçu Athéna.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Ron et Marie s'étaient joint à l'ordre de pégase qui avaient organisés des rondes dans les couloirs et le parc, les élèves qui s'étaient joint à eux leur demanda pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait confié la sécurité à tout un groupe qui était déjà constitué et organisé. Ron expliqua que le groupe avait suivi un entraînement spécial et avait déjà combattu les créatures et mangemorts à plusieurs reprises c'est pourquoi Dumbledore leur faisait confiance sans donner plus de détail. Les élèves semblèrent enthousiastes en entendant cela, la mort des élèves qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour leur avaient donnés la volonté de se battre.

- Weasley, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que les élèves de Poudlard s'organise comme à Beauxbatons ? dit une vois derrière Ron  
- Depuis quand le sort des autres te préoccupes Malefoy ? répondit il  
- Ecoutes je crois qu'il faut mettre nos…désaccord de côté, il y a eutdouze morts à cause de ces chiens et si on s'organise pas il y en aura d'autres.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ces mots de ta bouche…  
- Tu en penses quoi ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde soient amis, le principal c'est de créer un groupe d'élèves qui défendra Poudlard et non pasquatre groupes d'élèves défendant leur maison.  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée dit Marie  
- Très bien dans ce cas on prendra la parole au déjeuner tout à l'heure et on verra ce qu'on peut faire, ça te convient ? dit Ron à l'intention de Drago, celui-ci hocha la tête et reparti avec son groupe pour surveiller l'aile ouest du château.  
- C'est triste qu'il ait fallu des morts pour voir votre école s'unir dit Marie  
- Je le pense aussi, en tout cas pour ce soir je pense que l'école est bien protégée dit Ron

Pourtant, dans la lisière de la forêt un loup rodait autour de la cabane à Hagrid. Il hurla à plusieurs reprises ce qui fit sortir Hagrid de sa cabane avec son arbalète à la main, une lampe dans l'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la masse sombre qui fit des bons très rapide pour sauter sur lui et le renversa, cognant la tête du demi géant au sol ce qui l'assomma. Le loup finit par tué sa proie en le mordant la jugulaire et se dirigea vers le château. Le groupe d'élève qui patrouillait dans le secteur ne le vit pas entrer furtivement dans le château. Il aira dans les couloirs, son flair et son ouie lui permettant d'éviter les autres patrouilles.

Il se dirigea vers une statue en forme d'aigle puis il se changea en humain et donna le mot de passe afin d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Il tapa à la porte et le directeur lui demanda d'entrer. Il se rechangea en loup quand la porte s'ouvrit et attaqua Dumbledore mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien de Fumseck. Ce dernier attaque le loup qui reprit alors forme humaine et se saisit de la baguette de Dumbledore et la brisa avant de tordre le cou à Fumseck qui s'écroula dans un éclair de feu et laissa place à un petit phénix inoffensif.

Il rigola mais Dumbledore lui lança un sort sans sa baguette ce qui projeta l'individu dans les étagères qui se brisèrent sous l'impact. Une bataille s'en suivit ce qui attira l'attention de Ron qui se précipita dans le château en courant. Quand il arriva dans le bureau du directeur il le découvrit étalé au sol, inerte avec Fumseck à ses côtés qui poussaient des petits cris aigues. Marie arriva à son tour et poussa un cri en voyant que le directeur de Poudlard venait de perdre la vie. Puis Ron observa un parchemin écrit à l'encre rouge ce qui attira son attention.

_Vous savez maintenant que je ne plaisante pas, votre ami a disparu quand j'ai pris possession de lui. Retrouvez moi dans la périphérie d'Utopia à 15h si vous ne voulez pas que d'autres cadavres viennent s'ajouter à ces deux là._

Après qu'il ait lu la lettre les corps de Dumbledore et d'Hagrid s'enflamèrent avant de disparaître en fumée sous les yeux terrifiés de Ron et Marie ainsi que du groupe d'élèves qui avaient découvert le corps du garde chasse, laissant sur place que deux marres de sangs.

- Deux ? demanda Marie  
- Je ne sais pas, mais la situation est grave sans Dumbledore Poudlard peut être attaqué n'importe quand. Les autres ont été trop naïfs de croire qu'ils pourraient ramenés Chris.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Prévenir les membres de l'ordre de Pégase dans une réunion d'urgence qu'on fera à 10h, aller voir McGonagall et lui expliqué la situation étant donné que c'est la directrice adjointe et enfin tuer cette ordure.  
- Ron…  
- Il est parti, Chris n'est plus, pour moi c'est une victime de plus et la seul façon de rendre hommage à ce qu'il a été, c'est de mettre fin à son calvaire. Il a voulu qu'on le tue pour ne pas qu'il fasse du mal aux autres et nous avons hésités, c'est une erreur que l'on ne devra plus faire. Je…  
- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est Hagrid il… s'exclama une élève de Serdaigle qui arriva haletante  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron un peu brutalement.  
- On l'a retrouvé près de sa cabane… il y avait plein de sang… il est mort.  
- C'est pas vrai cria Ron en frappant le bureau de Dumbledore qui s'écroula sous le choc

Il pleura de rage et bouscula les deux filles avant de faire route vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Il lui fit part de ses informations et elle fut horrifié par la nouvelle, elle resta quelques minutes sans rien dire le teint livide puis elle se ressaisit et dit à Ron qu'elle s'occupait de prévenir les personnes qu'il fallait. Ron qui avait un peu repris son calme essaya d'entrer en contact télépathique avec ses amis mais en vain. Il eut alors l'idée d'augmenter au maximum son Aura, les autres croiront peut être qu'il est en danger et viendront à lui.

Il s'exécuta et après quelques minutes son idée fut couronné de succès, Siléna, Hermione et Lucy arrivèrent près de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron, tu es malade ? tu es si pale demanda Hermione  
- On doit attendre Harry et Emma avant que je vous dise de quoi il retourne, je ne me sentirais pas la force de tout raconter une seconde fois répondit il  
- Je vais les chercher dit Lucy voyant l'expression grave de Ron

Elle se téléporta et revîntdix minutes plus tard avec Harry et Emma qui portaient un regard interrogateur à tout le monde.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Lucy n'a rien voulu nous dire dit Emma  
- J'ai préféré que vous soyez tous là pour vous le dire. En fait… commença Ron en se mettant à pleurer.  
- Ron ? dit Harry en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Ron le visage inquiet.  
- … Chris enfin l'esprit est revenu ici, il a attaqué et il a fait deux morts.  
- Quoi ? Non… c'est… c'est pas possible s'exclama Emma en reculant.  
- Qui ?  
- Dum… Dumbledore et Hagrid.  
- Non ! hurla Hermione en sanglotant avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Harry lui avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il en était tout comme Lucy. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de sa mère pour être réconforter.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il… il a laissé un message disant qu'il ferait plus de mort si on ne le rejoignait pas en périphérie d'Utopia à 15h.

Devant l'horreur de cette annonce, Emma recula encore puis finit par se téléporter avant qu'Harry n'est pus faire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Lucy la seule a être capable de la suivre en se téléportant mais celle-ci fit un « non » de la tête à Harry.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule.  
- Je crois que seuls Hermione, Harry et moi devrions nous rendre à Utopia demain. Vous n'en aurez jamais la force dit Ron en regardant Siléna et sa fille.  
- La force de quoi ? demanda Lucy  
- Nous n'avons plus le choix, il va nous falloir le combattre et le tuer dit Ron en baissant la tête.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La terreur

**Chapitre 23 : La terreur.  
**

- Il y a sûrement une autre solution, s'exclama Siléna  
- On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en trouver une si vous êtes revenues vierges de tout renseignements on a pas le choix dit Ron  
- Je viendrais quand même, il n'est pas question que je reste en arrière dit Siléna.  
- Nous venons tous affirma Lucy avec vigueur  
- Lucy tu t'es déjà opposé à Harry la dernière fois, nous ne t'en voulons pas mais il serait plus sage que tu restes loin des combats, il pourrait se servir de toi comme bouclier.  
- Mon père ne ferais jamais ça s'exclama t'elle avec colère  
- Ton père est mort Lucy, tu entends, l'esprit l'a tué répondit Ron sèchement.

Lucy le regarda comme si elle allait le gifler mais préféra se téléporter.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher dit Harry  
- Avant de partir pour Utopia demain, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Quelques élèves ont montrés leur volonté de s'unir pour défendre Poudlard, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire la même chose qu'à Beauxbatons.  
- Tu as raison ils auront besoin de regagner de la confiance après les décès qu'il y a eut, beaucoup d'élève ne se sentiront plus en sécurité.  
- On en reparlera demain midi dit Ron en allant rejoindre Marie qui aidait McGonagall à rassurer les élèves qui avaient eut vent des dernières nouvelles.  
- A demain dit Harry à Siléna  
- Bonne nuit ajouta Hermione qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.  
- A demain vous deux, tâche de te reposer dit elle avec douceur avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Dans la lisère de la forêt le loup avec son regard de feu les observaient depuis le début et quand ils furent tous partis il reprit sa forme normale tout en masquant son Aura et commença à entamer sa route vers l'intérieur de la forêt lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'Aura.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un et si vous ne vous montrez pas dans lestrois secondes je dévaste tout autour de moi s'exclama t'il d'une voix posée.  
- Je suis là dit une voix féminine qui s'avança vers lui  
- Némésis, tu étais pourtant là quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être surveillé, la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de sommation, allié ou non  
- Voyons pourquoi te mettre dans des états pareils après le plaisir que tu as pris ce soir.  
- J'en déduis que tu ne me fais pas confiance.  
- Maintenant si répondit elle avec un sourire, mais je suis assez surprise tu aurais pu détruire l'école entière si tu l'avais voulu.  
- Ce n'est pas mon but et tu le sais, j'ai dis que je ne m'occupait que des cibles de valeurs.  
- Tu veux dire que ce gros balourd et ce vieillard en étaient ?  
- Non mais ils étaient des appâts idéaux pour attirer mes cibles là je leur ait donné rendez vous. Potter, Granger et Weasley avaient beaucoup d'affinités pour eux ils voudront se venger. Quand aux autres ils voudront certainement sauvés celui qui occupait ce corps donc ils viendront tous.  
- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les muscles qui fonctionnent chez toi, c'est rare parmi les gens comme nous. J'espère que tu comptais m'inviter à ce petit tête à tête que tu as organisé.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites après tout j'ai horreur qu'on m'espionne.  
- Ne fais l'enfant de toute façon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais seul contre eux.  
- Tes provocations ne m'atteignent pas, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens.  
- Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça  
- Et puis même si je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser de tout ces parasites en une seule fois je suis sûr qu'il y en aura au moins un de moins à la fin de cette journée.  
- Thanatos en serait ravis mais je doute que tu puisses y arriver je te rappelle que j'ai gagné le combat contre l'ancien occupant de ce corps.  
- Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui.  
- Très bien, si tu arrives à faire ce que tu dis je te rendrais une faveur.  
- N'importe laquelle ?  
- N'importe laquelle  
- Très bien ça me va.  
- Mais si tu n'y arrives pas c'est à moi que tu devras une faveur.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt jeune homme  
- Je ne le saurais jamais tu veux dire, enfin… Mais dis moi combien de toutous tu veux emmener voir notre spectacle demain ?  
- Je pensais emmener Voldemort et Minos,quatre ça me parait suffisant non ?  
- C'est beaucoup trop mais préviens les que si ils sont en train de se faire battre, je ne les aiderais pas. Je ne veux pas être préoccupé par autre chose que mes combats.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, allons nous reposer il faut être en forme pour ce grand jour  
- Ouais

Les deux silhouettes s'évaporèrent parmi les ombres de la forêt dense. Dans l'autre camp chacun parti de son côté pour trouver un peu de quiétude face aux différents événements mais aucun d'entre eux n'en obtînt suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner McGonagall annonça la mort de Dumbledore et Hagrid aux élèves devant une foule choquée et triste. Après quelques explications sur le fonctionnement de l'école après ces tragédies, Ron, Hermione et Harry prirent la parole pour expliquer le fonctionnement du groupe de défense à Beauxbatons et son application envisageable pour Poudlard. Beaucoup de monde se trouva intéresser et ils donnèrent leurs noms aux préfets de chaque maisons qui étaient chargés de l'organisation.

Les trois amis allèrent se reposer près du lac n'ayant pas dormis de la nuit. Emma réapparue une heure après le visage blanc et les yeux rouges. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve il se contenta de la tenir près d'elle le plus possible. En fin de matinée ils allèrent tous les quatre déjeuner mais ne purent rien avaler. Après s'être forcer à prendre un peu de force ils retournèrent près du lac en traînant le pas, il ne restait que 2 heures avant de rentrer dans la pire des batailles qu'ils n'aient jamais faîtes. Siléna et Lucy les rejoignirent une heure après le visage fermé. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux pendant le laps de temps qui passa avant de se préparer pour partir. Ils se levèrent les uns après les autres, Harry demanda à Emma dans un murmure si elle tenait vraiment à venir et celle-ci acquiesça de la tête.

Pendant ce temps sur une colline non loin d'Utopia, Chris attendait ses invités les bras croisés en observant la ville. Sans se retourner il sentit plusieurs Auras arriver derrière lui, ils savaient que c'était ces anciens amis et sa famille mais il resta encore un peu de temps à regarder la ville, sentant que les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il se décida enfin à se retourner et vit qu'ils étaient tous là en train de le dévisager.

- Vous êtes ponctuels c'est une bonne chose, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.  
- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda Emma, pourquoi les avoir tués ? Si tu voulais nous voir tu n'avais qu'à nous le dire en personne et on serait venu.  
- Ca aurait été beaucoup moins divertissant dit il avec un sourire.  
- Divertissant ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire espèce d'ordure cracha Ron  
- Oh Ronnie je pensais que tu étais mieux élevé que ça, après tout je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part faire disparaître un vieillard et un gros balourd insignifiant.  
- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un parasite, seul tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien dit Siléna d'une voix froide.  
- Mais je ne suis plus un esprit dorénavant, je suis en pleine alchimie avec ce corps.  
- Ca serait le cas si on ne sentait pas la présence de Chris en toi, je sais qu'il est là et qu'il te combat, la question est combien de temps tu pourras rester dans ce corps avant de t'en faire éjecter dit Lucy  
- Ton père ne m'a pas résisté longtemps et a vite abandonné. S'il était si fort que tu le dis, pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé tuer ces personnes auxquelles vous teniez ?

Il ne renoncera jamais il est passé par des épreuves bien pires que celle là, ce n'est pas toi qui le fera vacillé.

- Tu veux la preuve que ton père ne reviendra jamais plus ? très bien alors ouvre grand tes yeux.

Il leva la main vers eux, puis dressa son bras vers le ciel et concentra son Aura ? Une boule d'énergie qui grossissait à vu d'œil se forma au dessus de sa main. Lessix amis se mirent en garde près à esquiver l'attaque ce qui le fit rire. Quand il eut finit de préparer son attaque, son sourire s'élargit et soudain il lévita à quelques mètres du sol et soudain se retourna et lança son attaque sur la ville située en contre bas. Tous virent avec horreur la boule d'énergie foncer à une vitesse fulgurante sur la ville sans qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit. Quand elle entra en collision une énorme explosion s'en suivit ce qui engendra des secousses sismiques importante. Après quelques minutes, ils observèrent avec horreur que la ville n'était plus, il restait seulement un gros cratère là où avait été auparavant une petite ville agréable et dynamique rempli de gens adorables.

- Maintenant vous savez que je ne rigoles pas dit il froidement.

Tous le regardèrent avec un mélange de haine et terreur, jamais ils n'auraient pensés dans leur pire cauchemar qu'une telle tragédie aurait lieu sous leur yeux et dont le responsable serait un des leurs.

- Tu vas nous le payer, pour tout les gens qui sont mort de ta main nous allons te tuer cria Ron en augmenta son Aura violement.

Harry fit un pas en avant et imita Ron, puis se fut le tour d'Hermione. Les membres de la famille de Chris hésitèrent un peu, ils étaient confrontés à un grave dilemme mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps, 3 personnes transplanèrent derrière eux. Némésis et les autres venaient d'arrivés.

- Alors tu es devenu le serviteur de Thanatos au même titre qu'eux, ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire dit Ron  
- Tu te trompes, je ne sers pas Thanatos mais il se trouve que nos objectifs coïncident alors pourquoi ne pas se serrer les coudes ? Bon qui est le premier à vouloir se battre contre moi ? Le petit rouquin teigneux, notre grande célébrité ou la miss je-sais-tout.

En les citant il se téléporta devant chacun d'eux pour les présenter en secouant les cheveux de Ron avec sa main, s'agenouilla devant Harry et caressa le vissage d'Hermione sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pus réagir tellement il était rapide.

- C'est à moi que tu vas avoir à faire dit Ron en s'avançant vers lui le regard haineux

Chris lui sourit et lui fit une révérence avant de se mettre en garde pendant que d'autres duels s'annoncés. Siléna s'était avancée vers Némésis, Harry vers Voldemort et Lucy vers Minos.

- J'ai rêvé si souvent de ce moment dit Siléna en souriant  
- Compte sur moi pour te faire vivre ton pire cauchemar lui répondit Némésis.  
- Harry Potter, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver cette fois je vais te tuer pour de bon cracha Voldemort  
- Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer àun an tu ne réussiras pas aujourd'hui, j'ai les moyens de te battre maintenant lui répondit il  
- C'est bien ma chance, il faut que mon adversaire soit une gamine, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on refile les ennemis les plus pitoyables dit Minos  
- Tu vas voir ce dont est capable la gamine comme tu dis, je vais te faire payer à toi tous ceux qui sont mort à cause de vous.

Soudain un combat commença, il s'agissait de Chris et de Ron, ils avaient sortis tous deux leurs armes et s'assainissent de coup. Les combats faisaient rage de toute part et semblaient assez équilibrés. La pluie des divers sorts qui s'abattaient de toute part dévasta complètement l'endroit. Emma avait prit par au combat d'Harry contre Voldemort contre l'avis de son petit ami mais elle ne l'écouta pas, elle refusait d'être tenu à l'écart de la bataille. Hermione quand à elle essaya d'aider tout le monde en lançant des sorts quand un de ses amis se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

Elle venait d'envoyer un jet de flamme sur Minos quand un grand coup de vent la frôla, elle eut le réflexe de bouger sa tête juste à temps avant que la hache de Ron ne la touche. Celui était par terre, désarmé et Chris lui avait mis son épée sur sa gorge, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione fit apparaître sa lance et couru vers Ron et lança sa lance juste à temps avant que Chris lui donne le coup de grâce. Ron blessé, eut juste eut le temps de voir qu'Hermione le sauvait avant de perdre conscience. Chris avait fait un bon en arrière pour éviter la lance et il regarda Hermione la reprendre et se mettre en garde devant lui. Voldemort lui avait perdu toute son arrogance, les assauts répétés d'Emma et Harry l'avait grandement affaibli, il avait réussi à les repousser voir à les blesser mais à chaque fois qu'il en attaquait un l'autre venait l'aider et il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage.

Il chercha de l'aide du côté de ses alliés et vit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur venir en aide. Némésis était engagée dans un combat féroce contre Siléna et aucune des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Minos se débrouillait un peu mieux mais Lucy compensait son manque d'expérience par son endurance et sa puissance. Chris lui accorda une sourire charmeur à Hermione qui semblait doutée.

- Voyons Hermione, ne faîtes pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. Rends toi et tes amis et toi auront peut être la vie sauve dit il en regardant Ron.  
- Tu nous tueras tous de toute façon répondit elle  
- Tu te trompes, si vous me servez et arrêtez votre combat déjà perdu d'avance je pense que Thanatos ne verras pas d'obstacle a ce que vous restiez en vie.  
- En abandonnant nos amis, nos familles et tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus, non je crois que tu peux rêver chacun de nous se battra jusqu'au bout, y compris Chris que tu sous estimes à tes dépends.  
- Votre foi envers votre ami me donne envie de vomir, je crois me souvenir qu'il t'a apporté plus de souffrance qu'autre chose.  
- Il nous a apportés l'espoir et il nous aidera à gagner cette bataille j'en suis certaine, je crois en lui.

Pendant un instant, Hermione crût qu'elle avait réussit à le toucher mais son jugement se ravisa rapidement quand il sourit à nouveau.

- Et bien si tu tiens tant à lui, je vais te donner l'occasion de le retrouver, en enfer dit il avant de se téléporter derrière elle et l'immobiliser avec sa télékinésie.

- Adieu Hermione Granger, « Starlight » cria t'il et un grand rayon lumineux les englobant sur un large périmètre et s'éleva vers le ciel pendant quelques secondes puis s'estompa laissant juste Chris et un cratère à l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione  
- Hermione ! cria Harry qui s'était retourné en voyant l'explosion.

Des particules dorées flottèrent dans le ciel telles des libellules que Chris regarda avec gravité.

Harry donna un coup d'épée avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui à Voldemort qui fut gravement blessé par le coup. Harry s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce mais Chris se téléporta et bloqua son coup avec sa propre épée.

- Toi dégage ordonna t'il à Voldemort qui ne se fit pas prier et transplana après s'être relevé avec difficulté.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup d'épée mais fut bloqué dans ses mouvements par la télékinésie qui le projeta àtrois mètres derrière. Harry se releva et fonça sur Chris. Un grand combat d'épéiste s'en suivit, les mouvements étaient rapides et puissant, chaque choc des deux épées provoquaient des gerbes de lumière. Ce combat devient bientôt le seul centre d'intérêt des autres combattants, tellement il était intense. Les deux adversaires étaient dans un véritable combat, chaque mouvement pouvait être le dernier pour l'un ou l'autre pourtant aucun ne sembla prendre l'avantage pendant de très nombreuses limites.

Harry était animé par la haine d'avoir perdu Hermione en plus d'Hagrid et Dumbledore et se battait avec une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit chez lui. Il donna un nouveau coup qui bizarrement se mit à projeter des éclairs contre son adversaire ce qui le projeta en arrière mais ne le fit pas tombé. Chris mit sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant et semblait surpris qu'il est pu associer une attaque élémentaire avec son épée. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, aveuglé par la haine et lança un nouveau coup qui cette fois provoqua une tornade qui désarma Chris. Celui sans arme vit Harry foncer sur lui en se concentrant à nouveau. Il se téléporta et réapparut derrière Emma, il récupéra son épée grâce à la télékinésie et mit son épée sous la gorge de celle-ci ce qui fit arrêté Harry, qui n'avait jamais ressenti une haine pareille et son Aura augmentait de plus en plus.

- Un mouvement de plus et je la tue, je suis plus rapide qu'elle et si elle se téléporte ça ne sera pas sans avoir la gorge tranchée, maintenant lâche ton épée dit Chris froidement.

Harry s'exécuta ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Chris lui sourit alors qu'Emma était tout simplement terrifiée.

- Les sentiments humains sont une épée à double tranchant ils peuvent être une force et une faiblesse. Tu en as eut la preuve aujourd'hui.

Il concentra son Aura et utilisa sa télékinésie sur Harry et le blessa de nombreuses fois. Ce dernier après les nombreux coups qu'il subît s'écroula sur les yeux horrifiés et remplis de larmes d'Emma. Chris retira l'épée de sa gorge et la relâcha, ce qui permit à cette dernière de courir vers Harry et de l'aider à se relever.

- Bon je crois qu'on a assez joué pour aujourd'hui dit Chris à l'intention de ses alliés qui étaient encore en plein combat.

A ces mots tous les combats s'arrêtèrent par la surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- On a l'avantage, ça serait stupide d'arrêter les combats maintenant dit Minos

- Vous pouvez continuer moi je m'en vais répondit il

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus gagner leur combat s'il s'en allait, Némésis et Minos alla le rejoindre.

- Pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? demanda Némésis.  
- Parce que je veux prendre mon temps avec eux, les faire souffrir et les tuer à petit feu. Regarde leurs yeux et tu comprendras.

Elle les regarda et vit la tristesse et la haine dans leurs regards.

- Je connais beaucoup mieux les sentiments humains que toi et crois moi ce qu'ils vivent maintenant est pire que la mort.  
- Tu es encore pire que Voldemort et les autres, je crois que Thanatos voudra te remercier en personne d'avoir éliminé plusieurs de ces ennemis dont l'Ancien de la terre. Je suppose qu'il a aussi dût adorer le spectacle de tout à l'heure en rasant Utopia, tout un symbole.  
- Et où allons nous ?  
- A Erebus, je crois que nous allons fêter ça toute la nuit dit Minos en souriant.

Chris lui sourit à son tour et regarda ses adversaires en train de se réunir.

- Regardez, respirez, ressentez, car cela deviendra une habitude pour vous. Le seul avenir pour vous sera parsemé de larmes et de sang. A très bientôt dit il en se téléportant avec les autres.

Siléna alla soigner rapidement Harry puis ses amis en terminant par Ron. Celui-ci se réveilla peu de temps après.

- Ou est Hermione ? demanda t'il après avoir observé chacun de ses amis

Et devant le silence assez explicite de chacun il frappa ses poings contre le sol en pleurant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! D'abord Dumbledore et Hagrid, ensuite les habitants d'Utopia et maintenant Hermione. J'aurais dû le tuer quand je pouvais dit Harry avec rage  
- J'espère que pour tout le monde c'est clair, Chris ne reviendra jamais, s'il y avait encore une part de lui dans ce corps il n'aurait pas tué autant de gens, dès qu'il redonnera de ses nouvelles, on associe nos forces et on l'élimine dit Ron  
- Ecoutez je pense qu'on devrait se reposer pour aujourd'hui et demain on ira voir Hermione à Utopia dit Emma  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Harry  
- Utopia est en guerre et si on se fait prendre entre deux feux on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps vu notre fatigue répondit elle  
- Oui mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais la regarder en face, on a pas pu la sauver dit Ron  
- Elle va avoir besoin de notre soutien dit Siléna, ça ne va pas être facile pour elle, surtout qu'elle n'est pas arrivée dans un monde paisible.  
- Allons nous reposer affirma Harry

Ils partirent ensuite tous ensemble dans un endroit calme et reposant loin du massacre d'Utopia. Plus personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit sauf pour quelques généralités comme où aller ou encore quoi manger. Chacun voulait faire son deuil de son côté.

De son côté, Chris était arrivé à Erebus, Némésis lui fit une visite guidée la ville sombre, elle ressemblait au pire quartiers qu'ils avaient pus visiter, aucun signe d'une quelconque richesse excepté le château médiéval qui surplombait la ville. Une fois arrivée aux portes de celui-ci, Minos et Némésis le guidèrent dans le château pour enfin arriver dans une grande salle où un trône était placé au fond, Thanatos qui était assis dessus radieux leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Bienvenue dans ma demeure, une grande fête va être organisé en ton honneur, tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes en affaiblissant les défenses de Poudlard, rasant la ville d'Utopia et tuant l'Ancien de la terre en moins de 24h. C'est de l'excellent travail, si mes sujets pouvaient faire aussi bien que toi… dit il en regardant sévèrement ses disciples qui venait d'entrer.  
- J'espère que maintenant vous me ferez assez confiance pour ne plus me faire suivre par Némésis.  
- Je pense que tu as prouvé dans quel côté tu étais en effet.  
- Bon et si on la faisait cette fête moi je meurs de faim après ces combats.  
- Après la fête si tu as besoin de compagnie féminine sert toi, ce n'est pas les esclaves qui manquent ici, tu trouveras de tout.  
- Je vous remercie mais je n'aime pas les filles faciles de plus j'ai déjà des projets de ce côté là.  
- Je vois que tu ne perds pas temps dit il en rigolant

Chris lui sourit et ils allèrent tous ensemble faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En rentrant au château il profita d'un peu de solitude pour visiter un peu le château puis rentra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit puis prit d'une migraine se laissa tombé sur son lit et s'endormi sans mal.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le choix du prince

**Chapitre 24 : Le choix du prince.**

Après une nuit difficile Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre à Utopia et regarda sa montre, il était 7h, il n'avait dormit que deux heures mais il s'en étonna pas après la journée infernale qu'ils avaient tous passés. Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il descendit il vit que tous étaient déjà debout et déjeunaient dans le plus grand silence. Il s'installa auprès d'eux et se fit servir son petit déjeuner par les elfes qu'il remercia avant de se concentrer sur ses toasts.

- C'est étrange dit Lucy en brisant le silence.

Elle paraissait soucieuse

- Quoi ? demanda Emma  
- Hermione, je n'arrive pas à capter son Aura pourtant j'ai réussi à vous retrouver quand je suis venu vous chercher à Utopia  
- C'est vrai tu as raison dit Emma après s'être concentrée à son tour.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron  
- Soit qu'elle masque son Aura soit…  
- Vas-y  
- Soit qu'elle a disparue à jamais comme les Anciens d'Utopia qui sont mort dans leur guerre.  
- Elle doit sûrement masquer son Aura pour ne pas se faire repérer par ses ennemies dit Siléna d'une voix rassurante.  
- Oui tu as raison, Hermione est intelligente et expérimentée, elle attend sûrement de sentir nos Auras là bas pour qu'elle cesse de masquer dit Ron d'un ton convaincant.

Mais ils se trompèrent une fois arrivés à Utopia et après de nombreuses heures de recherches à se téléporter sans cesse sans résultats, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Utopia au cas où de nouvelles attaques se produiraient. Ils ne cachèrent cependant pas leur perplexité. Ils avaient fait le tour des différentes tribus et aucune de ces habitants n'avaient rencontrés de fille correspondant à la description d'Hermione.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a pu avoir la malchance de tomber directement près des Anciens des ombres ? demanda Ron  
- C'est étrange quand même, lorsqu'on meurt on est censé se retrouver dans le territoire de notre élément dit Emma  
- Alors si c'est pas les Anciens de l'ombre, c'est peut être la technique que Chris a utilisé proposa Harry  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir et je t'arrête tout de suite Harry, il a utilisé une technique basée sur la lumière bien que j'avoue qu'elle me soit inconnue. Pour envoyer quelqu'un dans une autre dimension, c'est l'espace temps qu'il faut utiliser dit Lucy  
- J'aurais tenté le coup répondit il déçu.  
- Et si tu retournais dans le passé ? proposa Ron  
- Non répondit timidement Lucy, les conséquences pourraient être bien pire.  
- Pire que la mort d'une amie ? s'énerva Ron  
- Oui, image toi dans le passé et imagine qu'Hermione lui échappe, il pourrait très bien nous tuer tous après tout, on est en vie que parce qu'il veut jouer avec nous  
- Excuse moi de m'énerver contre toi Lucy dit Ron mal à l'aise, je m'inquiète c'est tout.  
- Je sais et le fait que je ressemble à mon père ne t'aide sûrement pas dit elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Tu ressembles à ce qu'était ton père et ça c'est un compliment dit Ron  
- Merci répondit elle en lui faisant une bise avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
- Autant que d'habitude tu es maladroit pour réconforter quelqu'un autant là tu as trouvé les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre dit Harry  
- Oui c'est vrai dit Emma en lui souriant.  
- Je me dis qu'à sa place ça doit être pire que pour nous cette situation.  
- Assez parlé de ça on a du travail il faut retourner à Poudlard voir comment les élèves s'organisent dit Harry

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils s'y rendirent après avoir averti Lucy

Les fêtes de noël furent particulièrement maussades et à part la cérémonie des cadeaux, l'ambiance d'allégresse de cette période de l'année était inexistante. Les semaines s'écoulèrent et malgré quelques petites escarmouches et des disparitions signalées une période relativement calme s'était installée ce qui n'augurait rien de bon de l'avis de tout le monde. Ils avaient décidés de rester à Poudlard afin de sécuriser les élèves mais aussi les professeurs. Les cinq amis avaient décidés il y a déjà de cela quelques temps d'abandonner leurs cours pour se concentrer exclusivement sur leurs entraînements.

Une nouvelle journée s'annonça et ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier, l'un d'entre eux de couloir noir se posa en face d'Harry et lui tendit la patte. Ce dernier d'abord surpris de recevoir du courrier regarda ses amis, puis détacha le parchemin et le hibou s'envola. Il l'ouvrit et son expression devînt livide.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emma

Pour toute réponse il leur lit le parchemin qui disait « Rendez vous près des ruines d'Utopia à 14h pour votre dernier combat, un retard entraînera la disparition d'une autre ville. Soyez tous présent. Thanatos. »

- Leur petit jeu est donc fini dit Ron  
- Je propose qu'on se repose avant le combat, le combat risque d'être très dur il faudra être en pleine forme dit Siléna.  
- Tu as raison, il nous sous estime mais on verra pour qui ce sera le dernier combat affirma Harry d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

Après leur repas ils se réunirent tous au bord du lac comme à leur habitude, un grand soleil était présent, on aurait jamais dis que dans quelques heures ils livreraient un combat qui déciderait du sort des personnes de cette planète. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et envisagèrent tous silencieusement à ce qui allait se passer. Harry coupa le silence car une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis Siléna, si on échoue tu devras tout détruire c'est ça ? tu peux nous en dire plus sur ce qui arrivera ?  
- C'est assez compliqué mais c'est effectivement ce qui arrivera. Pour vous expliquer simplement, j'utiliserais le pouvoir du silence qui créera une sorte d'onde qui détruira tout sur son passage et recouvrira toute la planète. Toute forme de vie se trouvera anéantie et plus aucun bruit, aucune couleur, aucune senteur, aucun goût ne seront perceptibles.

Tout le monde déglutit avec difficulté en s'imaginant le sort qu'ils réserverais à la planète en cas d'échec de leurs parts.

- On n'a donc pas le choix, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cette bataille, on va réussir dit Emma d'une voix dure que personne n'avait jamais entendu.

Harry serra sa main et lui sourit, elle se blottit contre lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as raison, on va gagner lui dit il

Le temps passa trop vite à leur yeux et ils durent se préparer avec un sentiment de déjà vu, Thanatos n'avait pas choisi le lieu du rendez vous par hasard il voulait leur rappeler la cuisante défaite qu'ils avaient essuyés. L'heure arriva et sans avertir qui que ce soit ils se téléportèrent au lieu de rendez vous. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés et n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps pour voir leurs ennemis transplaner devant eux.

- Bien mes chers amis, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure tant mieux, voyez vous j'ai un planning très chargé et je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à gérer un retard quelconque dit Thanatos.  
- Alors c'est toi Thanatos, je t'imaginais plus impressionnant. Tu dois douter de toi pour avoir emmené tout tes serviteurs avec toi dit Harry en lui souriant.  
- Ton arrogance m'amuse mais tu ne souriras pas longtemps  
- Nous sommescinq et vous êteshuit je vois que vous avez laissés une certaine marge au cas ou vous auriez des pertes dit Ron en souriant.  
- Ne croyez pas que j'ai le même sens des valeurs que votre ancien ami dit il avec un sourire mauvais, seule la victoire compte. Mais laissez moi vous présentez vos bourreaux. Voici Minos, Eaque, Voldemort, Némésis, Rhadamanthe, Eris et Hypnos.  
- Ravis de connaître le nom de ceux qui ne seront bientôt plus de ce monde dit Harry  
- On va voir ça tout de suite, occupez vous d'eux mais laissez moi la gamine je crois que je vais me régaler dit Thanatos

Siléna se mit devant Lucy pour la protéger mais lorsque le combat commença elle ne put la protéger davantage. Harry devait se battre contre Voldemort et Eaque, Emma contre Minos et Eris, Siléna contre Némésis et Hypnos, Ron contre Rhadamanthe et enfin Lucy contre Thanatos. Les forces ennemies et leurs nombres ne leur permirent pas de tenir plus d'une vingtaine de minutes malgré leur bravoure au combat. Ils furent tous blessés de manière importante et leur niveau d'énergie était au plus bas. Thanatos ordonna à ses hommes de stopper le combat afin qu'Harry et les autres assiste à une démonstration de puissance sur Lucy qui s'était battu courageusement contre lui malgré qu'il est une Aura bien supérieur à sa dernière. Il s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce quand Chris arriva en se téléportant le regard dur.

- Je vous ai pourtant dis que je m'en occuperais moi-même dit il d'un ton cinglant.  
- Tu n'as rien fait depuis des semaines et il est temps d'en finir avec eux répondit Thanatos.

Il créa une boule d'énergie et la lança contre Lucy, cette dernière ferma les yeux mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de recevoir l'attaque. Chris l'avait dévié en utilisant sa télékinésie et son Aura brillait à son maximum.

- Je vois, alors l'esprit de ce guerrier a finalement repris le dessus… dit Thanatos.  
- Mais comment ? demanda Némésis  
- Son esprit et ses pouvoirs psychiques sont forts, il a reprit le dessus progressivement  
- Il faut le tuer alors, il représente une menace pour nous maintenant dit Voldemort.  
- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, je vais détruire son esprit… à jamais.

Thanatos concentra son Aura et la projeta dans Chris qui se mit à genoux et se tenant la tête. Lucy se téléporta à côté de lui et lui souffler des paroles d'encouragement mais elle reçue une boule d'énergie qui la projeta en arrière et elle resta au sol, inconsciente.

- Espèce de … commença Chris mais la douleur lui reprit et il se repris la tête et s'écroula à terre en roulant sur lui même.

Emma et Siléna essayèrent de l'aider à leur tour mais elles furent bloquées par leurs ennemis et subirent le même sort que Lucy.

Thanatos rigola tout en continuant son attaque et semblait sûr de sa victoire quand Chris retira ses mains de sa tête. Thanatos perdit son sourire, Chris venait de s'asseoir et commençait à tenter de se lever. Il regarda Thanatos les yeux remplis de haine, ses yeux alternant de leur couleur bleus originelles au rouge. Il parvînt à se mettre débout malgré que son corps ne cessait de tremblé tellement la douleur était forte.

- Je… je suis le prince des guerriers…Vois la faiblesse humainefinit il par crier en faisant augmenter son Aura jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Son Aura augmenta tellement qu'une explosion s'en suivit et devant la violence de celle-ci tout le monde fut projeté très loin en arrière. Quand la poussière se dissipa, tout le monde regarda fixement l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il ne restait plus rien. Puis ils entendirent tousser et le vire un peu plus loin essayant de se relever. Emma se téléporta et l'aida mais une voix derrière elle la fit stoppé son mouvement. Les hommes de Thanatos se mirent à rire après que celui-ci leur ait dit quelque chose d'inaudible. Les cinq amis regardèrent dans la même direction qu'eux et virent avec stupéfaction qu'un autre Chris était près d'eux.

- Comment est ce que ? demanda Emma à elle-même.  
- C'était la seule solution, il n'aurait jamais quitté mon corps et il commençait à prendre le dessus dit le Chris qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.  
- Donc la personne là bas c'est… dit Harry  
- L'esprit dit Chris avec difficulté.

L'esprit se releva et regarda son corps avec un sourire à la fois surpris et ravis. Il concentra son Aura et celle-ci se révéla de la même intensité que celle du propriétaire originelle de ce corps. Puis il regarda ses amis et ennemis, radieux.

- Enfin débarrassé de ce gêneur dit il d'une voix grave.  
- Bienvenue parmi nous dit Thanatos.  
- Je suis à votre service, mon maître répondit il  
- Très bien ton nom sera Charon maintenant allons nous en nous avons eut ce que nous voulions ordonna Thanatos.  
- Au fait, sachez une chose dit Charon à ses ennemis, sachez que votre ami a toujours eut le dessus, et que tout ces morts sont exclusivement son œuvre

Après un grand sourire ils partirent tous en transplanant. Le choc de sa dernière phrase paralysa Harry et les autres. Chris était vraiment le responsable de tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Siléna va t'occuper de Lucy et soigne les autres dit ce dernier alors qu'elle le fixait.

Elle s'exécuta et une fois tout le monde soigné elle reporta son attention sur lui pour avoir des explication.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ron énervé, c'est vraiment toi qui a tué de ta main tous ces gens, qui a tué Hermione cria t'il  
- …  
- Espèce de salaud cracha t'il en courrant vers lui et le frappant encore et encore sans que celui-ci ne fit le moindre geste pour se défendre.

Ron le frappa de toute ses forces tellement sa haine était forte et le fait qu'il ne se défende pas ne faisait qu'attiser à sa colère. Il s'apprêta à nouveau à le frapper quand Lucy qui avait repris connaissance à l'instant se mit entre deux les bras en croix. Siléna pris le point de Ron dans sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête lui demandant d'arrêter. Chris saignait abondamment et de nombreux coupures étaient visibles sur son corps. Siléna s'apprêta à le soigner mais il fit un geste de recul bien que ce mouvement le fit clairement souffrir. Il se tînt debout difficilement et il avait le regard baissé, il n'osa pas regarder ses amis. Il rassembla ses forces et se dirigea en titubant vers Emma, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta devant elle et leva les yeux pour la regarder fixement. Il lui pris sa main et l'ouvrit pour y glisser quelque chose et la fit refermer.

- Emma, tu sais ce que je vais te demander maintenant, nous en avons déjà parlé il y a quelques temps. Je veux que tu veille sur ma famille, tu leurs apportera plus de bonheur que je pourrais jamais le faire. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable j'en suis conscient. Je te demande de le faire pour le frère que tu as connu dans tes souvenirs pas pour celui qui t'a fait tant souffrir.

Il se téléporta un peu plus loin.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non je me battrais avec vous quand le moment sera venu et ensuite vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi dit il sans se retourner avant de se téléporter.

Emma, Lucy et Siléna en oublièrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se mirent à pleurer en écoutant ses mots. Emma ouvrit sa main que Chris avait refermée et découvrit un morceau de parchemin. Elle sécha ses larmes pour pouvoir le lire et vit avec étonnement qu'une adresse et des chiffres y étaient inscrits. Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et elle leur montra le mot.

- Il veut qu'on se rende là bas affirma Lucy  
- Je ne sais pas si on devrait c'est peut être un piège dit Ron  
- Je ne pense pas dit Emma, si c'était le cas il nous aurait donné ce mot avant que Siléna nous soigne.  
- Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais moi j'y vais dit Lucy

Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué pour obtenir certaines réponses. Ils trouvèrent l'endroit sur une île qui n'était sur aucune carte. Celle-ci se trouvait dans l'océan indien et ne fut pas particulièrement difficile à trouver, les chiffres si mystérieux étaient en fait la latitude et la longitude de l'emplacement de l'île. Ils s'y posèrent non sans sentir un petit choc électrique comme s'ils venaient de traverser un champ de force invisible. Ils s'aventurèrent dans l'île et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de découvrir une grande bâtisse au centre de l'île. Ils essayèrent de se téléporter en vain, alors ils durent marcher jusqu'à cette dernière. Arrivés devant ils frappèrent à la porte et aucune personne ne vînt leur ouvrir.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer quitte à s'excuser de l'intrusion après. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils purent s'apercevoir de la grandeur du bâtiment. Ils commencèrent à fouiller l'endroit quand ils entendirent des voix au loin. D'un signe de tête ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venaient les voix et ils atterrirent dans un grand hall ou un grand nombre de personne se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'un chien qui aboyait en jouant avec des enfants. Ils descendirent les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée de la pièce. Harry s'apprêta à descendre la dernière marche quand une masse sombre lui sauta dessus en l'étreignant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de découvrir la personne qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Herm… Hermione dit il en n'y croyant pas ses yeux.  
- Bien sûr que c'est moi dit elle en accordant un grand sourire à ses amis.  
- Mais comment c'est possible ? demanda Ron  
- Suivez moi on va tous vous expliquer répondit elle  
- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Siléna  
- Vous verrez bien dit elle en les guidant dans une autre pièce.

C'est alors qu'ils se crurent dans un rêve, près de la cheminée ils virent un silhouette imposante qu'ils connaissaient bien ainsi que Dumbledore qui discutait avec elle. Quand ils se retournèrent vers eux ils n'eurent plus aucun doute et Harry et Ron leurs sautèrent dans les bras en pleurant de joie une fois le choc passé.

- Hmm je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications dit Dumbledore après avoir étreint Harry  
- Oui parce que là on ne vous le cache pas, on est paumé dit Ron en souriant après avoir essuyé ses larmes.  
- Asseyez vous dit Dumbledore en désignant le canapé en face d'eux.

Il manquait une place et avant que Dumbledore n'ait eut le temps de faire apparaître une chaise pour Lucy cette dernière s'assit sur les genoux d'Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Hermione l'écouta pendant quelques secondes et lui répondit par un sourire radieux.

- Voilà, comme vous avez sûrement dû l'apprendre si vous êtes ici, Chris a toujours eut le contrôle de son corps, il a juste joué la comédie. Pour que Thanatos et les autres lui fassent confiance il a dû employer les grands moyens. A Poudlard il a donc attaqué Emma puis Ginny sachant très bien que Siléna pouvait les sauvés. Puis quand vous vous être séparés pour trouver un moyen d'aider Chris, celui-ci est arrivé dans une région boisé en Russie avec Némésis et il s'est vu présenté à Thanatos et ses hommes. Il a conclu avec eux une sorte de pacte mais il savait très bien qu'il serait surveillé maintenant pour savoir si l'esprit avait bien pris possession de son corps. Il est retourné quelques instants dans le passé pour me donner des instructions avant de venir attaquer Poudlard. La mort d'Hagrid et moi-même devait se dérouler sous vos yeux pour que vous réagissiez comme vous l'avez fait. Si nos corps avaient simplement disparus vous auriez eut des doutes et Némésis qui le suivait en aurait eut aussi en voyant vos réactions. Après cela il vous a donné rendez vous à Utopia ainsi qu'à Némésis et les autres qui devaient l'assister pendant le combat. Avant d'attaquer la ville il a téléporté tout le monde ici même et j'ai pu expliquer aux habitants ce qui était arrivé. Ensuite il a dût se battre avec vous. Il a téléporté Hermione juste avant de déclencher son attaque, étant donné qu'il est le plus rapide d'entre nous, sa mise en scène était parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas faire de même avec chacun d'entre vous car cela aurait éveillé les soupçons et il a dût prétexter de la cruauté pour justifier le fait qu'il ne vous a pas tué. Ce massacre simulé lui a fait gagner la confiance de Thanatos et il a pu s'introduire et Erebus et récolter des informations très précieuses. Situation géographique d'Erebus et de toutes leurs bases, leur effectif et l'emplacement de leurs troupes, analyse du comportement et de la force de Thanatos et de ses hommes, les cibles qu'ils comptaient attaqués et enfin les espions infiltrés. Le dernier message qu'il nous a envoyé stipulait qu'il avait découvert que Thanatos vous avait envoyés un message et qu'il partait vous aider mais avant il a dit qu'il envoyé des alliés s'occuper de tous les espions qu'il avait recensé. Si vous êtes la c'est qu'il a réussit à vous aider mais ou est t'il ?  
- Je… euh dit Ron mal à l'aise en pensant au comportement injuste qu'il avait eut envers lui  
- Il… enfin pendant le combat il a dû se créer un double pour se libérer de son esprit. Ce double s'appelle Charon… dit Siléna  
- Oui il m'avait parlé de cette éventualité, continuez dit Dumbledore  
- Après que nos ennemis soient partis, nous nous sommes énervés sur lui pour ce qu'on pensait qu'il avait fait et il a donné l'adresse à Emma et a préféré partir  
- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir dit il pour les rassurés

Mais le silence qui s'en suivit montra que tout le monde s'en voulait de leur comportement envers lui

- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé le frappé sans chercher à se défendre et nous expliquer tout ça ? demanda Ron  
- C'est pourtant simple mettez vous à sa place, il vous a fait souffrir et fait le haïr il a dût se dire que c'était la moindre des choses de te laisser le frapper. Mais sachez bien ceci, si vous l'avez détesté durant ce dernier mois, ce n'était rien comparé à sa haine envers lui-même de vous avoir fait souffrir. Il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour chacun d'entre vous, mais sa culpabilité l'aveugle. Il s'en veut tellement qu'il ne se juge plus digne d'être parmi vous en tant qu'ami, frère, conjoint ou père c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.  
- Il faut le retrouver dit Lucy  
- Il fera tout pour ne pas l'être maintenant dit Dumbledore le regard triste.  
- C'est de notre faute si on avait été plus malin… dit Harry  
- Comment on aurait pu savoir ? demanda Ron

Ils nous a laissés des indices et on était trop aveuglés par la colère pour les voir dit Emma

- Quels indices ?  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, pourquoi il ne nous a pas tué et a attaqué qu'une seule personne afin que Siléna puisse la sauver. Ensuite la disparition des corps des deux professeurs, si on associe les attaques qui les avaient soit disant tués et le fait que leurs corps s'étaient évaporés, on aurait dût savoir que c'était qu'un sortilège d'illusion. A Utopia on aurait dût sentir que la ville était déserte en arrivant. Enfin Hermione, j'aurais pu sentir les ondes spirituels propre à une téléportation et aussi le fait qu'on ne la trouve nulle part à Utopia.  
- C'est vrai que vu comme ça dit Ron  
- Ca ne sert à rien de culpabilisé, si on n'avait pas réagit comme ça son plan n'aurait pas marché dit Lucy maintenant je pense qu'il faut qu'on lui prouve tous qu'on tient à lui et c'est la seule chose qui nous le ramènera  
- Lucy a raison dit Emma en lui souriant mais je pense qu'on devra aller lui dire ce que l'on pense de manière individuelle et il faudra qu'on y aille progressivement, pour qu'il cesse de se détester.  
- Bon en attendant je pense que tout le monde va pouvoir retourné là d'où il vient, Siléna Chris m'a dit que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour reconstruire Utopia  
- En effet  
- Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Emma  
- Je suis la guerrière de la renaissance ne l'oublie pas, chaque ville et village de sorciers a une aura magique, il suffit de ranimer cette Aura pour que la ville se restaure d'elle-même.  
- Ouah je suis impressionné tu pourras nous emmener avec toi pour qu'on voit ça ? demanda Ron  
- Bien sûr répondit elle avec le premier vrai sourire depuis un mois.  
- Chris m'a fait dire que les élèves de Poudlard avait décidé de s'organisé comme à Beauxbatons, j'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir ça, merci à vous c'est en parti grâce à vous car ils font ça à la fois pour protéger l'école et que vous n'ayez pas à vous préoccuper d'eux. ils croient en vous, comme nous tous dit Dumbledore les yeux humides

- Merci répondirent t'ils en coeur  
- Oh une dernière chose, il m'a chargé de vous donner ça ilobtenu àErebus, il appartenait à Némésis dit il en tendant le pendentif à Harry.  
- C'est un autre pendentif, mais cette fois c'est une améthyste répondit il en l'examinant  
- Il ne nous en reste que quatre à chercher alors dit Hermione  
- Je crois répondit Harry avant de tendre le pendentif vers Siléna, c'est ta couleur ajouta t'il devant son regard interrogateur.  
- Mais ce n'est pas exclusivement des Anciens qui doivent la porter ? demanda t'elle  
- Rien ne l'a laissé supposé répondit Emma  
- Bon allez on ferait mieux d'y aller, y a des gens qui attendent que leur maison repousse dit Ron en rigolant  
- Allez y je me charge de tout ces gens dit Dumbledore  
- Faîtes vite, Poudlard vous attends tout les deux dit Harry avant de quitter la salle.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La déchirure de l’air

**Chapitre 25 : La déchirure de l'air**

Après les explications de Dumbledore, tous se rendirent à Utopia pour assister à la résurrection de la ville. Ils se mirent en retrait de Siléna qui fit apparaître sa faux et se concentra pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle fit une combinaison de divers mouvements avec sa faux qui généraient des particules de lumière blanche qui se répandaient dans toute la circonférence de l'emplacement de la ville. Siléna murmura ensuite des paroles dans une langue inconnue du groupe sans arrêter ses mouvements. Soudain elle s'arrêta et dirigea sa faux vers les cieux, son Aura se concentra et une boule de lumière se forma à l'emplacement de la lame.

Elle grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre une grosseur impressionnante et quand elle arrêta de s'amplifier, Siléna frappa le sol avec sa faux et un flash aveuglant se produisit. Le flash dura près d'une minute après que la boule de lumière est frappée le sol, aucune explosion ou souffle s'était produit à l'impact mais la terre trembla assez violement. Quand tout s'arrêta ils essayèrent d'ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçurent que la lumière se dissipait comme un brouillard laissa place à la ville qu'ils avaient bien connue. Siléna mit un genou au sol et sembla complètement épuisée par son action. Lucy s'avança vers elle et s'accroupie en la regardant.

- Ca va aller ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix  
- Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est juste la première fois que je redonne vie à une ville de cette taille et j'ai failli ne pas avoir assez d'énergie dit elle avec difficulté tellement elle était essoufflée  
- Attends dit Lucy en fermant les yeux.

Elle se concentra et lui donna un peu de son énergie en utilisant son septième sens pour qu'elle récupère.

- Merci dit Siléna en lui souriant, se relevant sans mal.  
- Siléna, tu ne peux donc pas redonner vie à des villes plus grandes ? demanda Ron  
- Revitaliser une ville me demande beaucoup d'énergie comme tu l'a vu, je ne crois pas être assez puissante pour faire mieux répondit elle  
- Je vois…  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Ron ?  
- Tu veux redonner vie à Atlantide c'est ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit répondit il  
- Atlantide dispose d'un très fort pouvoir magique, je n'aurais jamais assez d'énergie pour la restaurer dit Siléna songeuse.  
- Ca valait le coup de demander dit Ron déçu.  
- Tu crois qu'avec mon énergie en plus tu pourras faire quelque chose demanda Lucy  
- Sincèrement je ne crois pas que ça suffise.  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pesta Lucy  
- Si il y en a un je pense qu'une seule personne pourra nous aider dit Harry  
- Si tu penses à Chris je crois que ça ne va pas être facile de lui demander quoique ce soit dit Ron  
- On ne risque rien à demander dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- Ecoutez je pense qu'Atlantide peut encore attendre un peu, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire maintenant dit Emma  
- Les pendentifs ? mais on ne sait même pas ou chercher à part dans le Sahara mais c'est vague dit Ron  
- On ferait mieux de retourner au QG pour réfléchir à tout ça proposa Siléna  
- Allez y moi je vais retrouver papa dit Lucy  
- Tu sais où il est ? demanda Harry étonné  
- J'en ai une petite idée.  
- Alors laisse moi aller le voir en premier je ne serais pas long je te le promet  
- Comme tu veux mais s'il te demande comment tu l'as trouvé dis lui que tu m'as fait prendre du veritaserum de force et que je suis en pleure de te l'avoir dis lui répondit Lucy en souriant  
- Ca marche dit il en répondant à son sourire  
- Bien il est doit être là bas dit Lucy en projetant une image de la cabane près du lac.  
- Je te remercie à tout à l'heure dit il avant de créer un portail.

Harry regretta de ne pas s'être plus couvert quand il arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Lucy. La température devait être inférieur d'au moins une dizaine de degré par rapport à la douceur d'Utopia. Il chercha une trace d'Aura mais se résigna vite, Chris masquait parfaitement son Aura et s'il était dans cette forêt il allait mettre un temps fou à le trouver. En balayant l'horizon il aperçut un chalet au loin et se mit en route. Arrivé tout près il frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne s'en suivit. Il se retourna et vit qu'à quelques mètres se trouvait un magnifique lac, il s'y avança et c'est là qu'il vit son ami qui était assis et lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Harry ? dit Chris d'une voix fatiguée sans se retourner.  
- J'ai à te parler  
- Lucy ne peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue  
- Elle m'a dit de te dire que je l'avais fait parler sous veritaserum et qu'elle s'en veux de t'avoir trahie et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer maintenant dit Harry  
- Elle me rappelle Emma quand elle était petite répondit il en souriant  
- Ecoute j'aimerais qu'on tire une croix sur ce qu'il s'est passé le dernier mois, on a tous des circonstances atténuantes au même titre que toi.  
- …  
- Chris ?  
- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision si c'est où tu veux en venir. Je vous aiderais à vaincre Thanatos et les autres et après je m'en irais.  
- Si tu veux être lâche c'est ton droit après tout.  
- Fais attention Harry dit il froidement  
- Très bien, alors tu as dis que tu nous aiderais c'est le moment de tenir ta parole. On a besoin de toi pour…  
- Tais toi, tu parles trop  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vois, vous allez chercher les pendentifs c'est une sage décision, il en reste quatre. Le rubis est dans le sud Sahara, le saphir en Turquie et l'émeraude est exposée dans un musée moldu à New York et enfin le diamant est en Nouvelle Zélande. Je vais transférer ce que je sais en toi. Oh et pour Ron dit lui que pour ramener Atlantide il faudra au moins que chacun d'entre vous donne votre pouvoir à Siléna sinon l'opération lui coûtera la vie. Si Hermione a la même idée pour Gaïa c'est la même chose à ceci près qu'il ne faudra pas ressusciter la cité mais l'arbre Mana lui-même et pour cela il vous faudra un morceau de lui qui émane encore de l'énergie c'est-à-dire la lance Mana.  
- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? et comment as-tu pu avoir toutes ces informations ?  
- Je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées j'ai lu dans ton passé ensuite j'ai eut beaucoup de contacts donc je peux recueillir plus d'informations que n'importe qui maintenant tu as eut ce que tu voulais je te retiens pas.  
- Une dernière chose cette fois c'est une requête personnelle  
- Je t'écoute mais sois direct toi comme moi n'avons pas de temps a perdre, maintenant que j'ai trahis ouvertement Thanatos, la dernière bataille est imminente, il est en train de regrouper ces troupes. Les informations que j'ai collecté sont une menace pour lui, il nous reste tout au plus une semaine  
- Une semaine ? Et tu crois qu'on sera prêt ?  
- Prêt ou pas il faudra se battre si tu ne veux pas revivre la mort de tes proches.  
- Réponds moi franchement.  
- Non, je ne pense pas  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi d'où ce que je voulais te demander, je veux que qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous et je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
- Rejoins moi ici demain matin, il y encoredeux choses que je peux t'apprendre.  
- Quelles sont elles ?  
- Le septième sens et ce que je pense être ma technique de combat la plus puissante, je pense qu'elle pourrait t'être utile mais tu mettras certainement du temps avant de la maîtriser.  
- Mais on n'a pas le même élément…  
- Ce n'est pas une technique élémentaire, lors de notre combat j'ai vu que tu avais réussis à associer ton élément avec ton épée. Cela manquait de puissance, de rapidité et de précision mais avec de l'entraînement tu pourras perfectionner tout ça. Quand tu auras cette maîtrise, tu ne feras qu'un avec ton épée, elle sera pour toi comme le prolongement de ta main. Alors je pourrais t'enseigner ma technique. J'ai mis énormément de temps à la mettre au point mais ça valait la peine. On devra sans doute s'entraîner dans le passé pour obtenir le temps qu'il nous manquera car même si tu possèdes un potentiel d'apprentissage très grand, cette technique doit être maîtriser à la perfection sinon tu pourrais tuer un de tes amis ou te tuer toi-même.  
- Elle est basée sur quoi ?  
- L'harmonie entre ton corps et ton esprit, c'est un autre aspect du septième sens. Il s'agit de concentrer toute ton énergie en un seul point et la projeter. Le problème est qu'elle demande tellement d'énergie que si tu rates ton attaque tu n'auras pratiquement plus la force de te défendre.  
- Son potentiel d'attaque est assez grand pour valoir la peine de courir ce risque ?  
- Aucune défense ne lui résiste mais plutôt que d'en parler je vais te faire une démonstration de ce que ça peut donner à la moitié de sa puissance.

Harry resta intrigué, Chris se saisit de son épée et la tendit vers le ciel en se tournant vers le lac et il concentra son Aura. Une Aura encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait émit lors de son combat contre Harry. Il ferma les yeux et curieusement plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la forêt, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait coupé le son. Harry fixa Chris quand soudain ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et cria « Aéra Tear » et il donna un coup d'épée dans le vent. Un rayon lumineux fut projeté de l'épée et fit une large fissure dans la terre, puis en progressant divisa le lac en deux parties laissant apparaître le fond du lac. Il donna un autre coup et la fissure fit un angle droit et partit vers la gauche alors que l'eau commençait à peine à recouvrir la fissure. Chris donna un coup de bas en haut et le rayon partit vers les cieux découpant un nuage avant de mourir dans le ciel. Il était essoufflé par la technique qu'il avait envoyé mais récupéra rapidement avant de se retourner vers Harry qui contemplait les yeux ronds le nuage qu'il avait coupé en deux.

- Ce que tu as vu représentait environ 50 de la capacité réelle de la technique, tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu l'apprennes, avec le pouvoir d'Excalibur en plus je pense que cette technique serait en mesure de nous débarrasser de Thanatos.  
- C'est incroyable cette technique… A chaque fois je pense rattraper ton niveau tu repars de plus belle.  
- J'ai besoin de calme maintenant, dis aux autres de s'entraîner à maîtriser le septième sens, il y aura assez de personnes pour les aider. Emmène Lucy avec toi demain et dis aux autres qu'on se retrouvera tous ensemble après demain.  
- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous.  
- Il y a bien une chose…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je vous en parlerais le moment venu, maintenant rejoins les.  
- A demain dit il avant de disparaître dans le portail qu'il venait de créer.

En rentrant à Utopia il vit que tout le monde l'attendait dans le salon sûrement avide de savoir la réaction de Chris. Il s'avança vers Emma lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa et s'assit à ses côtés et elle se colla à lui.

- Ca c'est passé comment ? demanda t'elle  
- Ca aurait pu être pire, il est toujours décidé à partir après la bataille mais il n'a pas l'air de nous en vouloir.  
- De quoi vous avez parler pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Ron  
- Je lui ai demandé si on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble et il a accepté de me m'apprendre deux choses : le septième sens et une technique incroyable qu'il a mit au point. En parlant de ça, il vous demande d'apprendre l'utilisation du septième sens par vos propres moyens.  
- Et moi ? il croit que je ne pourrais pas aider aussi ? j'ai peut être douze ans mais je suis la personne qui à la plus grande maîtrise du septième sens après lui dit Lucy vexée.  
- Non Lucy, il veut que tu viennes avec moi  
- C'est vrai ? demanda celle-ci en retrouvant le sourire  
- Oui, il veut sans doute apprendre à toi aussi sa technique, après tout tu es une épéiste aussi.  
- Donc c'est une technique basée sur une épée ? demanda Hermione  
- Oui et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est impressionnante, il a fissuré le sol séparé le lac en deux et découpé un nuage. Les mots manquent pour la décrire, elle est d'une puissance inégalée et d'après Chris aucune défense ne peut y résister. Mais apparemment elle est dure à maîtriser c'est pour ça qu'on devra retourner dans le passé pour s'entraîner. En fait on ne s'absentera qu'une journée, on va s'entraîner dans le passé.  
- Pourquoi être si pressé? demanda Ron  
- Parce qu'il pense que la grande bataille approche très vite depuis qu'il les a trahit, il estime à environ une semaine avant qu'ils ne passent à l'offensive.  
- Une semaine !  
- Je le pense aussi dit Hermione d'une voix calme  
- Comment peut tu le savoir ?  
- Quand j'étais sur l'île, Chris m'envoyait des rapports et le volume d'information récolté est tel que Thanatos perdrait la majeur partie de son armée s'il attendait.  
- Il faudrait faire une réunion de l'ordre pour faire part à tout le monde de ce que tu as appris dit Harry  
- Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire, pendant mon séjour là bas, Chris m'a appris les bases du septième sens et je commence à bien le maîtriser, je me suis entraîné avec Dumbledore qui trouvait ça fascinant.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui répondit Harry en souriant. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Chris m'a dit que vous auriez assez d'aide pour l'apprendre.  
- J'ai juste une question pourquoi on n'irait pas tous dans le passé ? On ne sera pas obligé de s'entraîner tous ensemble mais comme on a peu de temps… proposa Hermione  
- Tu as raison et si les pendentifs sont bien gardés, être bien entraîné ne nous fera pas de mal dit Ron  
- Il faudrait demander à Chris mais je ne sais pas si… commença Harry  
- Accordé dit une voix qui résonna dans pièce.

Tout le monde sursauta avant de balayé tout le salon pour trouver Chris mais en vain.

- Chris ? l'appela timidement Emma  
- Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin à l'aube, Harry et Lucy viendront avec moi, le reste du groupe s'entraînera de son côté.  
- Chris attends je voulais te dire… dit Emma  
- Je sais… je vous vois demain

La fin de la journée passa rapidement, Harry était vraiment impatient de commencer son entraînement et d'acquérir la technique de Chris. Mais tous semblaient inquiets quand à la prédiction de l'imminence de la dernière bataille, celle pour laquelle ils se préparaient depuis plus d'un an. L'anxiété empêcha la plupart d'entre eux, réfléchissant à toutes les variantes que pourraient prendre cette bataille. Le lendemain ils furent tous cernés mais déterminés à faire de leur mieux. Chris arriva de bonne heure ce qui fit réapparaître le malaise entre eux car personne ne parla. Il se contenta de demander s'ils étaient prêts d'une voix distante et ils acquiescèrent. Lucy fut la première à se diriger vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'observa d'un regard triste et la repoussa doucement prétextant qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Ils se regroupèrent autour de lui et il les engloba dans une bulle temporelle avant de partir vers le passé.

Une fois arrivé, il leur dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une zone déserte dans la période Antique et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour ce qui est de la discrétion. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et se dirigèrent vers les espaces d'entraînements qu'ils leurs convenaient le mieux. Ainsi Siléna emmena son groupe dans une prairie totalement déserte, voulant avoir ainsi le plus grand calme possible pour leur apprendre le septième sens, assistée d'Hermione. Chris dirigea Lucy et Harry vers une région boisée et montagneuse sans en expliquer la raison.

Ils avaient décidés de se rejoindre chaque soir à un point de rendez vous. Le dernier entraînement commença ainsi.

Hermione et Siléna passèrent plusieurs semaines à expliquer à Ron et Emma comment comprendre les bases de cette nouvelle connaissance. Elles profitaient toutes les deux des exercices de concentration pour aller s'entraîner ensemble de leur côté. Il en était de même pour le groupe d'Harry, Lucy et Chris étant les plus expérimentés dans la maîtrise de ce sens il progressait rapidement car ils lui donnaient des conseils pour faciliter ses exercices. Ces derniers demandèrent la plus grande concentration, Lucy et Chris partaient une partie de la journée et revenaient pour les repas, les vêtements souvent en lambeaux.

Chris égale à lui-même restait en retrait du groupe et ne parlait quasiment pas sauf pour ce qui était de l'entraînement. Siléna, Emma et Lucy avaient tentés de lui parler mais en vain. Quelques mois s'écoulèrent et tous maîtrisaient maintenant le septième sens, les esprits élémentaires les avaient tous quittés et ils profitèrent maintenant du temps de l'apprentissage d'Harry à la technique de Chris pour s'entraîner et développer leurs techniques et en inventer de nouvelles sous les conseils de Chris après qu'il leur ait expliqué à quoi ils devaient s'attendre concernant Thanatos ou ses alliés.

Cela faisait bientôt huit mois qu'ils s'entraînés avec acharnement tous les jours mais celui qui avait fait le plus de progrès était sans aucun doute Harry. Ce dernier avait enfin réussi à maîtriser la technique de Chris en plus des techniques élémentaire qui avaient doublées d'efficacité. Les combats entre l'élève et la maître devinrent de plus en plus disputés même si Chris gardait l'avantage, étant plus expérimenté. Harry avait ce jour là décidé de s'entraîné de son côté pendant que Chris donnait à Lucy quelques cours, bien qu'elle n'en avait déjà pratiquement plus besoin, elle était devenue aussi puissante et habile que le reste du groupe et était d'autant plus motivé qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe et désirait leur prouver qu'elle ne serait pas un fardeau dans la bataille qui les attendaient. Ils prirent leur déjeuner quotidien sans dire un mot, la situation n'avait pas changé malgré les mois passés ensemble.

- Tu crois qu'on est prêt maintenant ? demanda t'elle timidement.  
- Je ne sais pas, on ne le saura que quand on combattra répondit il songeur, je pense qu'on pourra battre les hommes de Thanatos mais pour ce dernier je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre donc je ne sais pas à quoi il faut s'attendre.  
- Ne t'en fais pas la technique de la déchirure de l'air n'en fera qu'une bouchée dit elle en souriant.  
- J'aimerais en être certain…  
- Tu crois que ça ne suffira pas ? mais pourtant tu nous a affirmés que cette technique en plus des pouvoirs d'Excalibur pourrait le terrassé.  
- Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça sera vraiment dramatique car c'est notre meilleure arme.  
- Je ne te savais pas si pessimiste…  
- Je me contente d'être objectif, Thanatos nous cache quelque chose, même quand j'étais à Erebus il n'a jamais augmenté son Aura, pendant son combat contre toi il s'est simplement amusé, je crois qu'il faudra le combattre tous ensemble si on veux avoir une chance de le battre.  
- On y arrivera, même si on ne peut pas le tuer on aidera Harry ne serait-ce qu'en le blessant.  
- D'autant plus que maintenant tu as une nouvelle arme pas vrai ? dit il en souriant  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je sais que tu as appris ma technique en secret, je t'ai vu t'entraîner  
- Mais… non j'aurais senti ta présence…  
- Sous ma forme Animagus non  
- Mais je l'aurais remarquée si un loup avait été dans les alentours.  
- Je n'ai pas que cette forme là…  
- Comment ? mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit.  
- Je sais, je voulais garder un œil sur toi pour m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de bêtises et pour le coup tu as bien failli me découper en rondelle.  
- A quoi ressemble ta deuxième forme ?

Pour toute réponse il se transforma en aigle avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard son apparence humaine.

- Un aigle… je comprends mieux pourquoi les aigles royaux ont une affinités avec nous.  
- Garde ta technique secrète, ne l'emploi pas avant la bataille d'accord ? Ils vont sûrement nous espionner quand on rentrera et… commença Chris mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Emma qui paraissait paniquée.  
- Chris dépêche toi, c'est Siléna, elle est en train d'accoucher

Il se leva d'un bon et se téléporta aussitôt, Emma se téléporta pour aller chercher Harry tandis que Lucy suivait son père. Arrivés sur place il s'aperçut que le travail avait déjà commencé. Hermione, qui avait lut tout un tas de livre sur les accouchements, lui donnait de précieux conseils pendant que Chris lui tenait la main. L'accouchement se passa sans problème, Chris enveloppa sa fille dans sa cape, la regarda quelques instants en lui souriant puis la mit dans les bras de sa mère, épuisée mais heureuse. Il embrassa Siléna ce qui était une des rares fois où leurs amis les virent en tant que couple, ils réservaient d'habitude leur effusion lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. La petite Lucy regardait tout le monde qui lui souriait avec tendresse, Emma en pleurait devant sa nièce qui venait de lui accorder son premier sourire. La Lucy du futur se trouvait en retrait de tout le monde et semblait bouleversée. Chris s'en aperçut et alla à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Lucy murmura t'il à son oreille qui l'étreignit encore plus fort en versant quelques larmes.

Le lendemain ils décidèrent tous de retourner à leur époque pour mettre le bébé en sécurité et aussi pour se reposer, leur entraînement était fini. Emma demanda à Chris comment ils allaient retrouvés les pendentifs en si peu de temps mais il lui assura qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'en charger, il avait envoyé quelques personnes s'en occuper. En effet quelques heures plus tard il revînt avec lesquatre pendentifs manquants ce qui étonnait tout le monde. Il leur dit de se rendre à Asgard tout lescinq en indiquant où c'était pendant qu'il veillerait sur son bébé et Siléna qui devait se reposer.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le Royaume d’Asgard

**Chapitre 26 : Le Royaume d'Asgard.**

Ils se reposèrent pendant une journée entière et partirent le lendemain pour les terres gelées d'Asgard. Il ne restait que 5 jours maintenant avant que Thanatos n'ait rassemblé ces forces. Ils devaient faire vite, ils arrivèrent dans une plaine enneigée à proximité d'un village dans le nord de la Suède. Ils décidèrent d'aller interroger les gens du village afin d'obtenir plus de renseignement sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'arche. Après une heure de discussion, ils se rendirent à l'est du village où était supposé se trouver des ruines. Une fois arrivés ils se séparèrent étant donné que les ruines étaient étendues. Emma finit par appeler tout le monde après avoir découvert ce qui ressemblait à une grande arcade qui était au centre de ce qui avait été une grande bâtisse. Il y avait une frise sculptée au dessus de l'arche avec des écritures en dessous.

- Quelqu'un a emmené son dictionnaire en scandinave parce que moi je comprends rien s'exclama Ron  
- Hermione ? demanda Harry  
- Désolée répondit il en scrutant l'arche, je ne vois pas.  
- Il est écrit « Celui qui apportera lesquatre pierres de la vie se verra ouvrir le passage vers Asgard où réside la sainte relique » dit Lucy

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle ébahit.

- Tu es pleine de surprise dit Ron, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu connaissais cette langue  
- Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question répondit elle timidement  
- C'est vrai répondit Harry en souriant tu peux nous dire autre chose ?  
- Asgard était censé être la résidence des Ases, les Dieux scandinaves il est dit qu'une fois à l'intérieur on devra prouver notre valeur de guerrier afin d'atteindre Walhalla. L'endroit ou d'après la mythologie les plus grands guerriers s'entraînent et festoient jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans leur dernière bataille. Je pense que le livre que l'on cherche se trouve là bas.  
- Mais quand as-tu eut le temps d'apprendre tout ça s'étonna Ron  
- Papa m'a transmis tout ce qu'il savait alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'ai appris à découvrir et exploiter les connaissances qu'il m'avait données, mais je crois que le cours de l'histoire a changé…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, tu penses que ta présence à modifier quelque chose  
- C'est l'impression que j'ai, depuis que je suis ici je ne cesse d'apprendre des choses qui m'étaient inconnues ce qui veut dire que mon père ne les connaissait pas également. Le Chris de cette époque est beaucoup plus fort que dans la mienne et vous également.  
- C'est évident, Chris nous a enseigné des tas de choses et nous a donné beaucoup de conseil pour nos entraînements. Mais je dois dire que quelque chose me gêne là dedans, j'ai une étrange impression comme s'il voulait être sûr de laisser quelque chose derrière lui…  
- Tu veux dire un héritage dit Hermione songeuse, comme s'il était sûr qu'il allait perdre la vie.  
- Il nous cache peut être quelque chose dit Ron  
- Moi aussi je me le suis demandée dit Emma en baissant les yeux  
- Arrêtez de penser à ça, on se battra tous ensemble et on gagnera mais pour le moment on doit trouver ce livre dit Lucy d'une voix sonore.  
- Tu as raison dit Harry en observant l'arcade.

Il passa ses mains sur les dessins et vit qu'à certains endroits des trous ovales étaient apparents. Il regarda les gravures plus en détails ce qui le fit sourire, il glissa le diamant dans la fente et il s'emboîta parfaitement et se mit à briller d'une lumière douce. Les autres l'observèrent d'en bas et regardèrent l'arcade pour voir s'ils trouvaient d'autres emplacements. Quelques minutes plus tard et après des recherches minutieuses Emma installa le saphir et il y eut des secousses sismique quand celui-ci se mit à briller à son tour. Une grande énergie semblait provenir de l'arcade qui après un flash lumineux redevint comme ils l'avaient trouvés. Ils se fixèrent avec des regards interrogateur, excepté Lucy qui s'avança a pas lent dans l'arcade et quand elle l'eut franchie elle disparut aux yeux de tout le monde.

Puis se fut le tour d'Emma enfin Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent l'arcade ils arrivèrent dans une grande allée boisée, l'atmosphère était pesante et froide dût sans doute aux nuages menaçant au dessus de leurs têtes et à l'affreux croassement sonore des corbeaux. Deux d'entre eux étaient énorme et bien visible, ne semblant pas effrayés par leur présence.

- Odin nous surveille dit Lucy d'une petite voix  
- Odin ? demanda Ron  
- C'est le plus grand dieu de la mythologie nordique et le maître d'Asgard dit Hermione  
- Comment sais tu qu'il nous observe ?  
- Les deux corbeaux que vous voyez, Odin les envoi pour lui rapporter ce qu'il se passe sur la Terre, ils ont pour nom Hugin et Munin.  
- Des espions ? demanda Harry  
- En quelque sorte dit Lucy en haussant les épaules  
- Je suppose qu'il prend des précautions après tout nous sommes chez lui et… commença Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall de ce qui semblait être un château, de nombreuses portes se trouvaient sur les côtés et un escalier menant à l'étage se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils restèrent immobiles sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Hermione brise le silence.

- Alors nous sommes la demeure des Ases dit elle en regardant Lucy qui l'approuva de la tête.

Après quelques minutes ils se décidèrent à monter les marches pour se rendre à la plus grande porte qui dominait le hall. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dès qu'ils s'en approchèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent une magnifique statue immense qui se trouvée devant eux. Ils s'en approchèrent et virent qu'elle représentait un guerrier viking avec un casque doré et une lance à la main assis sur son trône. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle avait de quoi intimidée les visiteurs.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Ron d'une voix sonore puis il se retourna vers ses amis en haussant les épaules. Quoi ça valait le coup d'essayer non ?  
- Récapitulons nous sommes arrivés dans cette dimension en utilisant quatre des six pendentifs, on nous a téléporté dans ce château qui semble être Asgard et maintenant… dit Harry sans terminé sa phrase en espérant que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui mais personne ne répondit.

Après quelques minutes de silence où chacun réfléchissait en explorant la grande salle, Ron proposa d'aller visiter les autres pièces et tout le monde acquiesça.

- Attendez les interrompit Emma, regardez il y d'autres gravures sur le trône de la statut

Ils se déplacèrent et observèrent la sculpture avec attention, il y avait une autre frise moins grande que celle de l'arcade mais Harry appela Lucy pour qu'elle vienne la traduire.

- Le passage de Walhalla sera ouvert aux guerriers ayant fait preuve de courage en recueillant les pierres de la vie et des ténèbres cita t'elle

Ils eurent tous une forte impression comme quoi les énigmes étaient vraiment simples, peut être trop. Ils placèrent les deux dernières pierres mais rien ne se passa. Puis un rayon lumineux s'échappant de la lance vint les frapper, ils ne purent l'éviter mais curieusement ils ne ressentirent aucune douleur. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et virent qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois changer d'endroit, ils avaient quittés le château pour se retrouver sur une plaine. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ils ne voyaient aucun repère alors ils se guidèrent à la plus forte Aura qu'ils sentirent et commencèrent leur marche. Harry était en tête quand soudain il les fit s'arrêter. Ils s'arrêtèrent et sentir avant de voir ce qui semblait être des cavaliers arrivés dans leur direction. Ils restèrent immobiles, attendant que ces cavaliers n'arrivent à leur hauteur.

Mais lorsque ces derniers approchèrent, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas venus leur parler en voyant qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas leur allure et qu'ils poussaient des cris de guerres. Ils se mirent en garde près à se défendre.

- Des Berserkers murmura Lucy  
- Tu rigoles ? demanda Hermione affolée  
- Qui sont ils ? demanda Ron  
- Les combattants d'Odin et ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur diplomatie répondit elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, la vingtaine de cavaliers se ruèrent sur eux. Les cinq amis sortirent leurs armes et le combat commença. Emma créa un mur de cristal qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber de leur monture après qu'ils se soient cognés à pleine vitesse dessus. Encore sonnés, c'était le moment idéal pour les attaquer. Ron lança un sort glaciaire et en transforma en statue de glace avant de la briser à coup de hache. Emma lança sa Galaxia Estrella mais leurs ennemis étaient très rapide et ne semblaient pas du tout impressionnés par leurs Auras et leurs techniques, elle n'en toucha que deux. Lucy et Harry se battaient contre deux adversaires chacun et leurs tenaient tête, tandis qu'Hermione venait de transpercer un adversaire de sa lance mais ce dernier voulait toujours se battre et se releva. Emma s'envola et saisit son Arc et un carquois apparut sur son dos, elle saisit plusieurs flèches et les fit pleuvoir sur le regroupement d'ennemis. Ces derniers gardaient la même combativité même en ayant reçus plusieurs flèches, cela ne semblait pas les gêner. Elle redescendit auprès d'Harry qui venait de décapiter un de ses adversaires qui fut immédiatement substitué par un autre.

- Il faut s'en débarrasser maintenant cria Lucy

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et comprit l'expression anxieuse de Lucy, ils se trouvaient dans une autre dimension et ne savait pas les paramètres temporels de celle-ci, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

- On les encercle et on envoie la sauce dit Harry par télépathie.

L'intensité des combats se fit de plus en plus violent, Lucy et Emma s'occupaient du flanc droit en regroupant leurs ennemis en utilisant leur télékinésie tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione redoublèrent d'effort pour resserrer l'étau. Quand les Berserkers furent regroupés dans un cercle à peu près correct ils se concentrèrent.

- « Big Bang » crièrent d'une même voix Lucy et Emma au bout d'un moment en lançant deux boules de lumière dorée  
- « Thunder bomb » cria Harry en lançant une sphère blanche entouré d'éclairs bleus  
- « Fireball » cria Hermione en lançant une grande boule de feu  
- « Neptune fury » cria Ron en envoyant une sphère de glace bleu entourée d'un anneau.

Lescinq attaques explosèrent au même moment ce qui propulsa leurs lanceurs loin en arrière quand le souffle les atteignit. Ils se relevèrent un peu sonné et virent avec une dose d'effroi des morceaux de cadavres qui avaient été expulsés un peu partout et une grand cratère provoqué par leurs attaques qui pourtant n'avaient pas été lancés à pleine puissance.

- Je crois qu'on a fait beaucoup de progrès dit Ron avec un petit sourire.  
- Cinq attaques combinés, tu t'attends à quoi dit Hermione  
- Oh ça va miss-je-sait-tout, quand est ce que tu… commença Ron énervé  
- Et c'est repartit dit Harry désespéré  
- Ce n'est pas le moment vous deux dit Emma  
- Attention cria soudain Lucy les projetant avec sa télékinésie.

Une grande lance frappa le sol à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Le choc quand elle frappa le sol provoqua une grand tremblement de terre. Ils se relevèrent en scrutant la lance avec interrogation.

- Merci, sans toi on y passait dit Harry à Lucy en s'approchant de la lance.  
- Attends Harry ne t'approche pas d'elle, sors plutôt Excalibur que je vérifie quelque chose répondit elle

Harry s'exécuta et sortit la lame de son fourreau et vit avec stupeur que la lame brillait d'une lueur étrange.

- Qu'est ce que … s'exclama t'il  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'agit d'une arme divine, la lance Gungne.  
- Une arme divine… dit Emma songeuse  
- La lance d'Odin dit Hermione à voix basse.

Ils la regardèrent quelques instants quand ils entendirent un hennissement derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent un guerrier d'apparence viking avec une casque dorée sur la tête. Mais le plus étonnant se fut sa monture. Son cheval possédait huit pattes et deux loups se trouvaient de chaque côté.

- Que font des étrangers à Walhalla ? Qui vous a permit de venir ici ? s'exclama l'homme d'une voix froide  
- Seigneur Odin, nous nous excusons pour cette intrusion mais nous devions venir vous voir. Nous sommes des guerriers de Midgard, notre monde est en danger voilà pourquoi nous sommes venus vous demander une requête, nous sommes venus pour le livre sacré s'exclama Lucy

Odin la dévisagea comme si elle l'avait insultée, il la fixa dans les yeux mais celle-ci ne baissa pas son regard.

- Je vois le courage dans tes yeux jeune guerrière et je suis au courant de ce qui se passe à Midgard, le fait que l'un d'entre vous porte l'épée d'Athéna aurait suffit à vous permettre d'entrer, je m'excuse de la manière dont mes hommes vous ont accueillis, soyez les bienvenues à Walhalla.  
- Merci seigneur Odin répondit Lucy en baissant cette fois la tête.  
- Vous êtes tous de braves guerriers et je savais que vous finiriez par me rendre visite. Ragnarok approche dans votre monde.  
- Ragnarok ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione  
- Le dernier combat opposant les forces du bien à celle du mal répondit elle  
- Voilà ce que vous êtes venus chercher, je vous demanderais de me le remettre une fois que la paix sera revenue dit il en faisant apparaître un livre  
- Ce sera fait vous avez notre parole dit Harry en se saisissant du livre.  
- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, prenez soin de Midgard et de ces habitants. Vous avez en vous la force de gagner cette bataille, tant que vous serez ensemble rien ne vous arrêtera maintenant laissez moi vous renvoyez chez vous, le passage restera ouvert seulement pour vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour les pendentifs.  
- Merci pour tout seigneur Odin dit Lucy

Il hocha la tête et les renvoya devant l'arche en Suède.

- Pourquoi as tu dis qu'on venait de Midgard ? demanda Ron  
- Midgard est le monde des Hommes répondit Lucy  
- Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer, on ne sait même pas combien de temps s'est passé depuis notre départ dit Harry

Ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent à Utopia. Siléna était assise sur le canapé en train de bercer Lucy et leur sourit quand elle les vit.

- Vous êtes enfin de retour dit elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son bébé.  
- On est parti combien de temps ? demanda Emma qui s'assit à côté en regardant sa nièce avec adoration.  
- Trois jours répondit elle.  
-Troisjours cria presque Ron avant que Hermione lui mette la main sur sa bouche en lui disant de se taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche à elle.  
- Ou est papa ? demanda Lucy en fouillant la pièce du regard.  
- Il s'absente régulièrement ces temps ci mais ne vous en faites pas il revient prendre soin de moi et de notre enfant dit elle pour rassurer tout le monde.  
- J'imagine qu'il ne te dit pas ce qu'il fait ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, mais on s'en doute tous un peu non, la guerre est imminente donc il cherche à obtenir des renseignements.  
- Bon on devrait aller étudier ce livre s'il nous reste que quelques jours proposa Hermione  
- Oui, mais en parlant de ça, Chris m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver les moldus avant que l'armée de Thanatos ne soit en place.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron  
- Thanatos et ses hommes les tueraient s'ils s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs esprits. On pourra les sauver plus tard une fois la bataille terminée dit Harry  
- Tu as compris dit Siléna en lui souriant.  
- Je vais quand même étudier ce livre dit Hermione en arrachant presque le livre qui était sous le bras d'Harry  
- Attends Hermione, quand Chris sera là j'aimerais que tu redescende d'accord ?  
- Entendue répondit Hermione surprise.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour être au calme pour lire tandis que les autres restèrent auprès de Siléna pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Chris arriva une heure plus tard avec quelques blessures mais rien d'inquiétant.

- Ou étais tu ? Non mais t'as vu tes vêtements dit Emma avec légèreté  
- Je fais ce qui doit être fait dit il simplement en lui souriant, je suppose que vous avez réussis  
- Evidement dit Ron en bombant le torse avec un sourire.  
- Et comment vont Gjere et Freke ? demanda t'il  
- Qui ça ? demanda Harry avec étonnement  
- Ce sont les loups d'Odin mais pourquoi … Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà aller là bas dit Lucy  
- Pour toute réponse il lui fit un sourire.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé en même temps le livre ? demanda Emma mi surprise mi furieuse  
- Il voulait vous voir et vous faire passer son test tout comme je l'ai fait  
- Quel test ? demanda Ron  
- Les Berserkers proposa Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

Chris hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

- Dis nous tu as encore beaucoup de chose à nous cacher, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans le même camp à moins que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance dit Ron en colère  
- Ce que je fais et ce que je sais ne regarde que moi Ron tâche de t'en souvenir répondit il sèchement avant de se retourner vers Siléna.

Il marcha vers elle, l'embrassa, puis embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- On y va ? demanda t'elle.

Il hocha la tête et Siléna se leva doucement et alla mettre Lucy dans son berceau. Elle appela les deux elfes de maisons pour qu'il veille sur elle en leurs absence ce qui les réjouit qu'on leur montre une telle marque de confiance en la leur confiant.

Chris sans dire un mot téléporta tout le monde sur une île ensoleillé mais complètement inconnue de tout les autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Emma  
- On a besoin de vous pour une tâche toute particulière répondit Chris.  
- Quelle tâche ? demanda Harry  
- Vous avez exprimez le désir de redonner vie à la cité de l'eau et si ça n'était pas possible il y a encore quelque temps maintenant c'est différent  
- Tu ne plaisante pas, on peut vraiment faire revenir Atlantide ? s'exclama Ron enthousiaste  
- Votre maîtrise du septième sens est maintenant suffisante, il faudra transmettre à tour de rôle nos pouvoirs à Siléna mais avant je vais avoir besoin des pouvoirs télékinésique d'Emma et de Lucy pour faire revenir la ville à flot. Alors enfin Siléna pourra la ressusciter.  
- Pourquoi doit on donner nos pouvoirs chacun notre tour à Siléna ? demanda Harry  
- C'est simple pour vous imager, imaginez un récipient d'une capacité d'un litre, qu'arriverait t'il si on le remplissant avec cinq litres de liquide ?  
- Il déborderait, tu veux dire que le corps de Siléna ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on lui donne nos forces en même temps

- C'est partiellement exact, l'énergie est un consommable, si on combinait nos pouvoirs en même temps vers elle, elle pourrait sans doute lancer une attaque sans problème avec cette énergie, elle n'aurait pas à la contenir. Mais la technique de résurrection nécessite de l'énergie en continue sinon la cité risquerait de ne pas le supporter un afflux d'énergie aussi puissant.  
- Je vois c'est quand même compliqué, dis moi tu es sûr d'être bien humain parce qu'on se demande où tu stock toutes tes connaissances répondit Harry en rigolant  
- Oh oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain répondit il avec un faible sourire, maintenant allons y, Lucy, Emma vous êtes prêtes ?

Elles hochèrent la tête et se concentrent au même titre que Chris et Ron vit avec émerveillement sa cité refaire surface, certes en ruines mais l'espoir renaissait. Ensuite ce fut autour de Siléna d'exécuter son rituel, l'expérience du transfert d'énergie marcha à merveille et bien que tout le monde étaient épuisé à la fin car il était usant de canaliser son énergie, Atlantide venait de renaître. Après avoir jeter quelques sorts de protection de la cité ils prirent la direction de l'Amérique du Sud pour faire de même avec Gaïa. Ils prirent une potion de régénérescence avant qu'Hermione ne plante sa lance à l'endroit où se trouvait l'arbre Mana. Elle reprit la forme d'un bâton et seulement à partir de ce moment Siléna recommença son rituel.

L'arbre Mana revînt à la vie et comme Chris leur avait indiqué, la cité de Gaïa commença progressivement à reprendre vie. Ron et Hermione voulurent restés un peu dans leurs cités respectives alors les autres se rendirent sans eux à Utopia. Siléna alla directement reprendre sa fille dans ses bras qui s'était réveillée et pleurait malgré l'affairement des Elfes autour d'elle. Elle continua à pleurer même après vérification de la couche, qu'elle n'avait pas faim et que médicalement tout allait bien grâce à un appareil magique spécial. Siléna continua de la bercer pour la calmer en vain. Chris se proposa de l'aider, il la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma progressivement, les larmes faisant place à un sourire radieux.

- Le papa magique est arrivé dit Harry en rigolant  
- Elle t'adore et sait ce qu'elle veux ajouta Emma

Chris lui sourit en voyant sa fille lui tendre les bras. Anna arriva à ce moment là par un portail et quand elle prit conscience de la scène elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour Anna lui dit il  
- Bonjour mon prince et mes princesses dit elle en souriant, regardant alternativement les deux Lucy et Emma.

Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir le bébé dans les bras de Chris mais elle ne put les approché un champs de force se dressa autour d'eux.

- Chris ? l'interrogea Emma  
- Désolé mais ça ne vient pas de moi dit il en regardant sa fille avec étonnement.  
- Attends ne me dis pas que ça vient de Lucy elle n'a quequatre jours dit elle en étant sûr que Chris la faisait marché, elle regarda ensuite Siléna qui hocha la tête pour lui confirmé que c'était bien elle.  
- Elle est précoce c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire dit Harry et elle est possessive ajouta t'il en rigolant  
- C'est certain, nous n'avons pas su utiliser la magie de la lumière avant nos six ou sept ans affirma Emma qui n'en revenait pas  
- Dites moi plutôt ce qui vous amènes Anna dit Chris en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
- Nos troupes ont capturéstrois Mangemorts mais ils ne veulent rien nous révéler. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait étant donné l'imminence de la bataille et vos pouvoirs psychiques.  
- Très bien je vous suis répondit il en déposant Lucy dans les bras de sa mère.  
- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Harry

Chris hocha la tête, il embrassa Siléna puis Lucy et alla faire une bise à la grande Lucy qui lui fit un sourire, appréciant ce geste et ils partirent tous les trois.


	27. Chapitre 27 : La grande alliance

**Chapitre 27 : La grande alliance.**

En arrivant au ministère Français, Anna les guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une grande porte gardée par deux Aurors. Anna leur pria de leur ouvrir et après avoir salués leur prince ils s'exécutèrent. Des dizaines de cellules avec des barreaux magiques remplissaient la pièce. Harry n'avait jamais visité Azkaban et se demanda si elle ressemblait à ce qu'il voyait. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la dernière cellule du fond où se trouvait les Mangemorts. Ils étaient gardés par 3 autres Aurors qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Ils saluèrent leur ministre, leur prince et Harry quand ils les virent arrivés. Chris les regarda avec intensité puis se tourna vers les Aurors.

- Laissez nous je vous prie dit il  
- Très bien répondit l'un d'eux avant de faire un signe de la tête à ses collègues pour leur indiquer de sortir.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis Chris se tourna vers Anna.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont été prévenus ?  
- Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant répondit elle.

Harry se demandait bien de qui il pouvait bien parlé mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, Chris fit disparaître les barreaux de la cellule et y entra avant de les réactiver. Les Mangemorts furent surpris par cette irruption et se regroupèrent ensemble. Il les regarda intensément pendant près d'une minute avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vois que votre cher maître a pris des précautions aussi bien contre des intrusions dans vos esprits que contre le véritasérum. Autrement dit il va falloir que vous me donniez les informations que je veux savoir de vive voix.  
- Tu peux toujours rêvé cracha l'un d'eux.  
- J'espérais bien obtenir ce genre de réponse répondit il en souriant.  
- On ne dira rien même, nous résistons au doloris dit la seule femme présente.  
- Le doloris ? c'est dépassé j'ai beaucoup mieux, même ce qui est arrivé à Bellatrix Lestrange est obsolète.

Les Mangemorts donnèrent l'impression que leur arrogance venait de fondre comme une glace au soleil. Il fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière pas plus grosse qu'une bille et la fit flotter autour d'eux. Soudain il plaqua deux des trois Mangemorts sur le sol et ramena l'autre vers lui, puis il lança la boule vers lui qui rentra dans son corps. Harry cru que son attaque avait échouée en ne voyant aucun résultat mais le Mangemort se mit à hurler de terreur et de douleur sans qu'on n'en sache la raison.

- Silencio dit calmement Chris ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter son hurlement mais pas la douleur de son adversaire.

Puis le Mangemort devint rouge comme s'il avait eut des coups de soleil violent sur plusieurs parties de sa peau. Sa main qu'il tenait sur son visage en était encore plus affectée car elle commençait à fumer. Chris sourit au même moment que la main de se dernier prit feu avant de se consumer d'elle-même sous le regard horrifié de ses compagnons. Le Mangemort, des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur ses joues et il continuait à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. Soudain son expression commença à s'apaiser légèrement. Il tenait son bras et regarda Chris comme si c'était un monstre.

- Sonorus murmura ce dernier, la combustion spontanée, qu'en pense tu mon ami dit il en souriant.

Le Mangemort ne dit aucun mot et sembla terrifié par la technique dont il était la victime.

- Vois tu je ne suis peut être pas dans le camp du mal mais mes techniques se valent tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant es tu prêt à coopérer où faut t'il que tu perdre un autre membre ? Sache bien ceci votre vie a aucun intérêt pour moi et si toi tu ne parles pas, je suis persuadé qu'un de tes amis ici présent le fera après avoir vu le sort que je te réserve.

- Pitié bredouilla t'il  
- Je ne connais pas la pitié, dis moi ce que tu sais sur les plans de ton maître tout de suite.  
- Si je le fais qu'est ce qui me garantie que vous ne continuerez pas.  
- Voyons je suis le prince de France, croyez vous que j'ai du temps à perdre avec des misérables Mangemorts ?

Chris réactiva son sort et après d'autres cris le suppliant d'arrêter ce dernier perdit son autre main. Il arrêta de nouveau son sort et regarda le Mangemort avec dégoût, tout sourire avait maintenant disparu.

- C'est ta dernière chance, dis moi ce que je veux savoir et je ne te tuerais pas.  
- Très bien, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais mais arrêtez par pitié.  
- Parle  
- Thanatos envoie des espions partout pour savoir la position de vos forces et donner des fausses rumeurs sur le lieu de la bataille pour vous diviser.  
- Tais toi traite cria un de ses compagnons.  
- Silencio cria Chris en appliquant le sort sur ses deux compagnons, continue ajouta t'il en reprenant son attention sur sa cible.  
- Il nous a ordonné de nous réunir en Angleterre ce soir, les créatures magiques y sont déjà réunit.  
- Quelle est votre cible ?  
- L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, il veut en finir avec ceux qui nous tienne tête, des attaques de diversion de moindre ampleur auront lieu un peu partout.  
- Combien êtes vous ?  
- Le seigneur Thanatos espère compter sur plus de 12 000 membres de son armée rien que pour Poudlard.  
- 12 000 cria Harry qui s'était seulement contenté d'écouter.

Anna avait aussi pâlit en entendant cette information.

- L'attaque aura lieu quand ?  
- Demain, ils partiront de leur campement à l'aube pour les créatures les plus lentes ce qui devrait les faire arrivés versenmilieu de matinéeà Poudlard.  
- Très bien est quels sont ses plans une fois son attaque achevée ?  
- Redéployer ses troupes et soumettre et annihiler toute résistance puis soumettre tout les ministère de la magie avant de s'attaquer au moldus.  
- Rien d'autre, je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que ça  
- Je vous assure que non, je ne suis qu'un serviteur.  
- Tu veux peut être que je te fasse perdre un autre membre ou peut être préfère tu que je t'entaille le ventre pour que tu te vide lentement de ton sang dit il en sortant son épée.  
- D'accord, d'accord j'ai entendu parlé d'une arme, elle a été trouvé récemment et peut importe le résultat de la bataille dès qu'il pourra l'utiliser tout le monde se soumettra à lui.  
- Quelle est cette arme ?  
- J'en ai aucune idée, je vous le jure cria t'il devant le regard menaçant de Chris  
- Quelles seront les forces à Erebus ?  
- Seule la garde noire restera pour protéger la cité.  
- Combien d'hommes ?  
- Environ 200 sans compter les créatures magiques. La garde noire est composée des membres d'élites du seigneur Thanatos.

Chris le fixa et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est très bien tu as tenu ta parole je vais vous relâcher ainsi que tes amis  
- Quoi mais vous êtes malade ? le seigneur Thanatos me tuera quand il sera que je vous ai dévoilé tout ça dit l'homme paniqué.  
- Anna allez me chercher les Aurors en faction vous voulez bien.

Harry le regarda se demandant ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, mais il était aussi paniqué par la bataille qui s'annonçait bien trop tôt à son goût. Les Aurors arrivèrent en compagnie d'Anna, attendant leur ordre. Chris les regarda et hocha la tête, les Aurors levèrent leurs baguettes vers le Mangemort et lui lancèrent un sort mortel et avec un regard effaré il tomba raide mort. Chris saisit son épée et décapita les deux Mangemorts qu'il restait avant de faire disparaître leurs corps. Harry le regarda avec des grands yeux, c'était la première fois que Chris ne tenait pas sa parole envers quelqu'un.

- Je lui ai dis que je ne le tuerais pas hors ce n'est pas moi qui a lancé le sort expliqua Chris comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous sommes en guerre et ce n'est rien comparé à tous ceux qui tomberont demain.

Harry hocha la tête en se disant qu'il avait finalement raison, les Mangemorts avaient tués des personnes innocentes et ils venaient de recevoir les conséquences de leurs actes.

- Harry ! l'interpella Chris d'une voix forte qui le sortit de sa réflexion. Je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'on a appris et organise la défense, réunit l'ordre de pégase, qu'ils siègent à Poudlard dès ce soir, cela rassurera les élèves.  
- J'y vais assura Harry qui avait repris contenance.

Il fit apparaître un portail et disparut dedans.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Anna  
- Réunissez les Aurors à 14h, les élèves de Beauxbatons à 15h et la garde royale à 16h. Que votre équipe prévienne la population, évacuez le village en bordure de Beauxbatons. Demandez aux parents d'élèves de se joindre à la réunion de Beauxbatons, aux habitants de Lumina à celle de la garde royale et à tous les membres du ministère que vous estimez apte à se défendre à celle des Aurors.  
- A vos ordres dit elle en le saluant avant de courir hors de la prison.

Harry arriva à Poudlard et couru aussi vite qu'il put à travers le parc sans se préoccuper des personnes qui le saluait. Il arriva dans le hall et s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner vu qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle. Cela allait lui faciliter les choses. Il courut dans la grande salle ce qui lui attira tout les regards et inquiéta les professeurs. Il s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondors pour transmettre l'ordre de réunion de l'ordre

- Ginny c'est urgent, il faut réunir les membres de l'ordre au plus vite, réunion générale dans 30 minutes je compte sur toi pour prévenir tout le monde. Quittez tous la salle sans plus attendre, je justifierais votre absence aux yeux des professeurs.

Cette dernière parut tout d'abord surprise, puis acquiesça de la tête et se leva, elle montra du doigt son brassard à tous les membres de l'ordre présent et désigna la sortie. A la surprise générale une cinquantaine d'élève environ se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortir de la grande salle sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves et réprobateurs des professeurs. Harry était arrivé à niveau du professeur Dumbledore et lui murmura qu'il devait lui parler. Celui-ci voyant l'air grave d'Harry se leva et ils allèrent tout deux dans son bureau.

- Que se passe t'il Harry demanda t'il sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir.  
- Nous venons d'avoir des informations très importante… la guerre… la bataille aura lieu à Poudlard dit il en reprenant son souffle  
- Explique moi dit le vieil homme qui devint très pâle à cette nouvelle.

Harry lui raconta tout ce que le Mangemort avait avoué et la demande de Chris pour réunir l'ordre de pégase. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement et se leva d'un bond, il remercia Harry et lui proposa d'aller rejoindre la réunion pendant qu'il préviendrait la ministre et les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ce dernier créa un portail et arriva à Utopia, Ron et Hermione étaient revenus ce qui lui fit gagner du temps. Il réunit tout le monde et leur expliqua à leur tour les nouvelles informations. Après le choc de l'annonce, ils se reprirent et commencèrent à réfléchir sur un plan de bataille en attendant Chris.

Ce dernier arriva en même temps que les derniers membres de l'ordre. Il entra dans la salle de réunion et s'assit laissant à Harry le soin d'expliquer la situation.

- 12 000 répéta Dean mais nous sommes qu'une centaine et même si on additionne les membres de l'ordre de pégase, les Aurors et les élèves étant assez forts pour se battre nous sommes très loin du compte.  
- Je dirais que les défenseurs de Poudlard s'élèveront tout au plus à 400 personnes en s'appuyant sur le fait que Dumbledore ne fera pas se battre les plus jeune répondit Hermione  
- 400 contre 12000 super on a juste a en tuer que 30 chacun, s'exclama Seamus, saracastique.  
- Arrêtez vos sarcasmes on a pas le temps pour ça dit Chris d'une voix sonore, je veux que vous alliez tous organiser la défense de Poudlard avec Dumbledore, Mrs Bones et Malefoy.  
- Malefoy mais qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça s'exclama Ron  
- Il est le responsable du groupe de défense de Poudlard répondit Ginny  
- Quoi ? cria Ron  
- Ron ça suffit, met ton aversion pour lui en veilleuse répondit sèchement Chris. Tu ne seras pas sous ses ordres, hiérarchiquement nous sommes tous lessept au dessus de lui donc calme toi.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ? demanda Emma pour faire baisser la tension en changeant de sujet  
- Mon devoir de prince petite sœur. Pour résumer Dumbledore sera le chef de l'ordre du phénix, Mrs Bones celle des Aurors et enfin Marie dirigera l'ordre de pégase.  
- Très bien affirma cette dernière  
- Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour nous ? demanda Hermione  
- Nous serons en première ligne pour faire un maximum de dégâts et les effrayer mais ce n'est pas tout quelque soit la tournure de la bataille il nous faudra partir pour Erebus quand celle-ci sera finit.  
- Alors on y est dit Emma songeuse, notre dernière bataille.

Chris hocha la tête en la fixant.

- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Poudlard, votre présence rassurera un peu tout le monde finit il, Siléna nous allons mettre Lucy en lieu sûr avec des gardes de confiance avec elle ainsi que les elfes.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et alla chercher des affaires de rechange pour leur fille tandis. Hermione alla quand à elle chercher le livre sacré. Les membres de l'ordre de pégase partir dans une formation étrangement militaire dans un seul et même portail. Quand tout le monde fut partit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emma et Lucy partir à leur tour pour Poudlard.

- On y va ? demanda Siléna d'une voix douce  
- Attends j'ai quelque chose à te demander avant de partir répondit il

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard l'effervescence régnait et tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Dumbledore avait convoqué l'ordre du phénix qui s'activait à donner des directives aux élèves pendant que Drago et d'autres tentaient d'organiser les élèves pour ne pas qu'il cède à la panique. Des élèves et des adultes avaient été désignés pour faire des rondes l'après midi au cas où des espions tenteraient de voir leur organisation. Lorsque Remus et Sirius virent arrivés la centaine de membres que comptait l'ordre ils récupérèrent un petit sourire en voyant comment la jeunesse pouvait se mobiliser quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

- Content de vous voir dit Sirius à leur petit groupe qui venait d'arriver par téléportation  
- J'ignorais que l'ordre de pégase comportait autant de membre dit Remus  
- On est content de vous voir aussi même si on aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances dit Harry  
- Marie organise des groupes de 5 personnes et déployez vous sur un kilomètre autour de Poudlard. Envoieaussi deux groupes en avant-garde à Pré-au-Lard ajouta t'il quand l'ordre arriva à leur hauteur.  
- Ce sera fait répondit elle en hochant la tête.  
- Je vois que tu as acquis une grande expérience dans la stratégie dit Sirius en lui souriant  
- On a fait tellement de combats que maintenant on arrive à s'organiser convenablement répondit il  
- C'est vrai que tout lessept vous êtes notre groupe d'élite maintenant et plus que ça votre présence donnera du courage à tout les élèves mais ou sont Chris et Siléna ?  
- Ils sont partis mettre Lucy à l'abri, Siléna devrait nous rejoindre après, Chris doit faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas voulu nous dire répondit Ron  
- Harry je vais dans la salle sur demande pour étudier le livre sacré, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver dit Hermione

Harry hocha la tête et elle partit d'un pas vif vers le château.

- De votre côté ça se passe comment ? demanda Emma  
- Nous avons fait évacués Pré-au-Lard, les Aurors et quelques membres du ministère arriveront dans la nuit pour plus de discrétion, l'ordre du phénix excepté les Aurors sont présents et le groupe de défense de Poudlard est en train de recevoir leurs directives.  
- Combien sommes nous de combattants ? demanda Ron  
- Dumbledore ne veux pas que les élèves en dessous de leur 4eme année se battent donc nous serons entre 250 et 300 une fois les Aurors arrivés.  
- Donc l'estimation d'Hermione était correct, nous sommes 400 ce n'est pas énorme mais on fera avec dit Harry  
- On va avoir une lourde responsabilité, on va devoir faire un véritable massacre tous lessept affirma Ron  
- On les aura dit Lucy avec un sourire

Siléna apparut à ce moment là et elle arriva avec un grand sourire.

- Chris a dit qu'il nous rejoindra que demain matin  
- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? demanda Harry  
- Je suppose qu'il doit aussi organiser la défense en France supposa t'elle en haussant les épaules  
- Bon allons voir Dumbledore et montrez vous bien aux élèves pour les rassurer autant que possible dit Harry

L'après midi passa à une vitesse impressionnante, il n'y eut aucun signe des troupes ennemis mais cela paraissait logique, l'ennemi ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Les six amis décidèrent de prendre leur dîner ensemble au bord du lac pour ne pas avoir à sentir une trop grande pression de la part des élèves qui ne cessaient de leur réclamer des encouragements et leurs demander s'ils allaient gagnés. Ils firent un feu de camp et s'installèrent autour, la place vide de Chris était bien présente dans leur esprit, ce dernier avait une Aura spécial qui faisait qu'on était rassuré en sa présence.

Après leur repas terminé Harry proposa à Emma de faire un tour tout les deux pendant que les autres parlaient de stratégie et qu'Hermione expliquait qu'elle avait identifié le mal dont souffraient les Moldus et qu'elle essaierait de faire une potion aérosol pour les soigner quand la guerre sera fini. Elle avait appris qu'il souffrait d'une potion qui rendait leurs esprits extrêmement malléable. De leur côté Emma et Harry se promenaient en se tenant la main, la nuit était étrangement douce pour un mois de février. Harry s'arrêta et pris le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Emma je… je dois te demander quelque chose mais ce n'est pas facile dit il quand le baiser fut romput  
- Je t'en prie Harry ça faitdix mois que nous sommes ensemble tu peux tout me dire tu le sais  
- Très bien je me lance, j'ai passé les dix mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie malgré cette guerre. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne serais l'imaginer et… dit il en prenant sa main et en lui glissa une petite boite dedans.

Emma surprise ouvrit la boite et vit une magnifique bague, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? demanda t'il avec appréhension  
- Evidement que je le veux dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras.  
- C'est vrai ? bredouilla t'il car il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle hocha la tête le visage baigné de larmes de joies. Il se saisit de la boite, prit la bague et lui passa au doigt. Tous les deux rayonnèrent et s'embrassèrent à de très nombreuses reprises comme ci la guerre qui planait n'existait plus. Ils revinrent bien plus tard au campement où leurs amis leurs demandèrent pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire et pour toute réponse Emma montra sa main. Tous le monde leur sourit et les félicita.

- Il était temps dit Lucy en leur souriant  
- Bien sûr toi tu étais au courant dit Emma en rigolant  
- Oui mais tu savais que je ne pouvais pas vous en parler.  
- Je le sais  
- Ben dis donc j'ai pas vu le temps passé dit Ron, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier votre escapade à Pré-au-Lard où Emma t'es tombée dessus ajouta t'il en rigolant.  
- Oh ça va dit Emma gênée.  
- Enfin je ne pensais pas que vous franchiriez le pas maintenant, je pensais que ça serait d'abord Chris et Siléna étant donné la naissance de Lucy dit Ron songeur

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Siléna qui leur sourit et elle leur montra à son tour sa main.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis ? demanda Emma en lui sautant dessus tellement elle était contente  
- Quand on a mit Lucy à l'abri il m'a fait sa demande répondit elle

Elle fut félicitée à son tour par tout leur groupe, Lucy fondit littéralement en larme car c'était une chose que ses parents n'avaient jamais fait à son époque, l'histoire avait encore changé.

Siléna la serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait.

Après ces réjouissances ils allèrent se coucher oubliant presque que la guerre aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Tout le monde se réveilla à l'aube pour organiser la défense, Chris n'était toujours pas arrivé ce qui commença à inquiéter le groupe mais ils n'en parlèrent pas de peur d'angoisser les plus fébriles au niveau du moral. Une heure s'écoula et ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets. La bataille ne devrait plus tarder, seulement deux heures les séparait de l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Les deux ordres ainsi que les Aurors s'étaient maintenant positionnés dehors à l'avant des élèves qui étaient moins expérimentés.

- Il viendra ne vous en faîtes pas dit Siléna en voyant l'anxiété gagner le visage de ses amis  
- Il est peut être arrivé quelque chose supposa Ron  
- Je ne pense pas, il nous aurait averti

Le silence revint quand soudain un gros bruit attira leur attention, ils se retournèrent en direction de Pré-au-Lard et virent avec surprise qu'un grand portail venait de se former.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des adultes habillés avec un uniforme spécial arrivèrent peu à peu en rang, ils étaient nombreux car ils en arrivaient encore. Un autre portail se forma cette fois se fut les élèves de Beauxbatons qui arrivèrent dans leurs uniformes que les élèves de Poudlard avaient vus lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Encore un autre portail se forma à la droite des deux précédents, d'autres adultes venaient d'apparaître en rang et le visage fermé. Alors que le premier portail se refermait sur une colonne d'environ 200 personnes, une autre la remplaça cette fois se fut des centaures qui arrivèrent en nombres.

Les élèves et adultes n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux de voir ses renforts inespérés se déployer devant leurs yeux. Un autre portail se forma mais cette fois ci dans les cieux, les individus mystérieux qui avaient sauvés les membres de l'ordre de pégase de la mission de diversion arrivèrent en formation sur leurs balais, on aurait dit qu'il s'était entraîné à un balai aérien tellement leur formation était fluide et coordonnées. Les colonnes de ces alliés se mirent face aux défenseurs de Poudlard déjà installés. Ce qui semblait être les chefs des différents groupes se dirigèrent vers les 6 amis, Dumbledore et Mrs Bones qui étaient venus à leur rencontre.

- Je suis le responsable du groupe de défense de Beauxbatons, le prince a organisé les défenses de Beauxbatons et de Lumina pour des diversions potentiels et nous a envoyés ici pour vous prêtez renfort. L'école de Beauxbatons est fier de se battre au côté de celle de Poudlard, notre sort ne sera pas différent de celui de nos frères Anglais dit un garçon qui semblait être de 7eme année si on en jugeait par son physique.  
- Je suis le représentant d'une partie de la garde royale, nous vous aiderons dans votre combat  
- Je suis le chef des Aurors français, le prince nous envois vous prêtez main forte dit un autre en les saluant de la tête  
- Je m'appelle Chiron je suis le chef de la tribu des centauresde France, nous nous battrons aussi à vos côtés dit il en se cabrant.

Puis un des membres des mystérieux alliés arriva en face d'eux et se décapuchonna laissa pour la première fois apparaître un de leurs visages.

- Nous sommes les étudiants de l'USF, l'université de Sorcellerie Française créée dans la clandestinité par le prince dont elle porte le nom. Il nous a envoyé protéger cette école et c'est un grand privilège pour nous, d'une part pour montrer au prince notre bravoure et d'autre part de nous battre à vos côtés.  
- Encore une chose que Chris a omit de nous dire dit Harry en souriant

Dumbledore en avait les larmes yeux que ce soit de soulagement mais aussi la dévotion qui avait amené toutes ses personnes à venir se battre à leur côté, le sens de la coopération magique.

- Le prince nous a dit que des centaures vivaient non loin d'ici, j'aimerais aller à leur rencontre dit Chiron  
- Pas de problème je t'y amène dit Emma en souriant.  
- Merci princesse

Ils se téléportèrent et Emma revint toute de seule quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il faudrait peut être organiser la défense maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
- Le prince nous a dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de mettre au point la stratégie, il faut attendre que tout le monde soit là dit le responsable de Beauxbatons  
- Tout le monde ? demanda Ron

Au moment où il dit ces mots, deux portails firent leurs apparitions. Des gobelins et des elfes de maisons drapés des couleurs de Lumina firent leur apparition et arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils se présentèrent à tous les sorciers.

- Regardez cria un élève de Poudlard en montrant du doigt le ciel.

Un nuage noir approchait d'eux à grande vitesse, ils sortirent leurs baguettes pensant aux Détraqueurs mais Emma leur dit de les baisser en souriant.

- Emma ? l'appela Harry  
- Horus et les siens dit elle d'une voix calme

Elle avait raison une cinquantaine d'aigle arrivèrent vers eux et se posèrent sur le toit de Poudlard, seul Horus se posa sur l'épaule d'Emma en frottant sa tête contre sa joue.

Soudain six nouveaux portails firent leurs apparition et ce qui semblait être un groupement mêlé d'adolescents et d'adultes firent leur apparition. Les élèves de Poudlard n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et devinrent euphoriques devant l'arrivée des nouveaux renforts. Après les présentations il s'avéra qu'était présent des élèves de Durmstrang, d'Asie, d'Amérique, d'Afrique, d'Europe et d'Océanie.

- Chris, je ne sais pas comment te remercier murmura Dumbledore  
- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui nous a envoyés tout ces renforts s'exclama Ron  
- C'est évident dit Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas avec nous.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et regarda autour de lui tout ce monde. Il redescendit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes si nombreux dit il en souriant  
- En fait nous sommes maintenant environ 2000 dit une voix derrière lui  
- Tu es en retard répondit Harry sans se retourner  
- J'aime me faire désirer dit Chris en souriant  
- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Emma en lui montrant des yeux tous leurs alliés.  
- J'entretiens des relations diplomatiques depuis des années avec les différents groupes de résistances. On n'était pas les seuls à s'être préparer pour ce combat. Tous se sont entraînés pour ce jour.  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé lui demanda Hermione  
- Parce que ce n'était pas votre ami qui avait fait ces alliances mais le prince de France répondit il  
- Tu as réussi là ou les ministres et moi-même avons échoués, tu es parvenu à unir tous les peuples du monde et les créatures magiques qui se battront pour apporter la paix, tu n'es pas que le prince de France, tu es un peu notre prince à tous dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui.  
- Merci répondit il simplement  
- Il a raison, je pense que tout le monde le pense tu sais dit Harry

Chris hocha la tête en accordant un sourire à Harry

- Maintenant on a une chance de gagner s'exclama Ron enthousiaste.  
- J'ai encore quelques surprises pour vous dit il en en montrant la forêt de la tête.

D'autres humains approchèrent de leurs positions mais ils émanaient d'eux unegrande puissanceet bien différente des sorciers. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité et virent qu'ils avaient des oreilles en pointes et des yeux différents des leurs.

- Des elfes murmura Dumbledore visiblement choqué, une centaine d'elfes leurs venaient en renfort.

Chris alla à leur rencontre et ce qui semblait être leur chef lui sourit, ils parlèrent une drôle de langue et ils s'approchèrent tous ensemble. Chris fit les présentation et rajouta pour achever sa surprise que quelques copains de Graup étaient présents dans la forêt et prêt à se battre à leur côté.

- Tu nous avais déjà surpris mais là je crois que tu te surpasses dit Ron en rigolant  
- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, mettons en place notre stratégie de défense il nous reste peu de temps dit Chris en reprenant un air grave.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La grande bataille de Poud

**Chapitre 28 : La grande bataille de Poudlard**

Les chefs et responsables ainsi que lessept amis allèrent dans la grande salle qui était totalement vide. Dumbledore fit apparaître une table ronde ainsi que des chaises pour chacun des dirigeants. Tout le monde s'assit à l'exception du chef des centaures qui n'était toujours pas revenu ce qui inquiéta Dumbledore.

- Ne devrions nous pas attendre Chiron ? demanda t'il en regardant Chris  
- Je suis en contact télépathique avec lui, tous ce qui sera dira ici il le saura répondit il  
- Très bien, il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure pour établir une stratégie et nous mettre en place dit le directeur, des propositions ? demanda t'il en balayant la table

Personne ne répondit, soit par manque d'assurance soit parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quelle stratégie pourrait venir à bout d'un ennemisix fois plus nombreux. Chris regarda Harry et ils hochèrent la tête tout les deux avant de se lever pour faire avancer les choses.

- On devrait mettre les membres les plus expérimentés en ligne de front et les élèves sur les ailes. Il faudrait aussi faire deux groupes parmi chaque concentration de défenseurs pour alterner et laisser le temps aux sorciers de se reposer et de prendre des potions ainsi que d'évacuer les blessés. Ils mettront sûrement les créatures les plus résistantes aux sort en 1ere ligne ensuite suivra sans doute les sorciers. L'attaque aérienne sera sûrement un appuie important pour eux commença Harry  
- Je propose que les centaures restent dans la forêt et s'occupe de l'aile gauche en faisant pleuvoir leurs flèches, la forêt est leur élément ils se défendront mieux ainsi. Les elfes de maisons s'occuperont des blessés et si l'ennemi s'approche de trop près ils donneront un coup de main pour les repoussés. Nous allons créer deux portails permanant vers les hôpitaux Français et Anglais, ils sont prévenus. Les gobelins sont les spécialistes des mauvais sorts et pièges en tout genre, je propose qu'ils en posent quelques uns avant la bataille et s'appuie sur les aigles une fois que le ciel sera dégagé pour en lancer de là haut. Les Elfes se mettront sur les hauteurs de Poudlard, ils ont une grande puissance de feu et une excellente vue, ils pourront ainsi pilonner l'ennemi sans cesse. Je pense qu'on ne devra pas faire venir les géants tout de suite en tout cas pas tant que les leurs ne seront pas hors combats, ils seront trop vulnérables. Les aigles sont capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes et pourront s'occuper des ennemis plus vulnérables au centre de leur formation.  
- Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec cette analyse dit Dumbledore en parcourant des yeux les personnes et créatures autour de la table.  
- Et vous où serez vous ? demanda le responsable des élèves de Beauxbatons  
- Nous serons en première ligne étant donné notre plus grande puissance, nous ne resterons pas à défendre nous attaquerons répondit Harry  
- Etant donné nos capacités, je propose que Siléna se charge du flanc droit, Emma le gauche, Ron et Hermione au centre. Harry, Lucy et moi on se chargera du ciel, nous sommes les plus rapides dans les airs à l'exception de nos chers amis dit Chris en regardant Horus qui avait émit un cri de protestation. Une fois qu'on aura la maîtrise des airs le travail sera plus facile  
- Ca me paraît bien mais si on s'occupe du ciel on devra aussi s'occuper des Mangemorts, en les terrassant nous pourrons déstabiliser les créatures magiques dit Lucy  
- Très bien alors ça sera ton travail Lucy, Harry et moi nous nous occuperons du reste.  
- Ils seront trop nombreux pour elle, même si elle est très forte elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre autant de sorciers et attaquer en même temps affirma Emma.  
- Dans ce cas nous nous occuperons du ciel pendant que vous trois vous occuperez des sorciers, nous nous sommes déjà battus contre leurs créatures dit le responsable de l'USF.  
- Très bien mais vous devrez vous battre en haute altitude car les sorciers pourraient tentés de vous viser pendant que vous êtes occupés avec les créatures magiques.

Il hocha la tête puis après quelques ajustement stratégiques et techniques. Ils se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce quand soudain Athéna apparut dans un déluge de lumière sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée.

- Déesse Athéna dit Chris en baissant la tête.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant tristement à ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Harry en voyant la tristesse de son regard  
- J'ai bien peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer  
- Je suis désolé Athéna, nous avons peu de temps alors s'il vous plait ne tergiversez pas.  
- Très bien, j'ai appris il y a peu que Thanatos et ses hommes avaient forcés l'entrée du palais d'Hadès et avaient subtilisés l'orbe noire.  
- Alors c'est ça l'arme dont nous parlait le Mangemort s'exclama Harry  
- De quel type d'arme il s'agit ? demanda Ron  
- Vous avez bien dit dans le palais d'Hadès… murmura Hermione  
- Tu as compris Hermione dit Chris en baissant la tête. C'est pas vrai cria t'il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.  
- Expliquez nous dit Emma  
- La légende dit que cette orbe pourrait donner l'immortalité non seulement à son possesseur mais aussi à ses sujets. C'est censé être à l'origine de l'immortalité des Dieux expliqua Hermione  
- C'est exact à ceci près que ce n'est pas une légende dit Athéna  
- Mais alors ça ne sert à rien de combattre si ces troupes sont immortelles dit Ron dépité  
- Pas tout à fait en fait il ne peut avoir et donner l'immortalité que quand lestreize planètes seront alignés par rapport au soleil, cela provoquera une hausse fulgurante de la magie sur Terre et l'orbe en aspirera assez pour faire agir ses pouvoirs.  
- Quand ces circonstances auront t'elles lieu ?  
- Dans 6h exactement  
- Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix, aussitôt cette bataille achevée nous irons à Erebus et nous détruirons Thanatos et l'orbe dit Chris  
- Pourquoi l'orbe ? demanda Ron si Thanatos n'existe plus cela ne servirait à rien ?  
- Pense à long terme Ron, cette orbe est trop dangereuse si elle tombe en de mauvaises mains répondit Hermione  
- Puisse votre courage venir à bout de ce mal dit Athéna avant de disparaître  
- N'en parler à personne ceci est notre problème dit Chris en regardant tous les autres dirigeants, le moral est aussi important que la technique dans un combat, s'ils sont préoccupés ils ne pourront pas se battre normalement.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et ressortirent de la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers leurs groupes pour donner leurs directives.

- Attendez dit Chris en retenant ses amis, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers ce dernier en le regardant fixement.

- Quand la bataille commencera, nous serons les seuls capables de faire de gros dommage à l'ennemi, les sorciers et les créatures qui sont dehors n'ont pas notre force. Ceci dit nous ne pourrons nous battre efficacement si on se retourne constamment en arrière pour regarder comment ils s'en sortent et les aider. Nous sommes là pour attaquer et c'est ce que nous ferons donc je vous demande de ne jamais vous retournez. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et sont tous volontaires, nous devons leur faire confiance. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous battre en groupe mais maintenant il faudra se battre individuellement. Nous nous faisons tous confiance et nous sommes suffisamment fort pour nous battre seul. Vous serez tentés d'aider les volontaires quand ils seront en mauvaise posture mais sachez que si vous sauvez une vie, vous en risquez plusieurs autres en ne tuant pas les personnes que vous auriez dû tuer. Utilisez ce que vous avez appris et mettez en pièce finit il en souriant.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en souriant et sortirent à leur tour. Chris les regarda, souffla et les accompagna. Quand ils sortirent, ils virent que les différents chefs de troupes n'avaient pas perdus de temps ils étaient tous en place, baguettes parées à regarder en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Siléna se retourna, alla embrasser Chris et Lucy et alla prendre position. Emma en fit de même et prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa à son tour et pris position sur l'aile gauche.

Hermione et Ron firent quelques pas chacun de leur côté pour prendre position au centre. Lucy se retourna et alla en direction de son père celui-ci la prit dans ses bras lui murmura quelque chose puis l'embrassa sur le front et elle alla se mettre devant les étudiants de l'USF qui avait tous adoptés le rang militaire en se mettant surquatre lignes leurs balais saisit dans leurs main droite. Un énorme bruit commença à se faire entendre, de la poussière volait au loin et le ciel s'obscurcit au loin. Harry commença à suivre Lucy pour se mettre à son tour en position quand Chris lui mit une main sur son épaule.

- Il nous reste une chose à faire dit il sérieusement, tu vas devoir exercer tes talents d'orateur, il faut les encourager lui dit il en montrant des yeux les élèves de Poudlard

Harry hocha la tête et il alla se placer près d'eux tandis que Chris alla vers ceux de Beauxbatons.

- Allons y cria Harry, montrons à Thatanos de quoi notre grande alliance est capable. Montrons lui que nous n'avons pas peur, que notre bravoure est sans limite. Battez vous pour tout ce qui vous tiens à cœur, pour votre bonheur et celui de vos proches. Défendons notre école, nos familles, nos amis, notre pays et exterminons les tous. Pour Poudlard hurla t'il.

Tous les élèves sans exception crièrent ses derniers mots avec détermination, les visages fermés et déterminés.

- Une mer nous sépare de notre pays, nos familles, nos racines. Aujourd'hui vous avez tous voulus vous battre sur le sol d'un pays qui n'est pas le votre non pas pitié, par solidarité mais par fierté. Vous êtes venus car vous voulez montrer au monde et à Thatanos que votre cœur est uni avec vos frères venus des autres pays. Je vous demande de vous battre aujourd'hui pour chacun de vos camarades ici présents, pour vos parents, vos frères et sœurs mais aussi pour vous-même. Nous allons montrés aujourd'hui à Thanatos que notre peuple est courageux et n'a pas peur de lui. Quelque soit ce qui arrivera face à nous, ils se plieront face à votre détermination à vous relever quelque soit vos blessures, quelque soient vos craintes. La France et le monde vous regarde, faîtes leurs honneurs. Aujourd'hui je ne serais pas votre prince, mais l'un des vôtres, je me battrais comme vous et avec vous. Aujourd'hui nous ramènerons la paix. Vous êtes déjà tous des héros à mes yeux.  
- Des « vive le prince » et « vive la France » furent criés à pleins poumons par le nombre impressionnant de volontaires qui étaient venus soutenir leurs voisins.

L'ennemi s'était encore rapproché après les discours d'Harry et de Chris, ils seraient là dans quelques minutes maintenant.

- Baguettes parées cria Chris à l'intention dans tout le monde et d'un même mouvement tous brandir leur baguette en la dirigeant en face d'eux. USF à vos balais, épées dans leurs fourreaux, baguettes en main.

D'un même geste ils vérifièrent leurs armements et se mirent à califourchon sur leurs balais. Le chef des gobelins arriva près de Chris lui disant que les pièges étaient près. Ce dernier hocha la tête et virent que les jumeaux Weasley le regardaient en souriant. Ils devaient avoir mit quelques une des leurs spécialités en plus des pièges des gobelins. Il leur sourit à son tour puis repris son attention vers l'ennemi.

- Les élèves de Poudlard vous êtes prêt cria t'il  
- « Prêt » crièrent d'une même voix tous les élèves  
- Beauxbatons  
- Prêt

Il continua à énumérer tous les alliés pour savoir si tout le monde était en position et prêt au combat. Quand se fut finit il prit sa place avec Harry au côté de Lucy en face des étudiants et il haussa son Aura, Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Siléna et Emma en firent de même. Les alliés regardèrent leurs Auras briller comme autant de lumières colorées symbole d'espoir qui les illuminait.

- On y va cria Chris en déployant ses ailes et s'envolant, il fut suivit d'Harry et Lucy et foncèrent droit sur le nuage d'ennemis qui leur arrivait droit dessus. L'UFS prit son envol en ordre et les escorta.

Lorsque lestrois attaquants arrivèrent au contact de l'ennemis ils virentquatre sortes d'ennemis en vol : des dragons, des harpies, des détraqueurs et les espèces de sauterelles géantes.

- Je me charge des sauterelles s'exclama Chris en rompant la formation se dirigeant droit vers l'essaim.  
- Quand à moi ça sera les dragons, je commence à en avoir l'habitude dit Harry en changeant de trajectoire  
- Rho faut qu'ils prennent à chaque fois les plus intéressant murmura Lucy en se dirigeant vers les harpies.

Voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient, la plus grande partie de l'UFS se dirigea plus en hauteur vers les détraqueurs et d'autres allèrent les soutenir. Au sol les trols et les géants étaient en première ligne suivit de près par des créatures encore inconnues, les espèces de dinosaure. Enfin arrivèrent les mangemorts et d'autres créatures semblées fermer la marche très loin derrière la première ligne. Leur armée était vraiment très impressionnante au niveau de leur nombre. On aurait dit qu'on n'en voyait jamais la fin.

Chris fut le premier a rentrer au contact de l'ennemi, il lança une boule d'énergie vers la formation des sauterelles qui se dispersa rapidement, il fit un autre geste et la boule explosa en en tuant une dizaine qui n'avaient pas été assez rapide. Il se saisit de son épée au moment ou elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur et il engagea le combat contre elles qui foncèrent en nombre sur lui. Au même moment un choc lourd se fit entendre sur le sol, le bruit venait d'un dragon sans tête qui venait de s'écraser au sol. Harry avait son épée dans une main et lançait des sorts dans l'autre tout en esquivant les jets de flammes qu'ils lui envoyaient. Lucy s'en sortait bien elle aussi, sa vitesse bien supérieure aux harpies lui permettait d'esquiver leurs attaques tout en leur donnant des coups fatals avec son épée.

Au dessus de leurs tête des lumières blanches les illuminèrent, des centaines de Patronus furent lancés simultanément dont certain étaient très grand. Au sol les sorts des défenseurs commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les assaillants. On ne distinguait même plus le sol, seuls des flashs lumineux multicolores étaient visibles du ciel. Un vacarme assourdissant s'installa quand les sorts frappèrent les ennemis. Les géants eux résistaient assez bien et progressaient rapidement. Siléna et Emma décidèrent de s'en occuper pendant qu'Hermione et Ron s'écartaient en un plus pour que leurs sorts soient les plus efficaces possibles. Deux géants tombèrent peu de temps après mais ils en restaient encore une bonne trentaine et les deux filles furent très vite submergées par ces derniers et les trols qui fonçaient vers elles.

Soudain elles sentirent un souffle et des dizaines de sorts frappèrent leurs assaillants, elles se retournèrent et virent que c'était les elfes qui faisaient pleuvoir leurs sorts des hauteurs de Poudlard. Les aigles étaient également rentrés dans la bataille et s'attaquèrent aux harpies et aux sauterelles, les soutiens de l'USF ayant beaucoup de mal à tenir étant donné le nombre de leurs adversaires et la rapidité des sauterelles, une douzaine d'entre eux étaient déjà tombés. Les ailes commencèrent à se faire déborder elles aussi, l'absence de Siléna et Emma occupées à se battre contre les géants avait crée un affaiblissement des défenses. Les Aurors vinrent aidés les élèves de Poudlard qui commençaient à avoir des blessés sérieux, pendant que les gobelins aidèrent ceux de Beauxbatons.

L'idée de mettre des personnes en réserve fut vite oubliée étant donné le nombre de leurs ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Une heure s'écoula avant que Les Mangemorts commence à prendre les étudiants ainsi que Chris, Harry et Lucy pour cible en leurs lançant des dizaines de sorts sur chacun. La situation devînt critique car les étudiants furent vite paniqués et ne pouvait se défendre contre autant de sorts. Chris leur hurla de redescendre, qu'ils se débrouilleraient sans eux en voyant que de plus en plus d'étudiants tombaient, frappés par des sorts de lumière verte. Il vit que toutes les sauterelles l'avaient pris pour suivre quand les étudiants descendirent en urgence. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les tués avec sa seule épée puis il eut une idée.

Il attendit qu'elles arrivent le plus près possible de lui et cria « Solaris Expansion ». Une énorme boule de lumière l'entoura et augmenta de volume pour prendre une dizaine de mètres de circonférence puis s'estompa. Il sourit en voyant que ça stratégie avait été payante, il ne resta qu'une dizaine de ces créatures qui avaient échappées au carnage. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et fonça aider Harry en voyant que Lucy tenait le coup. Il restait à ce dernier une bonne douzaine de dragon, il en avait éliminé le triple mais commençait à fatiguer car il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour en venir à bout. L'arrivée en renfort de Chris lui redonna un sursaut d'énergie et tout deux redoublèrent d'effort face à leurs ennemis.

Lucy ayant adoptée une stratégie basée sur des contre attaque en se téléportant sans arrêt avant d'attaquer parvint à bloquer l'avancé des harpies à défaut de les repousser. Au sol la situation était plus délicate, la ligne de front avait essuyée les attaques de deux géants échappés au contrôle d'Emma et Siléna. Les assauts répétés des trols et autres créatures avaient fragilisé grandement les lignes de défense bien que tous se battaient avec un courage qui ne fléchissait pas. Les elfes étaient descendus du toit et se joignirent aux sorciers pour les repousser. Les centaures apparut il y a quelques minutes firent pleuvoir leurs flèches sans discontinuité sur l'aile de gauche de l'ennemi bordant la forêt.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, les détraqueurs, les sauterelles et les dragons n'étaient plus, Harry, Chris et Lucy s'acharnaient sur les harpies restantes, ils eurent le temps de voir que la situation au sol devenait dangereuse plusieurs lignes de défense avait flanchées. Des grandes explosions prouvaient la présence d'Emma, Siléna, Hermione et Ron dans la cohue et la montagne de corps qui jonchait le sol. Harry alla leur prêté renfort après avoir regardé Chris qui avait hoché la tête pour lui dire qu'ils avaient plus besoin de lui au sol. Lucy et lui se chargèrent des dernières harpies et après quelques gestes de la main de Chris ils montèrent tout deux bien haut dans le ciel. Une fois stabilisés, ils regardèrent le sol puis foncèrent en piquet la tête la première, leurs épées pointés vers le sol.

Ils se mirent à tourner sur eux même et une boule d'énergie qui grandissait de seconde en seconde se forma à la pointe de leur épée. Vu d'en bas Harry regarda vers le ciel attendant le renforts de ses amis qui devaient en avoir fini mais il ne vit que des grande boule de feu, tels des comètes se diriger sur le cœur de l'armée. Il sourit en imaginant les dégâts qu'une telle attaque allait provoquer, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir associer son élément il s'étonna de voir ces techniques inédites. Quelques secondes plus tard une grande explosion se fit entendre, vu du ciel les deux impacts des techniques de Chris et Lucy étaient bien visibles, deux cratères de bonnes tailles s'étaient formés et avait détruits bien des créatures.

Stimulés par cette intervention et l'arrivé d'Harry, les lignes de défenses regagnèrent du courage et firent pleuvoir leurs sorts de nouveaux grandement appuyés par Emma utilisant sa pluie d'étoiles, Ron créant une grande vague de plusieurs mètre de hauteur avant de lancer un souffle glaciaire, Hermione fit apparaître une coulée de lave qui dévala sur les ennemis les plus proches. Siléna quand à elle s'occupait des derniers géants qu'elle combattait avec une efficacité remarquable avec sa faux. Harry lui fit apparaître une pluie d'éclair qui frappa à de nombreux endroits l'ennemis avant de les balayer à coup d'épée. Après près d'une demi heure les deux flancs se consolidèrent ainsi que la ligne principal de défense.

Les elfes de maisons s'affairaient à données des potions de régénérescence et de soins aux sorciers pendant l'accalmie inespérée. Les blessés graves furent évacués avec précaution et rapidité pendant que les autres couvraient les soigneurs. Chris et Lucy étaient maintenant dos à dos et repoussaient les ennemis qui s'agglutinaient en masse contre eux. Ils commençaient à faiblir, devant les assaut ininterrompu. Leurs différentes attaques ne leurs permettaient que de cours répits avant que les morts ne soient remplacés.

- Papa on ne pourra plus tenir longtemps cria t'elle étant donné le bruit infernale qui régnait entre les cris, les grognements des créatures et les explosions.  
- Baisse toi cria t'il.

Elle s'exécuta et il concentra son énergie dans son épée qui devient lumineuse, il la tendit en arrière et d'un coup fit un tour sur lui-même en donnant un coup d'épée à 360 degrés. L'attaque découpa tout les ennemis autour d'eux sans exception dans une rayondix voirquinze mètres. Il prit la main de Lucy et se téléporta en retrait, il demanda à des elfes de leur donner des potions pour récupérer de l'énergie avant de retourner se battre immédiatement après, en embarquant plusieurs potions avec eux pour en donner à leurs amis. Ils se téléportèrent chacun prenant un côté et parvinrent non sans mal à les transmettre.

Harry et les autres commençaient à être vraiment fatigués et ne purent qu'apprécier de pouvoir récupérer des forces. Les lignes ennemis heureusement avaient subis de lourd dommage. Les Mangemorts étaient maintenant face aux sorciers ce qui se révélait plus destructeur car les lignes de défenses se faisaient décimer par les rayons verts mortels qui s'abattaient sur eux par le surnombre de sorciers ennemis. Sans crier garde Chris créa un gigantesque mur de cristal qui protégea les défenseurs tellement il était gigantesque. Cela eut pour effet de tuer de nombreux Mangemorts qui se prirent leur propre sorts en se reflétant contre le mur. Les combats s'interrompirent avec le mur bloqua les attaques des deux côtés.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucy, Siléna, Emma c'est à vous de jouer, j'essaierais de maintenir le mur le plus longtemps possible cria t'il

Ils lui sourirent en comprenant son plan et se téléportèrent de l'autre côté du mur et reprirent le combat contre les Mangemorts. Une longue bataille s'engagea alors, le groupe était sans aucun doute plus puissant mais le nombre de Mangemorts était tel que le combat était équilibré. Il y avait Harry, Lucy et Emma sur le flanc droit et Hermione, Ron et Siléna sur l'autre. Pendant ce temps, tous les autres défense reprirent des forces et se remirent en position après l'évacuation de tous les blessés. Après près d'une heure d'échange entre les Mangemorts et les deux groupes. Chris se retourna et alors que tout le monde le fixa il hocha la tête et ils reprirent tous une position de combat. Il voulait surprendre les Mangemorts qui s'étaient complètement désintéresser d'eux.

Il décompta avec une main dans le dos le temps avant qu'il désactive le bouclier. Et quand il le fit il se téléporta et plus d'un millier de sort s'abattirent sur les Mangemorts complètement prit aux dépourvus et nombre d'entre eux n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Chris pendant ce temps réapparu dans les airs et créa une grosse boule d'énergie qu'il envoya en plein centre de l'amas de Mangemort avant de redescendre son épée en main. Ses amis le rejoignirent progressivement et formèrent une ligne tous lessept au centre. Ils furent très vite entourés mais cela ne sembla pas les inquiétés, les défenseurs et les Mangemorts reprirent leurs combats acharnés. Soudain Chris reçu une flèche dans l'épaule qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Ses amis s'en inquiétèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui. La flèche se consuma d'elle-même lorsque Chris augmenta son Aura mais la blessure ne disparut pas jusqu'à ce que Siléna le soigne.

Emma reçue un sort inconnu qui la propulsa quelques mètres derrière. Chris et Harry, hors d'eux lancèrent un rayon de lumière entouré d'électricité qui eut, une fois qu'il toucha les Mangemorts, provoqué une énorme explosion qui propulsa à terre Hermione et Ron par la même occasion. Siléna en profita pour soigner Emma qui se releva quelques secondes plus tard. La défense y compris leur groupe commença à avoir le dessous. Ils ne cessèrent de reculer tout en se défendant. Harry leur cria qu'ils devaient se téléporter en retrait. Ils le firent et se retrouvèrent juste devant la ligne de front.

- Pourquoi tu nous as dit de reculer ? demanda Ron en continuant à lancer des sorts.  
- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça il faut trouver quelque chose pour changer la situation répondit il  
- Tu as une idée ? demanda Hermione  
- Nos pouvoirs séparés ne leurs cause pas assez de dommage et on s'épuise rapidement contre autant d'ennemis

- Tu suggères qu'on envoie la sauce maintenant dit Chris en lui souriant.

Il hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Emma  
- Le septième sens répondit Harry il nous faut l'utiliser  
- Deux personnes lanceront une attaque de chaque côté avec le soutien des autres et cela devrait peut être nous faire prendre l'avantage dit Chris  
- Pourquoi pas une seule personne ? demanda Ron  
- Cela rendrait l'énergie trop difficile à maîtriser répondit Chris.  
- Très bien Chris et moi allons nous mettre de chaque côté en augmentant notre Aura au maximum quand ça sera fait, Hermione, Emma et Ron vous me donnerez votre énergie, Lucy et Siléna donneront la leur à Chris.  
- On n'a pas de temps à perdre dit Chris puis il leva un pouce vers Harry en souriant et se téléporta alors qu'Emma téléporta Harry de l'autre côté.

Ils se concentrèrent au maximum en essayant de ne pas tenir en compte de la bataille qui se déroulait autour d'eux et de leurs amis qui risquaient leurs vies pour les couvrir. Quand leur Aura fut au maximum, Hermione, Ron, Emma, Siléna et Lucy rengainèrent leurs armes et se concentrèrent à leur tour. Leurs Auras fusionnèrent avec les personnes désignés et quelques secondes plus tard les deux Auras explosèrent quand elles se mêlèrent à celles de leurs amis. Ils concentrèrent tous deux une boule d'énergie dans leurs mains en s'envolant. Leurs boules d'énergie respectives devinrent gigantesques quand ils arrêtèrent leur ascension dans les cieux. Ils les lancèrent quelques instants plus tard, les explosions furent terribles, la puissance des deux boules d'énergie provoqua deux cratères géants et de très nombreux Mangemorts n'étaient plus.

Les survivants regardèrent les lieux d'impact avec effroi, en pensant que Harry et Chris avaient fait ça tout seul et que leurs amis pouvaient en faire autant. Ils stoppèrent leurs marches bien qu'encore très supérieurs en nombre. Ils ordonnèrent aux créatures derrière eux de prendre le relais. La bataille repris mais Chris et Harry étaient complètement vidés et ne parvenaient plus à se défendre correctement. Leurs amis bien qu'ayant utilisés eux aussi une grande quantité d'énergie firent un bloc devant eux pour les protéger. Lucy regarda derrière eux pour chercher des elfes de maisons pouvant leurs donnés des potions mais bon nombre d'entre eux étaient soit blessés soit morts et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se téléporter en laissant les autres se défendre avec déjà beaucoup de mal avec Chris et Harry qui n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur souffle. Les Mangemorts qui apparemment avaient essuyés une nouvelle attaques de la part des centaures dirigèrent leurs sorts vers la forêt en tirant à l'aveuglette. Les défenseurs avaient de plus en plus de mal à les repousser et commençait à perdre espoir quand de très nombreux rayons lumineux apparurent au loin.

- Il était temps murmura Chris en souriant.  
- Qui est ce ? demanda Emma étonnée  
- Nos sauveurs dit Chris en rigolant nerveusement  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Les diversions ont été déjouées et voilà le reste de nos alliés répondit il avant de tombé par terre  
- Ca va aller ? demanda Lucy en courrant vers lui  
- Ne vous occupez pas de nous, lancez la contre attaque et faites nous gagner cette bataille dit il en la repoussant gentiment.  
- Très bien dit Ron allons-y dit il à l'intention des autres

Ils se séparèrent en reprenant leurs places originelles, ils lancèrent des mots d'encouragements et lancèrent une contre attaque en lançant leurs dernières forces dans la bataille. Les sorts redoublèrent alors d'intensité tout en faisant avancer les lignes. Les créatures commencèrent à fuirent devant cette contre attaque inattendue mais ils ne purent allés bien loin, les Mangemorts luttaient déjà de l'autre côté contre des centaines de sorciers qui semblaient venir de Pré-au-Lard. Après une demi heure les derniers Mangemorts furent battus et les deux forces alliés se retrouvèrent radieux. Poudlard était sauvé et ils avaient gagnés la bataille.

Les défenseurs qui avaient luttés depuis de nombreuses heures s'écroulèrent au sol le visage baigné de larmes alors que les nouveaux arrivants les soignaient. Ils avaient réussi à tenir contre un ennemi bien supérieur en nombre. Chacun regarda autour de soit un peu perdu, avec la joie et la tristesse dans chacun d'eux. Ils avaient certes gagnés mais ils avaient essuyés de nombreuses pertes. Tout le monde s'affairait à soigner les blessés, Dumbledore vînt à la rencontre d'Harry et Chris le visage fermé et triste.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda t'il  
- Ca peut aller répondit Harry en se relevant difficilement  
- Tenez voilà des potions pour vous et vos amis.

Harry et Chris les burent et tendirent les autres à leurs amis.

- Beaucoup de gens sont morts aujourd'hui dit Dumbledore les larmes aux yeux, quelques uns de vos amis y compris  
- Nous ne voulons rien savoir, notre bataille n'est pas fini en fait elle ne fait que commencer dit Chris le regard vide.  
- Vous pouvez peut être vous reposer un peu  
- Non nous devons y aller maintenant, le temps nous ait compté, on a pris nos potions de régénérescence on peut se rendre à Erebus.  
- Emmenez en d'autres au cas où dit il en appelant un elfe qui courrait partout en distribuant des potions à tout le monde.

Ils se saisirent chacun d'une potion et se regardèrent.

- En route vers Erebus dit Harry déterminé.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La garde noire

**Chapitre 29 : La garde noire**

Chris les guida dans la téléportation étant le seul à savoir où se trouvait la cité. Quand ils arrivèrent ce qu'ils virent les surpris bien qu'ils s'y étaient attendus. La cité des Anciens de l'ombre était plongée dans l'obscurité, des nuages noirs masquant complètement la lumière du soleil. Ils se trouvaient sur des remparts d'une cité qui ressemblait à l'architecture des châteaux médiévaux. Ce sentiment fut amplifié quand ils virent les courbes d'un grand château fort au loin.

- Baissez vous dit Chris à voix basse.

Ils s'exécutèrent et virent des sorciers faire une ronde comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un.

- Ils savent que nous sommes là, de toute façon il va nous falloir tous les éliminer.  
- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur eux ? demanda Ron  
- La garde noire regroupe les sorciers les plus expérimentés et les créatures les plus puissances, elle garde l'accès au château. Tout le monde ignore ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette garde car elle est divisée en plusieurs bataillons. On en ignore aussi le nombre.  
- Pourtant le mangemort nous a dit qu'il y en avait environ 200 répondit Harry  
- Il s'est basé sur ce qu'il a vus, pas sur ce qu'il sait.  
- Que proposes tu ?  
- Une attaque frontale on a pas le temps d'organiser une stratégie, on a déjà perdu la moitié du temps qu'on avait il faut faire vite, si Thanatos devient immortel tous nos combats n'auront servis à rien.  
- Une attaque frontale tout ce que j'aime dit Ron en souriant.  
- Allons y dit Harry d'une voix ferme

Ils se relevèrent et sautèrent des remparts, les mangemorts accoururent aussitôt vers eux une sorte d'alarme stridente se mit en route. Les sorts fusèrent, une vingtaine de mangemorts leurs faisaient face. Ils étaient bien plus puissants et rapide que ceux qu'ils avaient combattus à Poudlard même s'ils avaient le dessus. Leur nombre s'accrut rapidement malgré les pertes. Alors qu'ils se battaient sans vouloir dépenser trop leur énergie ils virent une marée sombre se diriger vers eux.

- Des chimères cria Chris quand il les vit.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elles, des créatures qui ressemblaient à des minotaures arrivèrent sur leur gauche des haches en main. Puis un cri strident retentit dans toute la cité, les mangemorts se mirent à rire en l'entendant. Une ombre plana dans les cieux jusqu'à se posé sur une habitation. Ils virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon gigantesque, peut être trois fois plus gros que les dragons qu'ils avaient combattus.

- Mais ils lui ont donnés quoi à manger pour qu'il soit aussi gros s'exclama Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas un simple dragon Ron répondit Hermione en regardant Chris

Elle vit avec étonnement que ce dernier semblait vraiment anxieux par ce qu'il voyait.

- Chris ? l'appela t'elle  
- C'est Bahamut, le père de tous les dragons, il est infiniment plus puissant et résistant que les autres dragons.

Le dragon les regarda sombrement et ouvrit la bouche laissant apparaître une petite boule de feu. Chris eut juste le temps de dresser un bouclier qu'il lançait déjà son souffle de feu, tuant par la même occasion quelques mangemorts quand le bouclier dévia les flammes.

- Il est rapide s'exclama Ron horrifié.  
- Harry on s'occupe de lui, Siléna et Lucyvous vous occupez des minotaures, Ron des chimères, Emma et Hermione les mangemorts allez y cria Chris

Ils se séparèrent Chris et Harry saisirent leurs épées et foncèrent vers le dragon tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers leurs ennemis désignés. Le dragon battit de ses ailes et s'envola, Harry alla droit sur lui tandis que Chris prit une courbe différente pour coincer le dragon entre eux. Lorsque le dragon fut entre eux Harry lança sa « thunder bomb » et Chris son « big bang » qui frappèrent le dragon en même temps dans une grande explosion qui illumina toute la cité. Quand la lumière fut dissipée ils virent avec horreur qu'il s'en était sorti indemne.

- Il va falloir changer de stratégie dit Harry pour lui-même

Le dragon fonça alors vers Chris et ce dernier ne put empêcher Bahamut de lui envoyer un coup de queue puissant qui le fit plonger en piquet, à moitié inconscient. Il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, ses ailles avaient disparues. Harry le regarda, impuissant, il ne serait jamais aussi rapide. Il eut l'idée de l'idée de lui envoyer un petit choc électrique pour le réveiller et lui envoya d'une main alors que le dragon commençait à se diriger vers lui. Le coup de Harry eut l'effet escompté, Chris reprit connaissance mais la terre étant beaucoup trop proche il renonça à déployer ses ailes, tendis ses mains vers le sol et lança toute sa force télékinésique. Sa vitesse ralentit très rapidement, la pression exercée par sa technique creusa le sol assez profondément. Mais il parvint à se stabiliser sous les yeux rassurés de Harry qui pouvait reporté son attention sur le dragon. Chris redéploya ses ailes et retourna aider Harry.

Pendant ce temps quelques têtes de minotaures gisaient sur le sol et le combat faisait rage entre les autres et Lucy et sa mère. Cette dernière ne s'en sortait pas indemne du reste elle avait quelques coupures et une belle entaille au bras gauche mais se battait toujours avec la même dextérité et la même force. Ron avait bien du mal à éliminer les chimères dont la résistance magique était impressionnante de même que leurs trois têtes capable de lancer des sorts. Il avait pourtant fini par mettre au point une technique efficace qui consistait à enfermer les chimères dans des blocs de glace éternelle et les brisait avec sa hache.

Il en avait déjà vaincu quelques unes avec cette technique mais ces adversaires étaient intelligents et esquivaient maintenant ses attaques glaciaires. Emma et Hermione avaient du mal à se défendre et à attaquer à la fois étant donné le nombre des mangemorts. Elles avaient mit au point une stratégie basé à alterner chacune leurs tours attaque et défense ce qui permettait à celle qui attaquait de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de sa défense. Cette technique était efficace mais ne permettait pas de se débarrasser de beaucoup d'ennemis à chaque attaque.

Le temps passa, Siléna avait finit par venir à bout des minotaures qui heureusement pour elle étaient relativement peu nombreux. Après avoir observé les différentes situations dans lesquelles se trouvaient ses amis, elle jugea préférable d'aller aider Ron qui ne cessait de reculer maintenant devant les attaques des chimères. Quand il la vit arrivé il éprouva un réel soulagement, à eux deux ils reprirent l'avantage sur les créatures. Chris et Harry étaient toujours au prise avec Bahamut qui semblait toujours insensible à leurs attaques. Ils avaient beau lui donnés des tas de coups d'épées cela ne semblait pas lui faire plus d'effet que des piqûre de moustique. Ils se mirent côte à côte face à Bahamut leurs épées en avant.

- C'est pas vrai, on est en train de gaspiller notre énergie dans le vent pesta Harry  
- Ecoute, on devrait cesser de l'attaquer et esquiver ses techniques le temps de reprendre de l'énergie. Je pense que les autres en auront bientôt fini avec les autres et nos attaques combinés seront sans doute plus efficaces.  
- Tu as raison dit Harry en esquivant un nouveau jet de flamme.

Chris disait vrai, les dernières chimères venaient de rendre l'âme après que Ron ait envoyé une pluie de disque de glace coupante en visant chacune de leurs tête et que Siléna et Lucy eurent lancésleurs techniques « Saturn Revolution » qui se révélèrent très efficace, les anneaux allant frappés les créatures en tranchant leurs membres. Ils étaient maintenant àquatre contre les mangemorts qui commençaient à reculer. Ils combinèrent leurs attaques et purent venir à bout de la majorité de mangemorts restant. Mais bizarrement, les rescapés ne prirent pas la fuite, ils continuèrent à se battre avec hargne ce qui était étonnant, les mangemorts n'étant pas réputés pour leur courage mais plutôt pour leur couardise. Le combat repris de plus belle tandis qu'Harry et Chris commençaient vraiment à énerver Bahamut en se contentant de se défendre.

Le dragon fonça sur Chris alors que ce dernier essayait de lui échapper. Soudain Chris s'arrêta concentrant un boule d'énergie dans ses mains et lança un puissant rayon de lumière vers Bahamut en espérant que ce changement de technique réussirait à le surprendre. Malheureusement le dragon sembla l'avoir anticipé car il cracha ses flammes au même moment. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent en créant une sorte de boule de feu à l'intersection des rayon, aucun ne semblait avoir l'avantage. Chris concentra son Aura en maximum et le rayon gagna un peu de terrain et se rapprocha de Bahamut. Ce dernier intensifia la puissance de ses flammes et ils furent de nouveau à égalité. Chris savait que s'il se relâchait, il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver les flammes et en mourrait sûrement.

Après quelques minutes ou personne ne sembla prendre l'avantage, Harry se décida à donner un coup de main à Chris et lança une série d'éclair sur le dragon qui trembla légèrement mais ne stoppa pas son attaque, c'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. La boule de feu au centre s'intensifiait de plus en plus et finit par exploser envoyant un prodigieux souffle autour d'eux laissant bien deviner la puissance des deux attaques. Chris et Harry se furent projetés des centaines de mètres en arrières mais réussirent à se stabiliser. Le dragon sembla tomber mais il réussit à se rétablir et reprit son envol en balayant les corps de ses alliés au passage. Chris était épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire, Harry s'en rendant compte alla à ses côtés pour le défendre en attendant qu'il récupère un peu.

Harry fit front au dragon en tournant autour de lui en lançant quelques coups de tonnerre occasionnels mais il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie inutilement. Seulement le dragon s'énerva et cracha un véritable mur de feu qu'Harry ne put qu'éviter partiellement et se fit brûler le bras. Il grimaça en voyant les dégâts, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger son bras droit. Le dragon s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à réitérer son attaque. Harry essaya de se mettre à l'abris mais en vain, la douleur l'empêchant de voler correctement. Le dragon cracha son souffle dévastateur et Harry crut que c'était finit et ferma les yeux, il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur quand il entendit crier devant lui

- « Cristal Shields » cria Lucy

Le bouclier résista, Lucy y ayant mit toute sa force. Siléna arriva près d'Harry et le soigna. Emma arriva suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, ils avaient tout deux appris une technique de substitution pour pouvoir voler eux aussi.

- Harry ça va ? demanda Emma inquiète.  
- Oui, grâce à Siléna ça va beaucoup mieux.  
- On va vous donner un coup de main dit Ron  
- Nos attaques sont restés inefficaces je sais pas comment on va pouvoir en venir à bout.  
- J'ai une idée dit Chris qui venait de se téléporter auprès d'eux.  
- Laquelle ? demanda Harry curieux  
- Il a une trop grande résistance magique pour qu'on lui fasse quoi que ce soit avec nos attaques magiques. Je propose qu'Emma, Ron, Hermione et Siléna utilisent le septième sens. Lucy, Harry et moi nous nous positionnerons en triangle pendant que vous lancerez votre attaque. On pourra ensuite utiliser notre technique en même temps, si ça le blesse pas là je serais à court d'idée mais on a perdu suffisamment de temps.  
- C'est un bon plan dit Ron après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ils se mirent en position. Lucy, Harry et Chris se positionnèrent se concentrant au maximum leurs épées en l'air. Les autres se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un se place sous le dragon, l'autre au dessous. Bahamut était un peu perdu et ne savait pas qui attaquer alors que tous se concentrèrent, leurs Auras brillaient tout autour de lui. Il prit Chris pour cible, celui-ci était le plus proche de lui mais malgré sa concentration il eut le réflexe de créer un bouclier juste à temps et pu éviter les flammes. Au même moment deux boules d'énergie furent lancés et s'abattirent le dragon qui hurla de douleur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combats le dragon sembla ressentir les effets d'une attaque.

La lumière de l'explosion se dissipa au moment où Harry, Lucy et Chris lancèrent leurs attaques de la déchirure de l'air, il y eut comme un énorme coup de fusil et les attaques foncèrent à une vitesse folle sur le dragon qui ne put l'éviter. Cette fois c'était terminé, la peau du dragon se fendit de plus en plus laissant apparaître des traits fin de lumière sur l'endroit où les rayons l'avaient frappés. Il tomba en morceau quelques secondes après laissant apparaître dans le ciel d'Erebus une pluie de chair répugnante. Ils redescendirent tous essoufflés, récupérèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de commencés leur marche vers le château. Arrivés aux portes Ron se retourna et fixa la cité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? demanda Hermione  
- Je me disais que cette cité respirait la mort, la désolation ça aurait dût être cette cité qui aurait dû être détruite pas Atlantide, pas Gaia.  
- On ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qui l'ont battit si on faisait ça répondit Hermione

La porte s'ouvrit et Chris entra le premier il les guida vers la salle de Thanatos mais elle était vide bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Il leur fit faire demi tour et les guida dans un souterrain auquel on lui avait interdit l'accès quand il était parmi eux. Arrivés au fond du couloir où il faisait de plus en plus chaud ce qui était paradoxal étant donné qu'ils descendaient. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte et la franchirent sans se poser de question. Une surprise les attendait derrière, Voldemort se trouvait face à eux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous attendais, le seigneur Thanatos savait que vous viendriez, vous êtes si prévisibles.  
- Et où est ton maître dans ce cas, il a peur de nous pour se terrer comme il le fait répondit Harry  
- Je te ferais avaler tes sarcasmes Potter, mon maître ne se cache pas il se trouve dans le temple d'Hadès où il attend patiemment le moment où il deviendra immortel et nous serons les suivants.  
- Ca n'arrivera jamais répondit Emma  
- Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va aller rendre visite à ton maître dit Chris en s'avançant de quelques pas.  
- Pauvre idiot, pour atteindre le seigneur Thanatos tu devras parcourir les enfers. Mais pour parcourir chaque régions il vous faudra vaincre tous les serviteurs du maître sinon vous serez tous bloqués au temple d'Hadès par un champs de force lié à nos vies. Chacun d'entre nous se trouve sur le chemin du temple.  
- Ca ne sera pas un problème dit Ron en souriant  
- Juste un échauffement avant de rencontrer un adversaire valable renchérit Harry  
- Ne nous sous estimez pas, je vous rappelle que vous avez perdus lors de notre dernière rencontre.  
- Harry je propose qu'on se sépare dit Chris  
- Quoi ? mais pourquoi on pourrait les battre facilement si on se battait tous ensemble contre chacun d'eux dit Hermione  
- On perdrait du temps et surtout je ne suis pas un lâche et je veux me battre tout seul. On se rejoindra au temple d'Hadès.  
- Harry le supplia Hermione  
- Désolé Hermione, je suis d'accord avec lui, moi aussi j'ai envie de me battre seul.  
- Tu ne peux rien contre ça Hermione ils ont des esprits de combattants et ils ne sont pas les seuls dit Siléna en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- Laissez moi Voldemort, depuis le temps que je me prépare à l'affronter… Allez y, partez devant je vous rejoindrais dit Harry

Chris le regarda et hocha la tête en lui souriant et commença à contourner Voldemort pour prendre la porte derrière lui. Les autres le suivirent, Emma ne quitta pas des yeux Harry en sortant de la pièce mais celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant et cela la soulagea un peu.

Ils sortirent et comprirent pourquoi il faisait si chaud, de la lave s'écoulait en contre bas du chemin qu'ils devaient empruntés. Chris resta immobile en fermant les yeux puis les ouvrit et vit que ses amis attendirent en le regardant.

- On ne pourra pas utiliser la téléportation, c'est comme une cage magique cette endroit, il va falloir utiliser nos jambes dit il avant de se mettre à courir

Ils le suivirent en essayant de le rattraper lui demandant de ralentir un peu mais ils se souvinrent que le temps leur était compté et ils trouvèrent les forces d'adapter leurs allure à la sienne. Il accéléra encore plus son allure en faisant des bons de plusieurs mètres, il devait utiliser la magie pour aller si vite. Les autres durent volés pour le suivre. Pendent ce temps Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face sans se dire un seul mot chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps s'exclama Voldemort  
µ- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir venger mes parents et toutes les familles que tu as détruites. Je vais te tuer, aujourd'hui je suis prêt.  
- C'est ce que tu crois, je serais toujours plus fort qu'un sale gamin.  
- Je vais te montrer ce que la jeunesse que tu méprise tant est capable de faire dit Harry en saisissant son épée.

Voldemort saisit une épée qui avait une lame de forme arrondie. Harry augmenta son Aura au maximum et Voldemort en fit autant. Harry se jeta sur son adversaire en l'assénant de coup d'épée qu'il donnait de toutes ses forces. Voldemort ne se contentait pas de subir et attaquait Harry avec la même force. Des étincelles jaillissaient de tout côté tellement leurs coups étaient rapide. Chacun avançait et reculait comme s'ils dansaient en ayant coordonnés leurs mouvements. Voldemort donna un coup plus puissant que les autres ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Harry et il lança un serpent qui sortit de sa main de libre en visant le visage de son adversaire. Harry l'esquiva en se cabrant en arrière.

Il appuya son épée sur le sol pour prendre appuie pour ne pas tomber et en profitant pour se propulsé en arrière en faisant un salto pour esquivé un nouveau coup d'épée. Il retomba sur le sol en plantant son épée vers le sol pour la planter dans la tête du serpent qu'il acheva d'un seul coup. Il se relança aussitôt vers Voldemort qui lui lança une série de rayon rouges qu'il évita avec des bonds rapides ce qui lui permit d'attaqué à son tour. Il donna une vingtaine de coup tous plus fort plus les uns que les autres puis le projeta en associant une tornade à son mouvement. Il s'écrasa sur le mur, Harry fonça sur lui pendant qu'il était sonné mais son adversaire récupéra assez rapidement pour éviter son coup d'épée qui se planta dans le mur. Voldemort en profita pour lui donné un coup de genoux qui fit tombé Harry en arrière. Il se lança vers Harry en lui lançant un sort mortel qu'Harry évita en faisant une roulade.

Ce dernier riposta aussitôt en lançant une boule d'éclair qui explosa en soulevant beaucoup de poussière. Il alla reprendre son épée et se lança vers l'Aura que dégageait son adversaire puisqu'il ne pouvait le voir. Une nouvelle bataille à l'épée s'engagea plus intense encore que la précédente les adversaires devant sentir les coups d'épées plutôt que les voir. Un nouveau choc se produisit balayant toute la poussière pour le souffle occasionné. Epée contre Epée les adversaires serrèrent les dents pour prendre le dessus en vain. Harry utilisa son électricité pour faire céder son adversaire mais celui-ci utilisa un sort de feu au même instant et les deux attaques lorsqu'elles se touchèrent provoquèrent brûlures sur chacun des deux combattants.

Ils tinrent pourtant bon malgré la douleur de plus intense jusqu'au moment où la tension fut tellement grande que les deux épées furent projetés au loin. Voldemort et Harry lancèrent un sort en même temps et furent projetés à leur tour subissant les effets de leurs propres sorts. Ils récupèrent une nouvelle fois leurs épées et échangèrent de nouveau coup jusqu'à ce qu'Harry donne un coup plus fort que les autres et brise la garde de Voldemort et le blesse au ventre.

- Toi qui avait tant haïs le garçon à la cicatrice tu vas en avoir une maintenant dit Harry en souriant.

Cela rendit Voldemort furieux et il se lança sur lui en frappant avec rage contre ce garçon qui lui tenait tête depuis trop longtemps. Soudain il lança sur Harry son épée qu'il esquiva de très peu lui coupant quelques cheveux au passage. Harry eut l'imprudence de se retourner pour regarder l'épée et Voldemort lui lança un sort et des mains lui prirent chaque membres et l'aplatir contre le mur l'empêchant de bouger. Voldemort sourit et lui lança un endoloris qui fit Harry se convulser pendant de longues secondes. Puis il lui lança un sort de feu qui lui brûla l'épaule. Voldemort voulait jouer avec lui sinon il lui aurait déjà donné un coup mortel. Harry essaya de réfléchir à tout vitesse pendant les cours répit qu'il lui donnait.

Il concentra son Aura autant qu'il put, s'énervant de plus en plus de l'électricité se dessinait autour de son corps. Voldemort fut surpris que son jeune ennemi puisse encore déployer autant d'énergie. Dans un dernier effort Harry brisa ses liens se saisit d'Excalibur en même temps que Voldemort ramassait son épée en toute hâte. Harry était hors de lui se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait dût subir à cause de Voldemort. Ce dernier ne cessait de reculer et commença à ressentir de la frayeur, Harry donna un coup d'épée qui lui trancha la tête. Ce dernier regarda le corps de son ennemi mais il resta sur ses gardes il ressentait toujours l'énergie de ce dernier.

Le corps noirci et sembla fondre comme une ombre puis soudain il sentit une énergie derrière lui il se retourna et se retrouva soufflé contre le mur avec violence. Il relâcha son épée sous l'impact. Voldemort lui lança un nouveau sort qu'il ne put éviter. Il s'amusa à balancer Harry contre les murs et le sol avec un sort puissant de mobiliser très semblable au pouvoir télékinésique. Il s'arrêta enfin et s'avança vers Harry qui lui tournait le dos.

- C'est fini Potter, tu vas rejoindre tes chers parents dit il en levant son épée pour frapper Harry.

Ce dernier créa un portail sur le sol et fut aspiré dedans au moment où Voldemort frappa l'air. Le portail réapparut sur le plafond Harry fonda sur Voldemort qui regarda toujours le sol lumineux, perplexe. Harry frappa avec ses deux mains joints son ennemi qui fut déstabilisé et se retourna avec beaucoup de mal, l'équilibre précaire, sonné par cette attaque soudaine. Harry mit ses deux mains au niveau de son ventre et le projeta d'un coup de vent très violent qui le colla au mur puis lui lança sa thunder bomb qui fit hurler de douleur son adversaire et brisa une portion du mur qui s'écroula sur Voldemort.

Ce dernier se releva difficilement, il leva la tête et vit avec horreur qu'Harry avait comblé la distance qui les séparait. Il regarda son ennemi dans le visage de son ennemi, le visage plein de coupure et une lèvre en sang. Enfin il le vit penchant son épée en arrière et sans ne rien pouvoir faire, lui transpercer le ventre. Harry le vit cracher du sang sur son bras et appuya encore plus puis il retira son épée pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais Voldemort le repoussa avec un sort. Harry le regarda au loin stupéfait de voir qu'il avait encore la force de riposter. Son ennemi commença à concentrer son Aura.

- Si je dois mourir je t'emmènerais avec moi, tu me touches on meurt tu ne le fait pas c'est la même chose dit il en se concentrant davantage. Je ne te laisserais pas gagner un combat que j'étais certain de remporter.

Harry le regarda il devait agir vite sinon il allait mourir sans pouvoir venir en aide aux autres, ils comptaient sur lui, Emma comptait sur lui. A cette pensée il concentra toute son énergie et leva son épée qui brillait d'une lumière blanche.

- Je n'ai plus le choix je dois tenter le tout pour le tout murmura t'il  
- Imbécile je t'ai dis que toute attaques étaient inutiles, tu vas juste précipiter ta mort.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir « Aera Tear » cria t'il

L'air se découpa en deux, fissurant sol et plafond et frappa Voldemort et le mur sur lequel il était adossé. Ce dernier sourit, le mur se fissura derrière lui puis explosa laissant apparaître la sortie par laquelle ses amis étaient passés. Voldemort ne souriait plus, une lumière blanche se dessina au milieu de son corps comme une ligne de symétrie puis il tomba en deux morceaux, son énergie avait disparue. Harry se laissa tombé, essoufflé et blessé. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant « Maman, papa, vous êtes vengés » et il tomba inconscient.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Vers Thanatos

**Chapitre 30 : Vers Thanatos**

Chris et les autres étaient toujours en chemin vers le palais, ils avaient sentis les fluctuations de l'énergie d'Harry mais n'avaient pas ralentis leur allure, ils devaient lui faire confiance.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un temple de forme ronde avec des colonne tout autour et quelqu'un semblait les attendre, une arme à la main qui agrandissait son bras. Ils arrivèrent à proximité et ralentir l'allure jusqu'à simplement marché arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètre. Ils virent enfin la forme sortir de l'ombre et virent qu'ils s'agissait de Charon, le double de Chris qui avait un rictus des plus malsain.

- Soyez les bienvenues dans mon temple, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant je vous le garantie dit il mielleusement  
- C'est moi qui l'ai créé c'est à moi de l'éliminer continuez dit Chris

Ils s'exécutèrent sachant que ce n'était pas la peine de le convaincre. Toutefois Charon ne fut pas de l'avis de les laisser passer sans rien dire et se mit en garde pour les attaquer.

- "Golden ring" cria Chris qui envoya ses anneaux dorés vers Charon et l'immobilisa. Allez y ajouta t'il à ses amis qui avaient stoppés leurs mouvements.

Ils partirent en courant traversant le temple, Chris ne bougea pas et regarda intensément Charon. Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement puis éclata de rire puis repris son sérieux et explosa les anneaux de lumière.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même que ça allait m'arrêter ? demanda t'il  
- Je savais qu'ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps mais assez pour que mes amis traversent ce temple sans encombre.  
- Je vois mais tu as fait une erreur, tu es trop sûr de toi, vous auriez pu m'attaquer tous ensemble pendant que j'étais immobilisé mais ton orgueil a pris le dessus.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te battre et je vais te le prouver dit Chris en se saisissant de son épée.  
- J'ai étudié toutes tes techniques quand j'étais en toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Chris sourit et engagea le combat en lançant une boule d'énergie aux pieds de Charon ce qui provoqua beaucoup de poussière quand elle explosa. Il fit un bon et sauta par-dessus son adversaire et en retombant derrière lui l'attaqua, un combat à l'épée venait de commencer.

L'intensité du combat fut ressentie par les autres qui avait repris le course vers le temple d'Hadès et Lucy s'arrêta prête à faire demi tour.

- Lucy je sais ce que tu ressens mais nous devons lui faire confiance, comme à Harry. Il nous rejoindrons j'en suis certaine affirma Siléna.

La jeune fillejeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, puis regarda sa mère hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur course.

Aucun des deux adversaires n'était arrivé à prendre le dessus jusqu'à présent, chaque coup obtint une réponse. Que ce soit magique ou physique les coups pleuvaient sans arrêt si bien que le temple ne résista pas à plus d'une minute de combat. Les deux adversaires se déplaçaient si vite qu'il était impossible de les suivre pour un individu ordinaire. Il fallait se repéré au bruit et au souffle provoqué par chacun de leurs mouvements. Ils venaient de se projetés mutuellement en utilisant leurs télékinésie, Chris se releva plus vite et lança un big bang ce qui fut suivit par son adversaire. Une énorme explosion se produisit quand les deux attaques se firent front et tous deux durent subir un peu de leur attaque respective, moins que si elles les avaient touchés directement mais bien assez pour leur causer des brûlures intenses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq franchirent un pont et passèrent une arche pour se retrouver sur une colline plaine d'herbe verdoyante ce qui contrastait avec le paysage infernal qu'ils avaient traversés jusque là. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour examiner l'endroit quand il vire une boule de feu leur foncer dessus. Emma établit un mur de Cristal qui la fit rebondir avant de s'écraser sur le flanc de la colline. Ils entendirent et virent qu'ils s'agissaient de Minos qui se tenait fièrement sur les hauteurs.

- Très bien, c'est mon tour dit Hermione  
- Comme tu voudras dit Siléna en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement  
- Hermione fait attention dit Ron  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous rejoindrais rapidement  
- T'as intérêt souffla Ron avant de suivre les autres qui prirent un autre chemin.

Hermione se saisit de sa lance fit quelques mouvements avec puis se mit en garde devant le regard amusé de son adversaire. Le groupe se sentait de moins en moins rassuré leur nombre diminuait rapidement et ils ne ressentaient quasiment plus l'énergie d'Harry et celle de Chris avait beaucoup diminué d'intensité.

Ce dernier était blessé mais heureusement son adversaire aussi. Il devait avoir quelques côtes de cassés, des coupures multiples et quelques brûlures. Charon lui saignait abondement de son bras droit, ses vêtements étaient complètement en lambeau et il avait une grande brûlure au niveau de son visage. Leurs énergies à tout deux avaient beaucoup diminuées depuis le début du combat. Chris se relança à l'attaque et lança sa galaxia estrella, Charon l'esquiva par des mouvements rapides et contre attaqua son épée pointée vers Chris.

Ce dernier lança sa solaris expansion en le voyant foncer sur lui mais son adversaire s'englobant dans un bouclier de cristal et continua son avancée malgré l'attaque. Charon finit par planter son épée dans le ventre de Chris mais bizarrement celui-ci sourit. Son corps brilla de mille feu avant d'exploser ce qui projeta Charon loin en arrière en lui infligeant une nouvelle brûlure sérieuse, il n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir que son adversaire réapparu derrière lui, il eut juste le temps de bouger un peu sans parvenir à se rétablir que Chris lui donna un coup d'épée. Ce coup destiné à l'origine vers sa tête lui transperça le bras.

- Comment… je t'avais tué…

- J'ai dût utilisé une technique de ma petite sœur, efficace tu ne trouves pas dit il en retirant son épée et l'attaquant de nouveaux

Son adversaire esquiva du mieux qu'il pouvait cette nouvelle série d'attaque mais Chris avait touché son bras gauche, le seul qui n'était pas touché. Il repensa à la contre attaque de son ennemi et ces mots comme quoi il s'agissait d'une attaque de sa sœur. Soudain il eut un flash quand la mémoire lui revint, il avait utilisé la « Cristal réflexion », il avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier et il l'avait payé très cher. Chris sauta dans les airs se mit à tourner son épée dans les air en faisant des cercles au dessus de sa tête. Charon savait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas évité cette nouvelle attaque qu'il ne connaît pas et se concentra jusqu'à rayonné de toute part. Il concentra son Aura jusqu'à son maximum.

- Météorain cria Chris et une large pluie de boules de feux de grandes tailles se mirent à foncés sur le sol  
- Si tu m'envois des météores moi je vais t'envoyer une comète cria Charon

Son corps repoussa toute son énergie de son corps et une énorme boule d'énergie se dirigea vers Chris. Les météores frappèrent Charon de plein fouet mais la comète ne perdit pas son intégrité pour autant. Chris concentra toute l'énergie qui lui restait et créa un bouclier de cristal, la comète étant trop large pour l'esquiver sans téléportation. Il y eut un gros choc à l'impact le bouclier vibra comme jamais contre cette attaque surpuissante. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bouclier se fissura puis se brisa mais Chris eut le temps de se décaler un peu en utilisant sa télékinésie pour éviter de prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Les dégâts qu'il subit était vraiment important et il crut mourir tellement la douleur était grande. Il s'écroula au sol semi conscient. Alors qu'il sentit la mort lui tendre les bras il sentit une douce énergie l'envelopper et entendit la voix de ses amis l'encourager à ne pas abandonner.

Il vit alors sa combativité revenir en lui, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant. Dans un ultime effort il ouvrit les yeux. La chaleur de la lave qui coulait à côté lui était insoutenable. Il se releva difficilement et vit qu'il était tombé sur une sorte de petite île où la lave s'écoulait autour de lui. Il avait eut une chance insensée de ne pas tomber dedans. Il se concentra et déploya ses ailes pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Il vit alors son ennemi, allongé sur le sol qui semblait inconscient, il se saisit de son épée et s'approcha en marchant avec difficulté, il saignait abandonnement sur toute la partie droite de son corps qui avait reçu l'attaque. En boitant il arriva enfin vers son ennemi et se prépara à le frapper mais il vit ce dernier sourire.

- Alors tu as survécu, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu me tue maintenant ce n'est que partie remise, je reviendrais quand tu ressusciteras à ton tour. C'est ta récompense de m'avoir léguer ce corps de guerrier dit Charon  
- Tu te trompes, je ne suis plus qu'un simple sorcier depuis un bon moment dit Chris en souriant malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'est bête que tu n'ais pas été assez fort pour obtenir cette information dans mon esprit.

Devant le regard horrifié de Charon il appuya son épée dans la gorge de Charon. Son double s'en était allé, il rassembla un peu de force et utilisa sa télékinésie pour envoyer son corps et sa tête qui étaient maintenant séparés dans la lave. Il regardait l'image de son propre corps fondre dans la lave et il recula manquant de s'évanouir. Mais l'idée que ses amis devaient l'attendre l'en empêcha et il reprit sa marche vers le palais d'Hadès.

Hermione elle combattait bravement Minos qui ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Depuis quelques minutes elle ne pouvait que se défendre devant l'acharnement de ce dernier. Elle avait sentie l'énergie de Chris s'éteindre. Elle avait paniquée en se disant « d'abord Harry puis Chris ». Cela lui avait donné assez de rage pour contre attaquer et blessé Minos à plusieurs reprise après qu'elle l'ait fait tombé, elle pria au plus profond d'elle pour que ses amis soient toujours en vie et les encouragea intérieurement à se battre pour vivre. Minos lui lança une pluie de couteau de feu qu'elle ne put éviter que partiellement, elle avait été touchée à l'épaule et à la jambe à cause de sa distraction.

Pendant ce temps un nouveau combat s'était engagé entre Emma et Rhadamanthe. Le combat était assez équilibré et aucun des deux adversaires n'avait réussi a touché l'autre pour le moment. Ron, Siléna et Lucy étaient toujours en train de courir vers le palais qui se faisait de plus en plus grand au fil des minutes ce qui les encouragea à avancer encore plus vite. Harry se réveilla le corps complètement endolori il essaya de se relever en vain. Ses forces l'avaient quittés. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit le corps de Voldemort et se souvint de toute la bataille mais aussi de ce qui lui avait permis de se réveillé de ce rêve si reposant. Les voix de ses amis avaient raisonnées dans sa tête, l'encourageant à ne pas renoncer, il roula sur lui-même à cette pensée pour essayer de se remettre debout.

C'est là qu'il sentit une douleur dans sa poche lorsque son corps s'appuya dessus. Il fouilla sa poche avec sa main et retrouva le sourire quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Une petite gourde de potion de régénérescence que lui avait donné Dumbledore avant qu'ils partent pour Erebus. Il retira le bouchon et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes il ressentit ses forces lui revenir et se remit sans mal debout. Il regarda une dernière fois les deux morceaux de Voldemort avant de partir le visage déterminé en courant le plus vite possible pour retrouver ses amis.

Ron s'arrêta à son tour pour combattre Hypnos, il avait une sainte envie de se battre depuis qu'il sentait l'énergie de ses amis diminuer sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Au moins maintenant il pourrait se défouler. Hermione elle était en difficulté, elle se battait héroïquement mais ses blessures la faisaient trop souffrir pour qu'elle se batte avec efficacité. Minos avec un air supérieur se vantait régulièrement d'être le plus fort serviteur de Thanatos ce qui permettait à Hermione de récupérer après chaque échange de coups. Mais quand il lança une nouvelle attaque elle ne put se défendre et la reçu de plein fouet. Elle reçu l'équivalent de milliers de piqûres d'abeilles mais dont la douleur était beaucoup plus importante et elle se mit à saigner à certains endroits de son corps.

Elle tomba à terre sur les genoux, en relâchant sa lance qui dévala la colline. Minos s'approcha lentement vers elle, en se proclamant vainqueur. Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle devait trouver une solution rapidement avec que Minos ne la rejoigne. Elle analysa la situation et perçut que le plus grand point faible de son ennemi qu'elle pouvait exploitée était qu'il était beaucoup trop sur de lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire et attendit qu'il soit tout prêt d'elle. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sentiment de supériorité quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Volcano cria Hermione en concentrant son Aura au maximum

Minos surpris par cette attaque soudaine ne put l'esquiver. Hermione créa une gigantesque éruption volcanique, un cratère s'étant formé la où elle avait posée ses mains. Dans un geste désespéré Minos utilisa un sort de propulsion et parvint à éviter le gros de la lave mais elle emporta son bras droit et brûla sévèrement le reste de son corps. Hermione avait fait apparaître une roche pour la protéger de la lave mais avec la puissance de l'irruption elle fut projetée loin dans les airs et la chute fut lourde ayant utilisée toute son énergie dans son attaque. Elle voulu se relever mais la douleur de la chute et de la dernière attaque de Minos l'en dissuadèrent. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et d'horreur en voyant son état, cela se transformant en rage et créa une boule d'énergie dans sa main gauche et s'approcha d'elle en vacillant.

Hermione pensa alors que c'était la fin, qu'elle allait mourir. Elle regarda paniquée autour d'elle et vit que rien ne pourrait l'aider, son énergie était épuisée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes ne voulant pas faire l'honneur à Minos de s'avouer vaincue. Il était juste devant elle maintenant, il tendit la boule d'énergie vers le ciel qui augmenta de taille. Elle baissa les yeux, rageant contre elle-même de ne rien pouvoir faire c'est là qu'elle vit que sa lance se trouver non loin d'elle derrière Minos. A l'instant où ce dernier s'apprêta à lui lancer son attaque, elle fit venir son arme à elle dans un ultime effort ce qui eut pour effet de transpercer le cœur de son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba en arrière la lance s'enfonça encore davantage dans son ennemi. Son dernier effort l'avait complètement épuisée, Hermione tomba sur le sol complètement épuisée.

Siléna était déjà face à celle qu'elle avait jurée de combattre, Némésis, et le combat entre les deux femmes était acharné. Alors que Némésis s'évertuait à lancer toute une panoplie de sorts, Siléna marchait par contre attaque et avait depuis quelques temps pris l'avantage. Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait la plupart des techniques de son adversaire se souvenant du combat entre celle-ci et Chris. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs voulu combattre contre elle dans ce but, il voulait que ses amis connaissent sa technique de combat. Ron de son côté avait finalement réussit à prendre l'avantage contre Hypnos en lui gelant une jambe que même des attaques de feux n'arrivait à dégeler. Ron avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans la maîtrise des techniques glaciaire, il avait été plus loin que les autres Anciens et parvenait à projeter parfois des souffles glaciaire à la température la plus basse qui soit.

Quand Hypnos avait insulté ses amis et dit qu'ils allaient tous mourir et ne sentant pratiquement pas l'énergie de trois de ses amis le rendit furieux et c'est là qu'il était parvenu à lui geler la jambe. Ce denier n'avait plus le choix que de lancer des attaques à distance mais son énergie diminuait rapidement bien qu'il ait réussi à blesser Ron à plusieurs reprises. Hypnos en ayant assez de voir Ron lui tourner autour sans parvenir à le tuer lui proposa qu'ils utilisent leurs meilleures attaques l'un contre l'autre pour mettre un terme au combat en mettant en doute la fierté et la force de son adversaire pour que celui-ci accepte par orgueil.

Son plan marcha comme prévu et Ron s'arrêta de bouger en se concentrant au maximum, il avait inventé en secret une technique qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il joignit ses doigts sur leur extrémité laissant un espace où il fit apparaître une petite boule d'énergie bleu. Il tendit ses mains vers le ciel et mit toute son énergie entre ses mains. Au fur et à mesure que sa boule glaciaire grossissait il écarta ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient écartées d'un mètre environ. Hypnos de son côté préparait une boule d'énergie noire qui était entouré d'une sorte de lueur jaune.

- « Hell breath » cria Hypnos en transformant sa boule d'énergie en rayon qui fonça droit sur Ron  
- « Glacia Shock » cria Ron en lançant un grand rayon bleu

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent chaque adversaire mettant toute son énergie pour prendre l'avantage malgré le souffle du choc qu'ils devaient essuyer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un des deux prit l'avantage quand soudain des filaments dorées s'échappèrent du rayon d'Hypnos et se dirigèrent vers Ron. Celui-ci ne les vit pas avant qu'ils ne le frappent le faisant vaciller en lui créant plusieurs coupures puis les filaments prirent une autre couleur et devinrent de couleur argent. Ron ne pouvant pas riposter ne put que subir ce nouvel assaut et se fut cette fois comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut son corps qui convulsa. Malgré ces attaques Ron tint bon et concentra son esprit et toute sa force dans son rayon, le seul moyen d'en finir.

Le rayon grossit et prit l'ascendant sur celui d'Hypnos qui perdit son sourire et s'acharna à repousser l'attaque de Ron sans résultats, il fut frappé de plein fouet par le rayon. Il resta pourtant debout en souriant mais ses pieds, ses jambes, son bassin, sa poitrine, ses bras puis sa tête se retrouvèrent peu à peu prisonniers d'une épaisse couche de glace avant d'explosé. Il ne restait plus rien du corps d'Hypnos, Ron ayant détruit chaque atomes de son corps en utilisant cette attaque. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il tombait face contre le sol gelé par son attaque. Le froid l'engourdit et il perdit connaissance.

Harry venait de quitter l'enfer de la lave et arriva devant une colline qui aurait pu être agréable si elle ne ressemblait pas autant à un champs de bataille. Il parcoura le paysage des yeux quand il vit Hermione étendu sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours vivante bien que faible.

- Harry murmura t'elle sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Je suis là ne t'en fais ça va aller lui dit il d'une voix rassurante.  
- Ne t'occupes pas de moi et continue je vous rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai toujours ma potion ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste besoin de récupérer un peu.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Les autres t'attendent, la priorité c'est Thanatos ne l'oublie pas, on ne doit pas s'être battu pour rien  
- D'accord, rejoins nous vite dans ce cas.

Il la déposa délicatement allongée sur le dos et se mit à courir, il n'avait pas vu de trace de Chris mais il sentait une faible énergie émanant de lui donc c'est qu'il était toujours vivant mais si c'était le cas pourquoi n'avait il pas récupérer de l'énergie avec sa potion, il l'avait peut être cassé après tout, ou peut être qu'il espérait que Siléna le soigne. Harry chassa ses questions de sa tête et se contenta de courir le plus vite possible.

De son côté Chris était arrivé auprès de sa sœur qui présentait des brûlures sérieuses et respirait difficilement. Elle était blessée de manière importante mais pas plus qu'Hermione qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Il regarda non loin d'elle le corps complètement calciné de Rhadamanthe puis regarda sa sœur en lui adressant un sourire de fierté. Elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre de lui, il l'avait toujours protégé mais elle avait prouvée aujourd'hui qu'elle avait sa place dans ce combat et qu'elle était une grande combattante. Chris saisit la gourde dans la poche d'Emma, lui ouvrit la bouche et lui fit boire la potion. Il la regarda un instant puis se releva et se mit à courir en direction de Ron. Il voulut rester auprès de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle récupérait mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

- Je t'en prie Emma, bat toi pour vivre, on a besoin de toi se dit il à lui-même avant de se concentrer sur sa course.

Lucy qui était la seule encore en parfaite santé se retrouva rapidement face à Eaque qui la provoqua en disant qu'il n'avait pas de chance de tomber sur une gamine comme elle. Le combat s'engagea par Lucy qui voulait lui prouver qu'elle était tout aussi capable que ses amis. Siléna de son côté se battait toujours contre Némésis cette dernière ne cessait de se défendre ses attaques restant la plupart du temps inefficace. Le combat durait maintenant depuis plus d'une demi heure et chacune d'elle avait des blessures mais Siléna était nettement plus en forme que son ennemie. Némésis tenta le tout pour le tout et lança une douzaine de boule d'énergie d'une puissance assez grande pour détruire une ville comme Utopia ou Pré-au-Lard. Siléna les esquiva et sourit devant les yeux haineux de Némésis.

Mais cette fois elle fut trop sûre d'elle et n'avait pas fait attention que les boules d'énergie revenaient vers elle. Quand elle s'en aperçut elle eut juste le temps de mettre en place son « Silence Wall » avant qu'elle ne les percute. Plus le nombre de sphère d'énergie frappait le bouclier plus la puissance des explosions semblaient augmentées. Quand le déluge fut terminé Siléna tomba, inconsciente la tête la première vers le sol. Némésis se réjouit d'avoir enfin gagné le combat. Soudain elle entendit une explosion au loin, là où devait se trouver Hypnos. Elle se concentra pour sentir son énergie mais celui-ci venait de disparaître à son tour. Elle songea que les guerriers auxquels ils avaient à faire étaient bien plus redoutables qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

- Saturn Fantasy cria une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna et vit Siléna sa faux dirigée contre elle faisant apparaître une énorme sphère d'énergie entourée d'un anneau comme si elle lui lançait une planète contre elle. Elle créa un boule d'énergie et la lança pour contrer l'attaque en vain. Une gigantesque explosion se produisit quand elle rentra en contact avec elle défigurant complètement le paysage sur un large périmètre. Siléna continua sa chute à bout de force en regardant le sol devenir de plus en plus gros. Elle tendit sa faux vers le sol et utilisa toutes forces qui lui restaient pour amortir la chute mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, la faux rentra en contact avec le sol lui cassant le bras qui la tenait et elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne sentait plus rien.

Elle eut le temps de voir celui qu'elle aimait accourir vers elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lucy avait senti que sa mère était en danger mais Eaque lui barrait le passage vers elle devinant qu'elle souhaitait aller à son secours. Elle s'énerva de plus en plus jusqu'à éprouvé une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle leva son épée au ciel en concentrant toute sa force, toute sa colère dans son attaque. Son adversaire voyant qu'elle préparait quelque chose fonça sur elle pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de finir. C'est alors qu'elle changea de position et mit son épée en arrière. Il avança toujours vers elle voulant en finir au plus vite.

- Dancing Sword cria t'elle avant de foncer vers lui en donnant des coups d'épée dans le vent. Ils se croisèrent sans qu'il y ait le moindre contact et restèrent le dos tourné.

Lucy mit un genoux au sol complètement vidée de son énergie. Elle se releva pourtant et courut en faisant marche arrière vers Siléna. Eaque ne bougea pas et quelques secondes plus tard son corps se fissura de toute part avant de tomber en plusieurs morceau.

Ellearriva vite après de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras lui donnant son énergie. Siléna ouvrit les yeux et se releva et serra sa fille dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Puis soudain elle envoya une grosse boule d'énergie qui la projeta contre un rocher et elle tomba inconsciente.

Chris venait de laisser Siléna après lui avoir fait boire à son tour sa potion. Il accéléra l'allure quand il sentit que l'Aura de Lucy diminuait rapidement. Il arriva enfin vers l'endroit d'où émanait l'Aura de sa fille mais des forces magiques au alentour l'empêchait de la situer précisément. Il avança en marchant et vit avec stupeur que sa fille se tenait face à … sa fille qui était inconsciente. Il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau et il vit toujours deux fois ça fille. L'une était sérieusement blessé et debout l'autre dans un mauvaise état aussi et inconsciente. Celle qui était debout se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Papa tu es vivant dit elle en courrant vers lui mais elle fut stoppé par Chris brandissant son épée vers elle.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend reprit t'elle

Pour toute réponse il regarda le corps inanimé non loin de lui.

- Ah c'est ça, c'était Eris. Elle avait un pouvoir spécial capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. J'ai réussis à la vaincre comme tu vois.

Chris la dévisagea du regard et celle-ci baissa les yeux.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Je pensais que tu étais mieux placé que quiconque pour reconnaître ta propre fille.  
- Bien sur que je le suis dit il en récupérant son sourire.

Elle lui sourit aussi et couru dans ses bras. Il l'a saisit dans ses bras puis quand il relâcha son étreinte elle tenta de lui lancer une boule de feu mais il lui avait déjà planter son épée dans le ventre.

- Comment… comment a tu su ?  
- Même la copie la plus parfaite ne remplacera jamais ma fille, tu ne connais pas l'amour tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Tu parles d'amour mais pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à donner un coup mortel à l'image de ta fille, tu n'as donc aucun sentiment pour faire une telle chose dit Eris qui avait repris son image en se tenant l'estomac qui saignait abondement.  
- Tu as sans doute raison, je suis sans doute un monstredit il en se dirigeant vers sa fille inconsciente.

Eris tomba au sol, Chris pris la tête de Lucy et la redressa doucement en la faisant s'appuyer sur le rocher.

- Papa murmura t'elle  
- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien repose toi dit il en lui faisant reprendre des forces avec sa potion avant que cette dernière perde connaissance un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

Il était trop occupé par Lucy et il n'avait pas vu Eris se relever, elle concentra son énergie et lança une boule d'énergie dans le dos de celui-ci avant de s'écrouler une dernière fois et mourir. Chris reçu la décharge dans le dos et fut projeter à terre, il tenta de se relever mais en vain. Il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui et sentit qu'on le soulevait.

- Chris, ça va ?  
- Ca va aller ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste que je récupère un peu. Fais ce que tu as à faire le palais d'Hadès t'es ouvert. Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. Vas y

Harry sachant qu'il en aurait fait autant, positionna Chris auprès de Lucy et après un dernier regard partit en courant. Un peu plus tard il sauta au dessus du reste du corps de Eaque et arriva enfin au porte du palais. Il les ouvrit sans problème et arriva dans un grand couloir, il reprit sa course jusqu'à arriver à une grande salle circulaire. Thanatos se trouvait au centre et rigolait avant de se retourner le visage radieux.

- Félicitation, tes amis et toi êtes venus à bout de mes soldats mais ce n'est que retarder l'inévitable regarde cette orbe, elle me donnera l'immortalité dans moins d'une demi heure maintenant.  
- Moi vivant ça n'arrivera jamais cria Harry en brandissant son épée.  
- Tu ne fais pas le poids gamin, je vais te donner une dernière leçon avant que tu rejoignes tes amis répondit il en saisissant une longue épée. Prêt ajouta t'il après quelques instants.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se lança contre son ennemi.


	31. Chapitre 31 : La fin d’une ère

**Chapitre 31 : La fin d'une ère.**

Le combat entre Harry et Thanatos venait de commencer dans un grand vacarme de coups d'épées. Thanatos faisait preuve d'une grande habilité pour porter ses coups et ne sembla être nullement impressionné par la technique d'Harry. Il profita d'ailleurs d'une faille dans la défense de celui-ci pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber en arrière mais il se releva aussitôt en lançant sa « thunder bomb » qui fut dévié par son adversaire d'une semble coup d'épée. Le duel repris alors avec une intensité plus importante, le combat s'équilibra devant la volonté d'Harry.

Ce dernier lança une tornade en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide. Cette fois Thanatos ne put l'esquiver et se retrouva projeté contre une paroi, il allait s'écraser quand il s'arrêta net dans les airs et se rétablit, il se reposa en douceur en souriant. Cela énerva au plus au point Harry qui repartit à la charge mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit il se prit une attaque brûlante sans que Thanatos ait fait le moindre geste. Il lança le sort « Aera Glacia » pour calmer la brûlure et lança plusieurs sorts de foudre que Thanatos esquiva sans mal étant donné sa rapidité. Il contre attaqua en lançant plusieurs boule d'énergie noires qu'Harry esquiva à son tour en faisant des bons pour les éviter.

Il se retourna en vol pour voir où était Thanatos mais fut surpris par celui-ci qui lui donna un coup d'épée qu'il eut juste le temps de parer mais la puissance du choc et le fait qu'il ait été dans les airs le projeta lourdement sur le sol. Il ignora la douleur et se releva juste à temps pour bouger avant qu'un rayon face écrouler le mur sur lui. Il se remit en garde avant que Thanatos lui lance une nouvelle boule d'énergie qu'il dévia d'un coup d'épée comme son ennemie l'avait fait avant lui. C'est alors que Thanatos se mit à se diviser, créant une douzaine de double qui encerclèrent Harry. Ce dernier se mit en garde face à l'original pensant qu'il s'agissait que d'une illusion pour le tromper. Soudain ils levèrent tous leurs main vers lui, et lancèrent chacun un rayon vers Harry qui s'envola pour éviter l'attaque.

Il pensait avoir réussi à esquiver quand il vit que les rayons dévièrent de trajectoire et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il eut le souffle coupé et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Thanatos fit disparaître ses doubles et fonça sur Harry, encore sonné. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba en arrière tellement sa tête lui tournait. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que Thanatos n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il ferma les yeux ne pouvant rien faire quand il entendit le choc de deux épées qui se frappèrent. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit Chris devant lui, il avait paré le coup de son ennemi puis d'une autre main le propulsa au loin avec sa télékinésie. Il ne put se rétablir et se cogna contre un pilier.

- Je prends le relais dit Chris à Harry en lui lançant quelque chose.  
- Le sauveur est arrivé, moi qui pensais m'être enfin débarrassé de vous. Enfin j'aurais été déçu de ne pas avoir de public pour assister à mon immortalité imminente en faisant apparaître l'orbe dans sa main.  
- Tu parles beaucoup, agis plutôt  
- Tu comptes m'affronter dans ton état dit Thanatos en observant en détails son adversaire, les vêtements déchirés couverts de sangs.

Chris utilisa de nouveau sa télékinésie et fit s'effondrer deux colonnes sur lui en guise de réponse. Thanatos l'esquiva sans mal et lui sourit il leva sa main et projeta tous les débris des colonne sur lui. Il perdit son sourire quand il vit les colonnes s'immobiliser dans les airs. Il se concentra de plus en plus mais ne parvint toujours pas à toucher son adversaire.

- Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mauvais, tu mérites ta réputation dit il finalement.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour les compliments, répondit t'il en retournant les pierres contre son ennemi qui créa un champs de force qui les réduits en poussière.

Il refit alors la même technique que contre Harry en se multipliant. Chris sourit mais ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'ils firent feu Chris reçu l'attaque de plein fouet sans avoir tenté de l'esquiver. Thanatos se mit à rire mais pendant très peu de temps car le corps de Chris explosa en projetant lui-même et tous ses doubles au tapis. Ces derniers disparurent quand Thanatos s'effondra sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bon et regarda autour de lui, il se retourna et vit Chris qui l'observait attentivement.

- Une attaque ne marche jamaisquand on l'a déjà utilisée tu devrais le savoir mieux que personnes pourtant  
- J'avoue vous avoir sous estimé mais l'échauffement est fini, je vais passé aux choses sérieuses et tous vous éliminés.

Il bougea à très grande vitesse et frappa Chris au visage puis donna des coups d'épées qu'il parvint à parer. Mais il ne vit pas venir le coup de genoux qu'il reçu dans les côtes qui avaient déjà été malmenés dans son combat contre Charon ce qui le fit relâché son épée. Il eut le réflexe de viser la main de Thanatos en lui lançant un sort ce qui lui fit perdre à son tour son arme. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas contrarié ce dernier qui saisit Chris par la gorge et lui donna des coups violents sur tout le corps avant de le jeter près de Harry. Il tomba fit une roulade et se retrouva à genoux, grimaçant de douleur. Thanatos se remit à parler de son immortalité en stipulant qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant son ascension en lui montrant l'orbe. Chris augmenta alors son Aura, fit venir son épée à lui en utilisant la télékinésie et frappa l'air de toutes forces avant de s'écrouler face contre terre. Thanatos se mit à rire devant l'attitude désespérée du prince.

- Je pensais que le prince de la lumière opposerait une plus grande résistance, tu m'as causé de sérieux ennuis aujourd'hui aussi vais-je célébrer mon immortalité en te faisant l'honneur d'être le premier à mourir.  
- Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi répondit Chris en rigolant avant de se tordre de douleur tellement il avait mal  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t'il

Soudain il sentit sa main lui piquer il la regarda et vit qu'il avait été finalement touché par son attaque, une coupure était apparue. Puis il vit avec horreur que l'orbe avait une ligne d'une lumière dorée avant de se briser en deux et de tomber sur le sol en se brisant. Thanatos n'en revenait pas d'avoir était aussi négligeant et d'avoir sous estimé une nouvelle fois ses ennemis. Il commença à fulminer en se demandant comment des êtres si faibles avaient pus lui faire un tel affront. Puis il se calma, il trouverait sans doute un autre moyen de devenir immortel en tout cas ses ennemis allaient subir son courroux pour avoir contrarié ses plans.

Il leva les mains en concentrant une énorme boule d'énergie qui fit vibrer tout le palais en faisant fissurer l'édifice. Il la lança enfin sur Harry et Chris qui étaient toujours au sol. La terre trembla de nouveau et un peu avant de fondre sur ses cibles une autre boule d'énergie apparut et rentra à son contact. Les deux boules se percutèrent, formant une seule entité et prit la direction du plafond qu'elle détruisit sans peine avant d'exploser dans le ciel noire.

Thanatos avait suivit son chemin des yeux puis rabaissa sa tête et vit avec haine que leurs autres amis les avaient rejoints et s'étaient placés devant les deux blessés. Siléna avait apparemment soignés les blessures de tout le monde et s'affaira déjà auprès d'Harry et Chris pendant que les autres les protégeait. Ils se relevèrent peu de temps après et se mirent en garde devant Thanatos qui étrangement se mit à sourire.

Harry regarda Chris qui sentant son regard se mit à hocher la tête. Il attendit que ce dernier face le premier pas et foncèrent tous deux dessus. Ils se battirent à deux avec leurs épées sur lui mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Thanatos qui ne se contenté pas de se défendre. Un coup d'épée plus fort que les autres les fit reculer et Hermione et Emma en profitèrent pour lancer des sorts sur Thanatos qui créa un champ de force pour les éviter. Lucy l'attaqua par derrière pendant que Chris et Harry le firent par devant. Les échanges furent longs et intense jusqu'à ce que Lucy fut projetée contre une estrade. Chris augmenta son Aura en voyant ça et partit dans une charge solitaire qui fit reculer sur quelques mètres son ennemi. Pendant ce moment les autres se mirent en cercle et quand Chris se prit un sort qui le fit quitter le palais par le trou dans le plafond.

Les six autres lancèrent leurs plus puissantes attaques en y mettant toute leur énergie. L'impact souffla les murs du palais et souleva beaucoup de poussière. Chris qui était en train de redescendre utilisa la technique qu'il avait utilisé pendant la bataille de Poudlard et tourna sur lui-même en créant une boule d'énergie recouvrant la lame de son épée. Sa comète atteignit l'endroit où se trouvait Thanatos et une autre explosion s'en suivit. Ils se mirent tous en cercle en gardant toutefois leur distance au cas où leurs attaques auraient échoués. Quand la poussière se dissipa ils ne virent qu'un grand cratère en face d'eux. Ils le cherchèrent des yeux sans résultat c'est là qu'ils ressentirent un forte puissance augmenter au dessus de leur tête et virent Thanatos blessé mais vivant en train de lever les mains au ciel. Il semblait marmonné quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent comme 8 nuages noires entrés en lui.

- C'est pas vrai cria Chris, il va utiliser la force des esprits de ceux qu'on a tué contre nous.

Cela se vérifia quand il se sentir un à un l'esprit de ses serviteurs qu'ils avaient terrassés sur le chemin du palais. Son énergie mêlée à celle de ces esprits étaient incommensurable. Ils ne pourraient jamais l'éviter ou créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant et le dôme de magie que semblait recelé cet endroit les empêchait de se mettre à l'abris. Ils réfléchirent à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution quand Thanatos lança la gigantesque boule d'énergie noire sur eux.

- Le septième sens proposa Hermione  
- Non on détruirait toute la région avec nous avec et Thanatos pourrait s'en sortir s'il n'ait pas terrassé par Excalibur répondit Chris  
- La déchirure de l'air alors ? demanda Lucy  
- Je doute que ça soit assez puissant dit Harry

Soudain ils virent Siléna prendre son envol et foncer droit sur la boule d'énergie sa faux tendue vers elle.

- Siléna revient cria Chris  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Ron horrifié.  
- Elle tente de nous sauver la vie dit Chris avant de prendre son envol pour la rejoindre.

Siléna se retourna en le voyant lui fit un sourire triste et lui lança une boule d'énergie qui projeta celui qu'elle aimait contre le sol. Elle concentra toute son énergie, une Aura différente flotta autour d'elle. Ses amis virent avec stupéfaction qu'elle rentra dans la boule à son contact, ils sentirent une énergie gigantesque puis l'énorme boule d'énergie se divisa en plusieurs petites en faisant des dégâts autour du palais quand elles s'écrasèrent mais beaucoup moins que si elle était restait entière. Soudain ils sentirent un choc derrière eux, ils retournèrent pensant au début qu'il s'agissait d'une des multiples boules d'énergie mais aucune explosion ne se fit sentir. En se rapprochant ils virent avec horreur le corps de Siléna, des blessures sur tout le corps, les vêtements en lambeaux. Chris fonça vers elle et lui redressa la tête. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire et lui mit une main tremblante sur son visage.

- Accroche toi je t'en supplie lui murmura t'il les yeux remplis de larmes, Lucy vite dit il en redressant sa tête.

Lucy arriva en courrant et mis ses mains sur sa mère en se concentrant mais aucune des blessures ne se referma.

- J'y arrive pas dit elle paniquée.  
- Concentre toi je t'en supplie

Lucy redoubla d'effort mais aucun progrès ne s'en ressenti. Siléna tourna la tête vers Lucy des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- J'aurais tant voulu te voir grandir et devenir une femme, tu ne peux pas me sauver, j'ai utilisé la technique de la mort pour la stopper.  
- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça dit Chris dans un sanglot  
- Tu aurais fait la même chose, on le sait tout les deux. Maintenant je veux que tu me promette de vivre pour notre fille.  
- …  
- Promet le moi dit t'elle d'une elle comme si parler lui infligeait de grandes douleurs.

Lucy continuait à tenter de la sauver malgré ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

- Je te vengerais je te le jure, ce fumier va le payer dit il en tremblant de haine.  
- Veille sur Lucy et sur nos amis, tu m'as appris à vivre, tu m'as appris à être heureuse, je suis triste d'avoir à vous laisser mais mon chemin s'arrête ici, le votre doit se poursuivre.  
- Tu reviendras, Athéna te ramènera je te le promet  
- Elle ne pourra pas, lorsque j'ai su que tu étais devenu mortel j'ai demandé à Athéna d'en faire de même. Je n'aurais pu vivre s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
- Et tu crois que je pourrais vivre sans toi, je t'aime Siléna, nos vies sont liées, sans toi je ne suis rien.  
- Vis pour Lucy, Emma etnos amis, ils ont besoin de toi, je veillerais sur vous parmi les étoiles que tu regardes si souvent. Je vous aime Lucy et toi… Je…

Elle commença à disparaître en petites particules telles des libellules jusqu'à se que son corps ne disparaître complètement laissant seulement une tâche de sang là où elle se trouvait. Un rire retentit, Thanatos venait de regagner le sol un sourire radieux. Tout le monde se dressa contre lui les larmes aux yeux et leurs Auras remplis de haine. La terre trembla violement tout à coup et une grande source de chaleur sembla croître infiniment derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent que cela venait de Chris qui se releva et tremblant de haine, les poings tellement serrés que du sang s'en écoulaient. Son Aura n'avait jamais était aussi puissante, ni aussi haineuse. Il s'avança et ses amis le laissèrent passé entre eux sans dire un mot. Chris se mit soudain à courir et cribla de coup son adversaire qui ne sembla pas réagir à cette soudaine attaque.

L'Aura de Chris en cessait de s'accroître à chaque coups, puis il l'envoya dans le décor et fit s'écrouler le palais sur lui. Il envoya son attaque de Big bang de toutes forces puis lança une Galaxia estrella qui paru ne jamais s'arrêter tellement la haine de Chris alimentait son énergie. Thanatos était à présent dans un dôme de feu quand Chris redescendit enfin. Thanatos projeta son énergie pour éteindre les flammes et leurs fit face de nouveau, mais pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il était assez sérieusement blessé mais possédant encore la force des esprits en lui il avait pu encaisser beaucoup de dégâts sans en mourir.

Il leva son épée et concentra son énergie et il vit avec dérision qu'Harry avait décidé de faire la même chose. Ils lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps, la déchirure de l'air d'Harry ne parvint cependant pas à repousser l'attaque de son ennemi malgré ses efforts. Chris qui regardait toujours Thanatos le visage plein de haine se retourna vers Harry et se concentra.

- Venge Siléna je t'en prie, prends ma force et tue le dit la voix de Chris dans l'esprit d'Harry avant qu'il ne ressente une grande puissance monté en lui.

L'attaque se stabilisa maintenant mais il n'arrivait pas à la repoussé pour autant, l'énergie de Chris ne suffisait pas et ce dernier commença sérieusement à faiblir après avoir en avoir utilisé une bonne partie. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry ressentit sa force faire une énorme bon, il avait du mal à maîtriser une telle puissance. Le rayon se retrouva entre lui et Thanatos avec cette soudaine montée de puissance. Thanatos avait maintenant perdu son sourire et commençait à paniquer, il concentra toute sa force et reprit l'avantage.

- Courage Harry tu vas y arrivé dit la voix de Ron  
- Je t'en prie Harry n'abandonne pas dit la voix d'Emma  
- Le monde entier compte sur toi, vas y dit la voit d'Hermione  
- Je t'en prie concentre toute ton énergie et venge ma mère dit la voix de Lucy  
- Maintenant dit la voix de Chris un peu plus forte que les autres

Harry concentra ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et parvint à repousser le rayon à une vitesse hallucinante et sa déchirure de l'air coupa la caverne en deux découpant le sol, l'air et la lave comme s'il venait de découper toute la Terre en deux parties. Tous s'écroulèrent au sol ayant donné toutes leurs énergie dans ce combat. Ils avaient enfin gagnés mais ils n'en éprouvaient aucune joie. Beaucoup trop de sang avait coulé dans cette guerre. Chris essoufflé, se releva le premier avec difficulté, les joues baignés de larmes et regarda ses amis qui se relevèrent peu à peu.

- Rentrons maintenant dit simplement Chris en aidant sa fille à se relever.

Ils retraversèrent en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient prit plus tôt, traversèrent le château d'Erebus puis la cité et dans un dernier effort ils se téléportèrent à Poudlard. Quand les sorciers les virent revenir ils leurs tendirent des potions et les traitèrent comme des héros, leur posant des question. Chris était en retrait pour voir cette scène il prit sa potion et se téléporta discrètement. Il revint à Erebus et regarda le cité de ses remparts, la haine revint en lui et il lança plusieurs boules d'énergie, détruisant tout à l'aveuglette. Puis il concentra son effort sur le château qu'il détruit complètement d'une seule vague d'énergie. Il sauta des remparts et alla vers la grande place de la cité.

Les larmes refirent leurs apparitions pendant sa marche. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et se remémora toute la bataille, une douleur bien plus grande que n'importe qu'elle blessure l'assaillit quand il revit la mort de Siléna dans ses bras. Cela provoqua une grande hausse de son Aura comme lors de son dernier assaut sur Thanatos. Il relâcha toute sa peine en faisant explosé son énergie. Une fantastique explosion se produisit ; la lumière recouvrant la cité et ses alentours. Quand elle fut dissipée, Chris était au centre d'un cratère fumant, sur les genoux, complètement essoufflé, la cité d'Erebus venait de disparaître sous sa colère.

Emma apparut à ce moment et regarda autour d'elle d'un air triste, pas pour la cité mais pour la douleur qui habitait le cœur de son frère. Elle s'approcha de lui l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

- Pourquoi Emma, pourquoi elle ? dit il en recommençant à pleurer.  
- Elle a dit quelque chose de très vrai, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à sacrifier ta vie pour nous sauver. Tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable Chris, elle nous a tous sauvée, ce n'est pas toi, pas Harry ni aucun d'entre nous qui a sauvé le monde aujourd'hui c'est Siléna. Maintenant respecte ses dernière paroles et vis.  
- Comment pourrais je, je suis rempli de haine tu l'as vu toi-même. J'ai les mains trop sales pourélevé Lucy.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si tu n'avais pas tués tout ces monstres ce sont eux qui auraient tués d'autres sorciers ou Moldus. Tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre sans parents, tu veux vraiment imposer la même chose à Lucy ?  
- J'ai tellement mal Emma, elle me manque tellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette douleur, je ne pourrais pasdit il en s'écroulant  
- Je sais dit elle en resserrant son étreinte, un sanglot dans la voix, je te demande pas d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer je veux juste que ta peine ne t'aveugle pas au point d'oublier les autres personnes qui t'aime. Ton plus dur combat est encore à venir, tu dois vivre. Elle nous manquera à tous mais la plus belle chose qu'on puisse faire c'est d'être heureux, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu

Athéna apparut à ce moment à côté d'eux, un sourire triste au visage.

- Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps, je voulais juste te dire que les Dieux ont assistés à votre combat et ont été impressionnés par votre courage. Quand Siléna est morte ils ont décidés de l'admettre dans notre royaume par égard pour son courage. Vous lui manquez vraiment, elle vous demande de ne pas culpabiliser et de continuer à vivre vos vies, elle veillera sur vous de là où elle se trouvera. Et ne t'en fais pas elle sera heureuse parmi nous je t'en fais la promesse.

Chris hocha la tête tristement en accordant un petit sourire à la déesse.

- Dites lui que je l'aime et que je ne l'oublierais jamais et aussi que je lui promet de veiller sur Lucy en l'élevant du mieux que je le pourrais

- Je le ferais, au revoir jeune prince dit Athéna en disparaissant.

Emma fit une bise à Chris et le prit par la main.

- Allez viens, les autres vont s'inquiéter de notre absence, surtout une petite fille qu'on connaît bien tout les deux.  
- Je vous rejoins, je dois récupérer Lucy là ou je l'ai laissé.  
- A toute de suite dit Emma avant de se téléporter.

Elle arriva à Poudlard où ses amis avaient apparemment fini par échapper un peu à l'attention des sorciers. Ils la regardèrent revenir une pointe d'inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

- Il arrive, ne t'en fais pas Lucy

Lucy soupira, elle avait pensé pendant un moment que son père voulait rejoindre sa mère. Elle souffrait déjà le martire d'avoir perdu sa mère qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son dernier parent, même si elle savait qu'elle finirait par les perdre tous les deux en retournant à son époque. Elle avait appris à connaître ses parents et à les aimer de tout son cœur. Elle avait été trop inquiète pour son père pour se préoccuper d'elle mais maintenant qu'elle était rassurée elle fondit en larme en repensant au sacrifice de sa mère. Elle avait échouée, elle n'avait pas réussit à les sauver.

Emma s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. Chris arriva à sa moment là avec son bébé dans les bras. Elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père qui la regarda avec tendresse avant de reporter son attention vers ses amis. Il vit la grande Lucy courir vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras en prenant soin à sa version junior. Il s'assit sur un petit muret et elle lui prit la main et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Tous les autres vinrent s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Ils regardèrent les familles en larmes pleurant leurs proches, le soleil brillait comme si cette guerre n'avait jamais eut lieu. Soudain les parents de Chris et Emma, ainsi que les quatre membres du conseil des Anciens apparurent devant eux.

- Je vous félicite, vous avez brillement remportés cette bataille, nous en avons fait de même à Utopia, ils ont battus en retrait quand Thanatos est mort.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle dit Hermione d'une voix froide.  
- Chris et Lucy nous sommes prêt à vous accepter dans la tribu de la lumière si vous voulez vivre à Utopia quand votre vie ici s'éteindra dit un autre Ancien.

Chris se leva mit son enfant dans les bras d'Emma et murmura un sort qui entoura le bébé.

Il s'avança vers les Anciens pour leurs faire face.

- Jamais je ne veux que vous réapparaissiez devant moi ou ma fille où je vous tuerais tous.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous avez parfaitement compris, regardez ces familles c'est de votre faute si elles sont maintenant détruite. Votre arrogance à vous croire si supérieur et votre incapacité à régler des problèmes qui ne devaient restés contre vous. C'est les Anciens qui ont versés tout ce sang aujourd'hui. Ce sont aussi eux qui sont responsables de la mort de la femme que j'aimais. Ma fille devra grandir sans sa mère, sans celle que vous aviez condamnés avant de connaître, celle que vous vouliez tuer. Soyez heureux maintenant elle n'est plus, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait. Aussi je vous avertis, n'approchez plus de moi et de ma fille sinon je ne le supporterais pas je vous préviens.  
- Chris… murmura son père  
- Allez y, allez dire à ses familles pourquoi vous leur avez enlevés leurs enfants, allez leur dire pourquoi ils sont morts. Votre incapacité à régler vos problèmes entre vous sans en impliquer des centaines de vies innocentes. Ils ont sacrifiés leurs vies qui venait à peine de commencer pour reprendre le droit de vivre que vous leur avez pris. Je prends mes responsabilité c'est moi qui suit aller les chercher pour qu'ils se battent, j'ai leurs sangs sur les mains j'en suis conscient, j'en ai payé le prix aujourd'hui et je ne dormirais plus jamais tranquille en ayant en tête tout ces visages courageux qui ne souriront plus jamais. Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes pour avoir fait de notre vie un enfer et pour m'avoir obligé à sacrifier toutes ces personnes et celle qui allait devenir ma femme cria t'il, des larmes de colère et de tristesse sur ses joues.

Tout le monde regardait la scène maintenant, les centaines de familles présentes, les professeurs, Aurors, ou tous les autres membres ayant pris par à la bataille étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. Devant le silence des Anciens il poursuivit en regardant ses parents.

- Papa, maman, je tiens à vous remercier. Vous m'avez appris comment je ne dois surtout pas élever ma fille. Je privilégierais l'amour à son devoir et elle choisiras sa propre vie. Je la soutiendrais dans tout ses choix. Elle ne vivra pas l'enfer que j'ai connu ça je vous le garantie. Regardez la bien dit il en se tournant vers Emma, c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse la voir.

La mère de Chris et Emma fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari et Chris les regarda froidement sans voir la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Il se dirigea vers Emma et prit sa fille, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille adolescente et se téléporta suivit de celle-ci.

- Je crois parler à notre nom à tous en vous demandant de nous enlever notre statut d'Ancien, Chris a bien résumé ce qu'on pense tous. Nous ne voulons plus rien avoir à faire avec vous dit Harry  
- Vous êtes sûrs, aucun retour ne vous sera accordez, vous mourrez comme de simple sorcier.  
- Ce sera un honneur pour nous car nous leurs sommes bien plus redevable qu'à vous, ce sera une fierté d'être comme eux dit Ron en se levant.

Les Anciens s'exécutèrent et leurs enlevèrent leurs statuts avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron  
- On retourne chez nous affirma Harry en lui souriant.


End file.
